GrimmjowxIchigo Behind Closed Doors
by Dracomancer
Summary: Aizen Sousuke has come to power over Germany, but under this reality, a Jewish boy named Ichigo catches the keen eye of Nazi General Grimmjow. The General helps the boy and his family under the Nazi occupation but not without a price for his services.
1. The Regular

**Summary**

Aizen Sousuke has come to power over Germany with the support of his Nazi party and loyal officers, but underneath all the parliamentary lies, the biased manipulation, and the tragedies soon to follow, lays a dangerous reality for a Jewish family of just 4 in Nuremberg; a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki, his father Isshin, and his two sisters Karin and Yuzu. With the onslaught of the German occupation, Ichigo not only catches the attention of a high ranking officer named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, but finds himself in dire need of help from the General to get himself and his family deported out of Germany before everything collapses.

**I Promise to My Readers**

• A Happy Ending

Life is full of pain as it is for many individuals out there. I am no stranger to the tragedies that can occur in life and for some, are a daily occurrence. In knowing this, a story such as this will always have a happy ending, an ending that is both satisfying and well deserved.

However, although the story has a happy ending, that doesn't mean the characters don't struggle. Because this takes place during the Holocaust, there will be as you could imagine, many obstacles and struggles for my characters to stumble through before the end. These struggles are neither pointless nor out of context, acting as both a developmental and shaping element. So yes, there will be moments of hurt, sadness, stress, anxiety, drama, etc etc.

Do not fear however. This is NOT an angst/tragedy. There will be plenty of moments of comfort, healing, reflection and growth, peace and even a little comic relief, but most of all there will be sexual adult content as well.

**This story is focused on:**

• Japanese Anime- Bleach  
>• Yaoi Pairing- Grimmjow x Ichigo<br>• Alternate Universe

There are many stories that exist out there during the Holocaust era about the women of its time, the men, the children, the families, couples in love, heterosexuals and homosexuals. However, most of the stories out there are usually of the survival of these individuals and rarely ever on a couple let alone a homosexual couple. Even though my story is fictional at least in regards to the characters used, that doesn't negate the possibility that an _actual story_exists out there for a homosexual couple that could have gone through what is mentioned in my fanfiction. I have every respect for the horrible events of the Holocaust, neither do I condone the pain and or discomfort reading about this era can or may cause.

Grimmjow and Ichigo are my number one top favorite non-canon yaoi pairing. The Holocaust era is one of the rare few eras that intrigue me, not to mention that I'm part German and a few of my relatives dealt directly with that time period. So when you put two and two together, the idea for this story struck me with inspiration.

**This story is NOT:**

• Random  
>• Racist<br>• Poorly Written  
>• OOC (Out of Character)<br>• Thoughtless Smut

With 30+ chapters, this story has been _thoroughly researched_ with hours upon hours of developing and writing. I have been a diehard fan of Bleach since it first came out in America and therefore, the _borrowed Bleach characters_ are written in the best of _my ability_to their personalities and actions.

If you doubt the legitimacy or quality of this story then please refer to the 100+ reviews and comments left on or on deviantart. They will give you a fairly good idea as to the quality of my work. As a warning though, some of the comments contain a few spoilers to the chapter they are written for so be aware of that.

**This story does NOT entail:**

• 100% Cultural or Historical Accuracy  
>• Graphic details regarding Jews being tortured, burned, or in the camps.<p>

I'm not a historian and neither do I live or have lived in Germany, so I tried to make this story as accurate as possible, both to the historical factor as well as the cultural factor, but I'm only human. Nothing is perfect, so please refrain from sending condescending messages on anything I happen to get wrong by mistake since it might be about something I'm not even aware of. If you find anything inaccurate then it was not on purpose, it was just something I simply missed. If you wish to point something out then feel free to message me about it, but keep it civil. I'm not going to be offended that you feel something needs correction in my story, but don't be an asshole about it. Okay?

As for anything regarding graphical details, most of anything about the concentration camps or what happened to the Jews is used more or less as background noise in the story and not as the main focus. There are hints to these kinds of events, but otherwise the story is mostly focused on Grimmjow and Ichigo and Ichigo's family getting out of the country during the crisis.

**Personal Thanks To:**

• danasy on deviantart for some brief help with German translation during the beginning.  
>• Sources such as; The Pianist, Valkyrie, Schindler's List, Maus: A Survivor's Tale, Wikipedia, and various other websites for information and historical accuracy.<br>• User comments, reviews and personal messages for further refining of historical accuracy, German translation, and cultural understandings.

This story is much more than what it started as and I couldn't have done it without the help I was given and or offered. Thank you all kindly! 

* * *

><p><strong>The Regular<strong>

1929. The stock market _crashed_in the United States, being the biggest financial crisis of the 20th century, sending a severe ricocheting worldwide crisis. Germany was one of many countries affected by this devastation, the Weimar Republic hit hard as American loans that were being used to help rebuild Germany's economy were now stopped. In dire need of leadership that could stand up and save its citizens from the drowning of despair and suffering, one man stood up to the challenge. Out from the turmoil and local uproar arose valiantly to the stands without hesitation, taking advantage of the emergency to gain support for his party; Aizen Sosuke, making promises to renounce the Versailles treaty, opening of new found jobs, and ultimately rebounding the economy. With another few passing years to 1931, what appeared like a savior in their midst was nothing more than a wolf seeking political opportunities to anchor his grasp on Germany with the support of his many followers; the Gestapo, the SS, the NSDAP, and much more. Although Aizen fulfilled his promise of recovering the economy, it would come at a very hefty price.

_"Heil, Aizen!"_A chant that would soon not be forgotten.

However, underneath all the parliamentary lies, the biased manipulation, and the tragedies soon to follow, laid a much simpler reality for a family of just 4 in Nuremberg; a young boy named Ichigo Kurosaki, his father Isshin, and his two sisters Karin and Yuzu. Isshin's family was of the Jewish faith and religion, living as honest good working people who cared for each other with traditional morals. However, despite this pleasant exterior, Ichigo was no push over and was quick tempered to things that were out of line or immoral. One of Ichigo's past times was beating down on the local rift raft of neighborhood boys that seemed to love to purposely knock over a glass jar that held a single flower with memorial intention for a Jewish girl that had died from being run over by a car driven by Nazi soldiers. He would visit the site everyday on his way home from school and like always he would find it tipped over.

Of course this wasn't a problem for him since the near sight of him being around would scare the local boys away, knowing Ichigo's reputation to dish out the pain if necessary to keep them in line. He didn't necessarily mind however and the family of the little girl were grateful for his patronage to the accident site…_if you could call it an accident._

Kneeling gently upon the ground, Ichigo once again tipped the jar back upright, placing a new flower in it as he smiled and spoke out loud, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I recently got a new job and have been working at a store. Isn't that great? Now I can help dad with the bills since he's been having problems lately with getting customers to his clinic. The store owner seems nice enough…"

"…talking to yourself again, Dummkopf?" a voice interrupted as Ichigo looked up to find a boy standing before him with red spiked hair in a pony tail.

"Halt die Klappe! You're one to talk. What are you doing here anyway Renji? Isn't your house all the way on the other side of the neighborhood?"

"I came to warn you."

"Warn me?" Ichigo questioned as his eyes spoke of a quizzical nature. "Yeah. You might want to start being careful who you pick fights with. It's not safe anymore around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Tch, idiot, don't you ever listen to the radio? Another guy was shot, right in the street near the marketplace where you work."

Ichigo gasped, "Diese Schweine! Again?"

"Yeah, and here's the kicker. They're saying the guy was a Jew."

"Did he…do anything wrong?"

"Not from what I'm told. The guy had a small argument with a German officer. The officer then pulled out his gun and just shot him in the leg. Guy was taken to hospital, but a simple argument shouldn't end with a bullet. That's just ridiculous."

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the news. He had heard of things happening every so often before, but now it was becoming a bit _too_often.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore, but you're one of my closest friends. I figured I'd just warn you to just keep your fists in your pockets and let things go. Don't do anything…"

"…stupid, yeah I know. You sound like my dad you know that?"

"Tch, at least one of us does, but don't say I didn't warn yah. By the way, say hello to your sisters for me. The apple streusel Yuzu made for me was fantastic."

"You're _welcome_," Ichigo replied sarcastically as Renji walked back down the sidewalk to return home, leaving Ichigo to himself again.

"Well, I guess I better head home now. I hope you're doing alright," he stated out loud, hoping the little girl could hear him as he dusted himself off and headed home. Upon return, Ichigo opened the front door to be confronted with aromas of a freshly cooked meal by Yuzu. Tonight's special was Koenigsberger Klopse; meatballs in a white sauce that was flavored with lemon juice and capers, served alongside a cucumber salad topped with a sugary vinegar dressing.

"Mmm, that smells wunderbar."

"Bruder! You're home! Did you have a good day at work?" Yuzu asked in a cheerful manner, wrapped in an apron and a stirring rod in her hand as she was still mixing around the sauce.

"Was a usual day. Boss was cranky though. Seemed like something was bothering him."

"Aw, well that's not good. I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow though!" She replied with bright optimism. "Go ahead and sit at the table. Dinner is almost ready."

"Heh, alright. Where's Karin?"

"She's upstairs finishing her homework," Yuzu replied from the kitchen as Ichigo began to venture towards the dining room until he was harshly interrupted by a random flying kick in the air followed by an annoying ever familiar whale, "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Easily ducking his head and dodging, the boy's ballsy father went flying over and into the table in front of the couch as he crash landed with a bang.

"Du bist solch ein Idiot."

Staggering up from the couch with a near bloody nose Isshin replied, "Now is that any way to treat your loving father who is welcoming his son home from work?! HUH?!"

Clenching a fist as he yelled back, "WHAT?! How is a flying kick to my face welcoming me home?! I swear I'm going to emancipate myself from you one of these days." The bantering quarrel was soon interrupted by a high pitched ringing bell.

"Dinners ready!" Yuzu chirped as Karin came slowly down from the stairway.

"You two at it again? Man you two seriously need to grow up."

"HE STARTED IT!" Ichigo yelled as Karin simply ignored him and went towards the dining room table, but not without Ichigo noticing a weird reddish mark on the top of Karin's hand. "Hey, what happened to your hand?" He asked as Karin simply sat down at the table, trying to change the subject, "So how was work?" Sitting down next to her alongside Isshin as Yuzu began handing out food filled plates he redirected the conversation back, "Don't give me that. I want to know what happened to your hand. Was it some kid from the neighborhood?"

Casting her gaze away with an ill expression she replied in a low tone, "No."

"Then…who was it?" Karin kept her gaze turned down as she began to eat her meal after saying grace with the others. She obviously wasn't in the mood to talk about it and Ichigo wasn't one to continually press his sister to converse when she wasn't ready to.

"If you need me to take care of it just let me know okay?" As he began to take a bite of his meal, letting out pleased murmurs from the taste.

"Oh wow Yuzu, this is really good. Is this your first time making this?"

"Yes! It's a new recipe I was taught…"

"…it was the teacher," Karin interrupted as everyone cast their attention on her.

"Th…T-The teacher?!"

"Some kid kept making fun of me because I'm a Jew so I tried to stick up for myself, tell him to stop, but he instead told the teacher about it and I tried to explain what happened, but the teacher wouldn't believe me and instead he told me to hold out me hand and…and…"

"…he hit you?! That son of…"

"…let it go son," Isshin interrupted since talking about it would only upset Karin further since Ichigo finally got an answer out of her.

"Let it go? A teacher hit my sister for no good damn reason and you're telling me to let it go?! Have you even talked to the school about this?!"

Ichigo further raged as Isshin simply stated in a calm tone, "Yes, I have."

"And?!"

"And, there's nothing further that can be done."

In an outraging protest Ichigo abruptly stood up from the table as he yelled in retort, "VAS?! Verdammt! I ought to go down there and punch the crap out of that teacher!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Isshin retorted back in a sterner tone. Not wanting to be present any longer, Karin simply got up from the table and ran upstairs to her room, Yuzu almost in tears from her family arguing after she had just placed down a nice cooked meal for them.

"Ichigo, there are certain extenuating circumstances that are out of my hands and if they were to erupt further than they already have, it would result in dire consequences."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you need to sit down and eat the meal Yuzu prepared for us!"

Isshin was right. This was a matter not appropriate for meal times and Ichigo felt a little embarrassed now, but it wasn't that Ichigo didn't care or wasn't listening to his father, it's just he couldn't get over the fact that a teacher had struck a child without just cause and got away with it, but it wasn't just any child, it was his _sister_.

The thought of it boiled in his gut and he suddenly lost his appetite.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry. I promise I'll eat my share later Yuzu. Thanks for making the meal for us," he gratefully exclaimed as he excused himself from the table, going up the stairs and to his sister's room. It was dark and silent in the hallway, lit only by a single candle that sat on a table at the end as his feet gently creaked onto the floor boards with each step. Putting his ear up against the closed door he listened, but there was no sound. Lifting his hand he gently tapped his knuckle upon it a few times, "Karin?"

No response.

"It's Ichigo, I'm coming in," he gave a heads up as he slowly opened the door to find Karin sitting on her bed with her knees propped up and her arms wrapped around them with her head buried.

She wasn't one to ever cry, but he could feel her pride rather hurt and he could only imagine what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry…" he began as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her "…I didn't mean to pressure you. I was just…worried."

"I know," she replied in a muffled out voice, keeping her head buried.

"He didn't hurt you too bad…did he?"

"The stupid teacher or that stupid kid?"

"Heh, both I guess."

"No, but…" she began, but then let her half started sentence trail off. "It's okay," he tried to reassure her, placing a hand upon her head.

"No, it's not…" she retorted as she lifted up her head, looking into her big brother's golden brown eyes "…he's done it before."

"What?!"

"Not to me, but…to other kids."

"And no one does anything about it? Don't the parents care at all?"

Karin sighed as she just wanted to put the matter to a rest, but simultaneously she wished something could be done even though there really wasn't anything that could be. Ichigo sighed as well, "Nevermind. Just forget I said anything. I don't know why it matters to begin with, but next time that kid bothers you about being Jewish or whatever, just ignore him. Sometimes it's the only thing you _can_do.

That way they can't accuse you of saying something you didn't say. Okay?"

Karin never thought she would hear Ichigo give advice on _not_taking action, but he was indeed a boy of surprises. Uncurling her legs she then wrapped her arms around her brother's neck as he at first was surprised with his arms flailed out to the side, but then he soon embraced her warmly.

"Just get some rest. I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow."

"Danke, Bruder."

_-Next Day-_

A beautiful Friday had dawned as it didn't seem long before Ichigo had finished going to school and straight to his job a few blocks down.

"Guten Tag !" Ichigo greeted as he quickly went to the back to punch in and put on an apron that wrapped nicely around his grayish blue collared long sleeve shirt that was tucked into tan brown pants adorned with a black leather belt.

"Guten Tag Ichigo. Be gut if you actually showed up on time!" The store owner barked in a thick German accent.

"Entschuldigung! The teacher had us stay later for an emergency fire drill…"

"…yah, yah, Vhatever. Just hurry up and stock up the bread. We're low on the pumpernickel!"

"Yes, sir!"

The store wasn't very large, but it had many specialties in different brands that couldn't be found at any other store; hence its profitability and number of customers both Jewish and German, but the store attracted one particular customer that in turn became a regular ever since Ichigo started working at the store. And this regular wasn't just any German, he was an SS officer with a high rank; an Oberstgruppenfuhrer or commonly known in American society as a General.

This rank sat just shy under the Reichsfuhrer SS or known as the Military Commander and this particular gentleman was in charge of the entire Nuremberg district and was becoming rather fond of the orange haired Jewish boy that worked at this store. There were only a few customers in the store at the time that were being helped by Goldstein as Ichigo knelt idly upon the ground in front of the bread isle as he began to gently stock up the pumpernickel.

In the midst of restocking, a pair of sleek black leather boots stepped up beside him just as he was bending over to restock the bottom part of the shelf.

"Where can I find King Solomon's Sardines?"

The voice asked in a very low and strict, yet relaxed tone. The name of the particular sardine brand struck an odd chord with Ichigo. It was a brand name he was used to hearing at least once a week and it only was spoken by _one_individual. Nervous to cast his gaze up as he continued to restock the bottom shelf he answered back, "On isle 2 next to the canned vegetables on the right side."

"Tch, is that any way to treat your customers boy, by just telling where the item is without physically taking them to what they seek?"

And then the ever familiar metal click sounded as a cigarette was lit. The sound sent a chill up Ichigo's spine as the boy finally and cautiously lifted up his head, his golden brown eyes met with a piercing electric blue gaze.

"General Grimmjow! Our finest regular! Velcome back," Goldstein greeted from the counter as the other customers in the store quickly were in and out with their purchases nervous at the General's presence.

"Guten Tag," the general simply replied back, letting out a puff of smoke from the finely lit cigarette in his mouth. He was a tall man at a normal 6 ft 1 in height, broad in the shoulders that were adorned with a grey jacket top that closed at the front with gold buttons and stopped just below the hip line and at the tip of the upper thighs.

They came with matching pants that stuck out at the sides just before the tip of the knee and then was tailored inward much tighter upon the calves that were tucked into knee high sleek leather black boots that were shined with perfection. Upon the collar of the jacket were embroidered two reflecting insignias that sat on both collar tips. They were large black square shaped patches that looked like three wavy like silver leaves that took up the entire patch. The slightest difference in the number of leaves determined a rank in and of itself. In the middle was clipped a Maltese Cross charm that was black in the middle and edged with gold.

Upon the jacket itself on both sides were large pockets closed by a single gold button and above the right pocket sat a gold embroidered eagle patch that held the swastika symbol while in the middle of the pocket sat a silver Nuremberg badge. On the other pocket sat an SS Rune badge that was black and silver. Upon the shoulders were gold braided SS General boards that were etched on top of a grayish colored cloth. And lastly, wrapped nicely around the left jacket sleeve was an SS armband that had a red background with the swastika symbol in the middle and outlined with black. Below the jacket was a snugly wrapped black leather belt with a silver flat plain buckle. If there was anything else in regards to arsenal or weaponry, it was simply hidden and out of sight.

And last but not least, sat upon the general's head was a similar colored hat that bore the same golden eagle, the front of the hat edged with black shiny leather that matched the belt and boots. Underneath the hat was shadowed electric blue hair that dangled out from the back, sideburns, and bangs that occasionally was irritating to eyesight. Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the sight every time he saw the man come into his store. It was a sight to behold that was of the dangerously attractive kind with a look that could kill.

"Is your face normally that shade of pink?"

Ichigo blushed further in a fluster as he finished putting the pumpernickel away trying to ignore the man by focusing on the bouncy German music that played on the nearby radio. Standing from the floor with the empty box, he quickly turned in the opposite direction to take the box to the back, but his footing was halted by a tugging upon the back of his apron. Ichigo shuddered from the pull as he refused to turn around.

"You gonna take me to those sardines?"

Flustered, Ichigo replied with the slight turning of his head in the General's direction, "Would you gimmie a minute so I can at least put this box away so customers don't trip on it?"

"Tch, fine. I'll wait right here," Grimmjow smirked, letting go of the boy's apron as he attended to his cigarette, placing it between his fingers as he let out another puff.

"And don't smoke in the store!" Ichigo yelled from the back as his boss immediately scolded, "Ichigo! Yell like that again at a customer and it'll come out of your paycheck!"

Grimmjow merely chuckled as he strolled up to the front counter, burning his cigarette out in the ash tray.

"Kid's got balls for telling a high ranking officer what to do and what not to do. With an attitude like that he could easily become an officer himself."

"I'm very sorry about that sir…"

"…don't worry about it. I like the kid. He's got an _unbending spunk_," an unbending spunk that Grimmjow was intent on _bending_. After finishing putting the empty box in the back Ichigo came back out with his arms folded in a pouty type of stance, cocking an eyebrow at the blue haired general.

"Well?" Grimmjow teased as Ichigo sighed heavily, escorting Grimmjow to isle 2 where his favorite brand of sardines was located.

"There, happy?"

"Well, well, well, you seem rather _bitchy_today. Did someone piss in your sauerkraut?" The man's word usage was crude, but didn't deter the boy from speaking his mind.

"You do this every time you come here; you waltz in the store, stop me in the middle of doing my job and then ask me where the King Solomon Sardines are at when you know full well the location of them."

Furrowing an eyebrow, the much taller man took a step towards Ichigo, hands in his pockets with an overbearing shadow as the boy took a step back, wondering if maybe he had flapped his mouth too much.

"Yeah, so what? As the Americans say, the customer is always right…_right?_"

Ichigo trembled lightly from that ever piercing gaze behind blue eyes as he yelled aloud at his boss, "Hey ? What did you say earlier about me unloading the canned pineapple in the back?"

The store owner lifted up his head from the counter after giving a customer their change as he replied in question, "Canned pineapple? Vhat ar you talking about?" Nervously making up things on the fly, Ichigo rushed back behind the counter and past the employee swinging doors as he answered, "Don't worry I'm on it! I'll get it done as soon as possible!"

Grimmjow chuckled audibly, finding that his teasing of the boy was ever so enjoyable, his favorite past time of the week.

"Vhat has gotten into that boy lately? It's like he's trying to avoid something or rather…"

"…when does he get off work?" Blinking for a moment, curious as to why the general would what to know something like that as he simply answered, "In 3 hours sir. Shall I leave him a message?" Grinning as his pearly whites were shown, the man simply answered, "Nah, I'll leave him a message _myself_," as he soon left the store after purchasing his sardines, giving Ichigo some final relief as he came out from the back, glad the man had left.

"Man what is it with that guy and sardines?" The nice calm exterior of Mr. Goldstein had quickly turned to an ugly shade as he pushed Ichigo back into the employee area confronting the boy sternly.

"Do you have _any_ idea who that _guy_is?"

"No," Ichigo answered with questioning irritation.

"He's an Oberstgruppenfuhrer!"

Ichigo gasped. He at least knew what that title meant with basic understanding of military ranks. "He's head of the entire district of Nuremberg. You're lucky he likes you so much or he probably vud have shot you out in the street like that man the other day."

Ichigo gasped, remembering what Renji had warned him about. He sighed in apology, "You're right. I'm sorry Mr. Goldstein. Just that guy is so….so…."

"…intimidating?"

"No…yes…well I…" Ichigo stammered as he sighed again with a heavy exhale. Goldstein simply placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder as he sympathized, "Its okay Ichigo. I don't blame you. Even though I've never seen the guy show any type of violence ven he's around, unlike those other soldiers, the man still gives me the villies."

Coming back out to the front of the store, Ichigo further asked, "And what do you mean he likes me?"

"Hm? Well he's only in here ven you're verking. I guess he particularly likes your service. I have to admit, the store does get busier ven you're around. You do a fine job my boy."

"Oh. Danke."

"Alright, enough talking. I don't pay you to stand around and look handsome all day. Get the salmon out before it gets too vorm."

"Right!"

What seemed like minutes turned to hours as Ichigo's shift came to a final close and what seemed like well placed caution as he decided to exit out the back into the alley way soon turned into ill regret as Ichigo found a man waiting outside, leaning against the wall with one foot propped up and his hands busy with taking some puffs of a cigarette. It was General Grimmjow in the flesh. Ichigo immediately tried to go back the way he came, but the alley door exit from the store was only a one way entry from the inside with no handle on the outside for security purposes. And the only exit through the alley was to go past Grimmjow since the other direction was walled up by a brick wall too high to climb or jump over. Not saying a word Ichigo began to quickly walk past the man, but the only exit to the alley was quickly blocked off by the General's low ranking sentry men that lined up in a row, stomped their feet down once and then turned their backs to keep unwanted attention from nearby citizens from getting in the way or casting their gaze in affairs that were none of their business. Ichigo was _trapped_, his heart racing steadily.

"Got better places to be?" He asked in a teasing sarcastic manner as Grimmjow stood upright from the wall, placing his hands in his pockets as the little bit left of his cigarette sat limply in a nonchalant manner between the edge of his lips.

"Yeah actually, with my family who is expecting me home," the boy answered in a pretentious tone.

"Oh don't worry this won't take long. You'll get to go home soon enough, but a little matter needs to be taken care of first."

Ichigo gulped _hard_as he felt his saliva slither down his throat with difficulty, butterflies in his stomach as he feared what was going to happen next.

"What the hell do you want?" The boy snapped out of nervousness even though he didn't actually mean for his words to come out as harshly.

"You know…" as the man took his finished cigarette and flicked it onto the ground, snuffing it out with the digging of the tip of his boot as the remaining flickering ashes was smothered out into the unforgiving gravel "…with an attitude like that, you'd be shot dead."

"Yeah…I get that a lot," Ichigo willingly admitted.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe we should do something about that, don't you think?" The general began to approach the boy as Ichigo started backing up against the building beside his workplace, the wall quickly touching his back.

"Not to mention the disrespect you showed me in the store. That how you treat _all_ your customers or is it just _me_?" He teased further in question as his shadow cast over the much younger Jew as the boy gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo quickly apologized as Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, a bit surprised.

"I don't know about you, but _sorry_ doesn't usually cut it for _insubordination_."

Ichigo became irritated as he retorted, "I'm not one of your soldiers."

"No? But you are a _Jew_."

Ichigo gasped. Why did it suddenly matter so much that he was Jewish? First his sister and now him? "What the _hell_does that have to do with anything?" Almost laughing in response, "You kidding me kid? Maybe you should start reading the papers, might save you some trouble, not that it matters at this moment."

With each passing minute seemed like eternity as a panic began to build in Ichigo, but also a rage. It took every fiber in his body not to start punching the lights out of the man.

"I like that look in your eyes. It's got a _mean_ intensity to it. You want to hit me don't you? Well…_go ahead_. I'll even let you throw the first swing."

Ichigo only hesitated for a second before he took advantage of Grimmjow's generous offer. If the man was going to offer the boy the first swing, then by all means Ichigo was going to snag the opportunity since he was a pretty decent street fighter more or less thanks to his old man, but the boy would soon learn that he had so much more to learn. Coming at the man with a furious right hook, Grimmjow merely caught the boy's fist in his left hand without even moving an inch let alone flinching as he squeezed tightly. Ichigo gasped as he threw everything he had into that punch let alone not giving any warning and the General just simply caught it with ease.

Using the element of surprise, although it wasn't much of a surprise for Grimmjow, the General took his right hand and punched severely into the boy's stomach as Ichigo hunched over and coughed up a little blood, letting out a horrendous gasp.

"I've spent nearly my entire life with military training. You really think you could have laid a hand on me boy?"

Falling to his knees with his arms wrapped around his stomach, Ichigo felt his pride quickly crushed as he could only stare at the man's boots that stood just a few feet before him. His body quivered from the impact as the wind was knocked out of him.

"I _suggest_from now on you adjust that attitude of yours. It might save your life to show a little humility."

Ichigo wanted to hit the man square in the jaw so badly, but it would be stupid to escalate the situation further. All he could do now was hope he could just go home _alive_.

"Don't you have any pride? Get up on your feet," the man commanded in a low growl as Ichigo struggled to stand up again, using the wall behind him as support, keeping his gaze to the side.

"Hey…" he spoke out to grab the boy's attention as he took the boy's chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting it forcedly forward so that their eyes could meet "…didn't your _mom_ever tell you to keep eye contact when being spoken to?"

"No, she was shot dead by a German officer when I was a kid."

The statement put a flinch in Grimmjow's breathing as he frowned for a moment. "Heh, fair enough," letting go of the boy's face as he took in one more step, closing the distance between the two and leaving but a paper thin gap between the boy and himself as he towered over the lad with his shadow. Ichigo was becoming flustered as the move sent a chill up his spine, goose bumps surfacing upon the skin of his arms. What was at first anger soon turned to a near plea as Ichigo questioned in frustration, "What do you want from me? Are you…going to kill me?"

"Tch, and waste a good bullet?" as the man took his thumb and wiped away a remaining trickle of blood that sat idly upon the edge of the boy's mouth "I'd rather shoot sporting game then to waste my ammo on tasteless violence."

Although Grimmjow's answer left little to no comfort, it actually surprised Ichigo to hear the man talk of his dislike of _tasteless violence_as he put it. Grimmjow didn't come off as a guy that seemed like he would give a damn about anyone's well being, but his statement alone seemed to prove otherwise. Neither did he seem like a man that would lie for no apparent reason. He simply gave a direct answer when asked a direct question, seeing no reason to sugar coat let alone lie.

"That man the other day…that was shot in the street…did you shoot him?"

"Hm? You mean the Jewish businessman? No, I didn't shoot him, neither did I give an order to. The German officer at the time was drunk and got rowdy without any real reason to draw his weapon. He was disciplined accordingly." Ichigo sighed a bit of relief to hear the news.

"However, don't let the thought get to your head. That Jew needs to learn his place and step aside when told to whether he thinks it's fair or not." "What?! How is drawing a gun on him going to solve anything?!"

Slamming his hands on the wall behind Ichigo, placed firmly on both side's of the boy's head as he yelled abruptly, "And YOU most of all need to _learn your place_!"

Ichigo gasped with wild eyes as Grimmjow's face was a _lot_closer than he wanted it to be, unable to escape the General's piercing blue gaze. A momentary pause of heated dispute sat in silence before Grimmjow ordered, "Take off your belt."

"W-What?"

"I said take it off…_now_."

Ichigo's body began to tremble as he slowly lifted his hands and undid his belt, sliding it out from the loopholes and tossing it upon the ground. _"What the hell is he going to do?"_The boy wondered aimlessly in thought. The waistband of Ichigo's pants were now looser and easier to get around with the belt not keeping it restricted. Abruptly grabbing the boy's hands, he swung them upward, crossing them slightly and kept them pressed against the wall with his left hand, stretching the boy's arms as high as he could as Ichigo squirmed and struggled to keep his feet flat upon the ground.

Ichigo's heart rate raced and his breaths short and quick, extremely nervous under the General's hold. The white's of Ichigo's eyes could further be seen as the boy was stricken with a panicked silence, Grimmjow snidely grinning as his right hand was planted on the wall behind the boy.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow commanded in a warning growl, "Halt die Kappe!" Trying to imagine this all away, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the left as it rested against his raised arm, hoping and praying that this would all end soon.

With his right hand able to be utilized, Grimmjow tucked his fingers into the top of Ichigo's waist band as he slid it along the fabric and stopping at the boy's left hip, twisting his hand and stroking gently along it until his hand reached around and cupped the boy's buttock into his palm.

Ichigo gasped as the move was shocking, squirming under the General's touch. _"What the hell is he doing?!"_Ichigo frantic in thought, didn't dare try to protest and yelling out for help he felt would be in vain. With a tug of his hand upon the boy's buttocks, he pulled the boy closer to himself as Ichigo slid along the man's right thigh that was planted between his legs, their pelvis touching as the man got in close to the boy's neck, sniffing it to get a taste of his scent. In a low murmur he grinned, "Hmm, not bad." Feeling the General's hot breath upon his neck made him shudder with a strange delight he refused to acknowledge let alone understood as he began to let out small exhales with being so close to another male that was so domineering. He just wanted it to end so badly. He wanted to go home to his family.

"By the way, I informed your boss to call your family to let them know you would be late coming home."

His eyes shot open in disbelief. Grimmjow was cunning when it came to something he took great interest in and he always took measures to make sure nothing got in the way. However, not even General Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez could stop air raids from sounding as an ever familiar alarm began to ring throughout the entire area. The two looked up as the General's sentry men felt in urgent need to get their General to a safety bunker. Gritting his teeth in irritation he immediately let the boy go as they both stood upright from the wall, Ichigo holding his wrists from being held down so firmly.

Quickly joining up with their General, Grimmjow began to walk off, leaving the boy with final words, "We'll meet again Ichigo, but next time we won't be _interrupted_."

Letting out a very heavy sigh of relief after the alley was cleared of the General's presence; Ichigo quickly put his belt back on and bolted home.


	2. The Devil's Intervention

**The Devil's Intervention**

December 1932. A year had passed since that _encounter_ with the General and he hadn't seen Grimmjow since. A day hadn't gone by where Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the alley; the gentle yet firm touches, the feeling of the General's hot breath upon his neck, and the pressing of his hands against the rough plaster of the wall behind it. It all left burned emotions and images in his head that resulted in many sleepless nights. His mind revolted it, but his _body_ gave signals, shivers, and tingles that left him craving for things he couldn't imagine, _refused_ to imagine, and just simply didn't understand. It felt like a virus inside him, infecting and twisting its way into desires that many would consider _unnatural_. It took five months for Ichigo to finally work up the nerve to discuss what happened, with his dad. Despite how unnerving the incident was for Ichigo, Isshin took it a step further and suggested that it was an advantage to gain favor in the eyes of such a high ranking German officer and if a situation ever presented itself in dire need of the General's help, utilizing Grimmjow's interest in the boy, Ichigo should take advantage of the opportunity.

However, much more important matters erupted with another month rolled round when the teacher had struck Karin again, Isshin forced to sit Ichigo down and explain why there was a growing hatred towards Jews so that the boy wouldn't go on a rampage at the school. It was a long, uncomfortable, and heart breaking conversation that left Ichigo with feelings of wrath that he almost couldn't contain to think that Jews were being discriminated, taken away from their families, and God knows what else and all thanks to the Fuhrer himself, Aizen Sosuke. It took a lot to provoke Ichigo, but all this simply left him without words, but at least the boy now understood.

With the growing threat of the Nazi party, Isshin took his daughters out of school and decided to home school them instead to ensure their safety from abuse and discrimination as much as possible, however Ichigo still continued to work at the marketplace since Isshin was losing customers at his clinic due to _brown shirt_ thugs that were beginning to physically prevent customers from entering Jewish shops with the new rise of the _Nuremberg Laws_. Windows were systematically smashed, Jewish store owners threatened or worse, killed on sight. Times it seemed were becoming much more dire and drastic, Ichigo and his father taking careful precautions even in the simplest of tasks and errands that were necessary outside the home. With Nazi newspapers agitating for a boycott of Jewish businesses, it soon gained favor with the right-wing German parties in politics.

Where did things go wrong for such blind hatred to be set loose like a lion from its cage? When did reality turn ugly for a simple Jewish individual to fear for their life just to go to the nearby store? Questions like these spread throughout all of Germany and neighboring countries that were occupied and it didn't seem like any time soon that help was on the way or anyone there to save them from the tyranny of Fuhrer Sosuke. What peace the Kurosakis hoped to find within the celebration of Christmas only turned uglier as the central office of the Nazi party organized a nation-wide boycott. German businesses, especially large ones that consisted of banks, insurance firms, and industrials firms increasingly refused to employ Jews. Many hotels, restaurants and cafes barred Jews from entering the workplace.

Although Hanukkah had already passed, the Kurosaki family used the opportunity of the Christian celebration of Christ' birth to stay indoors, however it was also an opportune moment to have a family meeting as the Kurosakis sat around on the living room couch; Ichigo in the middle with his sisters snuggling up against him on both of his sides as Isshin stood before them with his hands in his pockets and a heavy heart.

"There's no easier way to put this so I'll have to be blunt," Isshin started as he felt his gut sinking further with the bad news he had to present.

"Because of the boycotting on Jewish businesses having escalated further than I had originally expected, I can no longer support the finances to run the clinic."

Ichigo and his sisters gasped as the boy burst out with a loud, "WHAT?"

Isshin sighed heavily as he further explained, "Although the boycotting hasn't quite reached this side of town yet, customers have been too scared to make appointments not to mention that a lot of the patients I still have, have been fired from their jobs and can no longer afford the medical expenses, which has left me no choice but to do what I can to help until they're well enough to leave."

"Oh no," Yuzu commented as she became teary eyed like she always did. Karin sat quietly, her stomach filled with butterflies as Ichigo could only sit and try his best to swallow his father's news.

"Ichigo…I—"

"—I'll ask Mr. Goldstein for more hours at work. He's let me do overtime before so maybe he'll let me do it again. I'll give you everything I've saved up so far and anything else I make will go directly to you."

Ichigo had spoken like he had read his father's mind, saving Isshin the embarrassment of having to ask his son for all the money he was now making. There really was no other choice. Isshin smiled at the noble mentality of his son, having been proud to raise such a fine boy and to see how Ichigo had matured in but a year's time, a ripe age of now 18.

"Thank you Ichigo."

"What are you going to do once the clinic is closed down?"

Taking a moment to breathe in a deep inhale, Isshin answered, "I'll do what I can to try to find another job, but I won't hold my breath. With the downturn of the Jewish economy with the direction things are plummeting to? I'll have to try to see if I can get us passports to get out of this country. It's too dangerous to stay and too risky to contact my old friend Urahara in America."

A deepened sadness crossed the sister's faces as Karin commented, "You mean leave our home behind, to never come back?"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say to never come back, but if we don't try to leave now we may never _get out_."

A heaviness sat upon the hearts of the Kurosaki family for the remaining nights of December as Christmas soon passed and the dawning of a much darker new year arose for the year of 1933. As January 30th rolled around, Aizen Sosuke assumed the Chancellorship with the assumption of power, quickly passing over into March as the Nazis won a large number of seats in the German parliament sending a widespread violence and hooliganism directed at Jewish businesses and individuals. This was soon followed by April when the first nationwide stage of the anti-Semitic campaign began, taking a sadistic push towards attacks on the Jews and for a while what lay untouched by Nazi influence, soon had taken a deepened downward dive into Ichigo's workplace. Without having been in school for such a long time, the boy had begun working fulltime and overtime, stressed to the bone to try to help his dad support the family and what usually was an ordinary work day, proved to be a devastating change for the Kurosaki family.

Walking into the marketplace where his job was located, Ichigo felt an overwhelming dread as he entered the block, taking notice of the onslaught of Nazi propaganda posted all over building walls coinciding with various anti-Jew signs plastered over boarded up Jewish businesses or shops that had been taken over by German owners. However, Mr. Goldstein was a full blooded German so he was still allowed to run his shop even though most of his workers were Jewish as well as half the products in the store being of Jewish brands. Despite the slew of Jewish business boycotting, the boycotts were ignored by many individual Germans who continued to shop in Jewish owned stores during the day, so despite the number of businesses closed down or held captive by brown shirt thugs, it boosted the business of Goldstein's store.

Unfortunately however, despite Goldstein's German heritage and bloodline, his store was soon guarded by the brown shirt Nazi low class bouncers that stood just a few feet from the entrance doorways as they issued out gold patches that symbolized the gold Star of David to any individual that was Jewish. Not wanting any trouble, Ichigo started to go towards the alley way to knock on the back entrance door so Goldstein could let him in, but this proved ineffective as one of the brown shirt thugs caught sight of the boy.

"You there! Boy! Komm hierher!"

Ichigo grunted as he muttered to himself, "_Great_, here we go," as he reluctantly approached the uniformed men.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I work here and was going to the back entrance."

"Prove it," one of the officers commanded as Ichigo rolled his eyes and yelled at the front entrance, "MR. GOLDSTEIN!" Not wanting to deal with the owner, the officer then flicked his hand about as he further commanded, "Tch, never mind boy. Das reicht. Just go inside."

Ichigo was free to go that is until the other officer stopped the boy, placing a firm hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Hey, you're forgetting something Schmidt. You forgot to ask the boy if he was a _Jew_."

The first soldier smirked as he got out one of the Star of David patches, handing it to Ichigo as the boy hesitantly took it. He automatically recognized it, but had no idea what it was for.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

The soldiers laughed as the second one answered in insult, "You pin it to your shirt Dummkopf. By order of the Fuhrer himself, all Jews must wear this customary badge. Now put it on," the officer further commanded as Ichigo frowned heavily in distaste, pinning the badge to his shirt in disgust that he now had to _advertise_ his religious affiliation and heritage that made him feel like one of the products in his store marked with a _brand_.

Finding the boy's ill enthusiasm amusing, they laughed further as the second officer pushed Ichigo out of the way, nearly sending the boy in a rage as it took every fiber in Ichigo's body to just _let it go_ as he finally was able to enter into the workplace. Upon entering, the store didn't emanate its usual cheeriness the way it used to. Even the few customers that were inside seemed to give off a bitter attitude as they chattered about Jewish _this_ and Jewish _that_ as it felt like all of them were staring at the boy when coming into the store now that he was stuck with a golden Star of David badge like a bull's eye mark on his back. He didn't like the feeling of being targeted.

Not…one…_bit_.

Despite the booming of the store's business, Goldstein could be heard yelling thick German accented curses in the back, being in a particularly fowl mood about the brown shirt thugs guarding the front of his store, encouraging some of his best German customers to stay away as they didn't want any trouble let alone his best _Jewish_ customers not allowed to go in at all.

"Verdammt, Ichigo! Vhat took you so long?" He suddenly yelled abruptly at the boy.

Again, holding his tongue on wanting to curse back, Ichigo just simply answered in a low tone, "Those Idiots out there almost barred me from coming inside."

Approaching the front counter, Mr. Goldstein laid his eyes upon the badge that stuck out on Ichigo's usual blue sleeved top as he replied in a calmer tone of voice, "I can see that. They might as v'ell put your damn name on that badge. Just attend to the customers up front. I'll be in the back."

Ichigo went about his usual work shift, only but a few hours passing by as the store stayed steadily busy, but the calm atmosphere of the store was soon broken by yelling that could be audibly heard just outside. Wanting to see what the problem was Ichigo ventured to the front entrance door, but it was entirely blocked by several customers that were looking through the glass, not wanting to budge or go outside to get involved. Standing much taller than most of them, Ichigo was at least able to see what the commotion was about as he then gasped from the sight. The brown shirt thugs apparently were arguing with his close friend Renji who had brought their child hood friend Rukia along to visit him at the store.

Not wanting to startle the thugs from behind let alone try to get past all the customers and people that were crowding the area, Ichigo darted to the back of the store and exited out the back entrance as he bolted down the alleyway, worried that something violent might break out.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Renji barked in question as one of the thugs cursed abruptly in reply, "I _said_ you're a _fucking Jew_ that needs to leave before I get angry and decide to take you in!"

The boy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he was ready to about punch the officer straight in the face.

"Look, we're not even going to buy anything. We just came to visit our friend who works here. He's the orange haired guy with the name Ichigo."

"Heh, ist das so?"

Without warning, the first thug took his foot and planted it against Renji's stomach as he was kicked to the ground, the wind nearly knocked out of him as he huddled himself, letting out a gasped exhale.

"What is _wrong_ with you guys!" Rukia barked in questioning anger as she knelt upon the ground next to Renji, helping him sit upright. The second thug walked over to the two as his shadow loomed over them. Then lifting his hand, he swung it violently as it struck against Rukia's face as she landed roughly on her side. This action alone was the straw that broke the camel's back. Ichigo had simply seen and had _enough_.

"RUKIA!"

The boy yelled from the alley way as he charged with a vengeance, taking the officers by complete surprise as Ichigo sent a flying fist into the officer's face that had struck Rukia. With a justified retaliation, the officer's feet hit air by a couple of inches before plummeting to the ground with a hardened unforgiving thud, a tooth broken as the officer coughed it out followed by a spat of blood upon the ground as he held his face. Ichigo could only hold himself back for so much longer, but seeing Rukia struck without a just cause sent him into a furious frenzy.

"Schweinehund! You're gonna _regret that_!"

Suddenly without warning, the other officer, who was still standing idly, took out a whistle from his pocket and blew fiercely into it as its high pitched cry echoed throughout the block. "Renji, take Rukia and get out of here!"

"But what about you?" Renji asked back in a worried panic as he got Rukia up from the ground as the herding of footsteps could be heard in the distance, a small group of Nazi low ranking officers were rushing to the scene.

"GET OUT OF HERE _NOW_!"

Ichigo yelled with a final warning as Renji took Rukia into his arms and rushed her out of sight, leaving Ichigo to fair with the consequences of his actions as the officer he had struck was being helped up. A heavy sinking feeling hit his gut as Ichigo had no choice but to wait for fate to take its course. He was quickly regretting hitting the officer, but he simply was too blind with rage to let them continue hitting around on his closest friends. It just wasn't right. He gulped hard as he was surrounded, nearby citizens watching in shocked awe and silence as they waited to see the next turn of events.

"Restrain that Jew!"

The officer commanded as two black uniformed soldiers came up behind Ichigo and restrained his arms. If he really wanted to, Ichigo could have taken out the soldiers one by one, but he was already knee deep in shit for rectifying his friends. If he didn't stand up against the Nazi bullshit then who would? He could only imagine now what was going to happen as thoughts of his family were flashing through his mind, but amongst all the thoughts he could have contemplated on, images of the blue haired General began to creep into his head as a small part of Ichigo wished the General was here to help, but he was nowhere in sight and hadn't been in sight for over a year. The brown shirt thug approached Ichigo with cracking knuckles and an angry yet satisfying grin as he warned, "I'm going to _permanently_ make sure you never set foot in this district again, but first we're going to have a little _fun_," and without any given warning the officer threw an undercutting punch into Ichigo's gut as the boy gasped out a spat of blood from the impact, hunched over into the man's fist.

"You damn Jews are a _blight_ in this country, thinking you can just waltz into Deutschland and take away the businesses and profits! You make me SICK!"

The officer further insulted and yelled as he took another swing into Ichigo's face as the right hook impacted upon the boy's jaw almost knocking him out of the grasp of the officer's behind him as they struggled to keep the boy restrained while he was being beaten upon, but no matter what the officer dished out on the lad, Ichigo could only chuckle in response as he spat out another glob of blood. "M-My sister c-can hit…harder…t-than you…" further pissing off the officer "…you little son of a BITCH!" The thug became angry as he took the boy into his own hands, grabbing Ichigo by the front of his shirt, his arms still restrained behind him by the black uniformed officers.

"I wonder what would happen if I sent your little sisters to _Auschwitz_."

Ichigo's grin quickly faded as he gasped at the mention of the name. His father had only mentioned about concentration camps in brief detail from the little he knew and or had heard of from the locals, but Auschwitz was one place that was revered by many and the thought alone of his sisters being sent there sent a disheartening shiver up his spine.

"Not grinning now ar'yah you little shit!"

Taking a third violent swing of his right fist, it collided with Ichigo's face hard enough to knock him flat upon the ground as his arms were immediately let loose from the fall, landing on his stomach as blood trickled out from the edge of his mouth. Before he could even struggle to get back up, the officer planted a nice firm foot on the boy's back as Ichigo yelled out from the pressure digging into his spine, pinned against the dirt like a dog waiting to be put down.

"Time to say Auf Wiedersehen little Fraulein," the officer insulted the boy with a feminine pet name, bidding goodbye as he pulled out his gun and cocked the trigger as the familiar sounding click made Ichigo freeze with a tenseness in his body, his heart stopping for a mere second as he awaited to be shot dead.

_BANG_

A gun fired as the shot rang out in an echo, but just when Ichigo was expecting to be alive one minute and dead the next, the pressure on his back was quickly relieved as the officer standing on him cried out in agony as a bullet was shot into his arm that held his gun.

"AHHH! Scheiß die Wand an!"

The gun fell from the man's hand as Ichigo and the group of uniformed soldiers surrounding him cast their attention in the distance that the shot had been fired from as their eyes laid fiercely upon a man with electric blue hair and a gaze that could kill, his hand in one pocket while the other was outstretched in midair and a gun in hand while a just finished cigarette sat nonchalantly between the corner of his lips. His lower ranking officers stood behind him as well as a sleek black Packard luxury car with a Nazi decal on the side. Ichigo gasped as a chill went up his spine. It was General Grimmjow, a sight he almost refused to believe was in his presence and with such timing.

"Oh my god, " the boy muttered to himself in disbelief.

Lowering his gun while spitting out his finished cigarette, Grimmjow approached the scene as the black uniformed officers cleared a pathway for him, the General's sleek black boots standing but a few feet from Ichigo who was still laying flat upon his stomach on the ground, worn out from his beating and difficult to move from the blows to his stomach as blood continued to drip from the corner of his mouth where he had been struck. The moment gave the boy a double take as he found it hard to believe that without seeing the General for over a year, suddenly he popped out of nowhere and just in time to _save his life_. Grimmjow looked down at the boy for only a moment before casting his frightening gaze back upon the officer that had drawn his gun first and who was now holding his arm as it bleed heavily into his brown shirt, dripping blood upon the ground.

"You want to explain to me what the _hell_ you think you're doing?"

The tables had turned as the officer was now the one stricken with fear, unable to reply to the General with a straight answer.

"I asked you a question _soldier_ and I expect an answer," Grimmjow further quarried as he began to approach the man with slow strides, making the officer extremely nervous considering the gargantuan difference in their ranks.

"T-The boycotts…a-and the Jewish workers…in the store…AH!"

Taking backwards nervous steps the officer accidentally tripped over his own feet as he fell flat on his ass, the General's shadow now overcast on the officer as the man felt like he was staring the devil straight in the face. "That _store_ is owned by a full blooded German that just so happens to _sell_ the very things I _buy_." The officer began to stammer in confusion as he further babbled like an idiot, "B-B-But sir…y-you haven't been to the store i-i-in over a year—"

"—I DON'T CARE IF IT'S BEEN A FUCKING YEAR!"

The General's voice burst out in an agitated frustration as it made both the officer and Ichigo shudder at its sound, the boy now laying on his side as he held his stomach that was still fresh with pain from the beating he had taken let alone the slowly appearing bruise on his cheek. Ichigo was ever so glad that he wasn't on the officer's receiving end of the General's wrath.

"I came here to have a little luxury time from a _year's_ worth of _bullshit_ with the country's problems and here I find infesting _kakerlaken_ thinking they can do whatever the _fuck_ they want with _my_ district. I gave NO such orders for you to even _touch_ this store let alone the rest of the town so give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't shoot you dead like a dog!"

The officer's heart raced with dread as he stammered but one name, "N-Nnoitra…" "…huh?" Grimmjow interrupted, not being able to hear the officer mutter the name.

"Reichsfuhrer Nnoitra, sir…" the officer spoke louder "…h-h-he ordered us t-t-to boycott this a-area."

The General's lips curled at the very mention of the name. Nnoitra was a man he held at such a high distaste that it could almost be considered a burning hatred. Nnoitra held the rank highest and closest to the Fuhrer himself and it boiled his blood to think that Nnoitra was overshadowing his district without giving him foreknowledge of those decisions. It wasn't exactly his place to question the decisions that Nnoitra made since the Reichsfuhrer had all the power to do so, but he simply didn't _give a shit_.

"Ist das _so_?"

Grimmjow grumbled in revulsion as he spat out a wad of saliva from the mix of tobacco still tainted in the taste of his mouth from his cigarette. The gun he held in his hand he then lifted, making the officer yelp in reaction as he was afraid he was about to be shot, but Grimmjow just simply placed the gun back into the inside of his pocket on the inner part of his jacket, letting out an irritated exhale through his nostrils.

"You can tell Nnoitra to take his order and shove it up his _Arsch_. As for the rest of you…" turning around as he faced the other group of officers "…you're relieved from your duty of this area for the rest of the week…" then turning his attention back to the man he had shot in the arm, he left him with final words "…you're _dismissed_."

No one dare making a move in retaliation against the General as they all saluted him with respect while clicking their boots together once. Grimmjow turned his attention to Ichigo that lay idly upon the ground.

"This is what happens when you don't learn your place _Jew_."

Ichigo was speechless as the General further warned, "Need I repeat to you the last_ conversation_ we had about your attitude needing adjustment?" The boy's breathing flinched as a chill shot up his spine, images of the incident in the alleyway flashing through his mind.

"I guess you need _another reminder_."

Giving a visual signal with the mere flicking upward nod of his head, two of his own personal soldiers approached. Sergeant Shawlong and Corporal Edrad then handcuffed Ichigo's hands behind his back.

"Time to take a little ride," Grimmjow stated with a hint of delight in his tone as Shawlong and Edrad dragged the boy to his car, the General and his men leaving the scene with a grand exit.


	3. Maltese Branding

**Maltese Branding**

It was a silent ride as Ichigo was transported to a business office stationed 5 miles from the marketplace. However, despite being a bureau, it wasn't the main headquarters that Grimmjow normally worked at. This bureau was Grimmjow's _personal_ station where he and his men alone kept tabs on the dealings just in Nuremberg and nowhere else. Finally having made it to the bureau, Grimmjow and his men exited the vehicle as Ichigo was dragged along, being forced up the walkway stair steps and inside, the doorway guarded on the outside by Nakeem, Yylfordt, and Di Roy. When first walking in, one was met by a long hallway that had various closed doors, each a personal office to Grimmjow's men with their names printed on the entrance ways with a bathroom near the front on the left hand side and at the end of the hallway was Grimmjow's main office that was adorned with various pictures of him throughout his youth, military years, and current events of him standing side by side with Fuhrer Sosuke. These pictures sat upon the finely crafted wooden desk on the right side of the room, a mantle above a fireplace in the middle that was burning a small fire, and a desk that sat beside a double sized bed on the left.

Ichigo's eyes looked about the room as he tried to get his bearings, taking in the scenery while struggling to stand upright as he found it a bit painful to breathe like one of his ribs had been bruised and nearly fractured, leaning into the officers that held him up by the arms. They kept silent as they watched the General take off his hat, laying it down on the desk as well as his gun and belt, stripping off his jacket and laying it sloppily on the desk's leather chair. Ichigo could now easily see the structured physique of Grimmjow's broad shoulders, his upper torso covered lightly by a cotton white sleeved collared shirt held down by black suspenders that the General soon relieved himself of as he slipped them off and let them hang loosely on the sides of his hips as he then rolled up his sleeves until they were curled around his biceps just above the elbows.

He wasn't too particularly fond of wearing his uniform so often considering how hot it was let alone his hair constantly matted down. With the room being so hushed, the only sounds that could be heard was the crackling of the nearby fire and the heaviness of Grimmjow's boots stepping upon the wooden creaky floor boards. It didn't quite register in Ichigo's mind right away, but in his subconscious, the sounds of Grimmjow's boots clunking upon the floor gave him a rather strange shuddering pleasure to the reverberation.

For anyone that had a connection to another being, be it good or bad, was always left with memories that were associated with the senses; sound, smell, taste, sight, and most of all _touch_. The boy was rather exhausted now, having worked most of the day, hadn't eaten since breakfast earlier in the morning, and then given a sound beating on an empty stomach, but despite his fatigue he couldn't help but to be distracted with the General's domineering appearance. It didn't seem to matter how much clothing Grimmjow stripped himself of, he always appeared with an intimidating and almost aggressive exterior not to mention his low toned voice that spoke with a deep bass that could easily wet one's appetite at the utterance of his speech. Digging through the drawers of his desk, he pulled out a group of items; a lighter, a pair of black leather gloves, the Maltese Cross charm from his jacket, an empty syringe, a small roll of bandage, and a small clear bottle labeled _Morphium_. Leaving momentarily to get a silver tray from the eating area through the door on the left back side of the room, Shawlong and Edrad glanced at each other, giving each other an odd expression as they knew what these particular items meant and what was most likely in stored for the boy.

Ichigo had no medical experience, but with his father being a doctor, drugs were a common sight in the Kurosaki household and the drug that sat on Grimmjow's desk he automatically recognized. It was morphine, a very potent pain reliever, which at first relieved Ichigo to know it wasn't some other questionable serum, but it in turn also worried him greatly considering the _other_ side effects of this particular pain reliever with its reputation for causing possible symptoms like confusion, disorientation, fainting, fast, slow, or irregular heartbeat, hallucinations, mental or mood changes, and various other possibilities depending on how the patient reacts. He had never received the medicine before so he could only imagine what it would do to him.

His body began to tremble slightly as he knew he wasn't going to be going home any time soon and sounds of the air raid alarms was far from being able to interrupt anything this time around. It had been a year and yet once again he was in the General's clutches. Having returned from the eating area, Grimmjow put the items on his desk onto the silver tray as he then took it over near the bed, placing it upon the edge for easy reach as he then dragged over an armless chair that was sitting on the other side of the desk and then placing it adjacent to the tray that was on the bed.

As he began to ready the syringe with the morphine, his officers finally spoke out and asked, "What do you want us to do with the boy General?" In the midst of holding the clear serum bottle upside down while filling the syringe just a tad bit with the pain relieving liquid he answered, "Take off his work apron as well as his belt. Also…unbutton just the top of his shirt as well as the pants, but leave the zipper up." Ichigo could only gasp with wild eyes as he commented in protest, "What?"

The panic in the boy's voice caught the General's attention as Grimmjow looked over his shoulder catching the Ichigo's gaze while his officers followed their orders.

The blue haired devil grinned as he finished filling the syringe with a very small yet specific amount of morphine. Placing the bottle down he tapped the needle to get rid of excess air as he then sat upon the chair, his officers knowing what to do next as they dragged the struggling reluctant boy over to the General. The closer the boy got to Grimmjow the more he struggled, but the more he struggled the stronger the pain shot from the left side of his ribcage and all over his stomach area.

"Nnnngh!" The boy grunted as he hunched over slightly, the officers stopping for a moment as Ichigo tried to catch his breath.

"Easy boys, don't want to damage our little Königstochter further," the General nearly jested as he pet named Ichigo the little _princess_. Lifting his head with a gritting teeth distaste Ichigo spat, "Kh, ngh-screw you!" Grimmjow chuckled in a deep low mumble as he motioned with his hand for them to bring the boy over his lap.

"I see you haven't changed _one bit_," Grimmjow replied back as Ichigo soon found himself being laid over the General's legs. The flat part of Ichigo's chest was rested upon the man's right thigh while his shoulders and head hung over the edge of it. With Grimmjow's legs spread rather wide, it stretched the boy's body as Ichigo's stomach area hung freely between the legs while anything below the hip was curved nicely over the man's left thigh, his legs stretched downwards towards the floor, his hands handcuffed behind him as they lay upon his back. Grimmjow could only chuckle with anticipation as Edrad handed him the key to the handcuffs that Grimmjow placed carefully upon the silver platter beside himself.

"We'll be outside if you require our attention," Shawlong informed as the two officers began to leave the room, Ichigo watching them with eyes that spoke of a dire _don't-leave-me-with-this-guy_ expression as the only hope for escape of any kind was closed behind them, leaving him with the General _alone_.

The boy's pulse quickened as he took in a deep breath, sending a sharp shooting pain through his sides as he felt a bruised and almost fractured rib move painstakingly along with his expanding lungs as he let out a yelping gasp, gritting his teeth and resting his chin downward upon the outer part of the General's thigh as little beads of sweat began to form on the boy's forehead. Putting the syringe aside for a moment, Grimmjow slowly in a teasing manner began to un-tuck the boy's shirt as it slid along Ichigo's skin, coming out from the waistband of his pants as he felt a cool air draft hit part of his back from the shirt then being pushed up along his spine and resting halfway, just under the shoulder blades as goose bumps appeared along his stomach.

Then, reaching under and over the boy's hips and just above his lower regions, Grimmjow began to unzip the pants for easier access as he then slipped his fingers along the waistband around the back, digging his fingers under the elasticity of the boy's undergarments and tugging them down with the pants just a _tad_ for injection of the needle upon the top part of the cheek. Ichigo blushed ferociously as he squirmed under sharp painful breaths, "W-Wha…whaat…nnng-a-are you doing?"

With a firm stroking of his hand upon the boy's back with surprising gentleness the General replied, "Entspann dich, Königstochter, " telling the _princess_ to relax as he took the syringe in hand. He then carefully held down the area of skin he planned to inject to help guide the needle as it pierced through the first layer of skin and then straight into muscle as Ichigo cringed, letting out a whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut from the stinging pinch, feeling the strange cool liquid pour into his blood stream.

"This should help keep you from getting rowdy. Not to mention…" as he slid his hand along the left side of Ichigo's ribcage, carefully moving his fingers upon the groves of each individual rib before he finally found the ones that were causing Ichigo pain as the boy cried out from them being pressed against "…those injuries of yours. You're lucky that _Trottel_ isn't as strong as I am or those ribs would have broken completely,"

Grimmjow further spoke as his tone was calm and his hand removed from the boy's side and continued to gently rub Ichigo's back, waiting for the morphine to kick in. Taking the rolled up white bandaging, he carefully began to wrap it around Ichigo's rib cage to help the injured ribs sitting loosely around the lungs and making sure the bandages weren't too tight.

Because Ichigo's stomach was practically empty, the morphine hit his system rather quickly just as Grimmjow finished wrapping the boy with the bandaging as he felt Ichigo's body become more of a dead weight as the morphine completely relaxed his system and overclouded any pain the boy was feeling. Ichigo let out a few exhaled gasps as it felt like his head was hazy and his entire body like it was sinking through Grimmjow's lap and into the floor. It was a strange euphoria as he felt his stomach turn, causing him to cough a little. Grimmjow leaned over as he held the boy firmly upon his lap with his left hand cupped around Ichigo's left buttock as his right hand moved around to the side, cupping over the boy's mouth feeling Ichigo's head struggle a bit as he held it slightly upright, whispering into the Jew's ear, "Er hat das Mädel zu sehr geliebt," or translated as "_it was beauty killed the beast_", a famous quote from the 1933 King Kong movie.

Ichigo wasn't sure how he knew, but somehow in his morphine intoxicated heart, he realized that was Grimmjow's cryptic way of saying that the Jewish _beautified_ boy had caught the _beast_ General's eye and was now and forever his. This was a dangerous game Grimmjow was playing, taking a Jewish boy in as his own personal pet play thing, but he wasn't a fool. If he was going to do this, he needed to keep both sides of the party convinced that what he was doing was for the Nazi benefit and not his own personal pleasure, hence his reasons for making such a dramatic scene in the marketplace and then handcuffing the boy and carting him off to make it look like Ichigo was going to receive _severe_ punishment in the form of Nazi torture or interrogation. His personal soldiers didn't care what the General did. They served him and him _alone_, having fought alongside the General during the war and agreeing that something in the country of Germany had to change and that change had to be in the form of getting _rid_ of the Fuhrer.

Leaning back upright, keeping his hand around the boy's mouth, he then moved his left hand to the waist band of Ichigo's pants and undergarments, curling his fingers beneath the tip of them as he pulled them down further, now sitting just under the boy's buttocks as his pale cheeks were revealed. Even though his mouth was covered, a gasp could be heard as Ichigo panicked, his body shuddering as he sharply turned his head to the left to look over his shoulder to see a snide grin across the General's face in his peripherals. Although the boy wasn't completely naked, he could see mostly just how built Ichigo was in his physique for a Jewish male. The boy's skin was a delight to the senses as it was soft yet firm from the muscle form, but it pleasured the General even more to be ever so much closer to tainting Ichigo's _innocence_.

"Bist du noch Jungfrau?" Ichigo nearly choked on the question as the General asked him in an almost crude fashion if he was a _virgin_, even though Grimmjow could already imagine the answer considering the boy was still very young in comparison to his own age. Most of Ichigo had no idea what the General was trying to get at, but part of him _could_ imagine and _did_ imagine with mental hesitation where the question was going to lead as he struggled over Grimmjow's lap, but not without fighting against pain in his ribs and sharp soreness from any drastic movement, even with the help of the morphine. He tried to twist and turn his way off the General's lap, but it proved futile as Grimmjow had a _firm_ hand upon the boy's buttocks while his other pulled back a bit stronger upon the boy's mouth as Ichigo's head was forced to tilt more upwards as he let out forced moans that hinted of frustration.

Ichigo did _not_ want to be touched, but the morphine was too exhausting and the pain in his ribs too overbearing not to mention he was still handcuffed. Even if he did manage to get away, where was he to go? He didn't even know where he really was let alone the fact that the office they were in was guarded outside by 5 more men. He was simply trapped…_again_, a reality he was forced to accept.

"Now, now, don't make me redden those cheeks of yours. I have quite a few implements that have been _well_ used for insubordinates." The image of the statement made Ichigo shudder, Grimmjow stroking his hand around the boy's buttocks in circular motions, but then with forceful fingers the General slid his hand down and in between the boy's upper thighs until his touch had found Ichigo's under part of his shaft. The boy's muscles tensed as he felt the General's fingers upon his member, causing him to tremble more as Grimmjow kept a very keen eye upon observing Ichigo's reactions with everything he did. He wanted to learn his way around the boy's pleasure spots, wiggling his hand down deeper, forcing the boy to spread his legs a bit as he wrapped his hand around the entire shaft. And to the General's delight, he had dug into a rather interesting surprise.

"Well now, you're not as _limp_ as I thought you were going to be. _You_ may not personally want this but your _body_ does, and that's all that matters," the General commented as he licked his chops with satisfaction, feeling Ichigo's slightly hardened dick pulsate into Grimmjow's hand as the boy blushed in a fluster. Curling his thumb a bit, Grimmjow began to press it into the middle grooving of the shaft with back and forth rubbing motion, causing Ichigo to arch his back slightly, wiggling his shoulders as they patted side to side upon the General's thigh, gritting his teeth with his eyes clenched shut as he let out quickened short exhales through his nostrils, his groans and murmurs muffled out into Grimmjow's hand that still covered the boy's mouth. As much as Grimmjow simply wanted to see the boy hit climax and cum uncontrollably, he only wanted this night to be a message to Ichigo for _things to come_, but it was also a learning stage for the General to simply observe the boy and gather what he could from his caressing and near violating touches upon Ichigo's body.

Combined with the digging motion of his thumb upon the under part of the boy's member, he then began to flex and tense his remaining fingers around the front of the shaft with a pulling and pushing motion. Ichigo flinched and nearly choked from the sensation. He had never in his life been touched in this manner especially by a more domineering male. As much as he wanted to fight it, he couldn't deny how _good_ it felt, his muscles trembling with the intoxicating mix of the still remaining morphine in his system. Grimmjow snickered in response as he commented, "Das ist gut…das ist _sehr_ gut. Don't try to think about it. Just go with the feeling." Curling his fingers more inward, the General dragged his nails in a scratching motion down the outer side of the boy's member, causing Ichigo to let out a deepened exhale as Grimmjow finally removed his hand so the boy could breathe through his mouth.

"Ah! Nnngh….kh….p-please…s..s-st…" "…relax," the General interrupted as he took his right hand and rubbed it firmly but gently upon the boy's lower back. Ichigo's breaths began deepened as it felt like his head was becoming faint, his eyelids heavy, and his body wrenched with a _guilty pleasure_, shifting his hips about into the motion of Grimmjow's touch, the blood in his member festering further as he hardened a bit more, prematurely dripping out the tip.

Sliding his fingers downward, Grimmjow teasingly played along the tip as the premature cum moistened his fingers, rolling them around in it like his own personal hand lotion. Feeling that his fingers were moistened enough, he then trailed his fingers along the inner crack between the boy's buttocks as he stopped at the inward entrance. "No, please ST-NNnngmm," the boy's plea was mumbled as the

General covered his mouth once more, shifting about his sitting position as the boy bounced a little upon his thighs, letting him spread the boy's legs a bit more as he then slid his fingers inward inside the boy rather deep, touching upon Ichigo's prostate. It wasn't a tight squeeze considering the General was only using a few of his fingers to enter inside the caving crevasse, but it was enough to make Ichigo yelp at the sensation, not being able to register whether he hated it…or _wanted more_. The boy shook his head about as his back arched once more, twisting his upper torso and back into Grimmjow's chest as the General still had his hand firmly cupped over Ichigo's mouth, feeling the boy's gasps and moans muffle into it as he further felt the Jew's member press against his thigh. Ichigo was stronger then he appeared even under the affects of morphine and malignant pain, but Grimmjow instinctively knew Ichigo was about ready to release himself completely, but the General _wasn't going to allow it_.

Not to mention it was getting rather late considering tomorrow Grimmjow was going to have to leave town and return the boy to his home by morning. Tonight was enough for now, a bridging point to close over gaps that he wanted to fill and mysteries he wanted to unfold, _unwind_. Slowly he slid his fingers out from the boy's entrance causing Ichigo to flinch, but then able to get a breather as the General removed his hand once more from Ichigo's mouth, the boy letting out a hardened gasp, breathing heavily across the blue haired devil's lap, completely limping his head downward as it rested on the man's thigh. Having gotten a lot more tonight then he was expecting, Grimmjow was satisfied with his _work in progress_.

"Good boy," he complimented Ichigo in a teasing condescending tone.

"Lech lehizdayen!" Ichigo cursed at the man in Hebrew as Grimmjow merely commanded the boy back in a stronger tone, "Stom ta'peh", telling him to simply _shut up_.

Ichigo gasped. He wasn't expecting a German General to speak back in his own tongue. There was apparently more to this man than meets the eye.

You better watch that mouth of yours…" Grimmjow warned as he swung his hand up a bit before swinging it down with a vengeance upon the boy's buttocks with a hardened severe smack that caused Ichigo to yelp out in shock as a stinging pain emanated from his cheeks "…it just might get you into more trouble than you're _worth_." The smack sent a dreadful pleasuring chill up his spine as his back muscles tensed accordingly.

Grinning again, Grimmjow took his punishing hand and rubbed the boy's bottom in soothing circular motions once more to calm the boy down since he was still _hardened_, if not completely, then mostly. The morphine however, was wearing off as Ichigo's breaths became quickened and short once more, the pain in his ribs rapidly returning from being laid rather uncomfortable across a man's lap without having a chance to truly lie down and rest not to mention he was on an empty stomach that was giving him hunger pains.

"Ahnnngh! P-Please…-l-l-let…me up!"

The boy pleaded with a hint of a cry in his voice that almost struck a chord with the General. He had teased and taunted the boy enough for the night, his satisfaction fulfilled…_for now_. With careful hands, Grimmjow took the boy's pants and undergarments into his hands as he slid them back up and over the boy's bottom, putting them back in their place as he re-zipped and re-buttoned the pants closed, tugging the shirt back down, but leaving it left tucked out. Reaching to the silver tray once more, he took the syringe and bottle of morphine, holding it upside down as he began to fill it again, but with a much more potent dosage.

Ichigo was too exhausted and too flustered to even know what was going on, his eyes shot downwards at the floor, doing his best to deal with the pain in his ribs. Putting the bottle back down, Grimmjow flicked the syringe to get rid of excess air and then turning it downwards, he took the loose part of the back of Ichigo's shirt and pulled it back a bit, showing the bare skin of the boy's shoulder as he then injected the liquid one last time.

"Nnngh…w-what? No!"

With the medicine quickly entering his system, it began to delusion his mind as he panicked at the thought of the General continuing to violate him after he had simply had enough. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he didn't care. All he could think about was just leaving, rational thought and reasoning leaving him rather quickly as the morphine injection was making his head spin.

Grabbing the silver key, Grimmjow finally uncuffed the boy as Ichigo's arms were set free, limply falling to his sides, but then his hands lifted and pushing down upon the General's thigh as he pushed himself off of Grimmjow's lap, thudding onto the floor as he then staggered to get back up, his hardened member drastically becoming limp from the intoxication of the serum, his body rapidly relaxing to the point of losing all strength as he could barely stand on his feet.

Immediately kicking the chair out of the way and placing the silver tray on the nearby lamp desk, Grimmjow approached the boy.

"Wo, careful or you're going to knock yourself out completely."

"N-No…d-don't TOUCH…M…M-MH…mh…me."

What was going to start in a frantic yelling fest suddenly faded to a dizzy spell as Ichigo's vision began to spin. He first staggered away from the General, but then began to fall forward as Grimmjow was quick to catch the boy into his arms and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down with the sheets pushed to the side. With his body upon a comfortable surface, Ichigo simply kept his eyes closed, his fists clenching the sheets as the pain in his ribs was still fresh and waiting for the morphine to re-dull the pain.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow sat upon the edge of the bed, facing Ichigo's direction, putting on his black leather gloves, taking the Maltese Cross charm in hand in conjunction with the cigarette lighter. Putting the two items aside, he further unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt down as low as it could go, stopping in the middle of the boy's chest as he pushed the top part of shirt away from Ichigo's left shoulder.

The sudden cool draft on Ichigo's skin caused the boy to open his eyes, forcing himself to try to register what was going on as he still naturally wanted to fight against everything that was happening this night. "Do you want to survive?" In between erratic breathing, the boy managed to stammer out while catching the General's icy gaze, "Y-Yes."

"Do you want to _live_?"

Trying to keep himself conscious he further answered in a stutter, "O-Of course I d-d-do."

That was all the General needed to know as he took the charm, lighting the lighter, and held it under the lighter's fire as it conducted the heat rapidly through the gold edging, the metal intensifying with a light glow.

Grimmjow waited for 30 seconds before tossing the lighter to the ground as it clinked along the floor boards. Then without warning, he took the charm in his leather glove covered hand and firmly pressed the charm into the boy's upper chest, just under the left collar bone as Ichigo yelled out from feeling the horrible burning metal upon his bare skin, his nearly unconscious mind suddenly bolted to an alerted awakening.

Pressing it even further caused the boy to scream as his right hand shot upwards and grasped with a clenching fist upon Grimmjow's shirt, pushing against the General, but the General didn't budge as he grasped upon Ichigo's wrist and kept the boy's hand pressed against his chest.

"Breathe Ichigo," Grimmjow spoke in a low calming tone as Ichigo took his left hand and grasped upon the General's forearm that held him down while the Maltese Cross began to brand his skin with a burning mark, the heat finally dissipating as Ichigo's yelling cries faded to moaning grumbles and then to quickened gasps through his clenched teeth, sweat breaking out all over Ichigo's body from the stress he felt mixed with the previous pleasures of being over the General's lap, being touched in ways he could never imagine. Feeling the charm had done its work, Grimmjow lifted it slowly from the boy's skin, revealing his own personal branding upon the boy's body, signifying _marked territory_.

Putting the charm in his pocket, he placed his right hand on the bed, overlapping the boy as he leaned over on it, his left hand stroking the loose strands of hair away from Ichigo's face, watching the boy slowly slipping into a final subconscious, but not without leaving him with final words, "You won't see me again for a very long time. This country is only going to go downhill from here and you'll find yourself soon in chaos. When the time comes for Nuremberg to fall under complete Nazi control, your kind is going to be carted off to _death camps_."

Ichigo's eyes shot open at the mention of the camps as he turned his head slightly and met the General with one last gaze into those electric blue eyes.

"If you want to avoid being sent to the camps, then seek me out with _this_…" as Grimmjow touched his fingers upon the boy's brand mark, causing him to flinch slightly since the burn was still very fresh and sensitive…

"…however, my services come at a _price_. So don't you _ever_ forget that."

Then with one final wave of dizziness, Ichigo fell unconscious under the morphine induced sleep, his mind leaving with one last image of the General's features in a blurry haze.


	4. Street Side Sonata

**Street Side Sonata**

Moaning…panting…sweat upon the brow…

Ichigo dreamed of horrors indescribable, his head filled with visions of bloodshed in abstract forms, people in pools of blood under a dark shadowed overcast of grey and black clouds, the entire area choking the people in gaseous fumes until suddenly...

"…AHHHH!"

The boy's eyes shot open as his brain finally forced itself to wake up. Upon his vision clearing he was staring up at a ceiling, a window on the wall next to his bed on the left as he could see from outside that the sky was grey like it was ready to storm rain. It took a moment before Ichigo realized he was in his own bed, back home.

Wiping the sweat from his brow he tried to sit up only to lay sharply back down as a dull pain hit his left ribs. Having not eaten for quite a while left his stomach growling with fierce hunger pains, his head faint and his body weak. And it was then the pains were quickly reminding Ichigo of previous events, thoughts of the blue haired General flashed through his mind.

"Oh god…" Ichigo shuddered as he wasn't quite remembering what had happened the previous day. The memories were simply faded in the background as he tried his best to remember, carefully sitting up as he felt yet _another_ odd soreness on the left part of his chest just under the collar bone. Reaching his right hand under the top of his shirt, he began to feel for the sore spot as his fingers touched upon a strange bumpy surface of skin.

"Ow…vas ist das?"

He wondered as he pulled back the corner of his collared shirt, looking downwards as he saw a cross like shaped red burn mark upon his skin as he gasped audibly, the faded memories forced themselves back upon seeing the scar.

_"…Er hat das Mädel zu sehr geliebt…_"

The General's voice echoed through his head as he wrapped his arms around himself, squeezing his eyes shut as anger began to boil up inside him. If there was _anything_ he hated most was being helpless and every time Grimmjow popped his smug face around town, he ended up in a _helpless_ situation. It maddened him at the thought as he slammed fist down upon his bed. "DAMN IT!" He gritted his teeth fiercely as the muscles in his temples popped from tensing his jaw, strange shudders trembling over his body as he couldn't get the images of last night's previous events out of his head.

"Son?"

A voice suddenly sounded from the doorway as Ichigo looked to find his father standing at the entranceway. Their gaze met as a moment of speechless wander passed between the two before Isshin finally spoke up and asked, "Are you…"

"…I'm fine," Ichigo interrupted in frustration as he turned his gaze away towards the wall on his left by the window. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't speak to his father. The first incident in the alley way was one thing, but _this_ simply could not be spoken about.

Not now…not _ever_.

Isshin knew his son enough to understand that certain things should just be left unspoken as he decided not to press his son about what had happened. He was just glad his son was alive and returned home.

"You've been out for two days."

Ichigo gasped slightly as he turned his gaze back, "What?" "A few of your ribs were nearly fractured, but you should be fine now. Yuzu left some soup and buttered bread for you on the lamp stand. You should probably eat considering you've been on an empty stomach not to mention you were _pumped with morphine_."

Ichigo tensed as he wondered to himself _"How the hell did he know that?"_

"He didn't tell me everything, naturally, but he at least had the decency to bring you home, unharmed, at least by his hands. He also told me what happened in the marketplace and has regretfully informed me that Mr. Goldstein will no longer be employing Jewish workers."

Ichigo could only sit speechless as he gulped hard, like a knot was forming in his throat. Coming into the boy's room, he sat upon the edge of the bed as he placed the food tray upon the boy's lap. As empty as Ichigo's stomach was, he simply _wasn't hungry_.

"Eat. It might be the last home cooked meal you _ever_ have," Isshin warned with a wrench in his heart.

"Dad…what's wrong? Why do you have that look on your face?"

Isshin sighed heavily as he leaned over and rested his arms on his thighs, rubbing the back of his neck like he was stressed. "The clinic has been taken over by a German owner; Dr. Raimund Krause. The man is an old childhood friend of mine.

We used to go to school together so he was kind enough to not only cover the remaining expenses for the patients I still had in my care, but to buy us some time to try to get out of this country." It was hard for Ichigo to swallow the news as it only got drastically worse. A pause in the conversation passed before Isshin regrettably spoke out once more.

"I couldn't get the passports. I was denied."

Ichigo's eyes widened as far as they could go, a shock slowly building up in his mind that he had yet to try to acknowledge or accept.

"They have road blocks everywhere, constantly checking anyone who tries to pass by or get out of the country, putting a permanent ban on Jewish rights."

"WHAT?" Ichigo gasped, a creeping dread hitting his heart. A _permanent ban_? What the hell was this country coming to? How was that even legal? "How long until the money runs out that your friend gave you?"

"I don't know to be quite honest, but it should last us for a while, during which time I'm going to try to make some contacts and see if I can't get a job elsewhere. For now I want you to just rest and take care of your sisters when I'm out doing errands."

"When I get better I might be able to…"

"…you're not going to do _anything_. If you show your face around town those German soldiers that were interrupted by General Grimmjow just might be looking for you. It would be best to just stay inside for a while so things in the marketplace cool down, assuming the boycotting doesn't get worse anytime soon." Ichigo sighed in irritation, casting his gaze away.

He _hated_ not being able to do something, not being able to help. Isshin knew that look on his face as he encouraged, "I need you to be the _man of the house_. There is nothing more important than the safety of your sisters, let alone yourself and if there's anyone I trust their lives with, is _you_, son." Looking back into his father's eyes, he felt a bit less _useless_ in this precarious situation. It was an encouraging thought that Ichigo needed.

"I've heard rumors that the Nazis have been going into random Jewish homes and taking their furniture for resale since a lot of stores don't have the furniture that we own anymore. So if for whatever reason they decide to knock at our door when I'm not around, it'll ease this old man's heart to know his son is here to protect them, but whatever you do, don't…"

"…do something I'll regret. Yeah, I've kind of had my fill of doing that." Isshin smiled as he suddenly wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck, giving him a knuckle rub upon his noggin, "Now hurry up and get better!" "Ach! Stop that!" After a playful punch to his father's face, Isshin began to leave his son's room to let him rest up, "Eat your soup and bread. You know how Yuzu is when you waste good food."

While other countries such as Poland wasn't invaded until 1939, Nuremberg and its surrounding cities were much closer to the Nazi party as it was ransacked within a shorter period of time, being the heart of the SS Elite parties as well as being the start of the Nuremberg Laws that was the corrupting catalyst for anti-Semitism amongst the boycotting and growing hatred of the Jews.

_5 months had passed_ with the money Dr. Krause gave to Isshin had finally run out as well as the last payment from Ichigo's job. However, despite the ongoing troubles a little hope had serviced for the Kurosaki family as Isshin got in touch with a close, but _not so close_ Polish friend named Ryuken Ishida, father of Uryuu Ishida being an old friend of Ichigo. Ichigo and Uryuu weren't close, but they tolerated each other to an extent especially since the Kurosakis were now living under the good graces of the Ishidas.

Ryuken's home resided around the Korn Markt district with the Hospital he owned nearby its location. It would take some time before Isshin would find another job, but until then with the help of outside sources, Uryuu finds an office clerk job for Ichigo in a newspaper office that still employs Jewish workers. It would be temporary, but for the time being, despite the dreadful events going on around them, there were still small lights of hope that glowed in the darkness.

_-3 Years Later, 1936-_

Although Isshin couldn't work directly at the hospital, he found under-the-table jobs that involved wealthy Jewish patients that had the money to pay for medical expenses, but were not allowed to go to the hospital. With Ryuken's assistance, he was able to provide Isshin any medical supplies to take to the personal homes of these Jewish patients in a discreet manner.

Uryuu was proving beneficial to Ichigo's sisters as he took the time to help home school them since he was still allowed to attend the local schooling and libraries, bringing home books for them to read and learn.

Although the subject matter was dull, Ichigo had a firm advantage while working for the newspaper office, a job that he was recommended to through the contact of the Jewish patients Isshin was helping, as he had direct access to reported events.

Most of it he understood and was able to inform his father about, but a lot was still unknown considering he was Jewish and allowed very restricted access to most of anything in the office building without consented supervision.

There were a few other Jews that worked there but it was diminutive in comparison to the amount of Germans and Poles that occupied the press. However, his presence was tolerated mostly considering that he knew German fluently thanks to his father so it gave him an edge in the office.

The job was easy enough as he mainly helped with filing and organizing information that was sent in, but it didn't seem like a day went by that he didn't think about the General with a constant reminder that was the mark upon his chest. Every time Ichigo changed his clothes or took a shower, the burn mark seemed to glare him back in the face with instant memories of the blue haired devil in Nazi clothing.

Normally he would describe such a man as a wolf in sheep's clothing, but this time around he felt Grimmjow was more of a _sheep_ in wolf's clothing, the assessment not defined by personality, but by the actions Grimmjow took out of risk to help the boy especially now having saved the boy's life from certain death. He owed the General _his life_.

Noon…it was lunch time as Ichigo was sent as a gofer for one of the office managers to fetch a special order from the local bakery. It was bright outside with the sky filled with shades of blue topped with puffy white balls of cotton that floated about in the atmosphere, the sun shining down upon Nuremberg, but cheery atmosphere was _anything_ but reflective of the inner on goings of the town.

Nazi propaganda was ceaseless, officers roaming about the streets everywhere doing as they pleased, speaking as they pleased, and _killing_ as they pleased. On occasion Ichigo would be yelled out randomly while doing an errand, but with permission papers from the managers at the newspaper office, he was left alone to do what he needed to do for his job.

The bakery wasn't too far off where he had to walk to as he kept his feet at a steady pace, feeling a tension in the air everywhere he went the second an officer saw the Star of David badge on his shirt, leaving him with constant worries of being bullied or just simply shot on sight. Being a Jewish resident of Nuremberg was now like living on a thin sheet of ice, wondering if and when the ice would break and swallow them up completely.

Finally entering into the baker's shop, the owner immediately recognized the boy, but unlike other business owners that Ichigo had known, the owner of this particular bakery _hated_ Jews and tolerated Ichigo at arm's length.

"Guten Tag," Ichigo greeted, trying to do his best to keep the tension at least neutral.

"Ach, you again? Let me guess…Springerle cookies and Marzipan?"

"Yes," Ichigo answered, keeping the conversation brief as the owner muttered profanities under his breath, writing up a receipt for the order as he gave it to the baker in the back.

"We're fresh out of Springerle with a couple of batches still coming out of the oven so you'll have to wait _outside_."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo answered with an almost biter tongue biting tone, "I'll come back in _30 minutes_." Leaving in an irritated fashion, Ichigo exited the shop as he sat on a nearby bench, shaking his head as he knew he was going to get yelled at _again_ for taking so much time to bring back the items from the bakery to the manger's at the office.

It seemed like every time Ichigo entered the shop, the owner always made him wait, like he was purposely trying to get the boy in trouble. It made Ichigo want to smash the display windows, but of course that would be _stupid_ so he gritted his teeth, stuck his hands in his pockets, and waited.

A few minutes passed as Ichigo people watched the citizens on the street. It was fairly quiet in this part of town without too much hassle from SS or Gestapo as officers as well as Poles and the occasional Jew walked along the sidewalks and streets, new and old models of cars driving by. The visuals were distracting enough, but nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that was appealing enough to take his mind off the current _situation_ with the bakery owner taking his sweet ass time to get the boy what he needed.

_…Grimmjow…_

The boy began to daydream as thoughts of the General popped into his head. The first time Grimmjow disappeared, it was a year's passing before he saw him again, but now it had been _3 more years_ and he couldn't help but wonder when the blue haired devil would show his mug around town again. Why did he always have to disappear like that? Why even bother with the boy only to never be seen for such a long time? These questions festered in Ichigo's mind as he clenched his fists inside his pockets, letting out a frustrated exhale through his nostrils.

He detested the idea of being toyed with and teased, only to wait for who knows how long to be further played with like a puppeteer with his puppet on strings. And just when thoughts of Grimmjow began to fade from the boy's mind, not wanting to bother with the thoughts anymore as it only frustrated him further, he looked up at the sudden hint of a bluish color in the distance. He only saw it for a second as a blurred visual with a car blocking his view, but when the car had driven past, it was then Ichigo laid eyes upon a group of _very_ familiar looking officers on the other side of the street.

And there, in that grey colored uniform, broad shoulders, and military hat that covered blue spiked out hair stood General Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his 5 sentry men under his command _in the flesh_. "G-G-Grimmjow," the boy choked on the name as he stood up abruptly from the bench, having the palpable sensation to move, but not being able to register in his head _where_ he wanted to move. Did he _want_ to leave? Did he _want_ to hide? No…something held him back, something kept his feet from moving and it wasn't the cookies he was waiting for to take back to the office.

It was something else that he couldn't place his finger on. Although the boy had only spoken the General's name under his breath, it was as if on cue that Grimmjow had suddenly looked up as if he was distracted by something while in mid conversation with his sentry men, and then with the turning of his head, his gaze looked on the other side of the street, seeing the very familiar orange spikey hair that stuck out amongst the grey monotone colors of the town.

…b-boom…b-boom…bm…

Ichigo gasped in shock, his heart _stopped_.

That gaze was so _potent_…so…_alluring_ that he simply could not look away. It was like time had slowed down as the two pierced into each other's soul just through eye contact. And then, with but a flick of his finger, the General began to cross the street, his men following at the visual command as Grimmjow began to approach the boy. A chill shot up Ichigo's spine as he was frozen with each approaching step of the General's sleek black leather boots, the ever familiar sound of their clunking upon the ground. And then within seconds the General stood but a few feet in front of the boy as his officers about-faced on the sidewalk, clicking their boots together systematically once and then standing in a neutral stance as they waited for the next move of their General. With the sunlight hitting Grimmjow from behind, his overwhelming shadow cast upon the boy once more as Ichigo finally reminded himself to breath, letting out a deep exhale.

"Long time no see _Kurosaki_."

Ichigo had no idea what to say let alone manage to actually respond. Grimmjow could only smirk in response as he merely passed the boy and sat down upon the bench, commanding Ichigo to sit with him as Ichigo did as told, although keeping a good space between himself and the General as Grimmjow took out a cigarette, lit it, and began to smoke its toxic contents, the nicotine slipping into his blood stream as it calmed his agitated nerves from the previous day's dealings.

The two then sat idly as they stared out into the street, Ichigo with his legs crossed and arms folded while Grimmjow had his legs crossed in the opposite direction, but his left arm sitting on the top edge of the bench as he looked up into the sky to let out a small puff of smoke before sticking it between his lips once more. Knowing what the boy wanted to ask but didn't have the gumption to speak, Grimmjow simply answered intuitively, "Being a top ranking General has obligations that leaves _little to no_ time to do what _I_ want.

"It's been _3 years_," Ichigo emphasized on the length of time as he finally turned his gaze towards Grimmjow as the General met his gaze with a hint of a glare, "Really? No _shit_. It took long enough just to find you again," he stated in a gruff irritated manner as he let out another puff of his cigarette, leaving Ichigo almost speechless.

"You…were looking for me?" He didn't match the sentiment as Grimmjow wasn't exactly an emotional type of feeling oriented guy, answering with a more rational response, "When I had gotten to your house, it was found boarded up and empty. I questioned some of the locals until your old boss finally told me of your newest location."

"Mr. Goldstein?"

"Yeah."

"I see." Another quiet moment passed before Ichigo further questioned, "I keep hearing on and off about Auschwitz from the German soldiers. What the hell is that place anyway?"

Grimmjow let out an irritated sigh as he explained, "Don't listen to those _Idiots_. They're just amateur low ranking scum that have nothing better to do then to _name drop_ about places that don't even exist yet. It's their way of keeping the fear built up to maintain the Jews with empty threats to scare the masses into obedience. Auschwitz isn't planned for production until years from now as a central office in Poland for the SS, but many of the local Nazi thugs secretly hope those plans include sending Jews to their demise. They probably won't finish it until 1938-39 ." Feeling a bit relieved, Ichigo continued to ask more questions that the newspapers couldn't tell him or that he wasn't allowed to look at. "What about death camps? You've mentioned them before if I remember right." Grimmjow easily obliged to the boy as he answered accordingly, "Right now they're better known as _concentration camps_.

They're mainly used for barring up political opponents, but they've been recently deporting massive amounts of Jews to these camps for experimentation or to use the camps as models for the death camps that have been slowly setting up bases everywhere you could imagine. Hundreds have already died both German and Jew and considering the activities that go on in these camps, they might as well _all_ be called _death camps_. Calling them concentration camps is like setting up a false hope of survival for anyone sent to them, especially the Jews."

It took a minute for Ichigo to summon the nerve to ask what he almost didn't want to hear the details of, "What goes on in these camps?" Ichigo felt an oncoming dread as Grimmjow cast his gaze back at the boy with seriousness in his eyes that spoke neither positively nor gently as the General opened his mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted as the owner of the bakery finally reared his head out the door as he yelled at Ichigo, "Hey Jew! Your order is re…" but before the owner could finish his rant, the General stood up from the bench and faced the man with a glare, clearing his throat in a type of warning.

"G-G-General Grimmjow!" Ichigo stood up alongside Grimmjow as the General asked in a harsh tone, "Is there a _problem_?" The owner was rather shaken by the General's appearance back in town, having heard quite a few rumors about the man that was not of a positive nature as he answered quickly, "N-No! Of course not sir! The boy's order is ready to be taken back to his work place." "Work place? So you have a new job. How'd you manage _that?_" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked back with irritancy in his tone. That was _not_ a smart move on his part. The General's men tensed as Grimmjow curled a lip, spiting his cigarette out as he abruptly approached the boy and grabbed Ichigo by the neck in an aggressive manner, but not so much as to actually choke him as it was more to gravely intimidate him, barking back in retort, "It means you're a DAMNED JEW! That's what it _fucking_ means. If I ask you a question you will _give me_ a _direct answer._ You got that boy?"

Ichigo's eyes were wild with shock as he nodded his head in agreeance, "Y-Yes!" _"Good._ Now take your damned pastries so we can leave," pushing the boy abruptly towards the bakery owner, Ichigo nearly tripping on his feet as he rubbed his neck.

"I'll take you back to your work place _myself_." Ichigo trembled slightly as he couldn't understand the General's actions. One minute he's calm and collected and the next he's a raging furnace ready to burn and singe anything it touches. He didn't mean offense when he talked to the General in a rougher tone; it was just natural for him to speak that way as it was always how he spoke in a gruff manner. It started after his mother's death when he was a kid so he naturally couldn't really help it. Letting out a deep exhale, Ichigo silently grabbed the pastries, paid the owner for the food, and then left with the General to his car as he was transported back to his work place.

As Ichigo entered back into the office area, the regular noise of typing secretaries and chatting occupants abruptly faded to a quiet hush as everyone lifted their heads and simply stared as the boy was followed by the General behind him, the sentry men staying in the entrance hallway until given further commands.

Upon arrival, Ichigo's boss finally popped out from the manager's office in a usual uproar as he began to yell, "Where the HELL have you be…" his sentence cut short as his boss immediately caught sight of the much taller blue haired officer "…G-General!"

Then with the same systematic clicking of the boots once and a salute, Ichigo's boss chanted out "Heil Aizen!" as well as the other officers in the building that repeated the chant. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he refused to pay a saluting tribute to the Fuhrer unless he was forced to as he simply stated, "At ease."

Relieved, Ichigo's boss commanded his workers to get back to what they were doing as the room began to slowly fill with its usual clamor.

"Here's the pastries sir," as his boss took the package from Ichigo's hands, giving a silent glare at the boy, a glare that Grimmjow immediately caught as he spoke out in defense of Ichigo, "That bakery you love to order from has a habit of getting their orders _late_ and rather often. I suggest you _keep that in mind_ the next time you send someone to fetch errands."

"Really? Well, Danke! I will surely keep that in mind."

"Now, if you don't _mind_, I'm going to borrow the boy for a little _chat_. Do you have a private office?"

"Uh, sure! You can use my office if you wish General." Rolling his eyes a bit as he reiterated his wish, "An office with _nothing_ in it?"

"Oh, of course! Right this way General!" It didn't take long before Grimmjow and Ichigo finally had an office space to themselves to talk more privately with the assurance that the room wasn't bugged in any way as the General's men kept guard outside the door, only wondering what was going to happen to the boy _this time_ around.

Although the office was simply unoccupied at the moment, it felt more like an interrogation room than anything else, having only but a table in the middle, a chair, and an overhead light with _nothing else_ to occupy the room.

It brought about a sense of claustrophobia as Ichigo felt almost suffocated within such a small space and shared with the General. "Sit down and face the chair towards me," The General commanded as Ichigo took the chair and did as told, nervous to what was going to occur. Removing his hand from the knob after closing the door behind him, Grimmjow turned to face the boy with a rather furious look on his face.

"You can't…_question me_…in _public_. Are you an IDIOT?"

Ichigo gulped…_hard_ at the loudness of Grimmjow's voice as the officers outside also jumped at the sudden volume coming from the other side of the door. It was bad enough listening to the booming abruptness of the General's temper, but it was even more daunting to be on the receiving end of it. Ichigo never forgot how the General yelled with a quaking sharpness the day he stopped the officer from shooting the boy, threatening the man's life in such an unforgiving fashion.

"Do you have _any_ idea just what position you're in?"

Ichigo was choking mentally, having no idea what to say to the General when he was _this_ angry. It was the first time, in only meeting the General in person twice that the man ever spoke to the boy in such a rough manner. Abruptly approaching, Grimmjow placed his hands on the arms of the chair as he forced his face dangerously close to the boy's as Ichigo tried to lean his head back as far as it could go without any real comfort or way of escape as he was required to sit in the chair with the General standing above him in a tense fashion.

"If you _ever_ question me like that again, then I'll have no choice but to shoot you _dead_ . Do…I…make…my…self…_clear?_!"

Ichigo was almost angry, wanting to punch the General in the face with a look in his eyes that could kill, just like the first time the General had trapped him in the alley way. Almost reluctantly, Ichigo tossed his gaze aside as he answered in almost a whisper, "Yes." Grimmjow's fierce glaring eyes softened as he stood upright, his hands in his pockets as he paced a few steps, looking at a random wall on the right side of the room.

"Believe it or not, I actually understand where you're coming from. I understand the rage you must feel, to be held back and almost helpless with nothing that you can really do about it except to suck it up and brown nose everyone. If I was in your shoes, I don't think I'd be able to hold back. I'd kill every god damn Nazi I could _get my hands on_ even if it meant getting myself killed," the General sympathized, showing a rare side of him as he spoke in almost a whisper to make sure no one outside the door heard him except him and the boy. Ichigo gasped in utter disbelief, swearing that his heart had skipped a few beats before he uttered, "W-W-What…did you just say?"

Tossing his gaze back at the boy for a moment, he began to pace back and forth, further explaining, "The so called _Fuhrer_ made promises to bring the economy of Germany back to its original glory and no doubtingly he has delivered his promises…but somewhere along the line he started up this whole rant about Ayrian Race _this_ and Jewish scum _that_. It's so…_stupid_ and so _pointless_. It's irrelevant to really _anything_ to how this country should be run." And in anger Ichigo stood up as he barked in question, "Then why don't you do something to stop it?" Glaring back at the boy, almost wanting to slap sense into him, "Do you have _any_ idea how IMPOSSIBLE THAT IS?"

Ichigo held his tongue as he realized how ridiculous his question really was. He wasn't in the General's shoes and it was unfair to really judge Grimmjow in any way having neither been witness to the General's daily dealings let alone working alongside him to see what was going on behind the scenes of the Nazi party and it was then the boy thought to himself that if it was dangerous for Jews just to walk about the streets of their own homes, then it was probably just as equally dangerous for a Nazi to have dealings with a Jew in any way.

"You work for a damn newspaper office. You should already know this you Idiot." The boy's temper calmed as well as Grimmjow's, Ichigo casting his gaze to the floor with a sobering look on his face.

"Are you afraid?" Casting his gaze back up, Ichigo looked Grimmjow in the eyes as the General answered for him, "You should be, because things are only going to downturn from here _drastically_ and in an extremely short period of time. I would keep an eye on your home at night. It won't be long now before the SS start ransacking homes and taking Jews to the camps."

With questioning eyes Ichigo was compelled to ask only but one question, frustrated in confusion as he grabbed Grimmjow by his uniform, grasping his hands upon the fabric as he asked in a near plea to know the answer, "Why are you doing this?" Why are you helping me?" Then with forceful hands, Grimmjow grabbed upon each wrist of the boy, forcing them out the sides while pulling the boy inward towards himself as their lips mingled into a kiss.

"Nnngh!"

Ichigo murmured in shock as that was the first time he got a taste of the General. Not knowing if he felt repelled by the move or wanted more, he ripped his hands away from Grimmjow's grasp, pushing upon the General's chest as he removed himself back a few feet, shocked and almost appalled as he lifted a hand and covered his mouth, the General's taste still fresh upon his lips. The kiss was Grimmjow's way of answering the boy's question without actually having to say anything, but it was also a reminder that he had claimed the boy as his own with a constant daily souvenir that was burned into the boy's skin, sitting idly on his chest in the form of a Maltese Cross.

A few knocks on the door sounded as one of the General's men asked for his attention as Grimmjow went to the door, listening to his sentry men with whispers in his ear that Ichigo couldn't hear. Then tossing a gaze back at the boy he simply stated, "I have to go."

Ichigo gasped. That was it? It was simply time to go? No real explanations or answers, just a strange kiss goodbye? What the hell kind of goodbye was that? 3 years not showing his face and then out of nowhere he comes in, rocks Ichigo's world a bit, and then abruptly leaves. This angered Ichigo with a burning discomfort.

"Wait!"

Grimmjow stopped as he was about to walk out the door, turning his head slightly over his shoulder in the boy's direction as he waited for the boy to continue speaking.

"Are you just going to disappear, like before? First a year…then three…how much longer is it going to be this time?" The boy asked with a hint of heartbreak in his tone. Grimmjow was not expecting that from the boy as he answered, "Are you asking so your ass can be saved a _second time_, or are you asking because you _want to see me_."

A flinch in Ichigo's breathing sounded slightly as he wasn't even sure how to answer. He asked his questions out of an impulse more than an actual understanding or rational reasoning, but if there was anything he knew above all else was that he hated his heart strings being pulled and let go continuously especially when those strings were constantly dipped in confusion.

Closing the door with one hand, Grimmjow then grinned as he took his other arm and wrapped it around the boy, nuzzling the boy's face into his chest as he spoke in a low murmur, "With the downturn of where things are going, it probably won't be that much longer before you see me again. Just make sure you're still alive by the time I come back. I don't want that _branding_ to go to waste." And then he kissed the boy upon his head, letting Ichigo go once more as he opened the door back up and left, the boy entering quickly back into the hallway as he watched the General leave out of sight, his heart wrenching for reasons he could not explain, his eyes almost welling up with tears for a first time in a long time.


	5. In Between the Floors

**In Between the Floors**

Ichigo Kurosaki; currently 22 years of age, Jewish origin, fluent in Hebrew and German, headstrong and stubborn, pure of heart and loyal. The young man was simple in a lot of the things he did or had to worry about so he was not one to be romantically involved in anything. He was still young with a long future ahead of him so the only thing that ever truly occupied his mind was his family, school, and bettering himself. In knowing that, the constant coming and going of the General whether it was a year difference, three or more, normally wouldn't have bothered him if it was just a once in a while acquainted meeting just like all his other acquainted meetings with Renji, Rukia, or his other childhood friends, but the General was no _ordinary man_.

No matter how the orangenette wanted to fight it in his mind, Grimmjow left _impressions_ that made it complicated for Ichigo to go about his daily life without the blue haired officer coming into his thoughts, distracting him and building a misplaced _yearning_ in him. It didn't seem to matter anywhere he went, there was always a reminder of some kind that caused him to think about the General whether it was getting groceries from the store and seeing the King Solomon's Sardine brand, or going to the bakery and inadvertently looking across the street in habit to see if he would catch another blurring glimpse of a blue color like before.

"_If you ever question me like that again, then I'll have no choice but to shoot you dead._"

That was the first time the General had made a threat to the boy's life. At first the statement scared him, but then it made him wonder just how much risk Grimmjow was taking in helping him, but why did he help him? Out of any Jew that the General could have known and probably _did_ know, why was Ichigo such an exception? These questions racked at Ichigo like an itch that couldn't be scratched. It was unnerving and left knots in his heart that at times would cause him to punch dents in the wall from confused frustration. And that kiss…that damn _kiss_.

"_Are you asking so your ass can be saved a second time, or are you asking because you want to see me."_

Ichigo couldn't answer the General's question before, but now as the days passed by he couldn't help but to reluctantly admit that he _did_ want to see him again, not knowing for what exact particular reason as it was more of a gut reaction, an _impulse_ he could not ignore. He wanted to see Grimmjow. Ichigo was always content with how simple his life was and yet somehow with just a hint of the General's influence, it made life just so much _more_ in the rare instances he was able to see the man. When the boy worked at the market, having the General visit him on occasion made the humdrum mundane lifestyle of the job _less mundane_. Even though it was more aggravating than anything else, it at least gave him something to look forward to even if his heart wasn't exactly _looking forward_ to it. It was a weird contradiction in a sense. His rational thought repelled it, but his emotional reaction was intrigued.

However, what seemed to drive the orangenette a bit closer to the man was the fact his butt was saved _twice_ already, the first time actually saving his life from being shot and the second time from having to deal with the bullshit at the bakery let alone his boss yelling at him for the umph-teenth time. These little interventions made the harshness of fate's strong and unpredictable slaps to the face not so harsh, not to mention the General's features alone were easy going on the eyes, intimidating, but strangely easy going. And…that _kiss_.

Damn it.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Why did it bother him so much? Was it because the General had stolen his actual first true and genuine kiss? Or was it because it was a _male_ that did it? And it was done in such an uninviting way. Did it matter if it was the first? Did it matter if it was done by a man?

Son of a…

He just couldn't _stop_ thinking about it. It added to the knotting feeling in his gut he would get occasionally when laying on his bed alone to himself when trying to fall asleep.

"_With the downturn of where things are going, it probably won't be that much longer before you see me again_._"_

Most of Ichigo didn't care how long it would be, but a small part of him, just a _fraction of his heart_ hoped that it would be soon that the blue haired devil would resurface and hopefully under more pleasant circumstances. However, it seemed that pleasant circumstances was far from sight, becoming a rarity to find, tension forever drifting in the air of Nuremberg as rumors spread, violence shed, and things going down for the worst. Ichigo had dodged fate a couple of times, but there's only so many times you can escape fate's cruel hands before you eventually get caught; sometimes for a moment, sometimes _permanently_. Grimmjow had saved the boy twice from what could have potentially been vicious circumstances, but now Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what would come his way this time around, _another month_ rolling by like lightning in the sky, flashing for a moment and then suddenly gone.

Bloodshed against the Jews was becoming almost a daily report in the newspapers along with rising talk of Jewish businesses getting vandalized, broken into, or taken over completely, Jews losing their jobs in the masses, not to mention the Jewish community itself dwindling in number, becoming ever scarcer. What once started as an innocent heart was now darkening in bitter worry, Ichigo's world it seemed crumbling around him like a dark cloud that refused to be broken through with sunlight. He hadn't heard from Renji _or _ Rukia since that day in the marketplace and he couldn't help but to be disheartened at the thought of something happening to them let alone his little sisters. Even though Grimmjow had explained to him about the concentration camps in brief detail, it didn't seem to help the matter considering the camps even _existed_ and knowing that both Germans _and_ Jews were being sent to them in large volumes.

What bothered Ichigo most is that their conversation was cut short _just_ when he asked the General what took place in these so called camps. He wanted to know, but at the same time most of him _didn't_. Most of him didn't want to bear the knowledge of what was going on behind the scenes of the Nazi party. He didn't want to hear all the horrible stories and rumors spreading to be ultimately true. He wanted to stay _ignorant_ and just go about his daily life, but it soon proved that his daily life was about to shortly run out of bliss.

It was a regular night just like any other as the Kurosakis and Ishida's finished dinner, the fathers lounging in the living room discussing politics with the occasional sarcastic banter exchanged while Ichigo attended the dishes with Uryuu drying, the Kurosaki sisters helping each other with the math problems they were assigned earlier in the evening.

"So..." Uryuu began as he adjusted his glasses accordingly "…is the clerk job still keeping around Jewish workers?"

"Huh?" Ichigo flinched as he handed Uryuu a dish to dry, finding the question to be rather annoying.

"_I'm_ still there. Quite a few were let go recently, but there's one or two left in the office. Why?"

Uryuu sighed as he simply stated in an almost condescending tone, "You're the _exception_ so counting yourself as one of the workers is irrelevant."

Getting rather flustered with Uryuu's usual and nearly arrogant demeanor he answered in a gruff manner, "What the hell do you mean _exception_? I'm just as Jewish as any other Jewish worker in there. With all the widespread anger against us, I'm surprised the place hasn't gotten rid of Jews completely just like my old job."

"Oh so you _do_ read the newspaper." Gritting his teeth, as he grabbed another plate, Ichigo retorted "Don't make me slap you with a plate! Cuz there's plenty of them on my side of the counter!"

"Do you realize just how much risk you're putting yourself in Dummkopf?"

Ichigo stopped scrubbing a dish for a moment as he turned his attention to Uryuu at first with a glare, but then an instant intent on listening _for once_ to what Uryuu had to say as the lad adjusted his glasses again, placing down the towel upon his side of the counter. "The man you keep seeing…the high ranking officer? Grimmjow was it? You will stop seeing him from this day forth." Ichigo gasped. Who the hell did Uryuu think he was to tell him what to do? He wasn't a child and he most certainly wasn't going to stop seeing Grimmjow especially since he owed the man his life thus far not to mention he was so willing to actually help the boy even if it was in spurts of months or years. With how things were going in the country, he would be a fool to turn the man's helping hand down. Even his father had told him before to take advantage of the General's assistance. Uryuu could read Ichigo like an open book however.

The orangenette didn't need to say anything for Uryuu to be able to register the disgust in Ichigo's expression as he further explained, "It won't be long now before we truly are at risk of just sleeping in our own home, but the problem doesn't just lie with the Nazis, it also lies with the Jews as well."

Sometimes Ichigo was hot headed when it came to certain things being said as he misinterpreted Uryuu's words thinking he was going to start on a Jew-bashing conversation, not letting the boy finish his thoughts as he dropped the plate into the sink and grabbed Uryuu by the shirt, bringing him face to face with himself as a wild look of anger was in his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Uryuu's usual calm demeanor suddenly got down shot into shock as he put up his hands upon Ichigo's wrists to try to calm him down.

"Wo, wait a second Ichigo! Let me finish!" Ichigo held his tongue, but he refused to let go of Uryuu's shirt.

"What I mean to say is, if you're constantly caught hanging around that high ranking General, other Jews might interpret that as you _collaborating_ with the Nazis."

The impulsive anger quickly dimmed to a sudden realization as Uryuu couldn't have spoken truer words.

"Look, I know he's been helping you. I think that's great. I really do…I mean…for someone at his high of rank to be taking your side…that's _amazing_, but it's also highly dangerous. When the time comes and you find yourself in a dire situation, you could end up foiling the only willing help you find in the Jewish community. I don't know about you, but with the way this country is going, it's likely we could all find ourselves scattered in hiding and trying to find aid, but if they think you're a Nazi collaborator, you might find yourself at the mercy of the Jews, _not_ the Nazis."

A silence hit Ichigo's heart as he let go of Uryuu, letting his words sink in. He had never considered it like that before let alone comprehend the thought of Jews going against each other especially in times like this or maybe he simply just didn't want to accept reality for what it was and where it was taking them. "But…I would never—"

"—I know…" Uryuu sympathized "…but _they_ don't know that and even if you explained your situation, they might not believe you. They wouldn't risk it. You _have_ to consider the other side of the coin here. I know I can't force you to do anything, but for the safety of yourself _and_ your family, you need to stop seeing that man."

Leaning over slightly as he placed his hands upon the edge of the counter, his muscles tense with frustration Ichigo replied, "Well it's not like I asked him to help me. He started coming around when I was working at the market and after that he just…kept…_seeing me_. Even when we're trying not to bump into each other, we end up doing so."

He then sighed, inadvertently reflecting upon the kiss Grimmjow had planted upon him a month ago. A chill crawled up his spine from the lingering thought.

"I know you can't entirely keep him away, but if you see him then just avoid him…or something. Look I'm only telling you this because you're a friend. And…I know you would do the same for me."

Ichigo then met his gaze once more, almost smiling as he replied, "Danke. I know you're just trying to look out for me. I guess I just overreacted. I'm just so tired of hearing about Jew _this_ and Jew _that_. It's never ending and it's really grinding on me."

"Sorry Ichigo. I'll be more careful with my words next time."

The boys then had a new understanding for one another as they smiled back at each other.

"Ach! I forgot to get the coal for the fire you're father wanted."

"Don't worry about it. We can do that after we're done with the dishes."

"No, its fine. It'll only take a few minutes. Besides there's a ton of dishes left from the night before. It'll take too long and by then the house will be cold again."

Taking over for the dishes, Uryuu decided to just not argue with Ichigo and let the stubborn orangenette do his own thing as the boy went out the front door to get some coals from the coal bin outside on the side of the house. Making his way towards the bin, he lifted up the lid to grab the bucket inside to place the coals, but as he began to fill the bucket he started to hear a ruckus down the street from the neighbor. Putting the bucket down for a moment, Ichigo peeked around the corner of the house as he looked down the street only to find a rather unnerving scene occurring. It seemed a group of Nazi black uniformed men were yelling and shouting while ransacking a Jewish home.

A mother was being held back from her children as they were being taken from her hands as she pleaded and cried for them. Within seconds an officer hit the woman upside the head with an impact that would make anyone cringe as she fell to the ground, blood forming where her head lay. The children began to scream for their mother as they were being carted off, half of the group of Nazis quickly going to the next home. At first, Ichigo's instinct drove him to rush down that street and beat the _shit_ out of those officers for laying a hand on the woman, but then thoughts of the safety of his own family fired into his head as a deepened dread took over. Fast as lightning, Ichigo was back inside the house as he yelled "The Nazis are coming!"

Uryuu, the fathers, and Ichigo's sisters all came out from their places as they approached the front door, Ichigo locking it shut behind him.

"T-Their ransacking houses, but they're not taking furniture this time. I-I…I think they're taking Jews," the boy stammered slightly, his heart racing in a panic of not knowing what to do except to maybe just make a run for it.

"I knew this day would come," Ryuken suddenly spoke out in a calm disposition.

"Come, we must hurry…" he motioned the Kurosaki's to follow him as they went to the kitchen "…for a while I had a feeling they were going to start removing Jews from their homes completely so I decided to build this just in case…" he further explained as he removed a rug from the floor to get to the floorboards.

Kneeling down, he knocked a few times on the boards before he found one that gave off a very specific hollow sound as he lifted it to reveal a hidden trapped door that was square in shape and wide enough to fit a normal sized man through. It was a hidden bunker underneath the kitchen that was completely hollowed out to fit a small sized family, _perfect_ for the Kurosakis.

"Hurry. They'll be here any minute," Ryuken commanded as Ichigo went in first, entering the bunker that was nearly pitch black with no lights or real form of comfort. He then reached up as Isshin handed Karin to him.

"Danke Bruder," she said.

"Bitte," he replied, putting her down and then being handed Yuzu. Karin was rather calm, even in times of worry, but Yuzu was trembling slightly as she was placed in Ichigo's arms. It struck a chord with him as she clasped her arms around his neck.

"Bruder, I'm scared." He immediately began to comfort her seeing as she didn't particularly wanted to be put down, Isshin soon following into the bunker last.

"Now just stay quiet or they'll hear you. Don't make a sound of any kind until I come to get you back out. Is that understood?" Ryuken asked as Isshin answered, "Yah! Und Danke…Ryuken." With his usual nonchalant expression Ryuken answered, "Bitte."

"Uryuu! What about you? Are you not coming down here?" Uryuu almost smiled as he replied, "Thanks for the concern, but I don't need to. Besides it would just make it look—"

"—cut the short talk and close this thing," Ryuken interrupted as he and his son quickly finished putting the trapped door down as well as covering the rug over as the Kurosakis were covered in complete darkness, Ichigo holding Yuzu close to himself as her face was buried in his chest, his protective brotherly warmth helping to keep her calm as Karin sat close next to him as well. And within a matter of seconds they could hear rapid knocks at the door.

"It's the SS! OPEN UP!" Making it seem like Uyruu was in the middle of doing dishes, he went back over to the sink as he had a scrubber and soap in hand while Ryuken answered the door, opening it for the officers as they stormed in, one by one. There was only 3 of them as one of them commanded, "Search the premises!"

Two of them went about doing what they felt like as they stomped around and looked inside closets and small spaces where one could easily hide.

"Is there a _problem_ officer?" Ryuken asked, almost in a hidden snide tone as the officer answered, "Any unregistered Jews are to be turned in on sight!" "I gathered that much from the scene outside the home down the street, but you won't find any Jews here, _especially_ unregistered ones."

Keeping watch on the other uniformed men, the officer just as snidely replied with a hint of warning, "Don't play dumb with me Pole! I know a Jewish family has been seen on more than one occasion at this house!" "You would be correct _sir_, but they visit on _occasion_, not as a permanent resident."

Having finished their search in the upstairs bedroom, the other two officers stormed back down the stairs as they went towards the kitchen, causing Ryuken to silently flinch as they went towards his son.

"Move!" One of the officers commanded as he pushed Uryuu to the side, opening up the cabinets and under the sink, trotting heavily upon the floor underneath their feet as the Ishida's hoped that they wouldn't notice the inconsistency in the sounds of the floor boards. The Kurosaki's could only sit in dead silence as dust and debris trickled down from the floors above them from the pressure and stomping, Ichigo's sisters clinging to him like static electricity as Isshin was hunched over, his elbows resting on his thighs as he kept his eyes closed and prayed.

Feeling it had been searched thorough enough after lifting the rug from the floor only to find wooden panels laid out straight and untouched, they ventured into the last remaining bedroom down the hall from the kitchen as the head officer warned harshly in Ryuken's face, "_If_ I find out that you have been hiding those Jews, you will _all_ be shot on sight! Do you _understand_?"

Ryuken merely replied nonchalantly, "Yes."

"Gut. Come on boys, our job here is done for the night. We have quite a few houses ahead of us to check!"

"Right!" They answered in unison as the officers collected together like swarming flies on a pound of rotting meat. And soon they had finally exited the house, leaving both the Ishida's and Kurosakis with renewed relief, but only for now. When the officers were outside, the leader of them pulled aside the other two as he further stated in a whisper, "The next time we will bring the dogs. I know they are hiding them somehow and the dogs will surely sniff them out, but tonight we are short on time. Come, we have much to do!"

When Ryuken felt the coast was clear, he finally let the Kurosaki's back out from the hidden bunker as they went to the living room to have a family meeting. Ryuken was the only one standing as he contemplated upon the situation at hand, pacing back and forth in front of the chimney as the rest of them sat upon the couch and chairs that surrounded a low sitting finely carved coffee table. Uryuu made sure to close all the drapes and curtains so that their privacy could be held secret.

"Those officers were not satisfied. I could see it in their faces. They will come here again. So I'm afraid to say that your company here will no longer be possible."

Ichigo gasped slightly as Isshin could only fold his arms and cross his legs, no commentary necessary as he also knew this would eventually happen. "What do you expect us to do?" Ichigo asked out of ignorance as Isshin gave him a _look_.

"_You_ will have to be relocated and I believe I know someone that could take you in. It would be safer, but would also be out of town. Ichigo, you'll have to quit your job, but I'll call in and alert them of the matter _myself_ to avoid suspicion. Isshin, you will have to come with me tomorrow night to make arrangements. Doing it in the daylight would be a mistake, but it has to be done before the 7pm Jewish curfew." "Is there anything I can do to help?" Ichigo asked. Ryuken could only answer with jesting criticism, "With that hair color of yours they might as well paint a bull's eye on your back. They would look for you first out of anyone else in this house."

Ichigo's face flinched with speechless irritation as once again his orange hair seemed to haunt him. "Besides, your father, for lack of better words, has a bit more class in hiding himself then you do." "I don't know if to take that as a compliment or an insult," Isshin playfully bantered again with Ryuken as they always did in light insult.

"Tch, yeah way to _rub it in_." Ishida could only chuckle as Ichigo further burst out, "And what the hell are _you_ laughing at over there!"

"Heh, heh, nothing."

Alright, do we all understand now? Ichigo you will have to stay inside with your sisters so that no one in the town is alerted of you and your father in this household any further. I'll call into your work and explain my own situation to them. Isshin will come with me tomorrow night since time is not on our side. Those officers could be back without any given warning and we don't have the luxury of waiting around to see what happens. Ishida, you too will stay inside."

"I understand."

"Anything beyond this will have to be played by ear until given further notice. Get some sleep while you can. It might be the only sleep you'll receive in a warm bed."


	6. Pandora's Key

**Pandora's Key**

That night Ichigo couldn't sleep as he laid on his bed with his arms behind his head and his legs stretched out, looking out the window as the stars twinkled in the night sky like diamonds thrown across a black blanket. He couldn't help but to metaphorically envy those stars, so high up and free from everything; all the worries, all the troubles of the world. Nothing could touch them.

_"Mom"_

Images of his mother gently floated about in his head, memories of his times with her; her gentle smile, her warm embrace, the scent of her perfume. It was all faded now, for years beginning to slowly forget what the sound of her voice was like. All that was left now was pictures of her that were broken and shattered in the house they could no longer live in, most likely ransacked and violated. So many years living in that home…_gone_ without a trace. However, thoughts of his mother always ended in thoughts of her death that day she was shot down by Nazi officers. It was the first time he had ever seen violence against a Jew and at such a young age.

_BANG!_

Ichigo _cringed_ as he shut his eyes tight and rolled over on his side, trying not to think about her anymore, but then he slipped his hand underneath the top of his shirt as he touched upon the General's mark, the bluenette easing into his mind, but not in the way he was expecting. Instead of awkward misplaced impulses or misunderstood feelings, quite a _different_ thought hit the boy's mind in relation to the General. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if maybe Grimmjow had family of his own. Did he have a wife? A child? Did he have anything _at all?_

From the little he could remember of that morphine intoxicated night, he recalled seeing pictures of Grimmjow in various terms of his youth placed about the office he was taken to, but none of which that seemed to hint of the man having his own family. In fact he couldn't recall seeing _anything_ of family relation.

And for the first time Ichigo felt sorry for the General, not being able to help but wonder if the man was just simply _alone_. There was so little he knew about the man considering they had only met on occasion, but at the same time he began to understand Grimmjow _even more so_. If the General had no family let alone close relations, it made a bit more sense to the boy for why the General seemed to seek him out. Maybe he brought a little bit of light to Grimmjow's life, he wondered. Maybe, just in dealing with the General, he was the path to lead the man down in making _better_ decisions…_right_ decisions in this time and place.

All the memories of the General thus far seemed to be so much clearer than his memories of his mother, dare he say more _potent_. He could remember working the store that day when the General came in, smoking his _damn_ cigarette as the odor would fill the boy's nostrils, detesting him and making him gag. And he could remember ever so distinctly the pulling sensation of his apron when the General wouldn't let him put the box in the back, sending that ever familiar chill up his spine from the feeling of the man standing so close behind him. And of course the ridiculous item the General would always purchase when visiting…

"Hee, hee, of all the things to purchase…those stupid _sardines_. That guy is like a damn cat. Maybe I should buy him milk next time I see him…" he spoke aloud to himself in a whisper.

_…the next time I see him…_

The tickling thought of the sardines faded once more as mixture of happy times with the current brutal times interchanged back and forth like a game of volleyball, tossing to and fro in a mind numbing ceaseless manner.

_"...if I was in your shoes, I don't think I'd be able to hold back. I'd kill every god damn Nazi I could get my hands on even if it meant getting myself killed…"_

Those were strong words that the boy would never forget. This alone was showing small proof, little by little to the boy that Grimmjow was _not_ what he seemed despite the close knit clothing of the Nazi uniform that seemed to bare so much power and reverence. There was more to this General than meets the eye and part of him wanted to badly uncover that undiscovered territory. It was intriguing in its own way and it was a further motivating factor for Ichigo to want to see him again. But who was he, or anyone else for that matter, to really stop these relations with the General from ceasing?

If he could change at least _one_ Nazi into helping the Jewish cause from the Tyranny of Aizen, then maybe that was enough to make a difference, little by little.

Even if he wasn't seeing Grimmjow as often as he'd probably like, considering he's made such impressions thus far, maybe the man was helping other Jews as well that he wasn't aware of, so in that single thought of the unknown possibilities of others being helped behind the scenes, Ichigo took comfort in the next period of waiting to run into him again.

_…Grimmjow…_

His heart flinched, his muscles tensed lightly, and his body curled more into a fetal position as he tried his best to get his mind to quiet down so that he could finally sleep.

"Bruder?"

Suddenly he was interrupted as he opened his eyes to see his sisters standing in the doorway. "Yuzu…K-Karin…you should be sle—"

"...we can't sleep," Karin interrupted him as Ichigo could only look at his sisters blankly as he slowly sat up in bed.

"I can't either."

"Can we sleep with you, just for tonight?" Yuzu asked almost in a heartfelt tone, tears almost welled up in her eyes from the still fresh reminding shock of the late night's events of the soldiers bursting into the home. Ichigo wasn't really one to be emotional let alone in the mood to be near someone, but he couldn't turn down his sisters like that and part of him, just a fraction sought a little company even if it was unwanted since he usually just kept to himself when bothered with something.

_Sigh_

"Alright, just for tonight." Making room in his bed, his sisters approached as they got on both sides of the bed with him, curling up under his arms as he pulled the blanket over them, the girls resting their heads upon his chest, nuzzling against him as their warmth easily mingled and comforted each other.

Strangely enough, just when Ichigo felt he wouldn't be able to get a night's rest, the nuzzling of his sisters brought about its own form of console maybe because if he could see them at ease then it put _him_ at ease to know his family was at least beside him, safe and unharmed. And within a moment's time, the boy fell asleep.

-_Dawn_-

Both families awoke early as Uryuu helped Yuzu cook breakfast as the rest sat around the table, placing about their napkins and putting down their plates upon the table. "Sleep well?" Isshin asked his son as Ichigo bore a rare smile, "Yeah actually, I did," but the smile faded as he was preoccupied with the dawn of a new day, only to be racked with worry about the Nazi soldiers.

Ryuken had momentarily left outside as he went to check the mail, returning back in as he shifted various envelopes to see where they were from, but he stopped halfway as he came upon a letter that was _unfamiliar_ in both the texture of its parchment _and_ its hand writing, but what intrigued him most was whom it was addressed to.

"Ichigo…" he spoke the boy's name as he turned around just before sitting down in his seat as he looked at Ryuken quizzically upon being handed the letter, finding the envelope to be rather weighty despite its small size "…this is for you." He held the letter gently in his hand as it seemed everyone had their attention on him.

"For…me?" Ichigo _never_ received letters.

He gulped slightly as he held the piece of parchment in question. He felt around the letter with his fingers to find it lumped with an odd shape at the bottom on the inside. There was no return address, but the handwriting alone seemed rigid and clean cut. Slowly he turned the letter over as he opened it carefully. And then flipping it upside down a sudden piece of metal fell out into his hand. It was a key. Now wanting more than ever to read the letter, he hastily slid out the piece of paper, unfolding it once and turned it right side up as he began to read it in his mind, the entire letter in German.

_To whom this may concern, I have to keep this short and brief, so don't take to mind the nature of this letter, but it is of grave importance that you have this key._

"…wait…is this…" the boy began to wonder aloud in thought as he continued to read the letter in silence.

_I don't know how else to say this, but I have been called away again and unfortunately I don't know the length of the time I will be gone as I am constantly barred from any location for too long, being needed at odds and ends that is out of my hands, but I am fully aware of incidents in your neck of the woods and so I cannot make it anymore adamantly clear that under no other circumstance you use this key except for when __roaches come crawling with dogs__ forcing you to __leave with empty hands__. The key can be used at the location of __morphium__. There you will find everything you need to know. Burn this letter upon finishing it. Sincerely, King Solomon._

Ichigo gasped as he finished reading. The letter was spoken in code no doubt, but he understood immediately what it meant and who it was from. There's only one man in his life that spoke the words "King Solomon" and it always ended with "Sardines." The letter was from Grimmjow and the boy was all too familiar with the mention of morphium for him _not_ to know where to use the key. Ichigo finally looked up from his letter, folding it back in half as everyone had their eyes on him.

"Who's the letter from Ichigo?"

Uyruu asked even though he could already predict the answer. Ichigo ignored the question however as he turned to Ryuken with a request, "Do you have a street map of Nuremberg?" Ryuken narrowed his gaze as he simply answered, "Yes."

"May I see it?" The boy further pushed as Ryuken simply walked away to his office to return with what the boy wanted as Ichigo moved his plate aside as he placed it upon the table. It was a bit too long ago for him to remember the location of the General's personal office, but if he had a map, then he could more easily visualize how to get to it in his head as he placed his finger down upon the marketplace, trying to force memories of each turn the car took when he was being driven away, following along the streets on of the map until he was for sure remembering the exact spot.

After studying the map for a few minutes his finger finally stopped upon what seemed like a side street named _Vord Leder G._ It wasn't too horribly far from his location, but would need a car to get there without having to worry about being constantly stopped on the streets and risk getting bothered or ambushed even.

"Ichigo."

The boy looked up as his father met his gaze, grabbing his attention as he asked, "Is it _him?_" Ichigo didn't answer, but the flinch in his breathing suggested _otherwise_, however Ryuken was not oblivious to the exchange of expressions as he simply took the map away and rolled it up.

"Ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous!" The boy's retort caused him from taking further steps towards his study as he faced Ichigo with a look that could pierce souls. Ryuken was _not_ a man to be meddled with let alone argued with as he approached Ichigo and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, getting in real close with an iron stance.

"I don't _care_ how you feel about it boy. You know next to _nothing_ about that man. He is an _Oberstgruppenfuhrer!_ playing a very _nasty_ game with a very _naïve child_. For all you know he could be setting you up! And you're just playing right into his hand like a lamb to the slaughter!"

Ichigo tensed with rage. He was becoming rather _sick_ of everyone suddenly jumping to the idea of Grimmjow taking advantage of him, although as much as he hated to admit it, Ryuken could be just as right on the matter, but somewhere deep inside the boy's heart it didn't make _sense_. The fact that Grimmjow was going out of his way to help the boy, saving his life once not to mention helping him from his bosses wrath and now giving him a key to his own personal office was enough for Ichigo to feel that there was no deception in this man.

He couldn't explain it with rational wording or thought, but for some reason he felt that Grimmjow wasn't a man to play games with so much deception and manipulation only to lead the boy to his doom.

The situations didn't add up to that at all, but for one moment, having heard the other side of the coin of Ryuken's perspective, he doubted just a for a moment of Grimmjow's intentions. The doubt _hurt_ as it sank deep within, starting a seed he didn't want to grow. Ryuken saw the look in Ichigo's eyes, knowing at least a fraction of his words had seeped through as he let the boy go, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it in Ichigo's direction, moving a few steps back.

"You can do whatever you like for all I care, but as long as you're under the roof of _my_ house, I _forbid_ you from having contact with that man in any shape or form. I will _not_ have you risking our lives for the sake of some child like _puppy love_."

And the straw broke the camel's back as an explosion erupted inside Ichigo as he began to throw a violent swing in Ryuken's direction, but his wrist was roughly grabbed by a tight squeeze as Ichigo gasped, his father suddenly standing from behind, holding his son's punch back. It was dead silent in the room as Ichigo turned his head over his shoulder to face his father's glare. It was a glare he hadn't seen since the day Isshin found out about his wife when it was _too late_ and it was then Ichigo knew he had crossed a line, but could anyone really blame the boy?

"We're going to have a talk…_now_."

Letting go of his son, Ichigo grabbed his wrist. His father was a lot stronger than he looked as a red hand print was left around his arm. "He saved my life and he continues to help me. It's not…" hesitating to repeat the words as it made him angry inside having the expression thrown so loosely at him without any form of understanding "…_puppy love_."

Another moment of silence passed between the two as Ryuken simply asked back in a rhetorical fashion, "Is that what you tell yourself?"

Ichigo was finally beginning to understand why Uryuu never talked much of his father let alone _kindly_ of him. The man gave off such a cold exterior, even colder than the aggressive composure Grimmjow seemed to always display, but at least the General showed a bit more emotion. Ryuken just simply felt like a wall of bricks when being spoken to as it left the boy speechless. "I'm so sorry Ryuken. Please forgive the boy."

Ryuken sighed as he answered, "Just make sure it doesn't happen _again_."

Uryuu had every intention of helping Ichigo, but he couldn't help but feel a little regret of telling Ichigo to stay away from the General just from seeing how the boy reacted to his father's words.

"Come on," Isshin implored as he pulled his son aside to the upstairs bedroom so they could speak in privacy. Closing the door behind him Isshin sighed deeply, being reminded of how hot headed to used to be at Ichigo's age. It seemed to run in the family at the most inconvenient times.

"Bist du bekloppt?" He nearly yelled in German tongue, wondering if Ichigo had lost his mind to crazy thinking as he turned from the door to face his son, but the second he saw him, his words were lost. Ichigo was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over, his elbows on his thighs, his head lowered and his hands grasped upon it with a tension so high his father could feel it radiating off of him. Ichigo was beside himself with anger, mainly at the situation but also at the double sides to everything. Be careful _this_, don't trust him _that_, don't be stupid _this_, don't be so naïve _that_. Most of all he was angry at himself for reacting this way.

He was beginning to believe that maybe it truly was ridiculous in how he felt.

Maybe the others were completely right he wondered. Maybe it all was just crazy all together as he was beginning to regret meeting the General at all considering how much trouble it was causing, but the thought of regret alone hurt him even more. He didn't want to regret. It just seemed so unfair and judgmental. And for the first time the boy, with nearly all his heart wished the General was here with him so he could take one look in those fierce icy blue eyes and know everything would be okay, that it was _okay_ to be angry and it was _okay_ to take risks for it to be worth it in the end, that excepting the General's help was for the _benefit_ of the others, not a _detriment._

He just wanted to do his best to help, but it didn't seem to matter what he did, it was only _in the way of things_. Why was he always the one in need? Why did he always have to be saved or be intervened for? Why did it…

"…Ichigo…_son_."

His father's voice broke the second oncoming eruption as he felt warmth upon his shoulders, finally looking up from his hands as his gaze was met with his father's, Isshin knelt upon the floor upon one knee as the other was propped up and his hands firmly grasped upon Ichigo as he looked at his son with a gentle understanding smile.

"It'll be okay son." Ichigo wished the statement had come from Grimmjow, but hearing it from his father since he was much closer in relation, somehow brought about the same manner of comfort as it began to cool down his spiraling anger. Blood was thicker than water afterall.

"You don't know that for s—"

"—I _do._" Ichigo gasped slightly, hearing the encouragement in Isshin's tone. "  
>I can't tell you how I know, but I just know things will be okay. I don't know how we'll get there, but it <em>will<em> happen and I feel…"

-taking one of Ichigo's hands as he slowly opened its palm-

"…that it'll start…"

-and then placing the key in the middle of it, closing it again to be in Ichigo's possession-

"…with _this_."

Ichigo was speechless. He didn't even realize he had dropped it, but there it was, now in his hands and given by his father. For all the years he had to put up with his father's crazy antics, random flying kicks when welcomed home, and overly obsessive nature over the one portrait they had of his mother, Isshin did indeed have his _moments_ when necessary.

"Keep it safe son. It might end up being your only salvation."

"But Ryuken…"

Ichigo's words cut short as Isshin merely shook his head as his way of saying _don't worry about it_. Ichigo then looked down at the key, being small and brass colored with ragged edges somehow reminding him of Grimmjow's ragged hair.

"Take a moment to relax. Don't want to go your day on an _empty stomach_ so join us back for breakfast when you're ready."

And then the boy was left to the silence of the bedroom as he stared at the key in his hand, the General floating about in his mind.


	7. Terror in the Night

**Terror in the Night**

Dawn had come and soon had gone as the daylight faded to darkness like a shadow upon Nuremberg, a _dark shadow_ that bore a deafening silence like an angel of death. Despite his sleepless nights, Ichigo was exhausted from the morning's fiasco and soon found himself to be sleeping throughout most of the day, undisturbed by his sisters as Uryuu kept watch, constantly looking out the windows, hoping and praying that Isshin and Ryuken would return soon. They had ventured out into the night past curfew to a secret location to make arrangements for the Kurosaki's next move. With Grimmjow almost constantly on his mind nowadays, Ichigo began to dream about him in short spurts, but _this_ particular dream bore no comfort.

It was blurred, dark, and grey in color as Ichigo found himself in an empty room with a single light at the top of it shining down a dim light as his body was tied at the wrists, connected to the ceiling and his feet tied to the ground below him as it felt like his muscles and ligaments were being stretched. The atmosphere was morphed and indistinguishable as the walls around him began to slowly cave in, cockroaches crawling all over them. He began to scream in the dream as his brain simulated sensation of pain. Grimmjow was there, but only in a spiritual presence and could not be seen, but he heard the General's voice around him as it spoke in repetition of the letter he had read…

"…_the roaches come crawling with dogs_…"

…and with a sudden jerking sensation Ichigo was abruptly woken from his dream as he sat up in bed and looked around. The room was nearly empty with only another bed on the other side with a desk in between, a tall cabinet drawer in the middle of the room against the wall with pictures on top of it. It was silent. There were no cockroaches crawling or walls caving in, but something about the dream was extremely unsettling. Something wasn't _right_.

Bolting out of bed Ichigo exited out the room and ran down the stairs like rolling thunder, each of his feet thumping on each step as it alerted Uryuu, Karin, and Yuzu as the boy entered into the living room.

"Huh? Oh you're awake finally?"

Ichigo looked about the room as Uryuu noticed the expression of worry in the boy's eyes.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

Looking around in the kitchen he asked from afar, "Is dad back yet?" Rather concerned with Ichigo's strange behavior Uryuu stood up and approached him, the boy still preoccupied with looking around like he was trying to find something. "Uh…n-no. Is…is something the matter?"

The unsettling feeling was _deepening_. However, placing a hand inside his pocket he found the key the General had sent to him. He sighed of relief mostly, but the relief was rapidly taken from him as he heard something rather odd coming from outside. Uryuu heard it too as they rushed to the windows to peep out on the street only to find a military car had just pulled up to their house.

"SHIT!"

Ichigo panicked as Uryuu darted to the kitchen, removed the rug, and opened the door to the hidden bunker as Ichigo was quick to grab his sisters and hide within the darkness. Uryuu closed the hatch and covered the floor boards with the throw rug just in time for a violent knocking to be heard at the door. However, this time around they didn't wait as the door was busted open, flying nearly off its hinges as a group of 5 black Nazi uniformed men burst into the house along with two Rottweilers.

"_They brought dogs._" Ichigo thought to himself, thinking of the dream and Grimmjow's letter warning him, finally understanding what the words truly meant as his heart stiffened with dread. 3 of the Nazis made their way through each individual room in the house as one of the soldiers was following the dogs, each with a leash as they rapidly sniffed around for specific scents. The remaining officer that seemed to be a rank higher than the others approached Uryuu with a hardened exterior that was ready to lash out at _anything_ in its path.

"You! Where is your father?!" Quick witted as he was Uryuu immediately answered, "He was called in for emergency and had to go to the hospital to operate on a patient." The officer grinned snidely as he simply replied, "Gut. This will make things easier to _handle_."

Uryuu clenched his teeth, fearing the worst as the dogs now approached the kitchen and soon enough they began sniffing around on the floor boards in the middle of the room causing them to bark as they sniffed out a strange scent, sending chills up Ichigo and his sister's spines. Desperate to try to make a break for it, he looked around in the bunker to see if there was any other exit out, but there was _none_.

Within minutes the soldiers had pulled aside the throw rug as they found it difficult to find where they could open the underground bunker they assumed was underneath them like they had seen in other homes that hid Jews. Seeing as there was no way to gain entry they pulled out their guns, ready to start firing at random.

"WAIT! I'll open it for you!"

Uryuu pleaded as the leading officer let out an irritated exhale and motioned with a finger for the other officers to put their guns away, standing aside to keep the dogs off Uryuu as he quickly as possible opened the hidden latch that lead to the bunker. There was nothing they could do now as Ichigo came out from the darkness first, meeting the ever terrified gaze in Uryuu's eyes as it matched the similar feeling in Ichigo's.

Their hearts were beating rapidly in unison as the orangenette made it out of the bunker and then helped his sisters as they were now all surrounded by the 5 German soldiers. Yuzu and Karin stayed behind Ichigo as the boys stood protectively in front of the sisters, the leading officer approaching them with a deathly gaze that was directed at Ichigo considering he was obviously a Jew, branded with the yellow patch on his white shirt.

"So, you think you could hide away from us huh? You little BASTARD!"

Pulling back his arm and swinging it back violently, the officer hit Ichigo upside the head as the boy plummeted to the floor, his sisters crying out to him as Uryuu held them back and behind himself, determined to at least keep the girls safe. Blood began to seep out where Ichigo had been hit, mingling with the orange strands of his hair as he stayed laid on the ground, not wanting to anger the officers further or give them reason to shoot.

"Filthy Jews! I should shoot you right here and now, but that would be _too easy_…too…_quick_ for what you deserve. Be lucky that we've been given orders not to kill you unless given reason to, not that you'll last long in the camps. Now GET UP!"

Ichigo slowly arose from the floor as an iron determination hit his heart. He didn't care what the officer said. Whatever went on in these concentration camps he felt at least that he and Uryuu could survive somehow…but his _sisters_…he had no hopes of surviving such places. He would rather die in their place then to let them be sent away to who knows where and may never see them again. As he stood to his feet, he gave _one_ look to Uryuu…just _one_ and Uryuu knew instinctively what to do. Giving a quick surveillance of the position of each officer, they instantly planned out their attack.

"Yuzu, Karin, get down!"

His sisters nearly panicked as they instantly dropped to the floor as Ichigo threw a punch to the officer that had hit him, knocking out a few teeth as his fist went straight into the man's mouth, hitting him out cold as the man fell to the floor, the dogs barking wildly as Ichigo went for the next man. An officer that was near Uryuu pulled out a gun to shoot at Ichigo, but he quickly wrapped his arm around the man's outstretched arm, lowered it to the floor as a shot rang out, and then bolted his head backwards as it impact the man's face, breaking his nose as Uryuu further elbowed backwards, knocking the man out. Two out of five men were down now as the dogs were set loose.

Seeing as Ichigo was the bigger threat, two of the men pulled out their guns to shoot at him, but the boy was already dodged behind the third officer he had already gone after as the shots hit the officer instead, giving Uryuu a chance to get to the fourth officer, kicking him at the corner of the knee to disable him and then grabbing his neck and pushing back with a furious force as the officer's head was planted into the ground, knocking him out as well.

They may have been young adults, but they knew more about fighting, from the teaching of their fathers, than most of the low class Nazi soldiers, Isshin and Ryuken having been previous war veterans themselves and they had taught everything the boys needed to know, but despite the success so far of their small skirmish, luck was _not_ on their side tonight. The dogs, instead of turning their sights on the boy's, found easier _prey_ as they turned their sights on the girls instead. Rottweilers were vicious dogs if trained to be and were well known for their lethal attacks if given the chance to clamp down with their bites. Yuzu and Karin burst to the living room as Karin, being the more protective one, picked up a chair and threw it at one of the dogs, knocking it away.

"Yuzu, Karin!" Ichigo yelled out in panic as he couldn't get to his sisters, still struggling with the remaining officer that seemed to be more quick witted and a better fighter than the others, but Uryuu was swift to the scene as he picked up a gun and ran to the living room.

"AHHH!" Yuzu cried as the remaining dog tried to jump at her, but Karin lifted her leg and kicked the dog in the jaw as it yelped out a whimper, shaking its head as it quickly recovered to go in for the attack again, but before it could get another bite in, Uryuu had fired the gun as the dog went down with a heavy thud upon the floor, quickly turning and shooting the other dog before it had a chance to clamp its teeth upon Uryuu's calf. Seeing the girls would be okay, Uryuu quickly turned his attention back to the kitchen glad to see that things were okay just as Ichigo approached him after taking out the remaining officer.

"Well, we can definitely handle ourselves can't we?" Uryuu asked with a slight smirk.

"Indeed, but thank you…Uryuu, for protecting my sisters." Ichigo smiled back, but his smile quickly faded as he saw something strange moving in the reflection of Uryuu's glasses as he sharply turned his head back to the kitchen to see one of the officers on the floor lifting up an arm with a gun in hand, ready to fire. In a split second reaction, Ichigo pushed Uryuu out of the way as he yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

_BANG_!

One of the officers Uryuu thought he had knocked out cold, was very much conscious as the bullet he had fired at an upward angle from the floor, went straight through Ichigo's right thigh.

"ICHIGO!" Uryuu screamed in unison with the boy's sisters as Ichigo fell to the floor on his back, holding his leg as his screams seem to echo throughout the house and into the neighborhood. The shot was a clean entry and exit flesh wound, barely missing a major artery and barely missing the femur, but the _pain_ was nearly indescribable. It was _excruciating_.

The closest thing in comparison that could even touch basis on the description of the pain was like the worst Charlie horse spasm mixed with a hundred bee stings in one spot. Lucky for Ichigo the bullet wasn't that big since it was a simple Luger pistol in comparison to what the pain would be if it was a _magnum_, but nevertheless it was the first time the boy had ever been shot, and the experience was quickly overwhelming him.

Uryuu knew better than to rush to Ichigo as the safety of his sisters was still vital, holding Yuzu and Karin at bay from running over to Ichigo as the officer that had fired the gun slowly approached the living room entrance, ready to fire at Uryuu. And then…

_BANG_!

…another shot was fired, but it wasn't from the officer's gun. Uryuu watched in astonishment as the officer fell first to his knees, and then slumped over dead, a fresh bullet wound in the middle of his head as blood seeped out from it and from the back Studying from the direction of the shot, it could only come from the front door as Uryuu shot his gaze towards the house's entrance that was only but a few feet away to find his father, Ryuken, standing in it with his gun drawn, still smoking from the fresh bullet that it had fired.

"F-Father-"

"…we don't have much time," he stated simply as Isshin ran past him to Ichigo's. "Son! Oh my god," he fretted as he knelt down, checking the wound as the boy let out various moans and whimpers.

"We don't have _time_ Isshin."

"Shut up! I have to eat least stop the bleeding or he'll die!" Karin huddled onto her sister as Yuzu cried in her arms, Uryuu kneeling down as he huddled them both in his arms.

"Shh, it'll be okay." Uryuu couldn't help but to stare at Ichigo in remorse.

"_He saved my life_," he thought to himself, thinking that it could have been him laying there most likely dead considering the angled shot, if any higher, could have easily hit his heart.

Quickly returning just as quickly as he had left, Isshin began to wrap the wound as the bandages instantly turned red in the spot where Ichigo was shot. "Clean exit and entry wound…good…and just barely missed one of the femoral arteries. You're lucky son."

"We need to leave _now_ Isshin!"

"I know that, just a second!"

As he finished wrapping tighter upon the wound, Ichigo yelped out from the pinching pain, the area of the skin now highly sensitive. Then with gentleness he scooped his son into his arms as Isshin lead them out of the house only to find another group of Germans had pulled up and with guns as they began to fire just as the family was turning the corner of the house and down the side alley. Isshin let the others go first as he and Uryuu fired back a few rounds before running along with Isshin and the sisters.

They were now on the run as Uryuu and Ryuken did their best to hold them at bay in the pitch darkness of the streets of Nuremberg, managing to take out a few officers before cutting another corner, barely missing getting shot themselves. Ryuken caught up to Isshin as the doctors bickered on the situation at hand.

"If you care about your son then you need to shoot him here and now."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not going to shoot my own son!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

They further dodged bullets by a hair as they cut another corner down another alley way.

"Damn it Isshin, now is not the time for wishful thinking! He's better off _dead_ then he is if they get their hands on him. They're going to kill him anyway!"

_BANG_!"

Ryuken turned back quick and fired another bullet as it hit the officer that was coming after them, straight in the head.

"Don't you think I already know that?! He has no chance with us…but…he does have a chance with-"

"…that General? You Idiot! That's assuming he can even survive!"

_BANG_!

A bullet grazed past Ryuken's arm as he fell to one knee.

"Father!" Uryuu then took his gun and fired at the officer, hitting him in the knee as the officer screamed out and fell to the ground, giving Ryuken a chance to stand up as the families continued to make a run for it, but as they neared the exit way of an alley, it got blocked off by a gate.

"Verdamnt! This way," Ryuken commanded as the building on their right had a door that could be opened as they entered inside. It was an old abandoned office building with left over dusty furniture and taped up windows. It was dark inside, but the light from the outside street lamps was enough to illuminate the inside. There was a rather heavy metal desk nearby as Ryuken began to push it, along with his son, against the door, barricading it. There was little time now before the entire place would be filled with German officers as they began to surround the building, trying to break in.

"Wait a minute…is this…"

"…yes. It's the office we were assigned to back in the day, but now is not the time to reminisce," Ryuken reminded as Isshin reassured, "No! This is perfect. I know exactly where to hide him," as he ran down a hall between the two secretarial built up walls.

"No! We need to-"

"…come on! The next level stairway is back here remember?!" And it was then Ryuken realized the old man was right as he simply had no reply, leading Uryuu and the sisters with him in the same direction with sounds of banging and breaking glass could be heard at the entrances. It wouldn't be long now before the German officers became able to storm in with guns and bayonets.

Rushing into the farthest back office, Isshin flicked on the light as the electricity still seemed to work, but the bulb was barely working as it flickered constantly on and off like a strobe light. "Here, take him but be careful," Isshin commanded as Uryuu gently took up Ichigo in his arms as Ichigo yelped and whimpered, his leg still bleeding, his mind barely conscious. Then, pushing a bookcase a bit to the side revealed an open space that could barely fit two people, but was long enough to lay down in. There was sitting two rifles and a couple of grenades left over from who knows how many years of sitting there, but hopefully still useable. Isshin handed the weapons to Ryuken, tossing him one grenade and one rifle. With the space completely empty Isshin motioned his hands to take Ichigo back, but Uryuu refused.

"I'll take care of him." Isshin gasped.

"What?!" "Uryuu!" Ryuken almost hissed through his teeth as he realized what his son was going to do…his _only_ son.

"Look, you both know as well as I do he'll die in there let alone not have the strength to push back the book case when the coast is clear. The only way this is going to work is if I stay with him and then get him to the hospital. You have more important things to worry about," he insisted, glancing at Ichigo's sisters with Yuzu in tears and Karin holding her close. Isshin and Ryuken agreed that this was the best course of action, both having the same sentiment as their only sons now had to survive and reach out to help on the single hope that somehow Ichigo could get to the General. Sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Don't go to the hospital. Get him to Dr. Krauser. You know who I speak of. The hospital will be guarded versus, but a small clinic will not so be careful."

"I will," Uryuu assured as he quickly gave Ichigo to Isshin so he could crawl into the space and then was handed Ichigo as the boy was placed between his legs and leaning backwards into Uryuu's chest. And with one last final goodbye, Isshin stroked his son's face and then with a heavy heart, pushed the book case back over the hidden hideout as the boys were shrouded in utter darkness, only left with hearing the sounds of the ruckus of German soldiers rustling about as they chased after Isshin, Ryuken, and the sisters, ever wondering if they would make it out alive somehow.

-_2 Hours Later_-

Uryuu was good at judging a length of time without a watch as he was sure at least an hour or two had passed while sitting in the dark, Ichigo limp and faint against his body as occasionally the boy would murmur his sister's names in subconscious talk, shock having long since taken over his body with the pain faded mostly away. Ichigo's skin was becoming cooler in temperature in a cold sweat with the amount of blood he had lost as his leg began to bleed through the bandages even though it was tightly wrapped to help cut off the blood flow, but if Ichigo didn't get to a doctor soon, he could very likely die within a matter of hours.

"Nnnngh…c-come on…" Uryuu struggled as he did his best to try to push the bookcase away from their hiding space, but careful not to create noise as inch by inch, the oversized case began to slide back. When Uryuu felt he had enough room to move out, he slowly inched along the ground as he got out from under Ichigo, standing out from the book case as he looked around silently to make sure the coast was clear. Getting a bit of outside light to illuminate upon his watch he saw it was nearly midnight. Looking around through the windows he saw that there were no German guards except the occasional night watch walking the streets since it was long past the 7pm curfew for Jews. Checking his gun he then found that there was only 3 shots left and no back up magazine. It would do for now however, either for protection or for distraction as he made his way back to Ichigo, finding the boy rather still.

"Oh no. Ichigo. _Ichigo_!"

Gently pulling the boy out from the hidden space, he held him upright in his arms as he lightly tapped Ichigo's cheek, "Ichigo! Come on, you have to wake up!" With the tapping on his face and the slight jerking, Ichigo finally opened his eyes in a weary daze.

"U-U…ryuu…"

"…oh thank god," Uryuu relieved that Ichigo was still conscious indicating life signs were still active.

"Assuming we make it out of this okay, I'll explain to you later what's going on, but for now you have to be quiet. I'm going to get you to Dr. Krauser."

Uryuu was not as physically strong as Ichigo was, but he could still carry Ichigo bridal style with ease, over his shoulders if need be but not without wanting to risk injuring him further.

"Mmm…nnngh…" Ichigo mumbled in slight pain as Uryuu picked him back up, leaving out through a back entrance after surveying what street they were on from looking out the front entrance windows earlier. Luckily for the boy's Dr. Krauser's clinic was only a few blocks away, but a few blocks could seem like miles with the constant lurking of the night watch surveying the streets.

With careful tipping toeing around corners, passing from alley way shadow to alley way shadow, Uryuu made it with ease through the night until he had safely made it to the doctor's personal clinic. The building wasn't too big and just as Isshin suspected, it was unguarded as well, but the front doors…were _locked_.

"Oh no…not now. Come on not now!"

Uryuu became uneasy as he began to knock rapidly, but almost softly upon the door hoping not to alarm anything nearby, but it was then Uryuu noticed a couple of night watch Nazis far down the street, walking casually and talking amongst themselves, not having noticed him and Ichigo yet.

"Come on, please open!"

Uryuu silently panicked as his knocks became more rapid and then finally, muffled from the other side of the door he heard a male voice sounding, "Genug jetzt! Immer mir der Ruhe!" The door finally propped open, but only enough for the man to see who was outside.

"Wer ist da?" Dr. Krauser asked, wanting to know who it was that wanted inside.

"Uh...u-uh Ich...uh…Ich bin Uryuu Ishida. Mein vater ist R-Ryuken Ishida."

"Yah, yah! Das ist mir bekannt. Weswegen wolltest du mich sehen?"

"Please, my friend has been…um…_drinking too much_. I think he has _alcohol poisoning_."

"Ist das so? Well bring him in then. I swear you youngsters drink sooner and sooner these days. Come, come, let us have a look." Just when Uryuu was let in and the door closed and locked behind them, was seconds away from the patrolling Nazis from looking up and taking notice of the clinic front entrance that sat just as silent as the last time they passed by.

Leading Uryuu to a side room where they usually took in patients for diagnosis and checkups, the doctor flicked the light on and closed the door as Uryuu gently laid Ichigo upon the short ended table as the light shined down upon him, revealing that Uryuu's story was _not_ what he claimed. The doctor, now able to see the boys in bright lighting nearly gasped as he saw the yellow star patch upon Ichigo's shirt.

"You brought a JEW IN HERE?!"

Uryuu put a finger up to his lips as he tried to encourage the doctor to not make a ruckus.

"He's not just _any_ Jew. He's the son of Isshin Kurosaki…your _friend_," Uryuu empathizing on the _friend_ part, trying to persuade the doctor to not turn a blind eye.

"Isshin's boy?" Uryuu nodded, but the doctor's expression soon darkened as he nearly hissed through his teeth, "Get…that…boy…_out of my clinic_. NOW!"

"W-What? I don't understand. I thought you and Isshin were close friends."

"That _boy_ you so willing help is a _Nazi collaborator_. I've seen him before parading around with that _General_ like some loyal filthy _dog_. You bringing a Jew here is risk enough, but I will _not_ have my patients at stake for this…this swine!" And without even wanting to hear the other side of the story, the doctor opened the room's door with a commanding voice, "Leave before I call the SS on you both!"

Determined not to give up having made it this far, Uryuu went up to the door, closed it shut, and then took out his gun as the doctor gasped. "You little-"

…_cocking_ _trigger click…_

"…shut up for one second and listen _to me_." The doctor gulped as he held his tongue. "That _General_ is not collaborating with Ichigo. He has merely taken _pity_ on him and has helped him more than once or have you forgotten what Isshin told you about that day in the marketplace?"

The mention of the marketplace fiasco around three years go suddenly came to mind as the doctor continued to listen.

"That _dog_ laying on that table is my _friend_. He took a bullet for me, saving my life and now he himself is _dying_ from blood loss as you can clearly see he's not drunk, but has been shot. He is not a collaborator. He would rather _die_ than to help the Nazis as you can clearly see he's doing so currently. I owe him _my life_. So if you would be so kind as to not cast such quick judgment and help him before he dies here on that table!"

Having heard Uryuu's side of things, the doctor was quickly reminded that that sounded like something a Kurosaki would do, going out of their way to save another's life at the risk of their own. Like father like son as they say and finally under reassurance and threatening of a gun, the doctor gave in and decided to oblige _just this once_ to help the boys.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the doctor commanded, "Hold down his leg. I'll have to move quickly."


	8. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

**Sheep in Wolf's Clothing**

Ichigo tossed to and fro in his bed as he finally awakened. He squint his eyes as he found it difficult to get a clear vision of his surrounding environment. It was slightly bright inside as there seemed to be multiple beds around him with various patients, windows on both sides of the rather large room that illuminated everything with dim daylight, covered with thin curtains. It was either early morning or early afternoon, but the most prominent object that lured Ichigo's attention was a figure standing at his bedside. As his vision cleared more and more, the figure took on a distinctive form; colors of olive green, the familiar shape of the pants that stuck out just above the knee, a brown thick belt, broad shoulders, and a military hat.

"G-Grim…"

"…about time you woke up. Was afraid I had to wake you up myself."

The shape was familiar, but the voice didn't match what his blurred vision was seeing. And upon his vision finally cleared, Ichigo realized that it was not Grimmjow that stood at his side, but Uryuu in Nazi uniform. "U-Uryuu…w-what…are you wearing?"

"Oh _this_?" as the boy patted a hand against his chest "I could ask you the same question."

Speechless, Ichigo darted his eyes down at himself as he realized he _too_ was in a similar uniform, same color and same insignia patches. These uniforms bore the rank of Unterscharführer or known as a Junior Sergeant, pretty low down the ranking line, but high enough to get them to places they may need to obtain reach to. "Compliments of the doctor. Lucky for us he had two Junior Sergeants die from war wounds and gangrene infections. The uniforms were washed, patched up, and fit us just fine. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're pretty convincing as an SS guard."

Personally for Ichigo, it felt more like an _insult to injury_ type of comment than it did anything else as he simply replied, "Speak for _yourself_."

"Hey that's a good thing if you're going to be parading around like a lost dog in uniform, but most of all since you'll be seeing the General tomorrow."

Ichigo's tired and dazed expression suddenly lit up with shock. "W-What?"

Sitting on the empty bed behind him, Uryuu let out a deepened sigh before speaking, "Let me bring you up to speed on things. You've been out for nearly a week. It was hard enough to encourage Dr. Krauser to help us, but with a littler persuading he gave in. While patching you up he also admitted to me that he owes your father for saving his life back in the day, so a life for a life is how he put it. To keep from soldiers getting suspicious on the occasional check up in the clinic, he agreed that you and I should be at least under some type of disguise so he burned the gold star patches and got rid of the clothes."

"He didn't burn the shirt did he?" Ichigo nearly gasped at the thought.

"Huh? No. Why?"

Nudging himself upright in bed he tossed his gaze away as he embarrassingly admitted, "It belongs to dad. He bought it for me as a present when I got the job at the marketplace. But…it also…" as the boy's words trailed off as he didn't want to say out loud that the shirt had memories with the _General_ that he didn't necessarily wanted to just throw away even if it was just a shirt.

"I understand. Don't worry. I'll make sure to have that packed with you, but let me finish," as he took a moment to adjust his glasses.

"While you were passed out, I took the opportunity to pay the General a visit _myself_," taking a key out of his pocket and giving it back to Ichigo.

"What the hell? But how did you know where his office is located?" Uryuu smiled in a snide manner as he replied, "I have my ways. Oh and try not to be angry with me, but I had read your letter that he sent you before the fiasco with the German officers happened. I read it while you were sleeping upstairs. It came quite in handy upon I and the General's meeting."

-_4 Days Ago_-

Considering that the letter was sent in such a short time, Uryuu theorized that the General was possibly still in town so he took it upon himself to investigate the office to see what he could find there.

It was broad daylight as Uryuu mapped out the easiest way to the General's office. When his father had first found out about the General through Isshin, Ryuken had explained to his son how to get to the office just in case for rare struck of fate that he had to see the General for any reason upon Ichigo's behalf. Ryuken was an intelligent man when it came to playing strategic games and he went out of his way to make sure his son was just as cunning. Having taught his son well, Uryuu managed to get himself out of even the most restricting of circumstances. However, the General was not a man to be fooled around with and even though Uryuu had never personally met the man, he knew if he was going to convince a high ranking General of _anything_ then he would have to have a trump card up his sleeve to strike a chord with the General that no one else could strike unless directly involved somehow and he felt Ichigo's letter was that trump card.

Upon arriving at the office with surprising ease, never being stopped once by any SS Nazi walking down the streets, he saw that the office was rather _occupied_. There was a couple of cars in front of it, a group of soldiers outside while a few others were walking in and out of the office. It put Uryuu on guard, but it did not deter him from approaching as he placed upon his face a mask that bore the look of a stern SS officer, showing no real emotion and most of all no _fear_ that would be whiffed out like a lingering odor.

Approaching a group of officers, they took notice of him, but none that seemed to care as they made eye contact, nodded a few heads as a show of comradery respect, and then went about their political conversations. The front entrance was guarded, but as the officers of much lower rank looked upon the insignia patches of Uryuu's outfit, they didn't question him as they clicked their boots together once systematically and raised one arm in salute, "Heil Aizen!"

The salute almost sent a chill down Uryuu's spine as he was given entry into the office. The office rooms that took up the long hallway were completely open in the entries as soldiers were walking back and forth from each one, carrying papers, barking orders, all compounded into German mumbling as Uryuu made his way to the main office door that was closed. It too was guarded by a single gentleman that was tall and slender with a long face. He kept his gaze upon Uryuu as he approached, never once changing his expression as Uryuu then did the systematic salute within a few feet in front of the man.

"I'm here to see the General."

"Under what orders?"

Uryuu smirked curtly as he titled his head slightly as he simply replied, "The _General's_."

The man cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "Name?" Uryuu thought this all out beforehand as he answered accordingly, "Keegen Weiss."

The man narrowed his gaze. There was something about this Mr. Weiss that he did not trust let alone recognize. He knew nearly every recruit that came into ranking upon first time entry and had never _once_ seen this boy. "New recruit?" Uryuu simply replied without hesitation, "Nearly a Sergeant now."

"I _see_."

"Please sir, it's an urgent matter. I need to see the General."

"Very well then," as the man turned and tapped lightly on the door muffling from behind it, "General, there is someone here to see you." The door then slid open a crack just enough for the man to exchange a few words with Grimmjow. "This gentleman says he has an urgent matter to discuss with you. Dose Officer Keegen Weiss ring a bell?" Grimmjow took one look at Uryuu through the door, ruffling his eyebrows as he answered dismissively, "Tch. As a matter of fact it _doesn't_. Never seen the runt before. Have him wait. I'll deal with it later."

It was not his place to really interrupt or speak out, but there wasn't much time as it seemed in accordance with the letter that the General wouldn't be staying in town for much longer. "With all due respect sir, I was told to come to the _location of morphium_?" Both the men flinched as they looked back at the boy, Grimmjow opening the door a bit wider to get a better view of Uryuu. Grimmjow's gaze was piercing as Uryuu was able to see the General for the first time, understanding now why Ichigo seemed to be for lack of better words _attached_ to the man even in the slightest. He had a strange aura about him that was intriguing and dare he say eye catching.

Opening the door all the way until it rested against the wall behind it, Grimmjow stood aside as he told the other officers in his room to skedaddle.

"Some privacy. This should only take a moment," as the officers left without question, allowing Uryuu to enter within the room, the tall guardsman closing the door after him. It was now just Uryuu and Grimmjow as the General pulled up a chair and sat it in the middle of the room, motioning his hand to alert the boy over to it with a commanding voice.

"_Sit_."

Uryuu gulped slightly as Grimmjow placed his hands in his pockets and stood dauntingly over Uryuu in an interrogating stance. Uryuu made sure his body language didn't speak aggressively in any form or manner as he kept his legs uncrossed and his hands placed out on his thighs, easy to see and showing no sign of pulling for or grabbing a weapon. The General glared down at him as he began questioning the boy.

"So _Mr. Weiss_, you wanna tell me how you got that uniform?"

Uryuu gasped slightly. Was it _that_ obvious that the boy wasn't a German officer? Or maybe the General was a lot keener than he appeared. "It's a long story—"

"…summarize it then," Grimmjow interrupted, the intensity flowing off of him as it choked Uryuu, the boy finding it a tad bit difficult to gather his thoughts.

After a few moments, Uryuu explained to Grimmjow the events that currently took place, Ichigo now resting in the hospital. Although the General wasn't at all surprised that Ichigo had gotten into trouble of some kind _yet again_, it angered him slightly at knowing the boy had been shot.

"Dieser _Idiot_. There's no way he could have known this…but…if he had just let the officers take him when they first arrived then I could have kept track of his whereabouts. Once a week I'm given a list of all occupants taken to the concentration camps; names, origins, everything. Then I could have gone in and had him extracted and taken to a more private location outside of Nuremberg."

Pulling out a lighter and a cig, he began to smoke as he paced back and forth while talking to Uryuu.

"You see…it was actually _my_ orders that your neck of the woods was to be raided. If I hadn't done so then they would have come in and did what they wanted under someone else's orders in ranks higher than mine so I had no choice but to send them in early, not that anyone really had a complaint. It was _also_ my orders that no one was to be killed even if they were hiding Jews. Normally they would all be shot under such circumstances, but my word can't be rejected. Its _my_ district and whatever I say goes."

Uryuu was speechless. He had underestimated the General's resolve to helping Ichigo, however he couldn't help but get the distinct feeling that Grimmjow was only going out of his way for Ichigo and Ichigo _alone_ simply from the fact that anything the General mentioned in his choice of actions never once implied or stated that he was helping the families as well let alone showed _concern_ for them. So Uryuu simply didn't push his luck in asking for anything the General would most likely say no to unless it directly involved Ichigo.

"Don't feel obligated to say yes to this, but you mentioned…lists? Is there any way…" carefully wording his question "…under your permission of course that I would be able to take a look at the lists you're given of occupants sent to the camps?"

Apparently this was one of the questions he shouldn't have asked as the General stopped in mid drag of another puff.

"Why? So you can _use me_ as leverage to help his little _family_ and your father?"

Grimmjow answered back in equal question, narrowing his gaze upon Uryuu in an unforgiving, unsympathetic answer.

"N-No! I would never risk the position you're in only for my own means of—"

"…don't patronize me!"

The General barked in interruption as he got in real close to Uryuu, firmly grasping his hands upon the chair's arms as he leaned in, blowing a puff of smoke into the boy's face as he spoke out once more.

"_You_ are a _piss ant_ parading around in the guise of an officer. You should be _grateful_ I'm even talking to you let alone letting you through that door. You may be able to fool most of the lower ranking morons walking around, but you won't get two feet past a higher ranking General without risk of getting _shot_."

Seeing as he had the boy's mercy in his grasp, having intimidated him enough, he backed off from the chair, placing one hand in his pocket again as the other held the cig that he took a fresh drag from and then gently let the smoke seep out from his lips before speaking again.

"I'll admit, you seem rather resourceful, _for a Pole_, but anything you do will be for the boy's benefit _only_ unless I say _otherwise_. You will keep me informed of all your actions, who you talk with and your whereabouts. You will _never_ mention my name or seek my presence unless it's to help that Jew. Anything you do outside of helping the boy is your own business."

Uryuu nodded in silence as he mentally took notes on everything the General was graciously informing him of.

"I will only be here for a few more days to correspond on orders from the main headquarters in Berlin. Then I'll be back within _one_ day to attend an SS Elite party. After that I'll be sent to Munich and be stuck there for quite some time. Send the boy here in six days. The _only_ reason I am even telling you this because the boy will have to find me himself after I leave since I won't be able to take him with. It's too precarious. He'll need your help to get out of Nuremberg because with missing Jews on the loose, they'll be looking for you. It may be incomprehensible for them to believe a Jew would be strategic in any way and hide in the guise of an officer, but that plan will only work for so long. So don't _fuck up_ and both of you just might make it out of this _alive_, and maybe by miraculous chance _unharmed_. Everything he'll need I'll have ready when he gets here. "

Uryuu nodded again as he found it a bit surprising just how cunning the General really was not to mention how _interested_ he truly was in Ichigo. He couldn't quite understand the full intentions of the General, but all of this was proof enough that Grimmjow truly was helping the boy and he now had no reason to question anything the General told him to do.

"By the way, those lists can be found near the factories where they like to collect all the Jews into one location and then port them off to the concentration camps. Just tell the officers there that you're from Records Collections in Munich and they won't give a shit what you do from there. I could care less what you do behind the scenes, but the second I find out you try to get me involved or even _mention_ my name as an alibi I'll make you _beg me_ to plant a bullet in your head. _Understand_?"

"I understand," Uryuu answered without question, although a bit tense and rather anxious to leave soon, not wanting to be in the General's presence much longer as he found the experience to bring about a sense of claustrophobia that was unnerving.

"Good. Now _get out_."

-_Back at the Hospital_-

A moment of silence passed as Ichigo tried his best to take in everything Uryuu had been telling him.

"_He_ was the one that sent the orders to raid your house?" Ichigo asked almost in disbelief.

"Not my house specifically, but in technicality yes, it was him."

Angered, Ichigo slammed a fist upon his bed, "Damn it! I feel like such an idiot—"

"…don't beat yourself over it. Ichigo, for the sake of your sisters, I would have done the same thing in your shoes. Even the General admitted there's no way you could have known. None of us did. We only did what we had to, to try to protect those around us."

"But I—"

"…you saved my life Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed, trying his best not to let it get to him, but he couldn't help but to take the blame. Still, there was hope of some kind, even if it was small in measure.

"He mentioned taking you to a more private location outside of Nuremberg. It might be he's actually offering to keep you somewhere safe so that would be your next course of action. Meanwhile I'll stay behind the scenes and try to find out what happened to my father and your family. It's the least I can do to repay you for taking a bullet, _literally_. Since he's having me keep him informed, I can give you personal updates on any recent findings. That's probably all we can do for now."

Ichigo nodded in agreeance. "Good. That seems like a sound plan for now, but its almost been a week. God if they've been caught—"

"…don't worry. If they managed to escape I know the places to check first. If they're not there _then_ we can begin to worry, but until then just…play along with what the General wants…whatever _that_ is."

The thought made Ichigo cringe at the idea of being someone's personal _pet_. It stomped on his pride like the General's boots upon the floor boards. It snuffed out his ever burning self awareness like the burnt out cigarettes the General would smudge into the gravel, smearing its light. Part of him did indeed want to see the General again, but the thought of being some kind of _pet_ boiled his blood and repelled him away. It was a strange confliction within him, but he really didn't have a choice. Seeing as there was nothing left to discuss, Ichigo inched over the edge of the bed as he attempted at standing up, immediately cringing as a dull pain shot up his leg.

"Kh! AH!"

"Hey what are you doing? The General doesn't arrive until tomorrow. You can still rest here."

Stubborn as always Ichigo simply ignored Uryuu as he clenched his teeth and tried to bare the pain as he practiced taking a few steps. It wasn't too bad however. His thigh muscles were stiff as a board, but they still bore a measure of flexibility as he was able to take baby steps, warming up the undamaged muscles.

"It has nothing to do with seeing the General. If they're on the lookout for us then our presence in this clinic is putting the staff and the patients in danger of concealing a Jew and I'll be damned if more people get hurt because of me."

Ichigo spoke the truth as Uryuu helped to balance him as the boy continued to take baby steps to warm up his leg muscles.

"Ow…damn it! If only that guy had aimed up a bit higher it would have been a simple graze wound or something. Then this wouldn't be so hard," the boy complained, biting his lip as each step upon his right leg was painful.

"Actually Ichigo, if he had aimed any higher, at the angle he was firing, he would've hit your hip bone, or worse pierced a lung. Be glad he was too weak to hold his arm up higher. The bullet was small with a clean entry and exit and it didn't hit any vital arteries so it shouldn't take _too_ long before you heal mostly."

"For both our sakes I hope your ri—AH!" Ichigo yelped as Uryuu helped him to a nearby empty bed as the boy sat upon it, panting a bit.

"Damn it, at this rate it'll be impossible to get to him. Didn't you say before that you found an easier way to get to the office?"

Uryuu sighed as he replied, "Yeah, but it's still quite a few blocks away from here, even _with_ the shortcuts. I can't carry you either or it'll attract too much attention."

"Then use a damned walking stick," the doctor suddenly spoke out as he came into the main patient area, approaching the boys as he tossed Ichigo a finely crafted wooden cane. "There's plenty of injured officers that come in and out of here, leaving with or _without_ limbs. They won't give a damn if you're limping around at least with a cane. So don't fret over minute details, although in your case I guess I can't blame you. Go on, give it a try," Krauser encouraged as Ichigo slowly stood up again, putting his weight into the cane he now had in his possession.

Taking careful steps, Ichigo attempted at walking with the cane. It took a few steps before he got over the awkwardness of balancing his weight on a thin object, but soon found it to be quite a help as he was able to walk back and forth from the beds at a fairly good pace. It was easily exhausting however, as Ichigo had to rest again, sitting on the bed he first started on.

"Keep those bandages on your head. It'll make it more _convincing_, not to mention it'll cover that hair of yours, making you less likely to be recognized if they're on the lookout for both you boys."

Standing by a nearby table, the doctor then took out a thin leather military bag that was common amongst most officers that attended more to political business than anything else. Within it the doctor removed the items he had placed inside as he explained each one.

"There are fresh bandages. You are to dress your wound once a day for the next week or until that wound closes up completely, so try not to rip it back open. There are vitamins here you should also take to avoid malnutrition. I can't fit both articles of clothing in here, but you can at least keep your shirt as I heard earlier about you whining of your father's present to you. It'll be good to use if nothing else to help conceal the other items within it. Lastly there is a bottle of morphine..."

The mention of the pain killer sent a shudder over Ichigo as images of that intoxicated night flashed through his mind.

"…what? Is something the matter?"

"No, its nothing. Sorry. Continue."

"Well, the morphine is for severe pain if needed and if you have time to let it take its affects. It can only be distributed through the syringe here. These other pills are to help manage the pain through short spurts, every 4 hours."

Ichigo nodded again as he gratefully replied, "Thank you for everything Doctor."

Although normally the doctor would appreciate the sentiment of the boy's well behaved manners, he had simply had enough as he replied sternly, "No, do not thank me. Just get the hell out of my clinic before they come charging in here with guns. "


	9. Forgotten Words

**Forgotten Words**

After much walking, many given breaks, and avoiding much verbal or visual contact with officers on the streets, the boys had _finally_ managed to make it to the office that was just down the street. Luckily there was a bench nearby to give Ichigo another needed break as he and Uryuu sat down upon it. The boy was panting and his leg was throbbing since he hadn't taken any pain pills as the doctor warned to wait two more hours before they left. He was sweating upon his brow not to mention elsewhere considering the officer uniforms were usually made of wool and although it was fairly cool outside, being in the middle of Fall, it still left him heated and tired from overexerting himself.

"We'll have to part ways from here. I need to do what I can to see if I can find a safe haven to go to for the time being. He'll be here tomorrow and gone the next so I'll meet back with you here in a day. You have the key so entry and exit shouldn't be a problem."

"A-Are you g-going to be okay?" Ichigo stammered in mid panting, worried for his friend.

"Heh, I'll be fine, probably a lot better off than _you'll be_."

"Tch, you're such a _comedian_ Uryuu."

"Heh, I wasn't trying to be. Seriously though, I don't envy your position, even if you get to lay down on a nice safe bed. That guy is just—"

"…intimidating?" Ichigo interrupted with a small smirk, remembering a similar conversation he had with Goldstein while working at the store, nearly word for word.

"No…well…yeah. For lack of better words, the General is not a very likeable man. He's got a look that could cut diamond. No wonder he's such a high rank."

"Yeah t-tell me about it."

And then in unison the boys took a deep breath and then exhaled. They didn't want to part ways, but time was of the essence, especially for their families.

"One day…this is all going to change," Uryuu stated simply as Ichigo replied, "If it doesn't this country is seriously doomed."

Placing a gentle hand upon Ichigo's shoulder he bid farewell as he helped Ichigo to his feet once more. "The office is just down this street on the right side. You remember what it looks like right?" Uryuu asked as Ichigo replied with sarcasm, "How could I _not_?"

Handing the briefcase to Ichigo, "Here's your bag. It isn't too heavy, pretty light actually."

"Thanks…for everything Uryuu."

The boy smiled back at the orangenette as he replied in equal appreciation, "Same to you. Wait for a knock at the door in a day or so, but make sure it's me okay?"

Rolling his eyes Ichigo retorted, "_Obviously_, Dummkopf."

With a final goodbye the boys parted ways as Ichigo hobbled his way with a cane towards the office. Mixed emotions ran through him as he inched closer and closer with each step, now finding it nearly impossible to _not_ think about all the times he had met with the General. Butterflies formed in his stomach as he couldn't help but to feel hurt from the last time they had met. One year was bad enough, but _three years_…he tried not to think about it. At this point he felt that the General was doing what he could to accommodate for the situation, but it still hurt in its own way. And he couldn't help but wonder after tonight, then what? How long would it be? Would he even survive this long enough for another meeting? Would he _need_ another meeting?

Strangely enough though it brought a small measure of comfort to know at least it had only been a month since the last time he saw the General across the street from a bakery of all places. He never would have imagined it would be at such a random moment in time. And then _that kiss_…oh how the memory made him _squirm_. It was so unexpected and so…so…_invasive_. Invasive seemed a proper word as it reminded him of the General's antics in everything he did. It suited him.

However, all thoughts seemed to stop as a sharp shooting pain hit the middle of Ichigo's thigh right at the exit and entry wound as the boy gritted his teeth, stopping for a moment as he leaned heavily on the cane. Letting out a few pants he waited for the pain to subside a bit more before he continued walking, but as he lifted up his head to see the office was just a short distance away, he noticed there was a military car parked in front of it. His heart stopped, his body froze.

Was the General there? He could have sworn Uryuu said he would be in the next day, or maybe it was just left over officers leaving the complex and sure enough the car had rolled away showing no signs of the front office door being opened or closed, no officers seen leaving in or out. This worried him a bit. It could have been _anyone_ and what if someone was still inside? What would he do if he was interrogated or worse, caught and taken away?

A small dread began to fill his heart as he tried to weigh out his options, but there really wasn't any option. He couldn't run away let alone have a place to go and there's no way the doctor would take him back even if he _did_ manage up the strength to return to the clinic. It was nearly dark outside as well and would make it more suspicious of his activities if he was just hobbling around without a place to go so there really wasn't any other choice. He just had to bite the bullet, _no pun intended_, and hope for the best as he gulped hard and approached the office.

The few windows that were on the building were covered with curtains, all of which bore no signs of luminosity from any light source, not even the one all the way in the back where Grimmjow's main room was. If there were no signs of light it was most likely empty inside, but it would be foolish to assume this as Ichigo tried to figure out what he should do. Should he just simply knock at the door and see who would answer?

Yes, that sounded like a sound plan. If someone was possibly still inside, the courteous thing to do so as not to alarm anyone would be to knock at the door. Besides, if someone _was_ inside, they would be suspicious if Ichigo had a key to entry especially since he was of much lower rank in the uniform he was using as a guise and it was probably safe to assume Grimmjow was the only other one with access to the office. Considering his luck, he couldn't assume it was Grimmjow in there either having no idea when the General would actually arrive. So upon approaching the front door and placing down his bag, he knocked audibly enough for someone to hear. He waited a moment, but there was no answer. He knocked a bit harder this time around and waited.

Still no answer. Now what? Just enter inside? What if someone was just simply asleep?

_Sigh_

Getting out the brass key, Ichigo had no choice now but to simply just enter inside as he carefully unlocked the door with a sounding click, and then slowly turned the knob, but without warning the door suddenly opened as a light was turned on from the entranceway and there, standing in expected yet unexpected presence was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo gasped, his breathing paused, and his heart missing a few beats as a silent moment passed between the two in what seemed an endless gaze as their souls mingled.

Ichigo was never one to really cry, but he could have sworn his eyes were moister than usual.

He didn't know what to say as words seemed to escape him. A moment between two men was very different and sometimes hard to understand when affection was involved versus if it were a moment between a man and a woman. However, there was nothing the boy needed to say to appease the General or to persuade him as Grimmjow just simply reached out with one arm and wrapped it around the boy as Ichigo's face was now nuzzled into the man's chest. The General's warmth was almost overwhelming to feel and his scent was musky and deep, soothing to the senses.

At first the boy was shocked even though words were not being exchanged, but letting go of the cane and ignoring all pain and anguish for one moment, he then flung his arms around Grimmjow's upper waist as his hands clasped onto the back of the General's uniform. Wrapping his other arm around the boy he spoke in a _deep_ calm tone.

"You made it."

His voice, it felt like it had been forever since he had heard it, but the moment was interrupted as Ichigo grunted, clenching his hands upon the uniform's fabric as he was quickly reminded of the dire rest his body needed, leg throbbing from the overexertion of getting to the office and his head rather faint. It wouldn't seem that long of distance if brought in a car, but walking with a cane made it seem like _miles_. He began to fall limp into the General's arms as Grimmjow was quick to keep him steady.

"Wo, hey...man every time we meet it seems you're more banged up than the last."

Carrying the boy bridal style so as not to reopen Ichigo's gunshot wound, he quickly made his way towards the back room that acted as an office, placing Ichigo gently upon the bed. Once rested down, he then went back to the front door to collect the cane and briefcase, shutting the entrance closed and locked tight as he returned to the bedroom, emptying the briefcase upon his desk to see the contents inside as his hearing took audible notice of the boy panting and grunting. He needed pain meds and he needed it _now_.

Upon dumping out the briefcase he was quick to go through everything as it was all conveniently wrapped within the shirt that was inside. The General grinned as he picked up the bottle of morphine, holding it in his hand as Ichigo, with one eye managed open looked upon it from the other side of the room as he flinched. "Heh, this should do. Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"_Kh…son of a bitch_," Ichigo muttered under breath. He really didn't feel like being intoxicated again, but the pain in his leg was becoming overwhelming and he badly just wanted it to go away and the other pain meds the doctor gave him was only for short spurts to manage it and would take much longer to get into his system. Chuckling to himself in a deep mumble, the General grabbed both the medicine, syringe, and the bandages as he came over to the bedside, placing the items temporarily upon the lamp desk against the wall next to him.

The boy had already stripped himself of his jacket, shoes and socks as he found it too hot to wear and not wanting to make eye contact, the boy had his face mostly covered by his right arm that gently laid across his forehead as he continued to pant, gripping the sheets with his left hand, his hat pushed to the side. The General grinned as he knelt partially upon the bed, taking his hands and started to undo the boy's belt. Ichigo of course gasped upon the touches on his waist as his head shot up slightly, the appearance of sweat upon his brow as he showed an expression of _what the hell are you doing_ at the General, grasping upon the man's hands.

"What's with that look on your face _soldier boy_? Your wound needs to be redressed and the only way to do that is if those pants come off."

Ichigo couldn't help but to become flustered and almost angered at the snide grin on Grimmjow's face, knowing the man was simply going to enjoy the boy's humiliation of being stripped down. It was _unnerving_. Not getting any reply from Ichigo, Grimmjow simply continued to slowly slide the belt out from the loops as the boy covered his face again with his arm.

Concealing his face however didn't seem to make him feel any much better as the sensations of Grimmjow's hands upon him, even if it was just to remove an article of clothing, became more palpable since his sense of sight was blocked as he couldn't actively see each movement, but he simply just could not look Grimmjow in the eyes without wanting to just run right back out that door.

Having the belt removed and the top button of the boy's pants undone, he then teasingly and slowly unzipped the pants as he noticed the boy's muscles flinch at the sound that caused the General to chuckle further, a grin creasing across his face as he began to then tug the pants downwards, slowly revealing the boy's whitey tighties that snuggly caressed every _curvature_.

This flustered the boy further as a draft of air hit his now bare skin with each inch the trousers slid downwards from his waist as Ichigo quickly tugged the bottom of shirt to cover what he could and _kept_ it tugged down as his gaze finally met the General's just as the man finished stripping the poor boy of his pants, now finally showing the wrappings around the boy's right thigh.

Standing back up, he looked over the items on his nightstand beside his left as he realized, "Tch, no gauze pads _or_ ointment. Either doc forgot or he simply didn't give a damn. No surprise there. You're lucky he even let you stay at the clinic that long even _with_ the guise."

Upon leaving temporarily from the room and returning, Grimmjow brought the remaining items he knew _any_ type of wound like this would need. Taking all the items, he placed it upon the bed itself next to Ichigo on the boy's left side while he sat upon the right side to try to help prop the boy's leg up just a bit in a slightly bent position so that he could administer the gauze pads to the top and bottom of the entry and exit wounds.

"Can you lift your leg a little?" He asked the boy as Ichigo obliged to the best of his abilities, lifting his leg slightly so Grimmjow could place one of the pillows under the under part of the knee and calf area, but leaving just enough empty space for his hands to get to the under part of the thigh.

Then with gentle hands, Grimmjow placed them upon the thigh as Ichigo flinched and inched back a little as the General stopped, gazing at Ichigo with an almost irritated expression.

"Well you want me to do it or _not_?" He asked gruffly. The boy hesitated at first, quickly casting his gaze away but then letting out a slight breath while bringing his gaze back to the General's, he stated something Grimmjow did not expect to hear.

"_I trust you_."

The General's breathing flinched in a pause as his expression softened. The boy trusted him. Naturally he had to considering circumstances all along thus far upon first ever meeting the boy and taking actions to actively help Ichigo, but this was the first time that the orangenette verbally expressed it. And then a rarity happened as Grimmjow _almost_ smiled as he could see the sincerity in those golden brown eyes reflecting back at him through his icy blue gaze.

"Heh, alright, just hold still."

With even much gentler hands than usual, the General began to carefully un-wrap the old bandages from the thigh until he got down to the gauze pads that covered the wounds. Having being pressed against the wounds for more than a few days, the pads stayed in place as the General finished taking off the remainder of the bandages and tossed them in a tin trash can underneath the nightstand. Then with steady careful hands, he began to remove the gauze as Ichigo instantly turned his head away, his hands clasped upon the bed sheets. Its not that he was squeamish in any way, he just simply didn't want the image of his still freshly healing wounds burned into his mind. It was an emotional trigger he did not want to be stuck with as he was now ever grateful that Grimmjow was doing this instead of him.

The General stopped for a moment as he looked at the boy who had his eyes clenched shut as he gritted his teeth, his thigh still throbbing and awaiting pain meds as it was also a bit swollen in comparison to his left thigh. Placing a firm hand upon the boy's arm he stated, "You've got balls for taking a bullet so fervently for your friend. Too bad we don't have more of that in our troops. Most of them are farm boys, having never been in a _real war_."

Keeping his gaze looked away as he opened his eyes once more, Ichigo simply muttered, "Danke."

Ichigo was never really one to openly seek out help for really any situation that involved fighting or sticking up for himself, but these situations was of ones he had never dealt with before, and the amount of desperation and drama that was involved had the boy feeling appreciative more than ever to be given help of any kind, especially with the lengths Grimmjow was going just to seek the boy out under shaky intentions he was still unaware of considering the General never stated them in detail.

At this point though, he almost didn't care _what_ the intentions were as his goal now was to try to possibly persuade the General to lean more on helping both him _and_ his family, but considering Uryuu's story of their meeting, Grimmjow didn't seem like he was willing to reach out further any time soon. For now though the boy would simply wait for Ishida's return to inform him of the matters at hand before worrying about persuading the General beyond his comfort zone, if he even _had one_ considering the constant hardened and almost defiantly stubborn exterior that strangely reminded him of himself.

After a few minutes had passed, Grimmjow had finished wrapping the boy's leg with fresh bandages and gauze pads. The exit and entry wounds were mostly coagulated enough and mended together, but they still were left with indented moist packets of still freshly forming new skin, a sight that was either disgusting or intriguing depending on the person, but the General didn't blame the boy for keeping his gaze away. Now all that was left was the morphine as Grimmjow took the bottle like last time and tipped it upside down as he began to fill the syringe. Ichigo shuddered at the sight only wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

Is this what it really came down to was that damn morphine? Was this seriously going to happen all over again? He didn't care at this point though as exhaustion was starting to take placement of reluctance and pain faded over emotional repellence. Morphine was the quickest way to get the injury's swelling and throbbing to die off since this may be one of the rare few opportunities to have the time to be able to even take it otherwise he was stuck with short ended pain killers that only lasted for a restricted time.

The General clicked the syringe a couple of times to get out the excess air as he put the bottle down. An injection could be either administered in the arm or the buttocks since both areas had best muscle density, but Grimmjow wasn't going to give the boy a choice as he simply commanded, "Lay on your side."

Of course he meant the boy's left side since that was his stronger side at the moment. Ichigo merely repelled the idea as he grunted back, "Just give it to me in the arm." This was the wrong time however to be barking commands at the General considering the man was doing all the work so the least thing Ichigo could do was just to oblige. Grimmjow's grin quickly curled in distaste as Ichigo gulped, immediately correcting his statement, letting out an irritated sigh as he reiterated, "I mean…tch…_fine_."

Reluctantly turning onto his left side, the pillow being removed from his leg, the boy curled up slightly, blushing in a fluster as it felt like his bottom was exposed in the General's direction even though he still had underwear on. It was just _awkward_ no matter what the reason as he began to quiver slightly, the throbbing pain still fresh in his leg quickly removing his embarrassment of being nearly half naked as he just badly wanted the pain to die off. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to focus off the malignant throb that seemed to have its own heart beat as it pulsated through nerve endings the boy didn't even realize he had until they were touched by pain. However, all seemed to be distracted away as the boy suddenly felt the General's warm hand upon his hip as the man slid down part of the waistband as it sat to the side revealing the beginning part of the right buttock. The sensation made Ichigo tensed as Grimmjow held that part of the skin down as he then injected the needle into the muscle, making the boy flinch at the small pinch as he felt the pressure of the needle sliding its way in through tissue and blood.

It only hurt for a couple of seconds, but it helped to calm his mind to know that the General even knew what he was doing from the morphine, to the gauze pads, down to syringe injections. Maybe Grimmjow had previous medical knowledge the boy wondered considering the man seemed to do everything so professionally and with such ease. It didn't matter however as it helped to build his trust in the man, trust he didn't think he would ever feel. Relieving the boy of the needle, the General then got up from the bed as he began to strip off his boots and top uniform jacket. Ichigo positioned himself on the outer part of the bed with the covers covering up to his waist as he watched the man undress.

"Have you ever been shot before?" The boy asked out of curiosity as the General answered accordingly, "Three times."

Ichigo gasped. Having his first taste of a gunshot of any kind, it was bad enough just dealing with _one_ gunshot, but three? The thought made the boy cringe.

"One shot occurred during the German Revolution and the other two during World War I. The first shot happened with a faulty gun I was given as a sick initiation joke for my entry into the squads. Was a pistol similar to the one you were shot with, but it backfired and hit me almost in the same spot you were hit. The other two shots was during an interrogation when I gave myself to the enemy to gain access to information of one of the enemy hideouts, giving us an advantage that unfortunately didn't last long. At the time however, it was a vital key point that needed to be done and everyone else pussied out _except me_."

And for the first time, Ichigo felt sympathy for the General, feeling all the more respect for the man now knowing that Grimmjow understood his pain.

"Have you…had any _worse_ of injury?" The boy asked further as it took the General by surprise that Ichigo was showing _actual_ interest into his experiences.

Just as Ichigo has asked the question, the General turned to face him just as he had finished stripping down to just his pants while he began to curl up the long sleeves of his shirt into bundled armlets as they were rolled up to his elbows. His shirt that was unbuttoned all the way, hanged loosely on the sides and revealed a very _large_ scar that appeared burned and _engraved_ into the General's chest. The scar stretched from his collar bone, diagonally down to his lower abs as it gripped Ichigo by the heart.

Placing his hands in his pockets in a casual tough guy manner, Grimmjow answered, "Yes, but probably ones you're _little_ heart wouldn't be able to swallow the story behind them. It's a price of war boy, a price you're beginning to learn yourself, isn't that right?"

Ichigo sighed, his head resting on the pillow under his still wrapped head. "Speaking of _prices to pay_, I think it's about time I collected some _payment_ don't you?"

It seemed almost on key that the morphine was beginning to take effect as it made Ichigo's head fuzzy, his body feeling like it was sinking, the pain dissipating from his leg and head, causing his emotions to go askew as he froze, a bit daunted by what the General meant. "P-Payment?"

The boy's ignorance almost irritated him as he approached the boy, stopping just at the edge of the bedside as Ichigo flinched, a pause in breath as he quickly got up on the back of his elbows, backing away a few inches from the edge, his stomach almost turning from the knot quickly forming in it as the General gazed down upon the boy in an almost unforgiving expression.

"Does your memory normally fail you or do you recall the _last time_ you were here and what I stated to you."

It was difficult for Ichigo to think let alone comprehend his thoughts through the morphine inducing intoxication, but somehow a memory pierced its way through, repeating like an echo in the boy's mind.

"…_my services come at a price…_"

Ichigo then gasped as his clouded mind sharply remembered those ever specific words as he now almost regretted coming in the first place, the peaceful moments of first arriving now suddenly crashing to the floor under the silent fear of what the General would now want from him. The expression on his face was dazed, but also spoke of distaste that Grimmjow merely grunted in reaction to.

"What? Thought I was doing all this out of the _goodness of my heart_? You and I are playing a _very_ dangerous game. It's only fair I get compensated for my efforts. Besides, no one _forced_ you to meet me here. I just simply gave you the opportunity to and if you didn't show up, then I would just simply open up another door, _just in case_ you wanted to continue where our dealt cards left off."

As much as Ichigo wanted to take the General's words at face value with disgust, he for some strange reason simply _couldn't_. Although only knowing so much about the General, their encounters were so potent that it left the boy with impressions that he was able to start connecting together as Grimmjow's unique disposition, intentions, and personality were starting to slowly make sense to him. Just as the General stated, they were playing a very dangerous game and it was because of that fact that he knew better than to think Grimmjow was doing this just for the _hell of it_.

No. This wasn't just any game. It was a game that risked their very lives as he couldn't help but feel that Grimmjow wouldn't risk his life just for a cheap _sickening_ thrill. There was more reason to this then the General was revealing or cared to admit. However, Ichigo _also_ knew better than to call Grimmjow out on it, knowing it would simply anger the man and the last thing he wanted to do was anger a high ranking General, having previously seen distinct displays of Grimmjow's wrath when provoked, even by accident. Placing his left knee upon the bed, Grimmjow crawled nearly on top of Ichigo as he knelt on all fours, his right knee placed between the boy's legs as he got in real close to Ichigo's face, the boy nearly panicking in response, abruptly scooted back a bit more, his progress of moving away interrupted upon the General grasping upon the boy's curved under part of his right knee, pulling downward a bit as Ichigo was forced back onto his back as he now laid under the man's chest, his shirt pulled up a bit to reveal his midriff from being pulled downward and their gazes locked as dizziness took over the boy's head.

His heart pounded a thousand beats per second as he couldn't take his gaze away as it was forced to stare into the General's as Grimmjow muttered in almost a low growl.

"It's time to collect, _Konigstochter_." 


	10. Down Payment

**Down Payment**

Ichigo's breathing became nearly erratic as his mind went wild with various scenarios that the General could pull on him at this very moment. He felt repelled, almost _scared_ as the General suddenly slid his hand up and underneath the boy's shirt, feeling its heat trail along his side as the boy flung his hands up and pressed them against Grimmjow's shoulders while tilting his head back from the immense dizziness he was feeling as he clenched his eyes shut.

There really was no escape at this point and it made him feel trapped, the morphine building up a sense of dread in his heart as it mixed with his blood.

The boy's skin was soft and smooth as his hand trailed over contoured muscles and ribs until it reached the top part of the chest as his fingers touched the tip of Ichigo's right nipple. The boy flinched, absolutely hating being touched there, the sensation unnerving more than it was pleasurable as he pushed vigorously against the General further, annoying Grimmjow to an extent but amusing him nonetheless as he was learning little by little the pressure points, good and bad, about the boy that now laid helplessly upon his bed and under his grasp.

Taking both his hands, he grasped upon the boy's wrist as he pulled them away and forced them down to the sides as he held Ichigo down, allowing him to lean in as he exhaled a deep warm breath upon the boy's stomach, causing Ichigo to shudder as he lifted his head to see what the General was doing, struggling to keep his vision cleared from being so clouded over. If nothing else, at least the pain in his leg and head was dulled to a small soreness.

The boy's scent lingered into the General's nostrils as it was musky, yet sweet as he then slithered out his tongue as its hot moist texture traced along the boy's stomach. Ichigo tried to pull away, but Grimmjow's grasp upon his hands were firm and unrelenting, but as much as he wanted to ignore this, wanted it put it out of his mind, the _sensations_ were invigorating. Then without warning, Grimmjow bit upon his skin lightly as Ichigo let out a yelp.

"Nnn—what the hell!"

Grimmjow could only lift his head up slightly as he grinned with a chuckle, meeting his gaze with Ichigo's. Then dipping his head back down, he continued to lightly nip and bite around the boy's stomach as Ichigo let out small whimpers, the bites both tickling in nature and sharp in various amounts of subtle pain from the jagged texture of the General's teeth.

"Nnngh…ah…"

Ichigo began to pant faintly as he tilted his head back again and clenched his eyes shut, his wrists struggling against the General's grasp as Grimmjow forced the top of the boy's underwear to be pushed down a bit with his chin as he then bit upon a pressure spot just under the lower stomach as Ichigo immediately arched his hips in response, letting out an audible gasp, his eyes shot open as the sensation sent a shiver throughout his body. It was a strange location for just a small area of skin and muscle that when pressed in just the right manner, could cause him such pleasure, a pleasure he wanted to deny, but simply couldn't as he trembled slightly.

He had never in his life been _touched_ like this before so he never could imagine that he could feel such things and such sensations. It was like the troubles of the world seemed to melt away all in one moment. Grimmjow could only grin to himself in satisfaction, having found the first sweet spot to the boy.

It was almost like a treasure hunt as the hunter was learning his prey, figuring out every notion and habit, every strong point and _weakness_. He then went down upon the spot again as he bit _harder_. "AH!" Ichigo yelped as he arched his hips further in response, Grimmjow instantly lifting his head out of the way until the boy rested his lower torso down again.

"Hm, hm, hm, careful now. Try not to enjoy this since this is strictly _business_. You've only just begun to put out a _down payment_."

The General's crude words made the boy snap as he looked back at the General with glaring eyes, barking in response, "You sick son of a bitch! LET ME GO!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Sure, but don't come crawling back to me if you get _shot again_."

The anger in Ichigo's heart still lingered, but it boiled down to a silent fear as he knew just as well as the General that he truly had no place to go, no home to run in and hide away. Grimmjow couldn't help but to find satisfaction in all this, however he wasn't _blind_ to the boy's feelings.

He knew Ichigo was a virgin, the boy reeked of it. And he _knew_ Ichigo wasn't used to all this, but despite these facts, it was like a tantalizing Christmas gift that was being unwrapped for the first time, a gift that someone had yet to touch upon and to be given, or in this case _lightly commandeered_. And they had only just begun.

"I wonder how much you can handle in one night."

The statement was rhetorical in nature as Ichigo gasped at the meaning of it, but he didn't have a chance to respond as Grimmjow took his left hand, grasped it upon the boy's shirt as he forced the boy's upper torso to be leaned up as he then drew Ichigo into an aggressive kiss. This kiss was just as shocking as the first one as it threw a wrench in the boy's heart as he suddenly bit down upon Grimmjow's lip as the General sharply drew back.

"Ah! Y-You…you _little shit_. You actually _bit_ me."

Ichigo honestly didn't mean to as it was more out of instinct that he bit the man as Grimmjow leaned back on his calves, wiping the blood that drew from his lower lip, chuckling lightly as he spoke in a low growl, "You're gonna _regret that_."

Flipping his left leg over his right, twisting his body, he was going to try to crawl off the bed, but Grimmjow was quick to get back control as he forced the boy's back downward as Ichigo was now kneeled upon all fours, hunched over with his legs bent, leaning upon his forearms. He let out a small moan as he felt his right thigh spark a pain from being moved around or flexed as he stretched it out a little.

"I'll admit, I can't stand wimps. Despite everything you've had to deal with, you don't seem to take shit from anyone, not even _me_. I like that, but it won't get you very far. Not as long as you're a _Jew_."

Leaning over the boy and reaching around with his left hand, he grasped onto Ichigo's package, cupping it in his hand through the underwear's fabric firmly. The boy clenched his fists upon the sheets as he gritted his teeth, hissing through them in a moaning grunt, just wanting so badly to get away, but his body couldn't deny what he mentally wanted to refuse. The more he tried to pull away the firmer Grimmjow grasped upon the boy's package as Ichigo shivered and trembled under the man's touch and warmth.

Taking his right hand, he pushed the boy's shirt upwards upon Ichigo's back as he began to stroke it gently. After a few gentle strokes, he slid his hand downward, slipping his fingers under the waistband of the underwear as he forced them down, revealing all and everything as Ichigo gasped, now wanting more than ever to just get away, rationale flying out the window as he didn't care what happened as long as he could just run.

He tried to escape from the General's grasp, but Grimmjow was too much on top of him as he huddled the boy's buttocks more into his pelvis, firmly clamping down on the now naked member that was held in his hand firmly, nearly digging in his nails as Ichigo arched strongly in response and then hunched heavily back over as he dug his head into the bed, his fingers into the sheets.

Supporting and caressing the boy's chest with his right hand, he began to pump back and forth with his left on the boy's shaft as the skin slid to and fro. Ichigo shifted his hips about as he slammed a fist upon the bed in frustration, not wanting to believe this was actually happening, but it simply was.

It simply _was_.

"Please…no…STOP!"

"Shh, entspann dich," he told the boy to relax as he leaned further over and kissed upon the boy's back while hastening the motion of his hand as it pumped back and forth faster, Ichigo letting out hardened yelps and moans as his nails _dug_ into the sheets, nearly ripping at the fibers of the fabric that seemed to bring him the only comfort. With added digging of nails and near scratching sensation in conjunction of the pumping motion, Ichigo became hardened quickly as his face flushed over, his head becoming faint as for the first time he felt like some deep type of pressure was going to explode. And it felt _so good_.

Without him even realizing it, his hips began to rock to the motion of the General's hand as he dug _into_ the pushing and pulling, his panting deep and tense as the morphine became deeply embedded into his system now, clouding over all judgment and rational thinking…and _personal feelings_. Wanting one last taste of the boy, he bit upon Ichigo's trapezius muscle that sat between the tip of the shoulder and the neck, sinking his teeth as Ichigo yelled out.

"N-No…please…nnnngh—Ah!"

And then in one stream of fluid passion, Ichigo finally came as his virgin fluids spewed out partially onto his stomach, dripping upon the General's hand, and splattered upon the bed under him as his pent up anger and confusion faded from him like losing too much blood as his body became limp and trembled underneath Grimmjow.

The General began to stroke his back again as the boy stayed hunched over, wanting so badly to just fall asleep now, but at the same time the pleasure he felt was nearly overwhelming as it was his first time to ever feel such sensations and emotions. His member was limp in Grimmjow's hand as the General finally removed himself from the boy as he slowly got off the bed upon giving one more kiss on Ichigo's back.

"That'll do for now. I think you've caught up with most of your _debt_."

The statement boiled up anger again within Ichigo as he grunted in response, the General leaving temporarily as he went to relieve _himself_ as well as clean up his hands in the bathroom. While in his absence, Ichigo was left alone as the boy quickly pulled his underwear back up as he scooted back from the bed and stood upon the floor boards, pulling his shirt down as he almost felt _ashamed_.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Looking upon the bed he could see where he had _stained_ it and it turned his stomach inside out, making him ever more dizzy and difficult to stand as he leaned mostly on his left leg. Not wanting to see it any longer, he ripped the sheets from the bed, leaving the mattress with just the pillows and the heavier blanket that stayed folded and at the end of it. Finding his pants, he hastily stuck them back on while sitting on the edge of the bed after tossing the dirtied sheet to the floor in a bundle.

Having his pants back on and his shirt tucked back in, it made him feel much less revealed or naked as he, with a heavy limp body, laid upon the inner part of the bed as he curled up into a fetal position, his back facing the entrance way to the room. He was so angry that he simply wanted to start breaking things. He just didn't know what to think let alone _feel_.

It was so…so _confusing_.

Considering anything else that could have ended up as his _payment_ to the General, this really was in hindsight not _that bad_. He could have been tortured or any other scenario that ran through his head, but instead his payment was to simply be in the General's grasp under his _sick_ curiosity and exploration. But what dug at him most was the man's motivation behind it all. Did he really get a _pleasure_ out of doing this with someone like himself?

Was Grimmjow…_attracted_ to him?

It all seem to be hitting him at once as pain mixed with pleasure and thoughts of the General's touch mixed with the thoughts of his family possibly being taken all mingled into a ticking emotional bomb as the boy's muscles tensed, his eyes clenched like he was about to be hit with a brick wall.

However, upon being lost in raging thoughts he felt the sudden sensation of the bed being sunk on the other side as Grimmjow had quietly sat down upon it, propping up a pillow for his back while he leaned against the bed post with his legs crossed and stretched out as he held a small manual in his hand that held information on recent developments that he had yet to go over. Lifting his left arm, he rested it's hand behind his head as the other held the book while resting it on his right thigh that crossed over the left.

That was it? No words? No insults? The General was simply just going to sit there like nothing happened at all? Or maybe this was Grimmjow's strange way of teasing the boy with just a small act of things to come. Either way it left Ichigo feeling more misplaced than ever as he looked over his shoulder to see if that damn General was grinning snidely like he had won victory, but Grimmjow bore no real expression whatsoever as he continued to read in silence from the tedious and monotonous manual in his hand.

"Get some rest. We have a _lot_ to do tomorrow."

"Like _what_?" the boy barked back in question with a near sarcastic frustrated attitude.

The tone grinded against Grimmjow as he glared the boy down, causing Ichigo to look away as he responded just as coarsely, "Oh _I don't know_. Maybe something to the affect of making sure you don't get your stupid ass _killed_?"

The harsh words rubbed Ichigo like sand paper as he regretted taking up his usual biting tone with the General. Upon first interpretation, Ichigo thought the General meant he was going to _play around_ with him some more and the thought _killed him_ inside, but then he realized Grimmjow's tone wasn't joking in any matter at all. In fact he didn't know why he reacted as he was still so confused inside, and _angry_.

Angry…why was he angry? Was he actually angry at Grimmjow or just angry at the situation? It was both, but he wasn't angry because of what Grimmjow _did_. It was because of what the General _didn't_ do. The General _didn't_ tell him his full intentions. The General _didn't_ bother to even ask if he was okay after practically violating him and most of all the General _didn't_ even comfort him.

Comfort. That was _it_. Ichigo wasn't really one to seek out comfort from any outward source other than himself, neither was he really the one to give it either. All he truly cared about was to protect others and that's all he ever really did, but when it came down to it, he never had someone protect _him_ so vigorously as he protected those around him.

He wasn't used to receiving such notions except for maybe the love of his family and friends, but the protection Grimmjow provided wasn't some type of charity hand out. And it wasn't in a black mailing nature either. It was just…_genuine_, but it came so unpredictable and so _cold_. Grimmjow was harsh, yet calm. He was rough in his usual demeanor, yet gentle when needed, but what he lacked most that many needed, even Ichigo, was giving out comfort. Or maybe instead of lacking, he only gave it if asked to?

_Verdamnt_

His head wouldn't shut up even though he was exhausted. His thoughts would not calm even though his was still under the affects of the morphine, and for some reason at this moment in time he wanted so badly to feel a form of comfort. As his inner anger cooled a few notches as he looked over his shoulder again just as Grimmjow turned another page of his manual, not once giving the boy eye contact.

Readjusting himself, Ichigo turned over on his right side, next to Grimmjow's as he hesitated for a moment, his heart bumping a few times in his chest before he finally, for some reason feeling compelled to, reached out, laying his upper torso partially over the General's lap, resting his head upon it while his right arm rested underneath himself. Ichigo then kept his eyes closed as he feared the General would lash out at him as he waited to push away or worse, struck.

Although the move took Grimmjow by complete surprise, the General found it endearing. Finally, after the time gapped meetings, the strange situations, and the paid in full dealings, the boy had reached out, on his own to _him_. There was no force or threat that compelled the boy.

He just simply _wanted_ to. He felt the boy was trembling lightly, still a bit shaken from tonight's events let alone from the last few days. Then bringing down his left hand he placed it gently upon the boy's head as Ichigo's tensed muscles relaxed upon the gentle touch, opening his eyes as he stared off into the other empty area of the room.

"You're full of surprises you know what?"

Ichigo's heart calmed under the steady tone of the General's voice. He hugged in a tighter grasp as he nuzzled his head into Grimmjow's lap. It was so soothing, even more so then he thought it would be considering the General wasn't exactly all hugs and kisses. Lowering his hand a bit more, he gently rubbed the boy's back to try to calm him down as he could feel the tension from Ichigo, imagining that everything was still confusing and maybe at times scary.

Grimmjow was easily 32 having already gone through those phases of confusion and doubt, but Ichigo was _barely_ in his twenties, still growing, and still learning let alone discovering things about himself he didn't even know was there. Opening his eyes, the sleepiness still having yet to take its full affect, Ichigo noticed a rather large picture on the wall behind them and off to Grimmjow's right as he openly asked, "Who are all those soldiers?"

Grimmjow instantly knew what picture Ichigo was referring to as well as knowing everyone in it according to rank and standing position like the back of his hand. And answering accordingly, he began to name drop the people in the portrait.

"Starting on left are the lower ranking officers. First you have the biggest guy, First Sergeant, known as the _Hauptscharfuhrer_; Yammy Llargo. He's an assistant to, and standing next to the overly tanned guy, Zommari Rureaux who is the next level up, Sergeant Major, also known as the _Sturmsharfhurer_. He's the director and chief head of all crematoria. The next guy with the weird wrappings around his face and head is First Lieutenant, also known as the _Obersturmfuhrer_, is Aaroniero Arruruerie. He is assistant to the freak doctor with the pink hair and standing next to, Szayel Apporro Granz. He is Captain, also known as a _Hauptsturmfuhrer_. He is one of the main leading doctors and nicknamed the _Angel of Death_."

The title to the Captain ran a shiver up Ichigo's spine as Grimmjow continued to stroke the boy's back.

"Above any of the other ranking officers, you want to avoid this guy at all costs. He'd probably be the least likely one you'd run into, but if you hear his name getting thrown around amongst officers than just leave."

Ichigo gulped hard as he tried to let each face on the portrait and name in accordance with the face burn into his mind so that he would not forget.

"Second row down with the nonchalant attitude is Brigadier General, Stark Gingerbuck. This is also known as the _Brigadefuhrer_. I wouldn't worry about this guy too much. He doesn't seem to give a damn about much of anything, but nonetheless he's good at what he does and trusted more or less. He's been placed as head of the financial department. Above him in rank is Major General, Baraggan Louisenbairn, also known as the _Gruppenfuhrer_. He's the police leader of the Adriatic Region. Next to him is Lieutenant General, Ulquiorra Cifer, also known as an _Obergruppenfuhrer_. He is the commander of the Reichssicherheitsdienst or typically abbreviated as the R.S.D. and well known for being Aizen's bodyguard unit. This guy may not look it, but _don't_ mess with him."

Ichigo couldn't help but find it odd that out of all the people in the picture, Ulquiorra seemed rather pale in skin tone and rather expressionless as well.

"The woman standing next to him—"

_A woman_? Suddenly sparking Ichigo's interest as it snapped him out of nearly falling asleep.

"…is Lieutenant General, Nelliel Tu Oldeschwank, also known as the _Obergruppenfuhrer_. She is the district power in Berlin alongside Stark, but her actions are highly overseen by powers above hers and mine. Above anyone else you could and might end up running into, you can trust her."

Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the name brought about such a familiarity. When he was but a child, he used to go to school with a girl named Nell. She had very short green hair as well as a weird marking across the bridge of her nose, but how could such a sweet child end up becoming part of the Nazi organization? He couldn't fathom the thought, but he couldn't deny the strangeness of hearing the name _Nelliel_. It was too many years ago that he remembered the girl with the green hair and it didn't help that the portrait was in black and white so it was hard to make the comparisons.

"Wait, there's women in the SS?"

"Yes. Despite popular sexism of woman in other countries, the women of the SS are treated as equals; however they are just as cruel as the men not to mention most of them have some sickening habits. The ones recruited usually come mostly from low and middle class families, but it doesn't matter. They're trained like we are with both physically and mentally demanding treatments. Not many would speak of it, but women can be just as brutal as men. The things some of these SS women do to some of the prisoners would probably make your stomach turn, neither am I in the mood to discuss it."

Ichigo took a deep breath, letting it out as he gripped upon the fabric of Grimmjow's pants as he continued to listen to the General name drop the rest in the photo.

"Next in the photo is obviously _me_, General rank as you know and is one rank above Nelliel's. Standing on my left however, is that _fucker_ Nnoitra Gilga. He's one rank above mine and highest you can get to Aizen's rank. He's the Military Commander, also known as the _Reichsfuhrer_ of the German Schutzstaffel that is the Protection Squadron. It's a major paramilitary organization under Aizen and the Nazi Party. He occasionally takes business in Nuremberg and Munich, but is usually held up with other massive amounts of work _to my delight_ so it's an extremely rare possibility you'll meet him especially with your low ranking uniform. However, under _all costs_ avoid being stuck with this man. He'll sniff you out as a Jew within a matter of seconds upon meeting you. _Don't_ let him get wind of you."

"I understand."

"Gut. Now, standing on the last row is the lap dog and overly loyal bitch to Aizen, Tousen Kaname. He is the same rank as me, General, and one of Aizen's right hand men. He stays at Aizen's side at all times like his personal _cunt_."

Ichigo glanced briefly at Grimmjow who still had his eyes on the manual he was reading. Upon listening to the man name drop, he couldn't help but to notice that Grimmjow took varying tones and words depending on which officer he was naming. On the lower ranking officers he didn't seem to have much of voice, but with ones such as Tousen or Nnoitra, he seemed to bare an aggressive tone that nearly spoke of hatred in its expression.

His use of words was much stronger and crude like Grimmjow was ready to punch them in the face. He also couldn't help but to notice that when speaking of the Fuhrer himself, he only spoke of the man with his first name, never calling him a connotation of _lord_ of any kind, like he was just some other man. How _interesting_ he wondered as he began to learn the General more and more.

"Standing next to the dog, with the white hair, is Gin Ichimaru. He is the same rank as Nelliel and considered the left hand of Aizen. The reason he isn't ranked higher, I suspect is because Aizen doesn't trust him 100%, and with good reason."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Because I know Gin doesn't entirely _agree_ with what Aizen is doing. I don't know the man personally, but something is up with that guy and I think Aizen can see it. So he keeps him close, but only at arms length. And of course standing in the middle of those two, is the bitch himself. Our _dear_ Fuhrer. What a _joke_."

Again Ichigo was shocked, yet pleased to hear, that Grimmjow truly did detest how Germany was being ruled. Hearing repetition in the General's speeches and feelings upon the Nazi party helped to build the boy's trust in him even more as he was getting verbal confirmation of the General's words. However, he knew the man spoke truthfully as he couldn't ignore the tones of voice and word usage when speaking of the other officers.

"I was going to explain that picture to you tomorrow, but it's a lot of information to take in so it'll be good to review it a second time."

Out of all the pictures Ichigo could have noticed, the one thing that boggled him was that there were no pictures indicating family of any kind let alone pictures of him as a child. He found this rather odd the first time he ventured to the office, and now he couldn't help but to feel compelled to simply ask the General about it.

"Can I ask you something…personal?"

Glancing at the boy momentarily and then back at his manual, he grunted slightly, "Hm?"

"How come you don't have pictures of family? Do you…not have any?"

Grimmjow let out a silent sigh, his expression the same, as he paused for a moment before answering.

"No. I was an orphan; left at the orphanage as a baby and grew up there until I was old enough to leave on my own."

Ichigo flinched. An orphan?

"You talk so much about your family and your _friends_, but I honestly don't see the point, making attachments like that; too easy to lose or to be cut off from."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel that the General was trying to convince _himself_ of that belief, like Grimmjow was trying to say the words with nonchalant meaning, but simply couldn't all the way. Starting a life with nothing to be there to back him up or hold onto, no wonder he seemed nearly emotionless and hardened in the core. He had to be because he was _forced_ to. He never had a chance to have a childhood like he did. Ichigo lost his mother no doubt, but he still had friends and family to love and support him.

Now more than ever, he truly sympathized with the General as he wondered that maybe Grimmjow chose to help him simply because Ichigo gave him a true type of friendship and companionship that he couldn't really get anywhere else just as much as Grimmjow provided a type of stronghold that he wouldn't be able to find elsewhere, especially in such times.

"If that's how you feel about friends and family, then I won't argue against it, but if you don't have _something_ to hold onto, even in the smallest of measures, then…you have _nothing_."

Grimmjow's breathing flinched as the boy's words somehow pierced through him. It was words he didn't really want to hear as his hand grasped upon the back of Ichigo's shirt in frustration, finding it a bit hard to swallow as he merely tossed the manual to the floor and leaned his head back upon his hand as he closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale.

"I don't know what will happen from here on out, but I'll do what I can to make sure that everything you have done for me doesn't go in vain. I don't want…_anything_…to happen to you. So whatever your reasons are, please don't play this game too far."

Releasing his grasp upon the boy's shirt, he placed it back on Ichigo's head, letting the soft hairs mingle between his fingers as he stroked back and forth a few times.

"Too late for that…but…thanks for the concern…_Ichigo_."


	11. Preparation for the Bash

**Preparation for the Bash**

-September, 1936-

There was a brisk coldness outside as morning had finally dawned after a long morphine induced slumber had knocked Ichigo out, falling asleep over the General's lap, but his snooze was soon disturbed at the sound of German radio chattering as he opened his eyes to find Grimmjow sitting at his desk, writing down various things as the man listened to the local Nuremberg news. His shirt was buttoned and tucked into his pants as well as the suspenders that sat upon the man's shoulders.

However, the second the radio began to echo another one of Aizen's speeches, Grimmjow immediately clicked the radio off as he mumbled something under his breath in irritation, obviously not giving a damn to what Aizen had to say.

"You'll find your medicine on the chair next to you," the General stated simply, noticing the boy had finally woke.

Ichigo peered over the edge of the bed to find a chair pulled up and within his reach as two pills and a glass of water, a couple of slices of bread with cheese and butter, waiting to be consumed.

"Danke," the boy thanked meaningfully as he quickly took up the slices of bread and began to devour them. He was quite hungry after yesterday's ordeal.

"There's more in the kitchen if you want anything so just help yourself," Grimmjow offered as he continued to write down whatever it was he was concentrating on.

"I appreciate it," Ichigo thanked again as he finished eating up the slices of bread as he then swallowed the regular pain pills. His leg felt a lot better than it did yesterday when he first arrived to the office. It didn't feel as stiff and it wasn't as swollen as it was two to three days ago. In no time he would be mostly healed without much concern and without the need of a walking stick.

Slowly sitting over the edge of the bed, Ichigo grabbed his cane that leaned gently against the nightstand as he carefully stood to his feet. It wasn't so bad, but the muscles in his thigh were a bit sore as he made his way towards the bathroom. After finishing and making his way back towards the General's room, he found Grimmjow standing at the edge of the desk and placing various different papers in an organized fashion upon the top of it as he motioned his hand at the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Sit. We've got _a lot_ to cover."

Ichigo let out a deep breath as he sat upon the chair, Grimmjow sitting on the other side as he held up a paper that looked like a type of identification. "Starting today, you will no longer be Ichigo Kurosaki. From now on you'll be called Johannes Friedmann. It's a typical German male name with a typical German male surname; nothing too weird or out of the ordinary. This will be your identification paper acting as a fake birth certificate, a backup just in case they want further detail into who you are. _Don't_ lose it."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the various paperwork placed before him. There's no way Grimmjow could have done all this in one night. The man must have planned this ahead of time.

"_Clever bastard"_, Ichigo thought to himself, but it showed just how thorough the General could truly be. It was almost scary, like it didn't matter what you could do, you could never cross a man like this let alone would anyone _want to_. It made Ichigo all the more appreciative to be on Grimmjow's side.

"This is your official SS ID badge. Keep it on you at all times in your pocket, but everything else will be accompanying you in this briefcase."

As Grimmjow explained each piece of paper, he placed it within the briefcase accordingly.

"This particular paper shows proof of racial and political background and has been approved and signed by myself and Lieutenant General Oldelschwank. Above all else, you won't get very far without this."

As interesting as all of this was, something didn't add up as Ichigo began to realize some missing details.

"Wait a minute, if you can get all this type of paperwork approved, can't you just get me deportation papers out of here?"

Grimmjow sighed lightly as he placed the racial and political background papers within the briefcase.

"It's not that _simple_. Fake paper work will get you to most places, but they're still on the lookout for you and you're little _friend_. Besides, I'm still working out a few kinks behind the scenes before we can even _consider_ getting you deported. These papers should do you some good for now. What you need to concentrate on is getting out of Nuremberg to meet me at my next location before you can consider trying to leave the country. The further you get from here the least likely anyone will recognize you. Got it _Friedmann_?"

It was going to take some getting used to his new name, but it was for the better. However, even though the General's explanation was acceptable and made quite a bit of sense, he couldn't help but feel Grimmjow wasn't laying all the cards on the table. True, it was risky getting this paper work thus far, but he found it hard to believe that it was _that_ difficult for a man of Grimmjow's level to get deportation papers for him.

And it was then that Ichigo got the funniest feeling that maybe the General wasn't helping him to eventually get out, but to survive enough to _stick around_. Naturally then, the question that followed impulsively came out.

"You're not helping me to leave…are you?"

The question was more rhetorical in nature than anything else as Grimmjow stood silently for a moment before he replied in a biting tone, "_So what_? You're _alive_ aren't you? Isn't that good enough for you?"

The General's tone was beginning to darken as it seemed to grip Ichigo's heart. "You mean…this entire time was just dedicated…to…"

The boy's words seemed to trail off from the interrupting sound of the General's boots upon the floor boards as Grimmjow approached him abruptly, placing his hands upon the arms of the chair as he hovered over the boy, face to face.

"You think that _branding_ I gave you was just for your _protection_? Stupid boy. I thought it was already obvious to you for my reasons for _stepping in_."

The kid simply couldn't help it. It was in his nature to question things if it had his _life_ involved as his questions grew bolder.

"So you're just doing this for _yourself_?"

Boldness most of the time comes with a price as Grimmjow picked the boy right up from the chair, holding Ichigo by the front paneling of his shirt with both hands. "You _ungrateful_ little shit." And then with an abrupt force he threw Ichigo to the ground.

"If you think you have any better luck out there then _by all means_ get the _fuck_ out of my office!"

Ichigo grimaced as he fell on his bad leg, hitting the floor with a hardened thud as the General's voice bellowed throughout the room. Not really sure if he wanted to break the chair or _break Ichigo_, the General got out a cigarette as he aggressively clicked the lighter until it popped a fire as he walked over to the fireplace, keeping his back turned towards the boy as began to smoke.

The boy simply shook his head and rubbed his leg a few times, regretting yet again that he had opened his mouth instead of just keeping quiet and doing what he was told. He was a stubborn brass young man however, so old habits die hard, but it was then that Ichigo came to another realization.

"You're stuck too…aren't you?"

The question floated about in the air, lingering as Grimmjow stopped midway from sticking the cig between his lips to take a puff, but then lowered it to his side as he partially turned towards the boy, looking at him upon the ground, wordless and emotionless. The question had struck a chord and considering Grimmjow wasn't answering, Ichigo then knew for sure that the General was just as trapped as _he was_. It was this very thought that cooled Ichigo's inner rage at the idea of being someone's personal pet that was just being kept around and nothing more.

But the fact of the matter is, it _was_ more. On the surface it felt crude, but underneath all the layers it felt so much more than that and then he thought that maybe this isn't so bad; two people on the opposite sides of a spectrum, suffering in their own hells, trapped in their own prisons. Could he really blame the General for reaching out to something that caught his eye and then to further seek to preserve that comfort, a simple piece of Eden that brought a sense of calm out of the chaos around them?

No, he couldn't blame him. Maybe it wasn't something _he_ actively sought, but now that he thought about it, he was beginning to appreciate and maybe even _like_ being with the General. The two were going side by side down the same path to some form of escape as friends…as _companions_.

Grimmjow was doing all this work after all, just as much as Ichigo was…maybe even much more, but did it matter who's risk was bigger? No. The fact of the matter was, whether one was German and one was Jew, they were _both_ the same, both taking just as equal of a risk.

Dusting himself off, and trying to keep himself balanced upon his feet, he gently approached the General as Grimmjow kept his partially turned stance, the cigarette burning idly between his fingers.

"Look, it doesn't matter what your reasons are for helping. Whether it's for your own benefit or not, yes I'm still alive. You're right. That's all that really matters. But…I just want to know…if we'll _both_ make it out of this alive, or is this just going to condemn us in the end?"

Relaxing his composure back to its usual nonchalant stature, Grimmjow lifted his cigarette to take a puff, but he stopped midway again as he looked at it, the tip of its ashes burning slightly as he then simply flicked it into the fireplace, it's remains burning along with the flames that danced along the wooden logs. Placing both hands into his pockets he turned the rest of the way towards Ichigo as they faced each other, man to man.

"That's a question not even _I_ can answer, but with the measures I'm taking, so far its working out just fine as long as you don't _screw up_."

Ichigo let out a relieved exhale as he felt the tension leave the General as the two came to an understanding. And it was then the boy took a few steps _closer_ to Grimmjow as they were only but a few inches apart, his golden brown eyes looking up into the fierce icy blue of the General's. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed as he found the boy's approach unexpected.

"I…I want to help you Grimmjow, but…I…I-I don't know what to do beyond what I'm already doing. If…you can even call it doing something. I just…I…ah forget it," Ichigo stopped in mid thought as he shook his head and turned away, folding his arms as he felt that there really _wasn't_ anything he could do. He felt almost useless since Grimmjow was doing all the major risks while Ishida was working behind the scenes, leaving just himself to sit and wait around. Not being able to do much made him feel restless, but he didn't want to bother Grimmjow further.

"There is _one_ thing that would majorly help both sides."

Ichigo's eyes lit up as he turned back towards the General and asked with an earnest tone, "What is it?"

"Come with me tonight to the SS Elite party."

A chill shot up Ichigo's spine. The SS Elite party? What the hell was he going to be able to do there? But instead of bursting out in question at the General's suggestion like he normally would do, he instead bit his tongue as he simply asked, "To what means?"

"_Recognition_."

"Recog…nition?" the boy asked quizzically.

"Unlike most of the parties, this one in particular will be a good opportunity. Many of the new Nazi Youth members will be initiated into the ranks. Not only will it give you a chance to see how some of the things work in the SS and get a sense of familiarity, but it'll give _them_ a chance to recognize you as one of the _new members_ as a Junior Sergeant. This in turn will make it least likely for you to be questioned when traveling around."

"_You smart son of a bitch_," Ichigo thought to himself as once again. He was impressed with Grimmjow's tactics, but of course he wasn't going to admit it openly considering the General had a big enough ego.

"What are the risks of me going?" the boy asked in worry. "Medium leveled," the General answered simply. "Is this a request, or am I being _forced_ to go?"

Normally Grimmjow would have probably snapped at the boy for sounding defiant, but _this_ time around he decided to give the boy an option.

"I won't bullshit you. Going will simply mean you're being thrown to the wolves. That's why it'll be your choice if you want to go and if you say no I won't blame you. However…you _did_ say something about wanting to help—"

"…_fine_, I'll go," Ichigo interrupted as he didn't want to bother with the conversation leading to some weird form of misplaced guilt if he says no.

"You sure about that _Sergeant_?"

"Of course I am _General_."

"_Gut_. Then let's begin."

Grimmjow sat the boy down and began to explain _in painstaking detail_ all the types of nuances about the SS, the Nazi's, their usual routines within the ranks, and what areas and people to avoid. It all left Ichigo dumbfounded at just how much he _didn't_ know. It was a slew of information, but Grimmjow did his best to tell the boy only what he truly needed to know and would be dealing with directly. It was all exhausting, but it had to be done.

-_2 Hours Later_-

"That should cover just about everything that's relevant. You've got all the papers you need for now."

"Even if it means gaining some recognition, isn't it a little dicey to have me at your side all the time? Wouldn't they suspect something?"

"_Hardly_. They would probably consider you my new and in training lap dog more than anything else since you usually see me with my five other officers. They're with me at _all times_. So it's only natural that others would assume you're my new _bitch_."

The General grinned as Ichigo could only cock an eyebrow, tossing his gaze to the side while rolling his eyes, not at all amused by Grimmjow's sarcastic word usage. As the General gathered the remaining things to put into the boy's briefcase, Ichigo caught him with an unexpected question.

"What compelled you to join the Nazis, to follow Aizen?"

Normally a sort of question like that would cause a person to pause and contemplate upon it, but Grimmjow didn't hesitate one second to reply gruffly.

"I don't _follow_ that bastard. Couldn't stand him before he rose to power and now he's given me even _more_ reason to hate his guts. It wasn't always like this, not in the beginning. With my extensive knowledge and background with the military, it was only natural that I joined with the SS, not that it was entirely of my choice to do so, but I wanted to see where the adventures would take me since I was getting bored waiting around, but then the American stock market crashed, which in turned effected Germany with a heavy hit. Economy went down, Aizen saw great opportunity to rise with promise to fix the country and unlike other leaders, he _actually_ did what he said he was going to do. And for a brief moment, I admit, I thought the bastard would bring Germany back to its former glory…but then…out of what feels like thin air, he started this whole rampage about the Jews. _Makes me sick_. What a _waste_ of political talent only to _engorge_ himself with these ridiculous notions about the Aryan race with blonde hair and blue eyes. The little shit doesn't even _have_ blonde hair."

Ichigo suddenly began to chuckle as he listened to the General's word usage.

"What the hell is so amusing?" Grimmjow asked in an irritated quizzical tone as Ichigo replied at the end of his chuckle, "I don't know. I guess it's just the way you put it. You're right, he doesn't even have blonde hair let alone blue eyes."

And it was then for the first time, the two began to chuckle together within the light hearted moment, a moment that seemed to come so rarely nowadays.

"Thank you…for going over these things with me. You have a lot more patience than you look."

Snidely grinning, "Well, you get what you _pay for_ right?" Ichigo then blushed as he realized the undertone of Grimmjow's statement. He then tossed his gaze to the side again as he grit his teeth, suddenly thinking about last night within its confusion and mixed pleasures, pleasures the boy _still_ wanted to deny in his mind.

"The party is still quite a few hours away. I would suggest bathing. You look like you could use it, not to mention you _smell_ like it."

Ichigo flinched as he had forgotten such a basic routine, but with all the chaos around him, he hasn't had a true chance to even just clean himself until now. "There are towels and wash cloths in the bathroom as well as new bandages to wrap your leg and head with. If you require assistance—"

"…I got it. Uh…thanks," Ichigo blushed as he started making his way towards the bathroom. After taking off his clothes and getting everything he needed for the bath, he filled up the tub with warm water as he got in a position that was comfortable enough to keep his thigh above water level. It felt like it had been forever since he had a soothing bath as the warmth of the water put him at a calm as he then closed the curtain, but leaving the door unlocked on the chance he actually needed Grimmjow's help with something.

As he sat in the water he became distracted with thoughts of his family, about all the good times before anything had drastically gone downhill. He missed his friends, but most of all he was worried about Uryuu. He knew Uryuu was quite a resourceful guy, but still he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing currently or if he had found any information on their families yet.

He missed them all…_so much_.

Upon finishing his bath after about twenty minutes or so, he finally began to make his way into drying as he drew back the curtain to grab a towel only to find that the clothes he strewn on the floor were missing.

"What the hell?"

At first a frustrated blush had flushed over Ichigo's face as he accused the General of being a damn perverted man under his breath, but then he thought that maybe Grimmjow had simply taken his clothes and washed them while he was in the bath. Can't go to a party smelling like ass let alone your clothes, but now what was he going to do? He couldn't just waltz around the office butt naked with only a towel.

After drying himself down mostly he rebound his head and thigh with new gauze pads and bandages as he then wrapped the towel around his waist. Opening the door he was going to poke his head out and call to the General to borrow some clothing from him temporarily, but to his surprise Grimmjow was standing right at the entrance way as he gasped.

"Bout time you finished."

Ichigo was a bit baffled as his only exit way was blocked. "Wh…W-What ar—wo, HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The boy barked in protest as Grimmjow suddenly picked him up from under the waist and carried him over his shoulder, bringing him to his main office room.

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Tch, don't be such a _pussy_," Grimmjow insulted lightly as he got to the edge of the bed and plopped the boy onto it as Ichigo bounced a few times upon the springy mattress, his towel nearly coming undone as he quickly held it against his waist, the General towering over him.

"_Screw this. I'm not dealing with this again!"_ Ichigo thought to himself as it only took a moment of the General looking down upon the boy with those infringing eyes before Ichigo rolled himself off the edge of the bed to get some distance from the man's gaze. Even though there logically wasn't anywhere to go, his natural instinct was to fight against this. His hands clutched to the towel that wrapped around him as it was his only coverage, desperately afraid of it falling off as the last thing he wanted to do was to be stark naked in front of Grimmjow.

The General could only chuckle as he approached the boy, causing Ichigo to become edgy as the orangenette looked towards the kitchen, then towards the exit behind Grimmjow. He wanted to go, but he couldn't as his heart bounced around as the man's steps got ever closer, causing him to back towards a wall behind him.

"Are you _always_ going to be like this every time I feel like having a little enjoyment?"

"You bet your German ass I am!" Ichigo barked in an almost angry trembling tone that gave hint of warning that the boy might actually lash out this time around since he wasn't under the influence of morphine, but Grimmjow could only chuckle as he replied, "Gut. Then this won't _ever_ be boring."

His breathing becoming more erratic as his body shook from apprehension, his eyes looking around wildly as they constantly darted from Grimmjow's gaze to the office around them. Being backed up a bit more, Ichigo noticed that in the far back corner of the kitchen was a table with a few chairs that he felt he could dart to and stand behind, playing a game of cat and mouse like musical chairs until he felt he could convince Grimmjow to leave him alone, but the General was quick to grab his arm before the boy could make it an inch past the kitchen entrance as he pulled Ichigo inward, wrapping his right arm around the front part of Ichigo's chest while his other wrapped around the bottom part of the boy's waist so Ichigo could not bring up his arms to pull or push away.

He could feel the boy trembling under his hold, his heart pounding through the nerve endings, and his body leaning mostly on his left side to take the weight off the right as Grimmjow was mindful to hold Ichigo's balance.

"I-I can't believe we're doing this again. Didn't you have your _fill_ last night?"

The boy stammered in question, gritting his teeth as his muscles tensed against the General's body behind himself, pressed firmly against his own as the heat from Grimmjow mingled into his bare skin that was constantly subjected to a cool draft in the air that never seemed quite warm enough even _with_ the fire going in the chimney. The warmth felt good against him even if it wasn't entirely _wanted_.

"Heh, _we_? I thought you said this was for my _own_ enjoyment, or am I wrong?"

Ichigo gasped as he realized the words he used as he began to question his own feelings. No matter what was forced upon him, he couldn't deny what how his body reacted to certain touches, certain gentleness, and certain _pain_. It was all unfamiliar to him so it was only natural to constantly object it rationally. However, when it comes to rationale, emotions always win no matter what thought or logic crosses a person's mind. Emotions _always_ come out on top because you cannot change how you feel. Only the actions that surround the emotion can be directed in accordance.

"Last night was just the tip of the iceberg _kid_, and my _fill_ has _barely_ been tapped unless you're familiar with giving _fellatio_.

He figured the orangenette had never given fellatio, but he couldn't help but to tease the boy with the question. Ichigo was very young, but he wasn't _completely_ ignorant as the word was nearly whispered into his ear and then went violently shooting out the other as he tried to rip himself away. The thought of such an act put the boy beside himself with panic, but Grimmjow's hold was much stronger than his own as the General placed his right hand up and over the boy's mouth as his left slipped beyond the tip of the towel and lowered to Ichigo's nether regions, gripping rather strong below the belt, the towel undone as it fell lightly to the floor, now leaving the boy stark naked against the fully clothed blue haired devil. The orangenette gasped from the hold upon his member as it felt like his legs were going to give out from the pressure he felt upon the surrounding squeeze of his shaft.

"Nngh!" Ichigo muffled out a moan as his free right hand swung out and grabbed upon the General's left wrist, but the more he tried to pull it away, the tighter Grimmjow's grasp became as the boy's head rocked back and forth upon the man's shoulder behind him, his mouth still covered forcefully as the bluenette was careful to hold the boy upright.

Although he did not remove his hand from the General's wrist, he halted his attempt to pull the man's hand away as Grimmjow's grasp lightened again, the squeezing pressure slowly released to a more soothing hold as the man played around the tip with his thumb. The sensation made Ichigo's body flinch as he arched slightly, his hips pushing against Grimmjow's hand as it pumped the foreskin downward. His hands now grasped upon the General's thighs behind him for support as his fingers flexed against the fabric, at times grabbing, at other times nearly scratching while Grimmjow twiddled his fingers upon the boy's member like keys being pressed in the right tune and melody on a piano. He pumped to and fro, digging his nails occasionally, balancing squeezing pressure, and motioned the thumb around the tip as Ichigo leaked prematurely, causing the boy to hunch over slightly as he further leaned into Grimmjow who stood his ground quite professionally.

"There are so _many_ things I could make you do, make you _feel_, but not yet. You need to be polished before you can be _used_."

Ichigo grit his teeth as he wiggled his head out from the General's hand, bursting out in frustration, "I'm not your damn _property_!"

"Heh, heh, oh really? Could have _fooled me_ with that mark on your chest."

Lowering his head, the General trailed his tongue along the top part of Ichigo's shoulder as it slithered up to the side of the boy's neck, stopping at the point as he bit down to hold the boy in place like a mother cat carrying its baby at the scruff of its neck to keep it from wiggling away. With a sudden aggressive pace, Grimmjow pumped the boy vigorously as the sensation overtook Ichigo, exhaled gasps escaping his mouth in a heat of passionate denial. And then without any given warning, the boy came as his juices squirted outward and onto the floor, letting out one final moaned gasp as Grimmjow released his bite from the boy's bottom part of the neck, revealing a light hickey.

As he released himself, the boy's energy drained out from underneath him as his knees began to buckle, his body falling limp and straight into Grimmjow's arms as he held the boy upright for a minute to make sure Ichigo's tank was emptied out before he finally picked him up in his arms. For the brief moment he held the boy, he admired the truly beautiful physique Ichigo had, from one muscle contour down to the other not to mention his _size_ was a nice package to behold. Gently placing the boy upon the bed, Ichigo curled up in a fetal position as he quickly grabbed the covers and pulled them over himself, his body shivering ever so slightly from being cold and worn out as he laid on his left side, turned _away_ from the General as the man was taking off his boots.

Stripping himself of the clunky leather, Grimmjow laid on his left side as well, propping his body up against the boy's under the covers while he leaned on his left arm, flexing it up so he could rest his head into his hand as he looked down at the curled soldier laying in front of him, the boy's back and bottom planted against his chest and pelvic area.

"It would make it a lot easier on yourself if you stopped _denying_ what your body keeps _telling_ you."

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he stared at the wall in front of him, just a few feet away. It was bare and empty and for some reason made him feel colder. His muscles tensed as his body shook with chills that still emanated from what he felt just moments ago. Grimmjow lifted his strong firm hand and began to stroke its warmth upon the boy's back, calming him down, trailing it back and forth from the shoulder blades to the buttocks, causing Ichigo to flinch as he found it strangely soothing.

However, the boy didn't want gentle touches as he simply just wanted _warmth_ to halt the sting of the cold as he took the General's arm by the wrist and wrapped it over his waist so that Grimmjow's hand was just barely under his chin, holding it firmly against himself as he began to feel much warmer.

A small nap was induced as the boy soon fell asleep under the watchful eye of Grimmjow.


	12. The Lion's Den

**The Lion's Den**

Upon awakening after a long deserved and heated nap, Grimmjow and Ichigo began dressing in full uniform. While the bandages and hat covered most of Ichigo's orange hair, the General gave him a black medical eye patch to conceal more of his identity so as not to rise suspicion. Being more dominant in his right side, Ichigo choose to falsely cover his left eye. With the entirety of the guise of the uniform, bandages, and eye patch, only those who knew Ichigo well would be able to recognize him now. The General's men were waiting outside the main office room as one of them knocked upon the door gently.

"General, your ride has arrived."

"Danke, I'll be out shortly."

Approaching the now guised Junior Sergeant, Grimmjow placed a firm hand upon the boy's shoulder as he asked, "Ready?" Nodding his head nervously as he took in a deep breath, letting out an elongated exhale Ichigo replied, "Yeah."

"Alright, and remember, your name is Johannes Friedmann."

"Yes…General."

"Sehr Gut. Always address me as that and _nothing else_."

Without any further interruption, Ichigo and the General headed out with his men into the heart of Nuremberg as they were soon dropped off at the SS Elite Party that was tonight dedicated to the introduction of new Nazi Youth. The party was being hosted by the Brigadier General, Stark Gingerbuck so it gave Grimmjow an option to arrive an hour or two later into the party seeing as how his presence was not entirely necessary, but nevertheless he was expected to show and expected to _stay_ for a good while.

This was another advantage as by now the new recruits being initiated were already settled and mingling amongst amateur lower ranking officers from various other cities while the Nuremberg officers were stuck keeping night watch on the streets not to mention most of the attendants to the party would be well under the influence of alcohol and not as wary of their surroundings let alone up close detail.

Exiting the car, Ichigo saw officers _everywhere_ causing him to tense as he kept close _behind_ the General, followed by Grimmjow's five main officers as he was wary to avoid eye contact as least as possible. Some of the men took notice of Ichigo's new face, but didn't pay much head as they were tipsy, gorged in conversation, or assumed he was a new recruit because of the party's theme tonight. Grimmjow could feel the anxiety poor off of Ichigo as he placed a warm hand upon the boy's shoulder before approaching the main entrance door.

"_Relax_ Sergeant. We're going to be here a while so might as well get used to the _environment_. If you remember at least most of everything we went over, you should do just fine."

Upon approaching the door, the two soldiers guarding the entrance clicked their boots systematically like cloned drones as they saluted the General. Grimmjow, his men, and Ichigo did the same in return as the guards greeted them, "Guten Abend, General! Sergeant!"

Sighing slightly, Grimmjow replied, "At ease."

Nodding their heads, they immediately stepped aside, not at all questioning the General or the young man that accompanied him. As they entered inside, the somewhat tranquil sounds of the night soon faded into surrounding murmur and racket as the band played upon a stage in the middle of the back wall that was adorned with a Nazi emblem wall scroll and in the middle of the stage itself stood a beautiful blonde haired German woman that sang in even tone to a classic uppity German tune.

Ichigo was immediately taken in by the sights around him, having only recalled once in his life that he had attended a party such as this. The only event that came even _close_ to this large of gathering was his Bar Mitzvah at the age of 13, but while the atmosphere of a Bar Mitzvah is charming, cheerful, and fun; an SS Elite party was quickly beginning to feel like a stiff guise with the undertone of alcohol, ever watching eyes everywhere like vulchers, and a sense of powerful _arrogance_ that lingered under specific woven fabricated threading that signified rank and title that demanded respect and if not given, would be wiped out immediately upon response.

Still, despite this crowded nerve wrecking _noise_, Ichigo didn't feel too badly intimidated by the rapturous mingling around him as there seemed to be a wealth of women here as well, none of which were officers but were mainly here as girlfriends, wives, or general attraction. The Nazi Youth that Grimmjow had mentioned before coming inside were all sitting at assigned tables near the back by the stage that they had walked across to receive their ranked badges just an hour ago.

Although most of everyone's gaze was distracted with fine drink and tasty morsels of snacks and treats, not to mention public displays of affection, the General's presence _always_ caught attention of some kind as the man's aura seemed to create its own type of ambiance that demanded reverence, shoed away the too-nervous-to-approach, and wet the fair silken undergarments of the single ladies that had yet to catch the attention of a young man in uniform.

No, nothing could compare to the General's presence, his reputation preceding him as he finally sat down with Ichigo and his men at a table waiting for his arrival. A waiter immediately approached and ready to serve as he vicariously asked with vigor, "Mochten Sie etwas trinken, General?"

"Nein danke," Grimmjow replied, motioning his hand to shoo the waiter away as he wasn't in the mood to drink anything in particular other than water. He wanted to keep _all_ his wits about him with nothing to distract or disorient his rational thought.

"Na gut. If there is anything you need, just pull me aside and I'll be glad to get it for you."

It wasn't long before Stark approached their table, sitting down at an empty seat that was across from the General and Ichigo. "Been a v'hile General," he stated nonchalantly in German accented tone, placing his hat upon the table as he slicked his hair back a bit.

"Heh, so they have you hosting parties now?" Grimmjow asked in jesting sarcasm.

"Jah, only für tonight. Quite _boring_ if you ask me und of course ist probably better than the tedious task of juggling financial papers."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about getting your hands dirty."

"Heh, speaking of v'hich, I heard about that officer you shot in the marketplace."

"Jah, _Na und_?" the General's tone becoming goaded in nature as the subject matter was the least of his interest in regards to casual talk especially since the incident involved Ichigo _directly_, hoping the topic of conversation would quickly end before touching upon the mention of the boy.

"You are lucky that officer v'asn't of a higher rank," Stark further insisted in a nearly bored out tone almost desperate to talk of something more dramatic to distract his drone boredom out from the repetitive nature of the SS Elite parties.

"I couldn't care less even if he _was_. My district will _not_ be run by amateur little shits that can't tell the difference between his _dick_ and his _head_."

"Don't you mean to say run under _Nnoitra's_ direct orders?"

Ichigo tensed as he could have sworn he was trying to swallow a dab of spit the size of a golf ball, feeling the irritation emanate from the General's composure. He kept quiet unless he was directly spoken to.

"You questioning my decisions, Stark?"

"Nein. I just find your…_motives_, for lack of better words, _askew_."

"My _motives_ have zero tolerance for bullshit from _cockroaches_ in uniform, regardless of what order they were given unless it's by the Fuhrer _himself_."

Stark sighed heavily as it seemed to not matter what topic of conversation he chose, it was always difficult to talk to the General even when under relaxed atmospheres.

"V'atever. Und wen sollst du darstellen?"

Stark directed his attention suddenly to Ichigo as he asked the boy to state his identity. Nervous to respond at first, the boy answered simply, "Johannes Friedmann, sir."

Although Stark assumed Ichigo was most likely a new Sergeant recruit of some kind, he questioned the boy's presence _more_ under the company of the General. Not wanting to leave room for suspicion of any kind or digging questions, Grimmjow immediately explained further to Stark of the boy's role.

"Considering my military experience, I've been asked to supervise this boy since he's been recently put under consideration for a Sergeant for the Waffen SS. So far he's deemed himself worthy, but there's still a lot of ground to cover before he can be promoted."

"Ist das so?" Stark wondered quietly as he kept his gaze upon the boy, never wavering but neither intruding as he simply leaned his head upon his hand, taking a sip of the gin in his glass. Although Grimmjow hadn't warned the boy about Stark in particular, Ichigo couldn't tell whether he could trust the man or _distrust_ him. Not wanting to give away his real identity, the orangenette kept his cool as he took a drink of a glass of water that sat near the candle in the middle of the table.

"So, Mr. Friedmann, how did you get those injuries of yours?"

Despite being prepared for tonight's event ahead of time, Ichigo hadn't thought about having a story to his actual injuries and neither did the General come up with one _for him_. Grimmjow was going to answer for the boy, but Ichigo stepped in with a rather witty explanation.

"I've been put in charge of checking artillery for faulty parts. I was going through a batch of grenades, one of which I was told by another officer that the grenade was a dud. They were obviously wrong when the so called dud prematurely exploded in a nearby crate of other faulty grenades, giving me rather grievous injuries as well as a few other officers, but nothing I can't live from."

Grimmjow glanced over at the boy for an instant, rather surprised at the clever answer Ichigo managed to come up with. The boy seemed to be finally catching on and Stark didn't show signs of disbelief of any sort and accepted the boy's answer more or less.

"V'ell, all in the line of duty, yah? Gut to know at least _someone_ is doing their job. Gott only knows what faulty equipment could result in if gone unchecked. Gut v'urk."

The boy let out a silent deep exhale as he worried the legitimacy and believability of his story.

"V'ell, I better attend back to _hosting_. I bid you two gentlemen, Gute Nacht."

As Stark went about his own business, Grimmjow flicked his hand under the table as it tapped against Ichigo's thigh. The boy looked over at the man to find a big sneering grin crease across the General's face that seemed to hint of congratulations.

"Nice cover up, _Sergeant_. You really are full of surprises."

And then upon rare occurrence, Ichigo smiled as he was finally able to relax a bit more knowing he was playing his role rather well thus far. Leaning over slightly as he whispered to the General, "What is the Waffen SS again?"

"It's a multi-ethnic and multi-national military force of the Third Reich. It's the constituted armed wing of the Nazi Party's Protection Squadron. In the case of your rank, the Waffen SS normally uses you as a junior squad commander. Unlike the regular SS, for the Waffen you have to undergo a selection process before being promoted."

Taking a moment to let the information sink in, Ichigo further asked in a worried tone, "Can we trust that man Stark?"

Grimmjow exhaled through his nostrils in paused thought before answering, "Not an easy question to answer. Most of the time I get the sense that he doesn't give a damn about really much of anything, but other times…its best just to keep your distance. Don't _assume_ they're on your side unless I _say_ they are."

The party stayed at a heightened excitement as the band continued to play and the singer charming her audience with her soothing tunes. Upon being gone for a moment and soon returning, officer Shawlong leaned over the General's shoulder as he whispered into Grimmjow's ear a private message.

"_I was eavesdropping on some nearby officers and they stated that Ulquiorra would be arriving soon to give a report on the Initiation party to the Fuhrer himself."_

Grimmjow's casual expression tensed as his muscles flinched. He would have never brought the boy if there was any doubt of their presence being questioned together, but now with the unexpected arrival of Ulquiorra, the General needed to find an excuse to leave the party early before the Lieutenant General arrives. Grimmjow would just get drunk and leave had he not been so reputably defined already. The act would leave too many questions since most of anyone knew the General would never do something so stupid during an SS Elite party having attended each and every single one. Ichigo however…

The same waiter that approached their party table earlier started to pass by again as Grimmjow lightly flicked up his hand as the man quickly went over to him.

"And what can I get for you gentlemen tonight?"

Grimmjow snidely grinned as he ordered, "Give me a tall shot of the Green Fairy."

The waiter looked at the General in slight nervousness as he replied, "Right away, General."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow quizzically as he asked, "What the hell is the _Green_ _Fairy_?"

The General could only chuckle as the waiter quickly returned with a tall shot glass that bore the Nazi emblem as it was placed upon the table in front of the General. Then with an easing push of his finger tip, Grimmjow slid the glass to the boy as Ichigo looked down upon the glistening green liquid that sloshed about. Even though Ichigo was of legal age to drink in Germany, he had never once laid his tongue upon a single dropped ounce of alcohol in any shape or form so naturally he was repelled at the idea of even touching it.

"Drink it," Grimmjow commanded in a light jester as Ichigo immediately retorted, "No. Not until you tell me what it is." The General chuckled further as he answered, "Take a _sip_ and then I'll tell you."

Sighing heavily, Ichigo slowly lifted the shot glass to his lips as he tilted it slightly, the drink moving horizontally with gravity as it caressed upon the boy's lips, slowly seeping into his mouth as it mingled with his tongue. Quickly swallowing just a small amount, it didn't take much before the Green Fairy made Ichigo gag as he quickly put the shot glass down, the strange green alcohol evaporating the second it touched his tongue as it seemed to burn the rest of the way down his esophagus, immediately sending a chill up his spine as he coughed momentarily.

"Not bad for a first timer. Congratulations. You've just now tasted the Green Seductress herself; _Absinthe_."

Ichigo flinched at the name, covering his mouth with his hand as he continued to cough a bit more. He never had drunk alcohol, but he was familiar with the infamous green drink's _real_ name. "I thought t-they had—" coughing a bit further "…banned the drink."

Chuckling a bit as he downed half of the shot glass, letting the fairy seductress lure his mind from reality he replied, "Not here. Not_yet_ anyway."

Pushing the glass back to Ichigo he ordered, "Drink the rest."

"What? That stuff is _nasty_."

Although Grimmjow wasn't frustrated with the boy's defiance, he answered back in his usual gruff tone, "That _stuff_ I paid with good money. It doesn't come cheap so you'll finish that weather you like it or _not_. Besides you need to learn to let loose and live a little. It might be the last chance you have so enjoy it while you can."

It was a passing thought more than anything else, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he was a man on death's row having his last drink. It was an ominous feeling that made him cringe inside, but not wanting to argue with the General, let alone make a scene of any kind, he finally did as told as he did his best to slowly sip at the drink. There wasn't much left of it that he'd have to down anyway so might as well _live a little_ like Grimmjow said, right?

"A more refined way of drinking Absinthe is to mix it with cold ice water. Will probably help dilute the potency of the taste," the General suggested as Ichigo immediately poured it into his ice water glass, tinting the color of the water a light green.

Then tilting the glass for the liquid to slowly pour into his mouth, he still found it extremely difficult to down it even in the smallest of ounces as he was already beginning to feel the effects as his cheeks flushed slightly, his body warming up like he had his own personal inner heater, which in turn made his uniform and hat a bit uncomfortable to wear from the mixed warmth of drink and thick wool clothing. A bit of sweat began to form on his brow as it lightly soaked into the bandages that covered his head.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" The General asked casually as Ichigo answered with a sickening look on his face, "N-Not since this m-morning. Uck, god this stuff tastes horrible." Grimmjow chuckled as he replied back, "Gut. Then it'll hit you fast and _hard_."

If one were to consume alcohol with food already in their stomach, the affects would be diluted and take a bit more time to allow a buzz to take effect, but on an empty stomach and with such a potent drink like Absinthe, Ichigo was quickly finding his vision to be askew and his face completely flushed over. Grimmjow felt a bit of relief as he knew they would be able to leave soon, the alcohol hitting his system as well since he too had only eaten since this morning before the boy woke up. Having a moment to breathe again, Ichigo continued to down his drink as best as he could as it continued to make him gag.

"What's the matter _Sergeant_, can't handle your drink?"

The General questioned audibly for others to hear as Ichigo couldn't help but to chuckle at the statement, finding it sarcastically bitter to swallow since it was the General forcing him to down it in the first place, but nonetheless Ichigo played along as he knew the General's reasons for jesting outward like this. His words became a bit slurred as he tried to reply back while resting part of his face in his hand as he leaned upon it with his elbow on the table, the drink in his other hand, another small chuckling coming on as his mannerisms were quickly flying out the window.

"I…yeh-heard…s-somuch a-about the fairy I…vwanted to g-give it a try. Tastes like shit..b-but…so good."

The boy's mind went in a daze as he lifted his head back up from his hand, letting out a deep breath as he downed the last bit of the liquid in his glass as it burned his throat like evaporating cold fire. The taste of strong alcohol made Ichigo sick to his stomach as he commented lightly in drunken speech, "M-M-Maybe I shouldn't have dr-ank that d-drunk afterall," and then he began to cough again, feeling the need to get up from the table as he very much wanted to get some air.

"It's so hot in here," Ichigo stated as Grimmjow was quick to rise as he grabbed the boy's arm and slung it over his shoulder just before Ichigo was about to stumble over, the Sergeant's vision heavily blurring. "Well, consider this your initiation into the Corps, Sergeant, but that's enough for tonight I think."

With his officers following behind him, Grimmjow slowly began to lead Ichigo towards the building entrance, but not without being stopped by a fellow officer of a Captain's rank.

"What is this? The General leaving so soon? And just when you've only begun to grace us with your presence."

Grimmjow chuckled in jest as he replied accordingly, "Yeah, well our newest Sergeant here couldn't quite handle his drink the way he thought he could."

The Captain chuckled back as he stated in agreeance, "Ah, well, boys will be boys. There's always next time. Take care General."

Grimmjow nodded, "Captain," as he then and finally was able to get Ichigo past the doors, the boy's weight leaning more heavily into Grimmjow. Ichigo's stomach was beginning to turn, but the cold fresh air from outside hit him quickly as it allowed him to breathe.

However, just when Grimmjow thought they were free and in the clear, the General caught sight of Ulquiorra's arrival as the Lieutenant was just now exiting his car at the end of the long entrance path. Grimmjow tensed as his men were quick to prepare his own car to be loaded into quickly, allowing the General to leave with ease as he was trying his best to pull Ichigo along without making the boy sicker with movement. Allowing his tense composure to calm to it usual gruff manner, Grimmjow mentally prepared himself to pass by Ulquiorra as the two came halfway through the walkway that lead to the front entrance.

The General didn't give eye contact to show he was distracted with helping the drunken Sergeant to the car, but he showed acknowledgement of Ulquiorra's presence as he casually stated while passing him, "Lieutenant."

Ulquiorra showed the same amount of casual respect as he stated back in his monotone voice, "General."

However, he kept his eyes on the General as the man passed by him with a Sergeant he had not seen before, not being able to help but feel it was odd Grimmjow was leaving so soon and as to why he was specifically helping one Sergeant out of all the other tipsy and more likely drunken officers that are usually found at the parties. It wasn't like Grimmjow to single an officer out at random unless…

His rationale was countered by the very heavy smell of alcohol that emanated from the boy as the two passed by as well as the fact that this was an Initiation Party this time around so he assumed that firstly, the boy must be a new Sergeant recruit, telling by the patches and shoulder boards the boy was wearing ergo it was very likely the Sergeant was under evaluation to enter into the Wafen SS. He had witnessed Grimmjow being asked to evaluate Sergeants before, so it wasn't anything strange or new.

Thirdly, that the boy must have drunk too much and needed to be taken home and if he was under the General's watch, then naturally it would be the General to escort him home.

Feeling that no more concern on the matter needed to be given, Ulquiorra simply made his way to the party, letting the thought pass from his mind for now as he would later question and confirm with Grimmjow upon the matter at a more appropriate time.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow had gotten his men and the boy in the car with Shawlong in the back on the far left, Ichigo in the middle, and the General on the far right. The ride was rather nauseating to Ichigo's stomach as he rested his head back and kept his eyes shut to avoid visual motion sickness, feeling the alcoholic liquid slosh side to side within his empty gut with the turning sensations of the car as it made various rights and lefts.

Grimmjow glanced at the boy periodically to make sure he wasn't going to throw up, but he felt if they didn't get to the office soon that they just might have to pull over for Ichigo to relieve his stomach.

"You did well. Key is keeping calm, but it's very unlikely they'd suspect you to be a Jew to begin with. They think that because of everything going on that the Jews would never attempt going under the guise of a German officer. Defiant attitudes, sometimes; the occasional gunfire barricade, rarely; but going under the guise of an officer with having to know specific knowledge to get around let alone correct paper work? _Incomprehensible_. They'll question a new face no doubt, but you should be able to slip by most places without being questioned too often let alone asked to actively take part in something if you're good at avoiding certain situations that call to action. We can talk about it a bit more in the morning just before I leave."

Ichigo felt sickened in his body and twirling in his mind, but he listened intently to Grimmjow's words and more specifically his voice nonetheless, but strangely enough it wasn't until now, under the influence of heavy alcohol, that the General's voice was oddly…_alluring_. He was used to Grimmjow's gruff tone by now, but sometimes when in a calm composure; Grimmjow took on an even _deeper_ voice that talked almost peacefully with a heavy bass. It sent a small chill up the boy's spine just from listening to the sound of it.

Opening his eyes ever so slightly, he glanced over at the General who seemed to be peering out the window. He didn't quite notice until now, but Grimmjow had quite an attractive profile that seemed profound with the addition of the military hat and broad shouldered uniform. Ichigo felt a blush come on from feeling the heat emanate from the General from being so close to him in the car, his scent more potent as it seemed to seep into the boy's nostrils.

He couldn't explain why, but Ichigo had the sudden urge to be _closer_ to Grimmjow, slowly leaning over and resting his head upon the General's shoulder, closing his eyes again as he felt motion sickness creeping on from having his vision open too much. Grimmjow chuckled a bit as he wasn't in the least bit surprised since Ichigo was rather drunk.

Then lifting his arm he placed it around the boy's shoulder, huddling Ichigo closer to himself as the boy's cheek rested upon the General's chest, the man's heart beating within the boy's ear as he listened to its calm steady rhythm.

Taking off his hat made it easier for Ichigo to rest his head as he kept the hat in his lap, the brisk cool air within the car now brushing through his hair and caressing his heated scalp from having the hat on for so long. Ichigo tried to enjoy this moment while he could since he didn't know, once the General would be gone tomorrow, when he would see the man again or if he would have another peaceful moment like this. And then with matching sentiment, Grimmjow rested his cheek upon the boy's head as he spoke softly to Ichigo.

"You'll make it through this. Just listen to your instincts and you'll survive."


	13. Before the Dawn

**Before the Dawn**

What seemed like hours of driving was merely a ten minute route as the General's car finally pulled up to the office and just in time. Ichigo was feeling _sick_ like a dog as he desperately needed fresh air. As the officers got out of the car, Shawlong was quick to get to the other side as he opened the door for Grimmjow to get out, slowly tugging Ichigo along with him as he helped the boy steady himself outside the back passenger seat. Shawlong immediately took the boy's hat that had the eye patch inside as well as the no-longer-needed bandages so that the Ichigo's hands were entirely free to grasp what they needed to steady his balance.

With careful baby steps, the orange headed Sergeant finally made his way out the car door, his arm firmly grasped by the General as he moseyed out onto the sidewalk, immediately having to stop as he bent over; feeling like his stomach was turning inside out. "Nnngh—"

"…come on Ichigo, we're almost inside. Then you can hug the toilet to your heart's content."

The cold Fall air hit Ichigo's head and the back of his neck, helping to relieve the sensation to vomit as he leaned heavily into Grimmjow with his arm around the General's neck as he and the other officers made their way to the office's front door. Nakeem was quick to unlock the door, allowing Grimmjow and Ichigo entry as the General was quick to get the orangenette to the bathroom as he flicked on the light, Ichigo immediately hugged the toilet as he began to heave up the poison fairy that seduced his veins. Meanwhile Grimmjow stepped outside for a moment to discuss plans for tomorrow morning when he leaves.

There is nothing worse than a wave of nausea hitting your stomach and middle of your chest as your body forces you to heave up liquids or any remaining food in your intestines. The sounds of choked gargling emanated from the bathroom as the first wave of puke spewed from Ichigo's mouth and directly into the toilet, tinting the clear water into a yellowish green slime.

Normally this would be considered shameful and almost laughable if it was just regular alcohol for Ichigo to get sick like this, but Absinthe is known to be 70-100%, the strongest in the world and already banned in multiple countries, the consumption consumed to abnormal rates. This was definitely no ordinary alcohol and for a first timer like Ichigo, he might as well have drunk _gasoline_.

As horrible as vomiting is, the second it leaves your stomach you're left with a very physical satisfying relief to have gotten rid of whatever it is that made you sick to begin with, but the moment was far from over as Ichigo only had a few seconds to get some deep gasping breaths before another wave of nausea hit him causing him to spew his own concoction into the toilet just below his face. At this moment he had never been happier to have a clean toilet to hug as it seemed Grimmjow was surprisingly neat and tidy course then again Grimmjow was military so naturally he would be trained to keep everything _spotless_.

It wasn't long until he heard the General close the front door, taking a few steps from the entrance as he made his way down the hall to discard the boy's hat and eye patch as well as his own top jacket and suspenders, letting the leather straps hang loosely at his side as he unbuttoned his shirt down a few notches showing the top crest of his chest scar. Rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a wash cloth from the kitchen after soaking it with cold water, he then returned to the bathroom to find Ichigo still hugging the toilet as he was having a moment to get some gasping breaths again. The orangenette looked miserable as the General watched the boy tremble slightly, panting for air.

Putting the wash cloth aside, he stood over the orangenette as he suggested, "Unbutton your jacket so we can remove it. Will help you feel _loads_ better."

Without hesitation Ichigo did his best to sit a bit upright as he quickly unbuttoned his jacket, swinging his arms backwards to make it easier for the General to slip it off, tossing it aside to the floor as Ichigo rested back upon the toilet seat, leaning his head upon his hand with his right elbow bent up on the edge.

"C-Could I…fo…f-for once…see you…with…without being…i-i-intoxicat—blaharrrRRR!"

Ichigo's sentence was cut short as he vomited again. Grimmjow could only chuckle in amusement as he grabbed the wash cloth, knelt beside the boy and then placed the cloth on the back of Ichigo's neck. The Sergeant was burning up, but with the jacket removed and the wash cloth to help cool down his body temperature, it began to slowly soothe his sickening condition.

"Well, since you've been such a _good sport_, I'll make sure you're _sober_ the next time we meet."

Lifting his head again and resting it into his arm, Ichigo couldn't help but feel his heart sink a level from the General's statement. When _would_ be the next time they meet? Would he even be able to get to the General unscathed? He tried to let the thought pass on through his mind, doing his best to try to enjoy the time he had left before Grimmjow would leave tomorrow morning, even though his time was still being spent over a toilet bowl.

Smirking, the General began to untuck the orangenette's shirt from the back of his pants as Ichigo felt a small cool draft hit his bare skin, but before he had a chance to react, Grimmjow's hand was already stroking along his back with gentle motions, the warmth from the man's hand mingling with his own. Ichigo tensed for a moment, still trembling lightly from exhaustion and sickness, but the strokes soon began to relax him as he lifted his head slightly and looked over at the General over his shoulder.

"G…Grimmjow," the boy whispered his name lightly. The General's expression softened as the two locked gazes, a golden brown with an icy blue as the bluenette continued to ease the boy's tension.

When Ichigo had first met the General, he seemed like such a stiffened walking pillar of demanded respect each time he ventured into the boy's store for sardines. His mannerisms seemed so crude and rough edged, but over time as Ichigo learned of Grimmjow's _other_ calmer more gentler qualities, he began to relax more around the man feeling like he could just be himself without feeling the racism of the Nazi party weighing heavily upon his shoulders. In the presence of the General there was no _German this_ and _Jew that_.

It was just simply _Ichigo and Grimmjow_, two men allured to one another.  
>"You purposely got me sick," Ichigo scowled slightly as he faced his head back towards the opening of the toilet bowl as he felt yet <em>another<em> wave of nausea hit him and soon followed by a small amount of vomit that seemed to become less and less in volume as the alcohol was slowly leaving his system forcefully.

"Well you didn't put up much of a fight against it, surprisingly enough," Grimmjow teased, still stroking the boy's back, somehow managing to deal with the smell of fresh bile that drifted into the air.

Grimmjow was no stranger to horrid odors. He had smelled worse things like freshly burned corpses in the battle field and infected gangrene wounds from gashes and gunshot victims not able to get medical aid fast enough.

Getting another moment to speak again Ichigo further stated, "I didn't argue because what I thought you were asking me to do was odd or stupid or anything. I knew at least enough to know it was so we could leave the party early, but that's not entirely the reason why—"

"…heh, well no wonder you were so _willing_ without much complaint. It's odd to not hear your usual _bitching_ when in disagreement," the General snickered in interruption.

"I didn't put up a fight because I _trust_ you."

Grimmjow's stroking gentle hand stopped for a moment as yet again he heard those endearing words being spoken from the horse's mouth. It was strange to hear again as the boy was slowly becoming closer to himself.

"I knew something was wrong the second your officer spoke to you. The expression on your face flinched in a way I hadn't seen you do before and I knew then that something was wrong and that whatever it was you were going to ask me to do, I had to do it even if I _hated_ it."

Removing his hand, Grimmjow took the cloth from the boy's neck as it needed to be re-soaked. Standing without replying a word back, the General held the cloth under the faucet as he turned on the cool water, continuing to listen to the orangenette speak as it began to bring about a strange sense of peace to his hardened heart.

"Everything you've done up until now has been so carefully planned…so carefully thought out and even when something unexpected happens, you still seem prepared somehow. And so…when you told me to drink the Absinthe, I knew…it was meant for _both_ our benefits. So I had no reason to really question your command because…I trust you."

Turning off the faucet, Grimmjow rang out the excess water from the cloth as he then placed it back upon the boy's neck again, the cool sensation of the moisture taking away the once heated temperature of Ichigo's neck. Then, leaning against the wall behind the boy, he watched Ichigo silently with his hands in his pockets without a single word spoken.

"For so long everyone around me questioned your motives, questioned your intentions and I couldn't blame them. You are a Nazi General after all. What more reason did they have but wonder if maybe I was just setting myself up for a trap of some kind? And for a while…I _almost believed them_, but I never once had a sense of malice or a feeling of manipulation from you. You don't seem like a guy that would bullshit someone and you don't seem like a guy that would never be straight forward. And besides, if you truly wanted to stab me in the back, you had plenty of times to do so and yet here you are…" as he began to chuckle lightly "…risking _everything_ just for the sake of…having some _peace_."

A moment of silence hit the air as Grimmjow still stayed speechless, Ichigo feeling that maybe finally the nausea was leaving him as he took the cloth from his neck and wiped down his mouth and face, tossing the rag to the bathtub feeling that he was done with it, but he continued to rest over the toilet bowl just in case he felt it was too soon to leave just yet, to make sure he wasn't still going to throw up.

The silence soon became awkward as Ichigo broke it with a simple flush of the toilet, not being able to really stand the smell of his own bile let alone stare down at it. As the toilet finished flushing, he leaned over the seat, folding his arms on the edge and resting his head.

"Sorry…was that a bit too sentimental for you?" He asked in light sarcasm, but before he could even register what happened next, Grimmjow had knelt behind the boy as he wrapped his arms around him, turning the boy's head towards his own as he then drew Ichigo into a deepened kiss.

"NNNNGH!"

Ichigo gasped through his nostrils, his mouth incased within the General's. The kiss only lasted a moment before Ichigo gently pushed Grimmjow a few inches back as he stared into those cat like electric eyes that seemingly matched the color of the man's light blue hair that so carelessly tossed about in its own unique spiked way. Ichigo didn't know if he enjoyed the kiss or just found it too shocking. Gentle strokes on the back was one thing, but a _kiss_ was so much more than that, had much deeper meanings. And god could the General kiss.

Before the boy could mutter a word in response, he felt a heaving from his stomach one last time as he quickly drew his head back to the toilet, ready to puke within its freshly swirled clear water. With nothing but a chuckle, a smirk, and a few pats upon the boy's back, Grimmjow finally stood up, commenting sarcastically, "I'll be in the back if you need anything. Until then have _fun_ puking up green fairies."

Ichigo couldn't help but to be pissed at the situation as it seemed just when he felt like he was going to finally recover, another wave of nausea would hit him out of what seemed like nowhere. He was right not walk away too soon, but the moment didn't last too much longer. Twenty more minutes had gone by that Ichigo had not thrown up anything and the turning sensation in his stomach finally receded to a normal state of emptiness. The nausea had finally left him as he felt he was well enough to leave the bathroom.

Picking up his jacket he began to venture towards the main room, finding it a bit difficult to walk since his body was now rather dehydrated from vomiting so much. Touching basis with the entrance of the room, he placed a forearm upon the door frame as he leaned into it, taking heavy steady breaths of air. He was _exhausted_. The General was nowhere in sight as he called out to him while resting his head into his arm.

"G-Gri…Grimmjow?"

The General then came out from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand. "You rang?" He asked in sarcasm, but when he read the boy's body language, he immediately put down his sandwich upon the counter top as he quickly ventured over to Ichigo who seemed like he was going to faint.

"He-HEY! Wo, don't collapse on me," he barked in slight worry just as Ichigo fell into his arms as the General did his best to hold the boy upright. "If you feel you're going to pass out then you need to place your head between your legs so the blood rushes to your skull," he informed as he helped Ichigo bend over lightly, the boy's hands placed upon his own knees steadying himself.

"Oy Vey," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"You need water. Your body is too badly dehydrated from the alcohol. Come on," he urged as he helped Ichigo over to the table within the kitchen area as the boy sat down at a chair, folding his arms and resting his head upon them as Grimmjow prepared a glass of water, sitting next to the boy as he continued to munch down his sandwich.

Ichigo slowly lifted his head as he took his time to sip down the water. The last thing he wanted to do was drink anything, but he knew it had to be done.

"So is it true you really don't eat ham? It's too bad cuz you're missing out," the General jested as Ichigo grimaced. "Nngh…don't even mention food right now," as he continued to sip at the water.

"You know, for a first timer to alcohol, especially Absinthe, you handled it pretty well. Normally others wouldn't have been able to hold it for so long, but you managed, even on an empty stomach. You're stronger than you _look_."

Ichigo chuckled lightly as he couldn't tell if that was a compliment or an insult, sarcastically replying, "Gee, _thanks_."

"I wonder what _else_ you could handle."

The statement sent a shiver up Ichigo's spine as he caught a glimpse of Grimmjow's gaze, the look rather _unnerving_ in a crude almost perverted kind of sense. Ichigo immediately cast his gaze away as he took down some more water.

"You know, speaking of Jewish practices, I'm going to ask you something personal so do your best to answer."

Ichigo chuckled lightly again in exhaustion as he slowly turned his head towards the General's with a weary tired look on his face, "Tch, I don't even have a choice in answering or not?" He then began to sip down some water as Grimmjow asked, "If you're Jewish, then why is it you're not _circumcised?_"

The Sergeant nearly choked on his water as he abruptly put the glass down, coughing into his hand a bit as a blush flushed over his face. When the General meant _personal_, he underestimated the nature of what the man's question would actually be, taking him by surprise.

"What, you think I didn't notice? I may not be Jewish, but I'm still familiar with some of the practices done with your religion, especially in particular _that one_."

It took Ichigo a moment of shy embarrassment and to stop coughing before he finally answered, "The procedure for cir….circum…" the boy's words began to fade and trail off to undetectable low pitched whispers as Grimmjow interrupted "…huh? I can't hear you _Sergeant_. You gotta speak up."

Flustered, Ichigo let out an exhale as he finally answered in a much more audible reply, "The procedure for circumcision is _excruciating_. My father he…h-he didn't want to put me through that."

"Yeah but it's usually done when you're a baby. It's not like you would remember."

"That's irrelevant. My father felt that type of decision should be made when I'm old enough to decide it for myself not to mention that he wouldn't ever put me through any amount of pain like that without my consent. Doctors most of the time will deny that the baby is in pain during the procedure even though they're wailing their lungs out. And despite the constant ridicule, my father still refused. So when I got old enough for him to discuss it with me, I decided to say no and he supported my decision."

Grimmjow stayed silent for a moment as he commented, "Seems like your father is a decent guy."

"He is…" Ichigo further commented as he then began to chuckle again, placing a palm upon his head as he stated "…although sometimes he can be a complete _idiot_."

What seemed like a humorous memory in Ichigo's mind soon turned to a saddened ache in his heart as he thought about his family and Uryuu's dad still out there, having no idea if they're even okay. Grimmjow noticed the boy's expression shift, knowing that the thought of the boy's father probably was hitting Ichigo hard at this moment. Even Grimmjow couldn't help but to ponder upon the fact that things were only going to get increasingly more dangerous from here on out.

Seeing as Ichigo had finished his water, and he himself had finished his sandwich, he got up from the table while placing a strong warm hand upon the boy's shoulder as he stated, "It's been a long day. Do you need any of your pain medicines?"

Ichigo looked up at the General as he answered lightly, "No, surprisingly. Now that I think about it, my leg hasn't bothered me that much today. It's still a little stiff and sore, but that's about it. I'll take some...tomorrow…" the thought trailed off in the boy's mind again as they were inching ever closer to the moment of having to say goodbye.

"Grimmjow…I—"

"…let's get some sleep," the General interrupted as he didn't want these last remaining moments spent as some ridiculous sob fest, but even he couldn't help but to notice Ichigo's expressions, reading them like an open book. He wished he could take the boy with him, but it would be the death of them.

The orangenette slowly got himself up from the table as Grimmjow casually stood nearby with his hands in his pockets, just in case Ichigo would collapse again as the Sergeant slowly followed the General back to the main room where the bed sat against the wall. As the water began to slowly clear out his system, hydrating it, Ichigo felt just a bit better as he made his way to the bed.

Sitting on the edge he began to strip himself of his shoes as Grimmjow got himself comfortable while laying on the inner part of the bed that touched the wall, stretching out his body with his arms behind his head after striping himself of his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Now the General was just in his pants and briefs, laying shirtless with his scar fully shown.

Unbuttoning a few of the top buttons, Ichigo felt more comfortable now that he was just in his officer shirt, untucked from the pants, and the heavy military boots placed aside, allowing his feet to breathe with just a thin layer of socks. Turning to face the bed he nearly blushed as he saw Grimmjow casually laying on his back, waiting for the boy to join his side, but most of all Ichigo got a shudder from laying his eyes on the man's scar. It was so large and covered nearly the entire front part of the chest.

"What did…what did they…do to you?" Ichigo asked with remorse in his tone, but it wasn't of pity as it was more of sympathy.

Grimmjow took in a deep breath and exhaled as he answered simply, "Four men held me down after ripping my shirt open; the fourth man came up to me with a small blow torch as he began to burn the skin on my chest, all the way down to the tip of the stomach before my men finally had broken in after finding the whereabouts of my location. It was too late though as the damage had already been done. Scar has been with me ever since."

_A blow torch?!_ The thought struck Ichigo as he shuddered at the thoughts of being tortured like that if he got caught while looking for his family, making him dread even more for the next day to dawn and the General leaving his side.

"Don't fret over it. It was a long time ago anyway and it's not as bad as it looked when I first ha—"

"…I'm sorry. It's not that. It's just—"

"…tomorrow?"

Sighing heavily Ichigo answered "Yeah."

A moment passed before Grimmjow barked out, "Is that any way for a _Sergeant_ to act? Get a grip Friedmann!"

Ichigo gasped slightly as he jolted his head up and gazed at Grimmjow. The man was right, but Ichigo still couldn't help but to fear…_everything_. The times were gripping and the path crooked, never knowing where it truly was going to go or if a fork would come in the road. Everyday was like walking on eggshells.

"Listen, there's no stopping tomorrow from coming. I know you're scared. Hell even I would be scared in your shoes, but the best thing you can do right now is just get some rest. Besides, I saw your _friend_ at the party."

Ichigo's breathing flinched. "Uryuu…you…you saw him?!"

"Yeah. He made eye contact with me from across the room. It was only a moment, but I think it was his way of passing a message, to let me know he was alive so that I could tell you. Clever friend you have. That'll come quite in handy if he's making it on his own."

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh. He was so glad to hear that Uryuu was okay and maybe tomorrow would bring better news.

"Come on Sergeant, while the night is still young."

As Ichigo approached the side of the bed he couldn't help but find it awkward. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Grimmjow wasn't staring _directly at him_. His eyebrows furrowed to his usual gruff demeanor as he tossed his gaze away, turning his back slightly as he first sat on the edge of the bed and then laid down on his right side so that his back was facing the General. And of course Grimmjow didn't hesitate as a moment passed by before Ichigo found himself with an arm wrapped over his waist and a strong hand slipped up under his shirt as it touched against his stomach.

The boy gasped as a shiver tingled along his spine from the touch as the hand then began to make its way down below past the tip of his pants and then past the tip of his underwear as his member was being fondled. "

Nnngh," he began to moan, but then he grabbed the General's hand and quickly removed it, holding it in his own against his chest.

"Please, Grimmjow I…I don't want to remember this night _like this_. I just want to remember it as a peaceful moment…a moment no one can take from us."

The boy's words were meaningful and the General wasn't at all offended as Ichigo let go of his hand and began to reposition himself, flipping on his left side so that he faced Grimmjow as the boy then nuzzled into the man's chest, being surrounded by his warmth. The bluenette could feel the boy's breath lightly touch upon his chest, the orange spiky hair tickling the bottom of his chin, but Ichigo's eyes were not closed, not yet.

At first he simply gazed at the scar that stared him in the face, but then he lifted a hand and gently touched his fingers upon it with curiosity. He had never touched a burn scar before as he found it strange that the skin was extremely soft…wrinkled…but soft. Grimmjow didn't mind at all as he allowed the boy to venture with whatever he felt like, but then something happened he did _not_ expect.

The boy slowly tilted his head upwards, scooting himself up an inch or two as their gazes locked. And then Ichigo got in real close as his lips were just about to touch the General. He hesitated at first, their hot breathes mingling and it was soon that Grimmjow found himself frozen. Then without further wavering of distracted thought, the Sergeant _kissed_ the General.

It was so _fucking awkward_.

Ichigo was _not_ the romantic type as he just as quickly withdrew his kiss, clenching his teeth as the moment seem to slither up his spine unnervingly. Maybe if it had been a woman it might have not been so strange, but was it really all that different? Was it really…so wrong?

Unsatisfied, the General then took his hand, placing it behind the boy's head as he then _pulled_ Ichigo in for another, their lips locked ever so much tighter as he then began to force his tongue through, mingling with the taste of the Sergeant's saliva.

"NNNGH!"

The boy moaned as he couldn't back away, but finally after what seemed like years, the walls he had put up were slowly breaking down, lost within this misunderstood passion as he stopped trying to push away and instead forced his tongue back. Feeling the boy needed to breathe, he finally relinquished his hold on Ichigo as the orangenette quickly backed his head away, gasping for air and trembling lightly as their gazes still stayed locked.

He was exhausted from the day's events let alone having nearly threw up his intestines. All he wanted now was to just sleep tranquilly within the General's arms as he nuzzled his head again into the General's chest, Grimmjow holding him close until the sandman had gotten the better of them as they finally fell asleep, locked in embrace.


	14. The Messenger

**The Messenger**

Dawn.

It crept over the horizon as the sky slowly began to fill with light, shining through the curtains that covered the windows on the office where the General and the Sergeant had slept. Grimmjow was already awake as well as the boy, both fully dressed as they went over the finalizing details that Ichigo would need to know as well as Uryuu if they were to salvage what they could at this point and get out of Nuremberg.

"I've mapped out what possible routes that would be easier for you. I've ordered my men to leave a car here for you. _This_ is the key to drive it…" handing Ichigo the key "…try not to crash it. It's parked on the left side of the building."

Ichigo listened intently, but _silently_. The tension was emanating off of him like a thick aura that even Grimmjow could feel. Despite his own difficult setbacks and hardships, the General didn't envy the boy especially having close to zero experience with anything in regards to military, but maybe that's where Uryuu could fill in and help Ichigo meander their way around. No matter how much he tried to push his feelings down, the General too was _tense_ as their final moment of goodbye was only but a few minutes away since Grimmjow's men would be here at any second to pick him up.

Ichigo could feel his heart beating a thousand rhythms per second as his hands clenched the fabric of his pants while sitting at the desk opposite of Grimmjow. He couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eyes. The boy simply nodded as the General finished each statement and sentence until there wasn't anything left to go over. The briefcase was packed and ready with papers that would be needed along with the blue shirt that was from Isshin, tucked away nicely cleaned, folded, and pressed.

"Ichigo," the General stated the boy's name lightly as he stood up from the desk, hunched over with his hands resting at the edge.

The boy looked up as their gazes locked, the expression on the Sergeant's face racked with anxiety.

"Do you have any questions? Does this all make sense?"

Ichigo paused for a moment before he lightly answered, "Yes, it makes sense," and tossed his gaze to the side. Then he got up from the chair as he paced a few steps, feeling like his insides wanted to explode. He wanted to have faith in the situation especially with Uryuu on his side, but…he was still scared, frightened even. Anything could happen now.

Grimmjow walked over to the boy, standing in front of him as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. The General spoke in a much deeper more serious tone as Ichigo looked up at him.

"Out of anything I could tell you, _this_ is the most important," placing his hands inside his pockets after knowing he had Ichigo's attention, the boy staring intently back at him through those golden brown eyes.

"On your way to find me, you're going to start seeing a lot of things that are going to grip you..." lifting his right hand as he gently poked a finger into the boy's chest, just above the heart "…right here," as he lowered it again.

"What they're doing to the Jews many consider a crime against _humanity_, things you couldn't imagine. You're going to see Jews being whipped, kicked around, and most of the time picked at random, pulled aside and _shot_ for no apparent reason."

The hardened stare the boy expressed began to widen with fear of what the General had to tell him.

"Knowing you, you're going to feel compelled to try to stop it all, but you can't stop every single German soldier and you can't stop the things escalating around us. Out of everything you can't do…_don't_ let yourself get sucked in by heroics. _Don't_ get pulled into these situations. _Don't_…get yourself…_emotionally involved_. You _have_ to ignore the things you'll be seeing as you dive deeper into the snake pit where the heart of these things reside, where they all began. Berlin is the giant, but Munich is no exception. There are thousands of not only Jews, but Poles, Norwegians, Homosexuals, men, women, children, anything you can think of. You can't save them and even the few you will probably run into that you feel might have hope of surviving, _ignore_ them."

Ichigo wanted with every fiber in his body to just listen to the General and take his words to heart, but every fiber in his body fought _against it_ because of what he personally stood for. Ichigo was always the one to protect first. He was always the one to take out the neighborhood bullies. He was always the one to be the better man and stick up for his friends when they were in trouble, but most of all Ichigo was the kind to not be able to ignore someone _in dire need_ even if he didn't want to get personally involved.

What seemed like natural instinct and habit for his character and personality he now had to throw out the window completely if he was to survive. Would he really be able to stand back and watch someone get shot? Would he really be able to hold his ground as a Sergeant in disguise while Jews are being carted off to their possible death? These fears and questions raced through the boy's mind as Grimmjow finished his last statement.

"There are going to be others like you, hiding out, fighting back, or trying to escape. _Don't_ get involved unless you have no other choice. What might seem like salvation may merely be a trap that you are unaware of. These German soldiers are cockroaches, but they're not _idiots_. Do not take them lightly and do your best to avoid being put in charge of _anything_ since you're wearing that uniform."

Taking in a large deep breath, Grimmjow then exhaled as he turned to the right slightly, his gaze tossed aside as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then resting his hand down while the other was still in his pocket, he turned back to the boy, trying to take in what he could before he'd ultimately have to say goodbye, not knowing when he would see Ichigo again. He wasn't an emotional man or one to search out for something significant to hold onto neither did he need to…but…he was beginning to actually grow _fond_ of the boy.

He hadn't felt any sense of _peace_ for the longest time that he had actually forgotten what it was like to be able to relax with someone, enjoy each other's company, and then delve into passions that never crossed his mind as a possibility or even a desire.

What started as his own teasing marked property has slowly grown to a sentimental value. He really did do his best to make sure the boy could survive. However…

At this point, there was a still a chance that the other boy, Uryuu, could find a way for them to depart from Germany altogether and he couldn't help but wonder if, given the opportunity, would Ichigo search out for him again?

_…Would he even cross the boy's mind?..._

The thought instantly took hold of Grimmjow as he gritted his teeth and turned his back, looking at the fireplace to the right of them as it was barely lit.

"Take whatever you need from here, food or medicine or whatever it is, but make sure it's something that can't get you in trouble. _Got it_?"

His tone was rougher as it took Ichigo by surprise and almost nonchalantly with a hint of anger. The General talked so calmly to him this morning up until this very moment. Ichigo wondered what was causing the man to be gruff all the sudden as he felt the tense vibes emanate from the bluenette.

"Yeah."

Walking briskly over to the desk, Grimmjow placed his hat on his head as Ichigo studied the man's body language. The General was definitely pissed about something.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, _what?_"

"Did I do something wrong?"

_"No,"_ the General answered with an exhale through his nostrils as he began to pace back and forth in irritation.

A moment passed before Ichigo finally stated, "I _will_ find you."

Grimmjow then stopped as he turned his head slightly and looked at the boy. There it was again, that expression in Ichigo's eyes that showed endearment when he was about to say something that simply could not be ignored or _forgotten_.

"I don't know what it is that's eating at you out of nowhere, but I want to make something clear just so you don't have any doubts in your mind…" as he began to approach the General "…let's assume Uryuu gets here later and tells me my family is safe and out of harm's way. Well, if that happens before I meet you again, that's not going to stop me from looking for you whether Uryuu helps me or not."

Grimmjow gasped. It was like the boy could read his mind.

"With everything you've done for me, there's no way I'm going to abandon you and leave you to the wolves of the Nazi party. You're stuck just as much as I am. I can really see that now and if an opportunity shows itself that I can use to help you somehow get out of all this, then I'm going to see it through to the end."

Grimmjow could only stare speechlessly at the boy. It was something he thought he would never hear Ichigo tell him and so soon. However, part of him was not surprised. It seemed like something Ichigo would do. The boy didn't seem like the type to just up and leave when given an opportunity. As endearing as the boy's words were, Grimmjow wasn't entirely convinced.

"And your family? What if your little friend _doesn't_ have good news. _Then_ what?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, finding it always difficult to try to get his thoughts out clearly when Grimmjow came at him with signs of irritation. The man simply wasn't easy to talk to.

"I won't lie Grimmjow. My family comes first. If they're in trouble then I have to find a way to help them…but…I'll still continue, regardless of what I'm doing, to find a way to you _eventually_. I don't know how long it'll take me, but I _promise_ I will get to you. Just wait for me."

The General narrowed his eyes upon the boy, causing Ichigo to tense. Ichigo could be dense at times, but the boy was well aware of the fact that Grimmjow had no interest in helping his family. If he did he would have said something by now about getting his family to safety, wherever they may be. Bringing up the subject matter was usually just _asking_ for an argument, but Ichigo wasn't one to bullshit people. The only thing that kept Grimmjow from barking back was the fact that not _once_ had Ichigo actually _asked_ him for help with his family, so it made the subject matter tolerable to say the least.

Taking a few steps towards the boy, his shadow cast over the orangenette as he stated simply, "Whatever you do for you family outside of my presence is your own damn business, but don't you _ever_ forget who gave you that mark on your chest. I suggest showing it if you get in a snag. You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes, but as a last _reminder,_ what I do for you—"

"…has a price," Ichigo interrupted him, finishing his sentence.

"That's right. Just because we have a better understanding of each other, doesn't change a thing. _Don't_ forget it."

And as if on cue, there was a knock at the entrance door as the two gasped simultaneously while looking down the long hallway. "General, it's Shawlong. Your ride is ready at your command."

"I'll be out in a moment!" The General yelled back as he then turned his head to the boy, their expressions changed again as Ichigo gulped, a knot forming in his throat.

This was it. It was time to say goodbye and part ways.

Ichigo tensed…

…so did Grimmjow.

Neither could think of any more words to say. Neither could express the tension they felt at this very moment as they gazed into each other's soul. Ichigo parted his lips as he was going to mutter the General's name, but Grimmjow beat him to it as he muttered in a low tone, "God speed."

Ichigo gasped slightly as he then lowered his head a little and sighed, racked with anxiety. He wanted the General to stay so badly. He feared for his family and he feared for his own life. Knowing that he couldn't hold up any more time, Grimmjow simply let out a breath through his nostrils as he lifted one hand, placed it behind the boy's head and gently pulled Ichigo into himself as he kissed the top of the orangenette's head. Ichigo's face was nuzzled into the General's chest as he shut his eyes tight and did his best to hold his composure, clenching his fists in the process.

"I'll wait for you, but you better come to me alive damn it."

And then, he let the boy go as he simply turned away and began to walk down the hallway as Ichigo stood frozen still, the sound of the General's boots clunking down the hallway as the sound they made began to fade. It was then the boy couldn't hold himself back any longer as he yelled out, "Grimmjow!"

Just as the General had placed his hand upon the door knob and twisted it, opening it just a crack, he stopped as a chill went up his spine from the boy's plight as he then heard the heavy pattering of boots and soon enough the boy's hands clasped upon the back of his jacket.

"I…I don't…damn it I don't know what to say!" Ichigo yelled as it muffled into the General's back. Grimmjow stood silently at first, rather taken by the boy's reaction to him leaving as he felt Ichigo cling to his back, but then he closed the door once more as he turned around and placed his hands on the boy's arms. "Damn it Ichigo, you _will_ survive. Get a grip Sergeant!"

The General's words were stern, but they were not harsh. He wanted to stay just as badly as Ichigo didn't want him to leave, but there was nothing he could do. He _had_ to leave. "You have your friend to help you. The kid seems to have a knack for things so you should be fine. Just concentrate on your role and ignore the bullshit you _will_ encounter. I can't stress that enough. I have to go now."

Letting out a heavy sigh, the boy gained a little of his composure back, watching in silence as the General locked one last gaze with him. Then with the slow turning of the knob he opened the door and let himself out and just as he began to close the door from the outside, through the opening crack he gave one last glance at the boy and then…he was gone. Ichigo stared at the door as he listened to the sounds of the car doors opening and slamming shut, the purr of the engine as it fired up and soon left as its sounds emanated from a distance until it ultimately faded.

The boy was now alone as he fell to his knees and stared at the floor. For some reason, it wasn't till this moment that everything Ichigo had racked up inside him suddenly began to pound upon him emotionally. With so much going on at once, he never had a chance to let it catch up to him or truly come to terms with his situation. Every moment of intensity, fear, and anxiety collided on itself like a bomb ready to explode. And then…

"AHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo cried out in anguish as he knelt over on all fours and began to pound his fist upon the floor boards.

"KARIN! YUZU! DAD!"

The thoughts of his family was maddening and the fear of getting caught hit him like daggers piercing into his skin. Despite how the moment made him feel, he needed a chance to just get it all out as he began to cry lightly. He wanted so badly for all of this to just go away, but he had barely tapped the surface of what was yet to come, what he would have to face if he was to progress.

"G…Grim…jow," he stuttered the General's name in a mere whisper as what exploded inside him finally died down to a dull ache in his heart.

The ache however soon faded from emotional exhaustion as Ichigo slowly stood to his feet. It at least brought him a small comfort to know that Uryuu would be here soon to give him news of their families. Until then he was stuck with the solace of the office that seemed saturated with the General's scent. Even though Grimmjow was gone, the scent brought about a strange sense of comfort as the boy meandered back to the main room as he laid upon the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Silent…oh so silent the room seemed.

He was so used to the radio chatter or the scribbling of a pen upon parchment with the General sitting at the desk not to mention the crackling of the fire in the fireplace but even that too was gone, burned out and pitch black upon the freshly burned bark. It was approaching noon now as the light shined brilliantly into the office, illuminating every nook and cranny even through the curtains that covered the windows. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly as his eyes darted off to the side, taking notice of the large picture on the wall again that had all the top soldiers surrounding Aizen.

Looking upon each soldier in the picture he again looked upon the woman with the marking on her face that stretched over the bridge of her nose, her shoulders adorned with what looked like soft slightly curled hair that came out from under her military hat. The picture was not in color, but he just couldn't help but feel the familiarity of the woman's features.

Slowly sitting up in bed he stood and carefully took the picture down so he could get a better look while sitting on the edge of the bed. Staring at the woman as if she was staring back at him, short ended flashes of long forgotten memories of the little girl with green hair rushed through his head. It was so long ago, but could it really be the same person he wondered? Could such a sweet girl he knew back in kindergarten years really grow up to be a Nazi in uniform? It was then however he was reminded of the General's words.

_"Above anyone else you could and might end up running into, you can trust her."_

And it was then the General's words again reminded him that, like Grimmjow, there might be other Nazi soldiers that are simply stuck in their position, driven into a situation they could have never fathomed or even saw coming and now are trying to find a way out without getting killed let alone juggling between being forced to do things they wouldn't normally do, and choosing to do what's right. Putting the picture back on the wall he kept thinking of everything Grimmjow had told him up until this point.

_"What they're doing to the Jews many consider a crime against humanity, things you couldn't imagine."_

A crime against humanity? Just what the hell was going on out there that he had yet to be witness to? The thought sent a chill up his spine as he worried for his family again. He couldn't get various scenarios out of his head that could happen to his family let alone himself. How could one prepare for such situations? How could one prepare for such visuals? His plans were laid out for him, but his _heart_ was not.

He wanted to badly try to prepare for the worst. He wanted so badly to prepare himself for Uryuu bringing bad news, but rationale cannot beat the rush of emotions. Logic and understandings cannot overcome what the heart feels.

Emotions are not a switch that can be turned off. The only thing that can be changed or diverted is the _action_ we take in accordance with that set emotion.

_…Knock…Knock…Knock…_

Ichigo's stomach dropped at the knocking on the front entrance door. Slowly getting up from the bed he poked his head out to look down the entranceway as another set of three consecutive knocks sounded from the door. This was it, this was the moment he was waiting for. Taking a deep breath he yelled out, "Just a moment!" As he began to approach the door butterflies formed in his stomach. He was looking forward to see Uryuu, but then a thought hit him.

What if it wasn't Uryuu?

He then stopped for a second as a dread began to creep over him. With Grimmjow gone now anything could happen and as prepared as he was with everything the General had gone over with him, nothing could prepare him for the unexpected. It put him in a blank state of mind, but he had to stay calm no matter what. Approaching the door once more he placed his hand upon the knob, hesitating as he could have sworn he could hear his own heart beat. And then just as he was about to turn the handle, it turned on its own as the door suddenly opened as he was face to face with a soldier in an identical uniform to himself. Both of them gasped as Ichigo could only stare.

"Ichigo?"

It only took a second to register the voice before Ichigo realized it was Uryuu. Letting out a relived breath, he smiled warmly. "Uryuu…you…bastard. Took long enough," he nervously chuckled as Uryuu returned the smile, "Trust me, I was going as fast as I could." Not wanting to give in to suspicion, Uryuu was quick to enter inside as they closed the door and _locked it_. "Don't worry, I made sure no one followed me," the boy assured as Ichigo led him down the hallway. What seemed like a moment of relief however, rapidly faded when the boys had sat down at the desk and Ichigo was able to see the look on Uryuu's face once again.

It was different…different then before, like something had changed…something had _happened_.

Uryuu simply crossed his legs and folded his arms as Ichigo sat quietly, starring quizzically at his friend who seemed to refuse to look him in the eyes. That was always a bad sign.

"You know what I'm going to ask Uryuu," Ichigo stated almost in a stern tone. He had waited long enough to get an answer even though his heart was anxious and was afraid of what his friend would say.

Uryuu took in a deep breath, exhaling it through his nostrils while closing his eyes for a moment before finally looking Ichigo in the eyes. "I don't know any easier way to say this Ichigo, so I'm just going to say it."

Ichigo waited intently to hear his friend's words exit his mouth.

"My father…your father…and your sisters…" Ichigo's heart thumping a few times "…they've all been taken…" and then the boy's heart stopped as he gasped, anxiety rushing through him like a blazing bullet. Before Uryuu even arrived he had hoped that, even upon hearing this type of news, that at least one or two of the family members had made it out somehow, but he was not prepared to hear that _all_ of them, even Uryuu's father, had been taken.

Uryuu could see how racked Ichigo's face was with shock that was soon going to fade into anguish and loud screaming if he didn't get the rest of his words out within a matter of seconds.

"But…it's not as bad as it sounds."

Ichigo's eyes shot up and reconnected with Uryuu's gaze, desperate to hear that maybe there was a solution to this somehow.

"On the south side of town I found a roundup location where they were gathering most of the Jews as well as the Polish. They were all there. I made eye contact with them, but I could not go up and speak to them directly. With my ranking position I was allowed to sit and help moderate where each Jew was being sent. Once they came up to my table I made sure they were all sent to the same location...Dachau."  
>The orangenette's eyebrows furrowed at the name drop. "Dachau? What's that?"<p>

"It's considered the first regular concentration camp established by the coalition government of the Nazis for political prisoners. It's only recently that they started placing Jews and Poles within this camp. Out of quite a few of the camps I heard the officers talking about, I think they would be most likely to survive here, but even with the terrible conditions these camps have, they still have a chance of being killed as well."

Ichigo let out an exasperated breath as it seemed he was holding it in, trying to contain what he was feeling inside.

"And…where…is this place?"

"That's the good news. It's right outside of Munich."

Ichigo gasped.

"If my memory serves me right, that's where the General is going isn't it? Telling by your reaction I'll take that as a yes."

It was a moment of silence before Ichigo complimented, "You're amazing Uryuu."

The second Sergeant nearly blushed while adjusting his glasses, "Thank you. It took some work and near close calls, but it paid off. With them located at Dachau, we don't have to worry about seeking out two completely separate locations. We can instead knock out two birds with one stone. I suggest we leave tomorrow."


	15. Checkpoint

**Checkpoint**

Dawn.

It would be the last the boys would ever see shine through the windows in the General's office that sat idly within the city of Nuremberg. The two Sergeants felt it safer to travel within the morning then to try to make it to Munich with only a half day, not to mention going over final preparations for the trip. Ichigo decided that since a lot of German officers had seen him at the SS Elite party that he should continue to have the bandages around his head as well as the eye patch on the off chance he ran into any officer that attended the party that night to avoid confusion of identity, but to also help conceal his identity from the soldiers in the town that might still be looking for himself and Uryuu.

Uryuu had studied the routes upon the map the General had given Ichigo as he decided to take a not so direct path to avoid anyone still looking for them down a more obvious road of choice. Ichigo made it a point to show Uryuu the portrait upon the wall for the people he should try to avoid and for those who might be of help. It was a smart move on the boy's part since he figured Grimmjow did not go over such details with Uryuu the first and only time they had met.

After packing everything they needed, checking all their papers and identification, they headed out to the side of the building to find the car Grimmjow had left them. The car was your typical military jeep covered in a dull olive grayish green with an open top, used for your basic traveling purposes and nothing much else, adorned with a Nazi symbol decal on the side. They stared blankly at it until Ichigo finally commented audibly.

"I have no idea how to drive that thing."

Adjusting his glasses Uryuu stated, "I do."

Ichigo flinched as he did a double take, "Wait you _do_?"

"My father taught me, more or less. At the time I didn't think it was necessary to learn since every place I needed to get to was easily in walking distance. Who would have thought I would need the knowledge here and now especially with the intention behind it."

"Yeah," the orangenette agreed as they continued to stare at the vehicle with the sun still behind the horizon, but barely lighting the sky above them. It was easily 5am or rather as the chilled September air floated about them in conjunction with snow that was tossed upon the ground and built up near the sides of the office and nearby housing.

Tossing most of their belongings in the back seats, the boys began their journey down the route Uryuu had chosen as Ichigo sat in the passenger side while holding the map for Uryuu. Although their uniforms were thick wool, they proved handy within _this_ time of year to help fight against the cold as the wind picked up and blew into the boys as the car moved them down a back road that would soon lead to the first exiting mark. They both crossed their hearts and hoped they would make it through without too much trouble.

"What's the name you're going by again? Kee…Keegen…W-Weiss…right?" Ichigo stammered as he tried to remember the pronunciation of the name.

"Nice to know your memory serves you," Uryuu lightly replied in sarcasm.

"Oh _yeah_? Well can you remember _mine?_"

Uryuu smirked as he answered, "Johannes Friedmann."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he glared down Uryuu with a cocked eyebrow. "_Smartass._ Considering I've called you Uryuu all your life, I'm surprised either you or I can remember our aliases at all."

"I have to admit you have a point there. Ironically enough though, I could imagine myself being called Keegen Weiss."

"Really?"

"Yah. It has a nice ring to it. I could furthermore see you with the name Johannes as well. It sounds suiting."

Still staring at Uryuu with a quizzical yet playful glare, Ichigo asked, "You're not being _sarcastic_ are you?"

Chuckling lightly as he kept his eyes on the road, Uryuu answered, "No. They're nice names. Don't you think?"

Tossing his gaze to the side as the orangenette stared out into the empty streets they passed since Nuremberg had still yet to awaken with bustling business, he replied "Well you picked your own name. Grimmjow…I mean…the _General_, he picked mine out himself."

"Heh, I see. You must have a liking to that man."

Ichigo gasped, nearly choking on the thought, flustered at the idea as he barked back, "W-What? Wha…what's _that_ supposed to mean Uryuu?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry I meant no offense. I was simply stating that I understand how you feel."

The conversation quickly went awry as Ichigo became uncomfortable, nearly blushing as he further barked, "What do you mean _how I feel_? Just what the hell are you trying to get at?"

Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, Uryuu replied back calmly, "What I mean is, that man is rather intriguing on several levels. Despite his position, he doesn't seem to display any intended or even hinted forms of prejudice against the Jewish people. He also doesn't seem to portray a form of oppression despite his overbearing stature. Not to mention he's also an intelligent man and not to be taken lightly. There are many other traits to him that I've noticed from the few times I've had the chance to observe him, the things you tell me of him, and also my one encounter with him. Of all these traits, I can see the appeal in befriending him. He's a rare breed that you're not going to really find in other Germans let alone Nazis."

It was interesting nonetheless to listen to Uryuu spout off about the General as the blue haired devil seemed to float about in Ichigo's mind, wondering when they would meet again.

"However, there's one other thing I've begun to notice so correct me if I'm wrong…but… you're doing more than just befriending him for your own benefit. You're befriending him in an attempt to help him as well….am I right?"

Ichigo gasped. Uryuu barely had any contact with Grimmjow let alone only knew much about him other than what he had told Uryuu himself and yet the black haired Sergeant was able to perceive all this? It was scary just how perceptive Uryuu could be sometimes as the boy seemed to have a knack for figuring out situations that seemed impossible to overcome let alone the people around him.

"Telling by your reaction I'll take that as a yes."

Tossing his gaze back in front of him Ichigo stared out onto the street side they were still heading down as the sun slowly began to creep over the horizon. He wasn't sure how to reply to Uryuu's statement let alone how he would react.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you want to ask me something…or been meaning to ask me in relation to the General?"

Ichigo couldn't deny it at this point so he simply stated, "Uryuu, when we get our families out, however long it takes, I don't plan on going with them. I plan on staying and hoping that I can find a way to help Grimmjow out of the situation he's in. He didn't ask for this. He's stuck just like we are, only on the opposite spectrum and probably a lot more risky than what we're doing. I don't expect you...to help me get him out."

Uryuu sat quietly for a moment, glancing a few times at Ichigo as he let the boy's answer sit upon the air. It sounded like something Ichigo would do, but at the same time he also thought it very foolish. What was he to say though? He knew Ichigo well enough to know that if the boy was headstrong about something, that it would be impossible to persuade him otherwise no matter what the situation was or how detrimental it was. So it would be useless to sit and lecture Ichigo about how much of a suicide mission it would be. Furthermore, could he say no to a friend in need considering all the times they had helped each other before, even though their friendship started out rough and nearly torn over ridiculous disputes?

Collecting his thoughts he finally answered, "Families come first."

"Agreed."

Letting out a heavy sigh Uryuu further stated, "Once your family and my father are assured their safety and hopefully some type of deportation out of this country, _then_ we can worry about the General."

Ichigo did another double take as he gasped lightly in reply, "_We_?"

"I can't promise or guarantee anything, but I guess I could see what I could do."

Ichigo was dumbfounded as his face lit up. He was expecting Uryuu to sit there and tell him how stupid he was for taking on such a task and how ridiculous it was to try to help one General out of the thousands of Nazi Germans that covered every area of Germany. It would be a fool's errand to most, but instead of ridicule, Uryuu simply sympathized.

"Thank you…Uryuu…just…do what you can. I don't expect anything more than that."

_-Checkpoint 1-_

It wasn't long before the boys finally came to the one of the exits of Nuremberg that was guarded by two small outposts on both sides of the street as well as elongated wooden panels that crisscrossed each other to block cars from going in or _out_. Within these outposts were a few uniformed men as well as a couple that stood outside, armed with guns and ready for confrontations of any sort. The boys tensed as they slowly approached with their car, Uryuu easing up on the gas as he came to a gentle stop. As one of the officers approached, the one on the driver's side asked to see I.D. as Uryuu presented his to the soldier. The one on the passenger side did the same as Ichigo handed his I.D. to the man.

One of the dogs that was used to sniff out hiding Jews in the local homes began to bark and growl as the officer on Uryuu's side became suspicious with the dog's reaction. He had seen many officers drive by before and none of which got a reaction from the dog. He looked at the I.D. again as he studied it closely. Uryuu continued to keep a calm composure.

"Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" The Sergeant asked, wondering if something was wrong as the officer answered coarsely, "Vielleicht."

The man's _maybe_ was sarcastic and suggested that the boys might be in trouble, but it was then the officer on Ichigo's side greeted in a much more uplifted voice, "I remember you. You're that new Sergeant I saw at the party. We were not formerly introduced, but I saw you sitting with the General. Must be unnerving being watched under his surveillance."

Ichigo simply nodded as he added in commentary, "He's not an easy man. He just recently started evaluating my performance since I've been put under consideration to be a Sergeant for the Waffen SS."

"Yah? Well, how lucky for you. I won't hold you up then. Good luck Sergeant!"

"Danke."

Seeing as how the other officer was relaxed and recognized the other boy, the soldier questioning Uryuu began to relax as well, seeing as it was probably his imagination and silly to question two Sergeants on their way to see a major ranking General. The man gave Uryuu back his I.D. as the other officer commanded the men inside the posts to open the gates and let them pass. The tension finally subsided as the boys were able to make it through the first major checkpoint. However, according to the route Uryuu had chosen, Grimmjow marked it as a path that didn't seem to have any other checkpoint except for entry into Munich itself so for now there wasn't much else to concern themselves with. It was a long stretch of a road they would have to travel down from here on out as they began to pass open fields of freshly laid snow that covered their path in white.

"Well, that was _unpleasant_. Luckily the other officer recognized you since it seems the one checking _my_ I.D. was growing suspicious because of the dog."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Makes me glad that I decided to keep on the eye patch and bandages so they wouldn't think my wounds somehow magically healed over one night."

"Good call."

Moments passed as the thoughts of family crossed the Sergeants' mind as one drove and concentrated on the road while the other rested his head upon his hand with an elbow propped up on the edge of the car door.

"How long…" Ichigo started as his words trailed off for a second "…hm, did you say something?" Uryuu wandered upon hearing Ichigo's voice. "How long is this going to go on…in Germany? I…I don't get it. I mean…how can a country's leader get away with all this? He's just one man."

Adjusting his glasses yet again Uryuu then answered, "He's one man that has obtained _great power and intimidating influence_ within an accelerated amount of time. While sneaking around, I heard German officers talking of many things; things that I'm afraid will eventually come to pass. It seems our _dear_ Fuhrer dreams of taking over the world."

Nearly choking on the statement Ichigo barked, "WHAT? That's ridiculous. How the hell would Aizen even accomplish something like that? There's no way our country is even strong enough to handle a task of that magnitude."

"As right as you are, Germany still has tremendous potential to come close to such goals. He's already amassed an incredible military force of German officers let alone been able to take over most of Europe. Not only has he promised to bring Germany back to its former glory, he's actually accomplished to fulfill that promise almost entirely. Within doing so, he has managed to do what most political leaders fail to do, and that is to _act_ upon his words. Within fulfilling such requirements, he gains not only the trust of his men, but the trust of the people. There is no greater power than the trust of your own country behind your back, willing to do anything you ask and upon any whim. He plans to invade surrounding European countries like Poland and Norway, but he's not going to stop there. If it weren't for his ludicrous goal…if he would just leave the other countries alone and take care of Germany and nothing else he'd be the perfect leader. What's scarier is with all these people supporting him, who would deny him? Who would question him? Who would bite the hand that feeds?"

Despite the already biting cold from the outside, a chill slithered up Ichigo's spine as Uryuu's words bounced around in his head.

"You forgot one bit of detail."

"Hm? Like what?"

"He'd be the perfect leader if he didn't _hate Jews_. That's what you're really saying isn't it?"

Uryuu paused in thought before answering, "Yes, _that_ most of all."

Leaning back in his seat Ichigo stared up at the sky that was now filled with the morning light, watching the wispy clouds float by.

"I just…I don't understand. Why the hell is there so much hate against Jews? It seems so out of place and almost at random. And who the hell cares about blue eyes and blonde hair anyway? Damn it what does he WANT WITH US?"

Ichigo yelled as he slammed his fist against the door frame, leaning over as he rested his head upon his hands.

"How many more years is this going to go on? Even if we somehow miraculously manage to get out, how many others will suffer? How many others will _die_?"

Although Uryuu wasn't Jewish, his kind too was being targeted as it seemed many of the Germans were just as _intolerant_ to the Polish since he saw many Poles being rounded up along with the Jews and being carted off to the camps.

"It's possible this could go on for several more years and the problem is I don't think there is anything that anyone can do about it."

"What about the enemy nations of Germany? What about a place like America?"

Uryuu merely shook his head as he replied, "No. One standalone country cannot act as a police force for the rest of the world. It doesn't work like that in politics. Many founding fathers, especially in American society, do not believe in enforcing their ways on another country and starting a war simply because they don't agree. A line has to be drawn _somewhere_, even if what is happening is considered heinous. What's happening to the Jews and even the Polish is not enough reason for a country to invade another. We've already had _one_ World War and now we're entering into a second one. A lot more than just the Jews and the Polish are dieing off already because of these surrounding wars going on right now outside of Germany so, as much as I hate to say this, the problems with the Jew is the least of worries."

A moment of silence passed with nothing much else for Ichigo to say. Ichigo was not a fan of politics, but it still felt wrong to him somehow. He wasn't used to the idea of just standing by while another suffers when he could actively do something to help them.

"I know it seems grim, but it's not over till it's over. We still have a lot to do. I don't think all our chances are in the gutter just yet either. I may not be able to persuade him, but _you_ most likely can. I don't know how you will, but you got to persuade the General to help with our situation."

Ichigo merely rolled his eyes as he chuckled lightly, "Just mentioning the subject get's him sore. I can tell by the obvious look on his face when it comes to his involvement with me versus his involvement with my family."

"You have to least _try_ Ichigo. You have to because if whatever we do doesn't work for any given reason, which is very probable, we'll need a fallback plan. Without a fallback of some kind we'll be stuck and all our efforts thus far will be in vain. Besides, what's the worst that could happen if you try to persuade him to help? He's already done everything thus far just to help you so I doubt he'd—"

"…alright! Alright, I'll talk to him about it."

Uryuu couldn't help but to notice a strange flustered tension from the boy. Normally Ichigo wouldn't hesitate to do whatever it took to get someone to help out if they were even slightly willing to, but this time around Ichigo was hesitant and he didn't quite understand why.

"Ichigo I—"

"…just leave it alone Uryuu. I'll do what I can," as the boy then blushed, causing Uryuu to keep silent as he looked back to keep his eyes on the road. He found it odd Ichigo was _blushing._

_-Checkpoint 2-_

After about a couple of hours down the road, the path ended up leading the boys through a forestry area. It was a gorgeous drive through nature with the sun shining brilliantly through the snow covered trees and grass that was tossed about, sparkling under the light. However, what seemed like a pleasurable view soon turned to a silent dread as Uryuu noticed something odd in the far distance.

"Ichigo…check the map. Isn't this route not due for another checkpoint until we hit the city?"

Nearly gasping at the sight they were quickly coming to, Ichigo looked over the map again. "Yah, it shows right here that it's one of the safer routes. By why would he—"

"…they must have recently put this up without his knowledge. I'm sure the General has taken these roads many times before, but he doesn't have the luxury of checking them every day otherwise I'm sure he would have never marked this route as a safe zone."

"What the hell are we going to do? This is an unmarked checkpoint. Maybe we should turn around before it's too late and take another route."

"It's already too late for that. I'm sure they've spotted us the second we came into view. If we were to suddenly stop, turn around, and go another direction then they would become suspicious. We have no choice but to continue."

The boys tensed as this seemed to reek of trouble. Getting out of a city was one thing and they expected there would be a snag while entering into another city, but it was usually the checkpoints that are unexpected and recently put up that are the most difficult to get through and considering they were already having problems with the first one, they could only imagine what problems they would have with the second one. The distance between their car and the checkpoint was quickly closing as they silently prayed to themselves that they would make it through alright. Upon final approach it seemed the men at this outpost were a lot sterner in expression then the first one, neither did they seem in the mood to deal with any difficulties. However, there were no dogs this time around so they at least had _one_ thing going for them.

Stopping gently at the gate, a single officer came to the driver's side, asking in a systematic tone for presentable I.D. as Uryuu handed his first, and then Ichigo.

"Where are you headed?"

Uryuu answered accordingly, "Munich."

"Where are you coming from?"

He answered again accordingly, "Nuremberg."

The officer continued to look over the papers the boy's handed to him, one by one. There didn't seem to be any outright objection, but the officer wasn't convinced. "Show me your bags."

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at each other for a moment before grabbing their bags and handing it to the officer as the man had a second soldier take the bags from him to check them out.

Taking the liberty of his rank, considering that the uniformed men were ranked lower than himself, Uryuu played his role further by asking in a near demanding tone, "I have been through many checkpoints before and never had this much trouble."

The officer showed a small form of respect as he saluted to the boys and then went about replying, "Forgive me Sergeant, but with the growing assassination attempts on the Fuhrer, he has requested more thorough checks through these points."

"I see."

One of the officers came back out again, holding Ichigo's bag specifically as he began to question the orangenette.

"Morphine?"

Ichigo tensed, but replied accordingly as he lifted a hand and pointed to his face, "For the injuries. Doctor prescribed me a small bottle just in case."

"How did you _get_ the injuries?"

"A grenade that was supposed to be a dud prematurely exploded during an inspection of faulty artillery."

"I see. Well Sergeant Weiss, your information checks out, but I'm afraid to inform you that your traveling companion is to be detained here until further notice."

Uryuu barked in outrage, "Vas? Under who's jurisdiction?"

The officer answered simply, "The Lieutenant General _Ulquiorra Cifer._"

"For what reasons?" Ichigo further barked in protest. "We have our papers. We have our identification, this is ludicrous! We have business to attend to in our posts!"

The officer standing next to Ichigo further explained, "Your papers check out. _You_ however _do not_. Under the order of the Lt. General, you will remain here until further notice. Exit the vehicle immedi—"

"…Corporal Hans!" A third officer interrupted as he came out from one of the outposts, whispering into the officer's ear as Hans' expression shifted drastically.

"Are you certain? But a few days ago we were informed to—"

"…these men are to be cleared through the remaining checkpoint into the city as well."

"Under who's orders?" Hans further barked in question.

_"Lieutenant General Nelliel."_


	16. Proof is in the Mark

**Proof is in the Mark**

The boys gasped. The name drop was completely unexpected. "Nelliel," Ichigo muttered to himself as the Lieutenant General's name rolled off his tongue in awe of the moment. Having the gate finally opened, the Sergeants were allowed to pass after Ichigo was handed back his bag. Allowed to get some distance from the checkpoint, Ichigo opened his bag to make sure everything was still there and it quickly checked out.

"So, another General is helping you. It would have been nice to know that tid bit of information," Uryuu commented in slight irritation since such vital pieces of information were important for him to know if he was working behind the scenes.

"I would have told you if I knew to begin with. Out of all the officers mentioned in that portrait I showed you, Nelliel was one of the ones we could trust. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Grimmjow has already informed her of everything going on. But what I don't understand is how the _hell_ did she know what route we would be taking? There's…there's no way."

"The officer stated over the phone that the order to keep you detained at one of the checkpoints was made a few days ago. If Ulquiorra and Nelliel are the same rank, it's more than possible that they both have nearly equal amount of information shared on ongoing events and orders made depending on where they're stationed so she was probably already expecting that you would be at one of the checkpoints any coming day. However, you have a valid point. Even if she knew ahead of time, there's no chance of her knowing what route we'd be taking and our time of arrival. It's an order the officers are following so they'd have to radio in that you had arrived, which means only thing and that she must have been present when the call was received at just the right timing and was able to intercept the order."

"So in short—"

"…we got _lucky._"

A moment of silence passed as Ichigo could only wonder what would have happened had he actually been _detained_. Would he have been simply questioned or would he have been interrogated or tortured even? The different scenarios raced through his mind.

"I think my luck is running out."

Uryuu flinched. Out of anything he could ever hear Ichigo say, hearing him say his luck was running out felt almost out of character for Ichigo. Ichigo was never one to ever lose hope in a situation let alone having thoughts of giving up. Uryuu had to do a double take as he asked for confirmation.

"Wait…did you just…did you just say—"

"…don't get the wrong idea. I'm not giving up or anything of that nature. It's just a _feeling_ I have. I guess because I've had so many close calls that there's only so many times I can get lucky before my luck finally runs out. Know what I mean?"

"Yah, I understand. I wouldn't say your luck has gone completely _unscathed_ though."

"Oh, you mean when I got beat up in the marketplace or shot by that officer during the house raid? Yeah, I guess if you put it _that way_."

_-Munich-_

After making it past the last checkpoint with ease, the Sergeants had finally gained access into the city of Munich. Within entering, Ichigo and Uryuu were awe struck by the enormity of the city, but what was more bone chilling than any site that someone could first lay eyes on was the never ending _sea_ of Nazi flags and symbols that painted the part of town they entered in red, white, and black. Pulling the car over to the side on the first street they touched upon, the boys had a chance to sit and try to let everything sink in, but it simply couldn't. There were _hundreds_ of German officers that marched along the street sides, chanting "Heil Aizen", their boots stomping together in systematic formation and steps. It was all very overwhelming and nearly choked them with a deafening anxiety of dread. They were in the heart of the snake pit.

"There's…no Jews in sight…_anywhere_," Ichigo commented in paused stammers as it felt like his stomach was sinking.

"In the main streets no, but there might be a district where they could possibly still be set up in what they're calling a _ghetto_. I heard officers talking about them before, but you're right I…I'm not seeing _any_ in this area at all."

"Uryuu…how the _hell_ am I going to find him? It's like looking for a needle in a haystack in comparison to finding our families at the camp you mentioned, which means you'll need the car most of all. I don't even know where to start considering I'll be on foot most of the time."

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that he didn't inform you of his location in Munich? Does he not have a central office?"

Ichigo merely shook his head as he replied, "He told me he would be _in_ Munich, but he has no specific station. His orders are bouncing him all over the place with no real true pin point like he has in Nuremberg. I guess I could start asking around—"

"…I wouldn't suggest that."

"Why?"

"If officers are already under the impression that you're under Grimmjow's supervision, then knowing his whereabouts is something they're going to expect you to _already know_. If you go asking about for his location then it's going to come off suspicious to them or at least enough to detain you and ask questions."

"Then what the hell do you expect me to do Uryuu?"

"Word of mouth. Just listen. Listen to everything around you. My father has taken me to Munich before so I remember a few key locations you could start. I could drop you off and pick you up at a later hour and we can continue to do this with each passing day until our goals are met."

"And where are we going to stay?"

Uryuu thought for a moment as he took in a deep breath and exhaled with a mix of tension. Swallowing what felt like a golf ball in his throat, Uryuu finally answered, "I'm not sure as of this moment, but while I'm excavating the areas I'll start you off at a famous place I know at the Hofbrauhaus Beer Hall. The place holds many Nazi meetings and on occasion Aizen will make a speech there. With the constant serving of alcohol, officers are bound to _talk_ more openly than they normally would. I could leave you there for a couple of hours, which will give me enough time to find a place we could possibly stay, but to also see if I can get in reach of the camp and find out what's going on or to see if they're even at the camp yet."

"Alright. Sounds good to me."

"By the way, did he leave us any money to utilize? This car isn't going to run on gas forever. And we'll need food and drink not to mention housing at a hotel of some kind."

Ichigo blinked a few times with a blank expression as he thought to himself before answering, "Well—"

"…don't tell me he didn't leave you anything—"

"…wait I think if I remember right he left me a sum of money in a brown bag in…yeah I think it's in here."

Hunched over, Ichigo opened the glove compartment as a small brown paper bag tumbled out and into his hand. It was nicely wrapped and tied with string to keep it together. After removing the string and opening the bag, the boys looked inside as they nearly gasped.

"Oh my god—"

"…how much is that?" Ichigo barked in surprise, seeing a rather thick stack of Reichsmarks and various coins that could last them months. "When money is involved, you can quickly tell who's a friend and who's an enemy. There's no doubt in my mind now that he wants to help you if he's giving you _so much_. This will definitely do. We'll take a small amount for now, but we'll have to find a place to hide this. Until then just keep it in the glove compartment."

_- Hofbrauhaus Beer Hall -_

Upon entering the beer hall, Ichigo was quickly met with various Nazi officers mostly tipsy or drunk while a few stragglers seemed at sober levels, accompanied by a small group of German women scattered amongst the place. It was huge both on the outside and inside with vast space for tables and waitresses attending to the crowds, serving beer and ale to thirsty stressed patrons. It was a very elongated beer hall with various tables and chairs not to mention the abundance of lighting on the ceiling to keep the place lit. As overwhelming as it might seem on first appearance, such crowds could easily be blended into especially in Ichigo's situation.

It'd be unlikely for someone to question him since most of the patrons seemed preoccupied with their drink or business at hand and probably at highest assumption just simply leave him alone. This would give him an ample opportunity to just eavesdrop for an hour or two until Uryuu would return. There was a main bar area on the far left end of the hall as Ichigo approached the bartender to order a drink. It was the first time in his life he had ever ordered a drink on his own since normally the idea of drinking or letting loose with alcohol never crossed his mind to begin with. He didn't see the need for it as he found his own ways to deal with stress and face how he felt head on _like a man_.

Upon standing at the counter, the bartender simply stated, "I'll be with you in a moment _nino_." Ichigo flinched slightly at being called _nino_. He didn't know what it translated as since it was obviously not German, but indeed sounded Spanish. Course doing a double take he took notice of the bartender's features. The man didn't appear to look German or European for that matter. He could guess possibly Latino, but what was a Latino doing in Munich as a bar tender? Nonetheless it was strangely refreshing to see a different ethnicity amongst the Nazi cockroaches that festered over Germany and it helped Ichigo to relax a bit seeing as how he was racked with tension from the situation at hand. They may have made it into Munich, but that didn't make the atmosphere any less intense. They were directly in enemy territory now and anything could happen at this point. The moment left Ichigo feeling that he was probably safer in Nuremberg than here, but at least here it'd be unlikely for someone to recognize him.

That aside, Ichigo was further distracted with the bartender as he watched the man seamlessly shuffle about behind the counter with mixing drinks and spinning bottles like a professional. The man was extremely tall, possibly six feet three inches. He was well built with broad shoulders that easily stuck out from the small form fitting black vest he wore for a uniform. His hair slicked back in a smooth black color, accompanied by a finely trimmed beard that was cut off in small sections around the jaw line and further ended in a triangular shaped pointed beard that stuck out and sat just under a mustache that was just as oddly shaved with sections missing on purpose, trimmed with handles that flexed out to the sides. The eye color was a simple grey that glimmered under the lighting of the hall. When the bartender finally finished with a few orders, he approached the orangenette with a more or less _tolerable_ vibe that seemed to hint with an irritation.

"And what can I get for you _nino_?"

It wasn't until now that Ichigo realized he had to name a drink and being unfamiliar with alcoholic beverages he had no idea what to actually order, but with the atmosphere of the hall and the familiar aura it gave off, the moment reminded Ichigo of when he was at the SS Elite party with Grimmjow. Images of the General's features slipped into his mind as he remembered the distinct smile the man gave him and _only him_ it seemed. And for the first time he actually _missed_ Grimmjow. He missed the blue hair and the familiar scent, but most of all he missed the feeling of being _safe_ under the General's watch. Every time he was around the man he felt like nothing could touch him, except the General of course.

"Do you need a moment further to decide?"

Snapping out of the distraction of the moment, Ichigo came back to reality as he replied back to the bartender, "Yes…I…I mean no. I'm ready. Sorry I was distracted with a…a thought."

"You're new aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's my first time to Munich."

"Yes, I could tell. Excuse the bluntness, but you're not as snot headed as these other officers. You're different somehow _nino_."

"Really? Well I'm sorry to hear that your experience with other officers isn't as welcoming. Nice to meet you…uh—"

"…Dordoni."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dordoni. My name is Ich…uh….Johannes. Johannes Friedmann."

The boy tensed for a moment as he almost slipped out his real name. The bartender didn't seem to notice, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel more relaxed around Dordoni. The man didn't give off the same type of aura as the Nazis did so it made it easier for Ichigo to slip up.

"So you going to order_nino_?"

Ichigo chuckled slightly as he asked in response, "Why do you keep calling me nino? What does that even mean anyway? It's definitely not German."

"I call you it because that is what you are. It means _boy_ in the Spanish language."

"You're from Spain I take it?"

"More or less _nino_."

"Heh, well it must be a huge culture shock, being so far away from home."

"It wouldn't have been such of a shock if it weren't for the Na-I mean…sorry, I've spoken too openly."

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Trust me I _understand._"

Dordoni then smiled at the boy. It was the first pleasant patron he had gotten amongst the Nazi officers that attended the hall every day and night, endlessly parading around like they owned the place.

"Order what you want. The drink is on the house."

"Really? Danke. I appreciate it Dordoni."

The boy thought for a moment before he chuckled to himself and decided to order the only thing he could _think_ to order.

"I'll take a Green Fairy….in…in water…_heavy_ water…on the rocks."

Dordoni nearly laughed as he commented, "That's quite a drink for someone your age _nino_."

"Call it a tribute to a…a friend…who more or less _introduced_ me to the drink."

"I see. Well, a Green Fairy on the rocks it is," Dordoni stated as he began to quickly mix together the drink in a seamless fashion, twirling the bottle a few times in one hand while tossing it to the other and pouring the green seductress into the small glass. Within seconds the drink was ready to go as he handed the boy his order.

"Enjoy."

"Danke," and taking a sip Ichigo immediately gagged. It was heavily bogged down by cold ice water, but it was still intense to drink. The taste immediately shot memories through his mind of the last night he had with the General before the dawning of the morning after. It was definitely moments he would not forget.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that _nino_."

Chuckling with the bartender he further stated in his attempt to down a bit more of the drink, "Yeah, well, let's just say my friend wore off on me although I can't understand how he can even like these kinds of drinks."

"And who is this friend we keep speaking of?"

Ichigo paused for a moment to the question. Uryuu had warned him already about talking to anyone for information on the General's wearabouts, but Ichigo couldn't help but get a positive vibe from the bartender and he definitely wasn't of the Nazi attitude let alone one of their ranking officers so he felt he could trust the man out of anyone else in the hall so he decided to just this one time take a chance to tell the man, in careful placement of words of course, in a lighter manner of speaking so as not to grab attention from nearby patrons.

"General Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Dordoni flinched slightly at the mention of the name. Ichigo took notice of the bartender's reaction as he further stated in careful wording, "He's a friend more or less and also my superior officer. I came to Munich on business with him and will be meeting with him soon. Does he usually come in here?"

Dordoni hesitated to answer at first, wary of the boy now that he knew where the Sergeant's friendship lied, but it also explained a lot, for reasons Dordoni would never mention openly.

"He's been in here once or twice aside from the occasional Nazi gatherings that are held here, but be straight with me on something nino; are you really here on business with him or are you trying to reach him for _other_ reasons?"

Ichigo got a chill up his spine, not being able to tell if the conversation was going uphill or _downhill_. He was in a verbal bind and wished he hadn't said anything just like Uryuu warned him.

"Telling by your hesitation I'll say it's on _other_ business, but you're not like these other officers nino. You act like a well raised gentleman so I'll give you a break just this once. I _might_ be able to help you _if_ you can prove to me that you really are a _friend_ of the General's."

The boy gulped hard as he took another sip of his drink, finding it ever so difficult to down at this moment in time. And then, upon placing the glass on the counter and looking around to make sure no one was really looking, Ichigo unbuttoned his jacket uniform as well as his shirt, just enough at the top part of both garments so that he could pull the corners back and reveal to the bartender the burned marking on the left side of his chest. Dordoni merely grinned upon recognition of the marking as Ichigo then quickly buttoned his shirt and jacket back up with nervous gestures.

"Relax nino. It's all I needed to see."

"So, what kind of _help_ were you referring to?"

"Well, this didn't come from me…but…I believe officer Shawlong will be arriving at the hall soon on a short matter of business although I'm not exactly sure when. You know this man, correct?"

Ichigo nearly gasped at the name. Shawlong was one of Grimmjow's officers and even though it wasn't Grimmjow himself that would be arriving, this piece of information brought a fragment of hope to Ichigo at finally getting in touch with the General.

"Yes. Well I've never been formerly introduced to him personally, but he's one of the men that is always at Grimmjow's side. Finally some good news. Danke. I appreciate the help more than you could imagine."

"On the contrary nino, I can _imagine_ more than you _know._"

The statement took Ichigo by a strange stroke of wander as it felt like there was more to this Dordoni than meets the eye. It was odd how far a showing of simple kindness and properness could go in times like these. Most of all in times of trouble, it was good to forge at least one form of friendship outside of Uryuu that might be able to lend a hand when least expected.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Keep an eye on your back nino. Don't be deceived because there are many watching eyes in this place. You never know who's going to stab you in the back."

"Hey bartender! A little service here?" A random patron yelled over the ruckus of the place as Dordoni replied in haste, "Right away sir!"

And with one last word to Ichigo he stated, "Enjoy your drink. If you need anything else you know where to find me…_nino_."

Dordoni was now occupied with the thirsty nature of the Nazi officers as he began to twirl about the liquor bottles and shot glasses, mixing drinks with a natural talent. Although many would not admit openly with German pride, Dordoni was the best bartender in all of Munich. It was the one reason he was allowed to stay instead of being carted off to death camps. Ichigo was now left to his own company as he took his drink and found a secluded spot in a corner on the other side of the hall where he could keep an easy watch on the entranceway for signs of Shawlong. There was a clock that sat idly above the main bar area that allowed the boy to keep track of the time.

It didn't seem like it, but it had already been at least twenty minutes since he had first arrived. Of course now that he could watch time, the hands on the clock seemed to drag on slowly, making the stay there more monotonous as he felt like he was drowning in a sea of officers that were constantly going in and out, laughing and talking, drinking and on occasion singing a familiar local tune called _In Munchen steht ein Hofbrauhaus_.

It was a very famous drinking song known through all of Munich and easily lifted the spirits of the officers to the point it managed to get a chuckle out of Ichigo as he watched these stiff necked Nazis show a form of human nature that was rarely seen in such times. This scene of laughter and drunken stupor for a first time reminded Ichigo that despite these Germans being of the Nazi class, underneath the uniforms and the badges were just simple men either who willingly chose to be a Nazi out of blind German pride or simply forced to do what they didn't want to do and were now in the same position as Grimmjow. It was only this one moment that Ichigo felt pity for these men.

Seconds…minutes…a good hour and a half passed as Ichigo had listened to everything he could comprehend and there was simply no information he could utilize to lend a hand to his situation. It was either the dribble of complaints about the Jewish class or dribble of complaints about ordinary things of everyday life. Dordoni was now preoccupied more than ever as the day was easily fading into the late afternoon as the crowd inside the hall doubled in size. Ichigo's drink was barely touched, but it brought about its own sense of comfort as the drink reminded him of Grimmjow.

However, within the time Ichigo was sitting and waiting for either Uryuu or Shawlong to show face, the boy couldn't shake the palpable feeling that he was being _watched._ By whom he wandered. Everyone he could lay eyes on within the hall were preoccupied and none of which that showed the least bit of interest in the boy even for simple chat. He was pretty much left to himself, undisturbed and unnoticed as he was just another officer in the sea of Nazi badges.

This unnerving feeling was beginning to take its toll as it felt like a small oncoming dread was creeping up through his chest like something bad was going to happen, making Ichigo wanting to leave the hall more than ever. Having been in the hall for nearly two hours urged the boy to get a gulp of fresh air, but just as he was standing and pushing his chair back into the table he was sitting at, his eyes laid upon the entranceway of the hall as he spotted a rather tall man in low ranking uniform that had his arms behind his back out of habit, but was also a typical stance that most officers stood in. His face was aged and jawline square shaped and low dropped with his black hair easily slicked back into a long braided tail underneath the officer cap.

Ichigo gasped as he realized it was Shawlong, but if he didn't act fast the man would soon be gone as he was in the entranceway for only a moment, talking with another officer and then suddenly left. Ichigo immediately deserted his table and drink as he struggled to get past the patrons, watching as Shawlong went out of sight, making the boy almost panic in haste as he finally made it past the main beer hall area and back to the entranceway, darting out the doors as he looked around frantically down both sides of the major street the hall was located on. There was hardly any daylight left, making it increasingly more difficult to try to spot out the man amongst the crowds of officers walking in both directions, but no matter where he looked he couldn't see the man so he had no choice but to call out.

"Shawlong! Officer Shawlong!"

It worked. Within seconds Ichigo noticed amongst the passing crowds a man in uniform suddenly stopped and then turned around as a familiar face was revealed. Ichigo smiled, letting out a sigh of relief as he approached the man.

"This is going to sound strange, but you're a sight for sore eyes."

Shawlong had to do a double take as he nearly gasped at the sight of the boy before he realized this much younger officer with an eye patch was Ichigo.

"So, the General was right. You really did make it here, but how did you end up at the beer hall? Wait, never mind that. We can discuss details later. Come, we must find a more secluded area."

Shawlong didn't hesitate as he quickly began to meander his way through the crowds, Ichigo following after him in haste. "Hold on a second, I can't just leave the hall. My friend that accompanied me to the city will be returning soon to pick me up. Can't you just bring the General here? I mean aren't you normally with him?" The boy asked in question as Shawlong answered, "No. He is unreachable at this time and is stuck in an important meeting with the Fuhrer himself and will remain unreachable for quite a while."

Stopping in the midst of the crowd, Shawlong looked around momentarily as he then took the boy by the arm and quickly dragged him over to a secluded alleyway that led to another street as the two were now by themselves with officers walking by, paying no heed or notice to them.

"It was fortunate you saw me at the time you did, but you should stay away from the beer hall. It's not an ideal location."

"Well that hardly matters now that I've managed to get in contact with one of you," Ichigo exclaimed optimistically, but Shawlong seemed a bit unnerved at the moment as he constantly looked down both sides of the alleyway.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked as Shawlong replied, "We can't talk here. We'll have to have a meeting at a separate location where we can converse in privacy and just in case you're wondering, no I can _not_ have the General meet you himself. He already knows you're here, but I can at least give him the information of your location. Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"No. We only arrived but a few hours ago."

"Alright then I suggest you go to the hotel Germania. It's on Tal 28. I'll meet you there tomorrow at noon in the main lobby. Until then make sure your friend knows I'm coming to meet you so if anything goes wrong he will at least be informed and I can contact him in your place. I must go now, we shouldn't doddle any longer."

"Danke," Ichigo immediately stated as Shawlong turned his head slightly and nodded before finally leaving the alleyway.


	17. The Stronghold's Comfort

**The Stronghold's Comfort**

It wasn't long before Ichigo returned to the beer hall only to find that Uryuu was standing outside the parked car in the front of the entrance side as they greeted momentarily and then re-entered the car as Ichigo began to explain in detail what had happened. Uryuu was pleased…_very_…pleased. It seemed that once again lady luck was on their side at least in regards to Ichigo's situation. Such situations however sometimes require baby steps, just one step at a time, one situation getting solved while another was still in progress. And it seemed that also once again Grimmjow's reach went further than most would estimate, his brand trademark on Ichigo lending help in the least likely of places and progressing their path even without him being physically present.

But despite these things and despite the growing advances they've made thus far in their journey to survive the Nazi take over, something about Uryuu seemed a bit different and Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on it. Uryuu most of the time was of a very logical or rational demeanor so he normally was pretty relaxed in a calm kind of way even under pressure, but something still appeared _off_. Maybe it was the look on Uryuu's face or his body language, either way although Ichigo wasn't an expert on reading people's signals, it was just something he could feel emanating not to mention he's known Uryuu most of his life.

"So…I told my side of things now it's your turn. Did you find the camp?"

Uryuu let out a small exhale through his nostrils as he answered in an almost monotone voice, "Yes. Just like the map shows, it's not too far outside the city. I managed to get through the gates with ease I guess since we were already cleared passage."

"And? What about dad, Yuzu and Karin…or your father? Have they arrived yet? Are they okay?"

There were certain specific things that Uryuu wanted to tell Ichigo, but he felt it wasn't relevant at this time or place. He wanted to make sure that all scenarios and options were exercised before actually discussing an update on the situation at hand with the families, but Uryuu knew that if he didn't throw his fellow Sergeant _something_ that Ichigo would eventually demand it out of him and rather forcefully if necessary. So he decided to state only what was essential, but also satisfactory.

"They're at the camp and alive for the most part. The camps have pretty rough treatment, but the prisoners seem to take care of each other if given the opportunity. They're fine for now and they're _all_ there, just as planned, so when the time comes to get them out we can hopefully get them out all at once or at least in the same time frame."

Upon finishing his sentences, Uryuu adjusted his glasses, hoping that would be enough information for Ichigo without having to go into _particulars_.

Ichigo merely smiled, "That's great Uryuu. This is going better than I thought. So you have a plan to get them out already? You work fast."

"Not quite. I haven't worked out all the details yet so I'm still working on it."

"That's fine. I wasn't expecting things to go _too_ quickly anyway. I managed to at least be able to reach the General so one thing at a time right?"

"Right."

Ichigo let out a heavy exhale as he leaned back into his passenger seat, looking out at the city around them as it was now enveloped with the shadow of nighttime. The city was still freshly bustling around with citizens and officers due to the fact that it was a Saturday and Saturdays usually call for the busiest of times for businesses and shops being open later than any other night. Street lamps were lit and stood along the sidewalks in evenly spaced rows very much like the systematic groupings of Nazis at a military gathering. Everything was perfected and wiped clean of the Jews and non-Germans. Momentarily however, Ichigo would glance at Uryuu who seemed standoffish, more than usual, but he was concentrating on driving so Ichigo decided to question him about it when they would get their hotel room and sure enough it wasn't long before they had finally arrived at the Germania.

There was a convenient spot open a block down from the hotel so Uryuu decided to park there. It wasn't too obvious and it wasn't too inconspicuous either. It was in reach and for the most part should be safe not to mention there weren't many parking spaces elsewhere. The boys grabbed their things as well as the package of money from the glove compartment as they walked towards the hotel, taking notice of street markings and any night watches patrolling the area though it had yet to get truly late as it was only seven o'clock. It seemed nearly every building had a classic German design for its architecture that was of pure white overlapped with dark brown crisscrossing wooden boarding topped with paneled grey and or salmon tan triangular rooftops accompanied by the vast rowing of windows that were usually covered with wooden closeable door panels. The designs were beautiful either day or night and varied in rich colors of brick reds and golden browns not to mention the occasional dark forest greens on the window panels.

Having made it to the entry of the hotel, the boys were quickly greeted with a door hop that offered to take their bags for them, but they just as quickly declined the offer and then approached the front desk. Upon entering into the main lobby, to the left of them was a sitting area with small tables and striped chairs that had a nice window lookout into the street. The walls were covered in pictures, mostly of the Fuhrer and his men while the rest of the sitting area was cornered with indoor planting. The walls themselves were of a pale yellow pastel color, trimmed with a similar shades on the wooden paneling and bottomed with glossy pastel flooring. These pale colors made it easier to mix and match surrounding furniture and textures to give off an esthetically pleasing atmosphere. The only thing that appeared unpleasant about it was the constant onslaught of Nazi paraphernalia on practically everything from the glasses people drank from to the flags hanging from just outside the entrance let alone the officers coming in and out of the place.

It was equally peaceful as it was nauseating, but the boys easily ignored it as the lobby desk attendee finally came out from the back office.

"Good evening Sergeants and welcome to the Germania. Did you just arrive and need boarding or do you already have a room reserved?"

Uryuu answered promptly, "We just arrived and need a room for two."

"A double bed or separate twins?"

Both the boys answered simultaneously, "Separate twins," as they then both looked at each other awkwardly upon answering at the same time before the employee asked the next question.

"And how long will you be staying?"

Uryuu hesitated a moment before answering, "Three days. That should do for now. If we happen to be in need of staying longer will it be an issue to add more days to our room?"

"Not at all Sergeant. We do our best to accommodate our patrons here at the Germania. Stay as long as you need. What name shall the room be under?"

"Weiss and Freidmann, that way if any issues occur, both our names are on the room."

"Very well then."

After a moment of writing down further information and taking payment from the boys as well as checking I.D., the employee then handed Uryuu their room key that was numbered _15_. The Sergeants were now free to go as they please but not before the employee clicked his boots together and saluted with the systematic "Heil Aizen!"

The boys stopped for a moment as they looked at each other. The salute was unexpected and a bit unnerving to say the least, but now that they were in the heart of enemy territory, they might as well get used to hearing it and quite often let alone get used to saluting it themselves. So without further hesitation the boys turned back around as they saluted back at the employee and simultaneously chanted, "Heil Aizen!" Having no more interruptions the boys finally made their way to their room as Uryuu used the key to unlock the door, allowing them entry, first Uryuu and then Ichigo.

Entering inside they were greeted with a small hallway with a closet to the left of them built into the wall with sliding doors and the bathroom on the right. Past that was a desk that sat against the wall with a mirror placed above it along with a telephone, paper, writing utensil and radio for outside news. On the other side sat the double bed…

"…double? Didn't we both say twin beds?" Ichigo asked Uryuu as they stared at the bed.

"Indeed we did. I'll go alert the manager of the problem since apparently the front deskman was mistaken—"

"…don't worry about it. We're here and that's all that matters. It's been a long day so let's just make the best of it," Ichigo encouraged in interruption as he placed the bag of money down upon the desk as well as his briefcase, hat and eye patch.

"Man this stupid thing; makes my eye itch."

It was nice to be able to look out through both of his eyes for once as he then began to remove his uniform jacket. Uryuu however was preoccupied in the bathroom with the door open, taking off his jacket and hat as well as his boots, slumping them all upon the ground as he began to turn on the faucet and wash his face with cool water. After refreshing himself a bit, he patted his face down gently with a red hand towel that hung from a golden hoop that was connected to the wall. Only for a moment he starred into the mirror after cleaning his glasses. It was like he was looking into his own soul as he then lowered his head and placed his hands upon the edge of the sink, leaning over as he let out a very _heavy sigh_ like a weight was burdening his shoulders.

"What's bothering you?" Ichigo asked, his voice suddenly sounding from behind Uryuu as the smooth black haired Sergeant suddenly lifted his head and saw Ichigo in the reflection of the mirror. An expression of surprise quickly faded to a solemn downward stare as Uryuu stood upright, gently slipping off his suspenders.

"You've been rather quiet, even more than usual. Care to fill me in?"

"If it's alright I'd…rather not."

Ichigo narrowed his gaze upon his friend. He knew they were in a difficult situation even if things were currently going their way, but as smooth as things were, everything was upon the edge of a knife. The smallest slip up could cause everything to crash and most of the situation required split second decisions and gut reactions. If there was one thing Ichigo didn't want Uryuu to feel was that he wasn't doing _enough_.

"Look, I don't know what's bothering you, but if you're worried that you feel you're not doing enough, then you're worrying too much. I trust you to know that what you're doing is exactly what should be done. As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably a lot better at this sort of thing than I am so if something isn't going quite right, then do me a favor and _don't_ blame yourself. I know you're doing everything you can."

Uryuu turned and faced the orangenette, feeling a warm vibe from him that he rarely emitted. Ichigo wasn't all hugs and kisses, but he had his moments and it relieved Uryuu a bit to know that Ichigo didn't have any specific expectations of him.

"Also, don't withdraw any information from me because you're afraid of how I'll react, especially if it's important information."

Uryuu flinched as his expression widened nearly with surprise. Once again he had underestimated Ichigo's level of perception as it seemed like Ichigo knew what was wrong even without knowing what it was that was actually bothering him.

"It's not. Not _yet_ anyway."

"Alright…" letting out a yawn while stretching his arms up into the air while turning his back towards the hallway "…I'll be out here if you need me," Ichigo stated as he began to make his way towards the bedroom.

"Ichigo…" Uryuu started as his friend turned to face him, the two now standing in the hallway "…I…uh…thank you…for…understanding."

Ichigo merely smiled as he commented back sarcastically in a quiet mutter under his breath, "You know…you're a pain the ass sometimes Uryuu."

"W-What did you say?" Uryuu barked in a fluster, adjusting his glasses as Ichigo replied from the bedroom with a slight hint of a chuckle, "Nothing."

After washing up in the bathroom, Uryuu picked up his things and placed them upon the chair and desk next to Ichigo's and soon joined his friend on the double sized bed that was just slightly smaller than a queen. Ichigo sat on the left side going over a map of Munich while Uryuu sat on the right as he got under the covers and sat up against the bed post, looking over at the map Ichigo had in his hands.

"It's not Berlin but…this place feels _massive_. Since I'm on foot I might as well try to get a familiarity for myself just in case I get lost somehow, not that it'll probably matter since I'll be meeting up with Shawlong tomorrow."

"Still, it's a good idea to be prepared although I couldn't imagine anything would interrupt the meeting."

Ichigo nodded his head as his eyes looked over the various streets that connected and interlocked around the hotel as well as the beer hall he was previously at but an hour ago.

"Have you ever felt like you were being watched?" Ichigo suddenly asked as Uryuu hesitated for a moment, finding the nature of the question out of the blue and usually when a question is out of the blue is when it is usually related to something _recent_.

"In…general or…what do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't notice it at first, but probably a good hour and a half waiting at the beer hall it just felt like…someone was watching me. I looked around though and I didn't really see anyone that looked too suspicious or obvious, but it was just an odd feeling."

"Considering we nearly had a fiasco drop on us at one of the main gates of entry I wouldn't be surprised that word of us coming here somehow got around like wild fire especially if three ranking Generals already know we're here. I wouldn't be surprised if those officers at the gate that questioned us have begun to gossip about the situation with other fellows officers. What else are these officers going to talk about on their time off?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth lightly at the idea, finding it a bit unnerving to say the least.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I guess you're right. There are probably quite a few officers even in the lower ranks that know about us or at least a little. Of course considering the massive amounts of officers in this city, it probably won't be too much of an issue."

Ichigo continued to look over the map before Uryuu added, "We need to have a plan of action for tomorrow. I need to go back to the camp and do some more research and if possible get in contact with my father, but I don't want to leave before I know for sure you've made contact with Shawlong."

Folding up the map and placing it aside Ichigo folded his arms upon taking a deep breath and thought for a moment, nodding his head in agreeance.

"You're right. Shawlong already told me this but if something goes wrong for any reason, you're to get in contact with him, but it's probably good if you don't show face tomorrow while I wait for him in the lobby. It's best if you stick in the background because if something _does_ happen since they know we're in the city, I don't want you getting tangled. Also…"

Ichigo trailed off as he looked over at Uryuu, causing his friend to looked back at him as their gazes were met.

"…don't come for me if I get caught up in something. You just might be our families' last chance to get out and their safety is more important above anything else we're doing here. You understand? Can you do that for me Uryuu?"

Ichigo's golden brown gaze was steadfast and true and _extremely difficult to argue against_, but this was no surprise. This was just typical Ichigo putting his safety before anyone else's and when Ichigo was like this, there was no refuting it. So all Uryuu could answer was…

"…yes. I can, but Ichigo—"

"…you know what needs to be done," the orangenette interrupted as he began to readjust himself more downward into the covers while flipping on his right side and laying down.

"If I get in trouble I'm sure you could find a way to get to me. I have faith in you Uryuu."

Ichigo's words left Uryuu silent. He didn't know what to say as it was probably the first time the orangenette had ever stated something so strong and endearing to him since his usual conversations with Ichigo were almost always in light jesting banters or insults, but now Ichigo was showing true appreciation for Uryuu and his abilities to assess situations and get results. This time around, there was no joking or offense as it was mere genuine gratitude for the little things that usually got overlooked and unmentioned.

"I'm just going off of a guess here, but I'm sure there were times when you felt it was only me and the General doing the work behind the scenes, but to be honest Ichigo everything _you did_ and continue to do is just as much help. Every little bit counts and if it weren't for you making friends with the bartender off of a pure whim of a gut feeling and getting him to help you find Shawlong, I think it would be taking us a hell of a lot longer to progress. So I too, have faith _in you_ Ichigo."

The orangenette turned his head slightly as he looked over his shoulder, his ever piercing gaze looking back at his friend as the two caught each other's sight, the light reflecting off of one of Uryuu's lenses. Then after a silent moment Ichigo turned his head back, readjusting until he was comfortable again.

"Thanks, and don't worry. It'll be alright. Let's get some sleep."

"Right."

Reaching over finally, Ichigo grabbed the chain to the lamp that sat upon the night stand next to his side of the bed as he clicked it downward and turned the lamp off, putting the room in almost near darkness except for the windows on the other side of the room that were lightly covered with dark green curtains, the city's nighttime illumination emanating through the thin fabric. Taking off his glasses and placing them down upon the night stand on his side of the bed, Uryuu went about adjusting himself as well as he crouched down within the covers and flipped on his left side, leaving the boys back to back next to each other.

It was quiet in the room, very quiet aside from the occasional nightly bump from neighbors within the connecting hotel rooms that were rustling around in the late hour taking a shower, packing and unpacking their things or listening to the radio. Neither of the boys made a movement nor a sound as they laid on the bed silently hearing really only but the emissions of their breathing. Simultaneously the Sergeants began to wander within their minds upon memories and images of spending time with their friends and family, most of all Ichigo, but Uryuu on the other hand was thinking _specifically_ of his many adventures with the stubborn, yet sometimes hot headed orangenette.

Despite their usual and or casual disagreements, not to mention the times on beating down on the neighborhood bullies, it wasn't until now that Uryuu felt a more warming _gentleness_ from Ichigo. Ichigo was a boy that many would naturally avoid out of some misplaced fear or simply because he was just _different_ from the others and even though he had a usual tough guy demeanor, upon getting to know him he actually displayed a strange gentle side, a side that Uryuu found a comfort in that made their difficult situation tolerable. At first Uryuu was put off by the boy's unintended involvement with the General, but now having journeyed this far and seeing sides to Ichigo he rarely got to be witness to, he felt compelled more than ever than stick with his friend until the end.

Beating…

…his heart was _beating_…

His left side was quickly becoming uncomfortable as he felt compelled to finally just flip onto his right side, causing the bed to shift and creak slightly but didn't disturb Ichigo in the least. Without his glasses, the visuals around him were just a tad bit blurred as he was now facing Ichigo's back that seemed broader than usual especially from a vertical sideways view. He was a bit closer to his friend now having flipped on his other side as he began to feel a very small eminence of heat radiate from Ichigo's body. It was soothing in a strange sense and _warm_.

He _swallowed_ what felt like a knot in his throat.

The black haired Sergeant couldn't explain it in logical words or reasoning, but the one thing about Ichigo that was compelling above anything else was the sense of feeling _safe_, like the boy had a profound aura of strength around him that naturally drew in those he was close to, like a wing sheltering those in need from a storm. It didn't seem to matter what situation he got in with Ichigo, either involved or indirectly involved, the orangenette always seemed to come out just fine as if untouched by the things around him and Uryuu for one moment admitted that he felt drawn to that.

And then with unexplained reasoning, Uryuu inched closer and nudged the tip of his forehead into Ichigo's back. He didn't move any closer or touched with anything beyond that of his forehead, but for just a moment of time he felt a peaceful calm seep into him as he closed his eyes, breathing in a silent breath along with the orangenette's scent. Ichigo's eyes alerted as his mouth opened but a gap as he felt the nudge against his back, but he didn't say anything. He neither wanted it nor rejected it. It was just simply there as a sensation that was neither clinging nor pushing. It was just simply…_nice_.

Then with a light smile, he closed his eyes again and fell asleep into the darkness of the night.


	18. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Another day had dawned upon the two Sergeants as they had awoken and began to get dressed. It was 11 o'clock with only an hour left before Shawlong would arrive at the hotel to meet Ichigo. Normally the boys would get up earlier, but it was nice to be able to sleep in a little, exhausted from the previous chain of events. It was nice to be able to recharge. After finishing dressing, Ichigo decided to momentarily leave the hotel room.

"Wait, Ichigo where are you going?" Uryuu asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm going to the lobby to see if we can at least get a breakfast of some kind. Might as well eat something while we can right?"

"Oh, alright."

Closing the room door behind him, Ichigo steadily made his way down the carpeted hall until he entered into the main lobby that was occupied with quite a few patrons both citizen and officer as they went in and out of the front entrance while a small grouping of officers sat in the main sitting area. There was a small line to the front desk as Ichigo stood and waited to be attended to by the front desk man. While waiting he listened to the conversations around him that consisted of everyday things like shopping and family related business, bringing about a strange familiarity as the topics of conversation reminded him of his own family. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of his family that were now stuck inside the camp.

His thoughts however were interrupted as he was finally brought to the front desk, the employee greeting him by name since he was the same man that helped him the night before.

"Good morning Sergeant Friedmann. How can I help you today?"

The customer service was dripping with refinement and smiling faces, all of which seemed like a nauseating charade to Ichigo as the German's attempt to cover up anything going on in the background of the Nazi party. It was almost revolting to say the least, but the boy held his composure as he answered, "Just a bit hungry. Does the hotel serve a buffet of some kind or do we just order a meal to our room?"

As Ichigo and the front deskman were conversing, the employee's audible mention of Ichigo's officer name got the attention of the small grouping of three black uniformed low ranking officers sitting in the main lounging area as they seemed to watch his every move, taking in every feature and look of Ichigo's appearance from the eye patch to the orange spiked hair that stuck out just only but a little from under the hat, down to the color shade of his uniform, stature, and height. They watched silently until Ichigo was done conversing and once done, one of the men approached Ichigo before the boy could leave the lobby back to his room.

"Excuse me Sergeant Friedmann?"

Turning towards his name being called, Ichigo thought it was the front deskman addressing him, but upon spinning around Ichigo was faced with a slightly shorter man in uniform as his stomach suddenly dropped. This man did not give off a pleasant vibe even though he was being addressed properly.

"I'm here on orders from Officer Shawlong. He won't be able to make it in time so I was sent in his place to bring you to the General."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the man and then glanced for a few seconds over at the similar uniformed officers still sitting in the chairs by the main lounging area. They were not looking at him directly as they seemed to be busy conversing, but Ichigo couldn't help but to feel that those men were also with the man standing before him. Placing his gaze back at the officer he questioned, "Shawlong said he would be here at noon. What is keeping him from meeting me? He knows our meeting is mandatory as he stated so _himself._"

The officer flinched for a moment before answering, "Business with the General I'm afraid. You know how they are, rather busy at the last second of things most of the time, but we have a car outside ready when you are."

Shawlong had stated that the General could not be reached at this time, concluding that the man was obviously lying through his teeth. His heart was beating a bit faster as he realized that this was it. This was a turning moment that needed split second decisions. He knew that this man was not under Grimmjow's _or_ Shawlong's orders and somehow he knew that if he went with the officer that he would not be coming back. There was simply no choice but to make a run for it as he stated in a bluff, "You're right. The General is always busy and nearly impossible to get a hold of. If you wait a moment in the lounge I'll grab my briefcase so we can leave right away."

"Oh, that won't be necessary sir. The General has copies of all your paperwork on hand. We can return you to the hotel later for your things. This will only take but a few hours or so of your time I assure you."

Clenching his teeth for a moment Ichigo then lifted a hand and motioned to the patch covering his eye.

"You're right again, however my briefcase has my medicine as this injury is quite _painful_ still to deal with. So if you'd give me a moment I'll get my medicine and we can leave."

The officer had to fake a smile, jerking his head ever so slightly in irritation as he forced a pleasant response, "Of course Sergeant. I'll…be waiting for you in the lounge just behind me."

A shiver went up Ichigo's spine as the man finally turned back to go sit with the other officers that still seemed preoccupied as the Sergeant then turned back around, bluffing his way towards the room and instead started making his way further down the hall in quick pacing. Even if it was of choice, Ichigo couldn't take the car because Uryuu would need it either to reach the camp or to reach _him_ with ease having no idea what was going to happen now. Most of all he could not go back to the hotel room to risk giving Uryuu's position away to the strange men in the lobby.

So he had no choice but to quickly make his way to the exit at the end of the elongated hallway. Making it halfway down the hall Ichigo's footsteps took up a much quicker pace as he was lightly jogging towards it and by the time he had reached the exit, he opened the door and then bolted outside onto a main street just at the last second when the group of officers saw him exit out at the end of the hallway.

"Diese Schweine!"

Ichigo was now forced to think on his feet as he was quickly running through the early afternoon crowds, trying not to jab into people, but had to make his way through upon hearing the sudden shouting of the men chasing after him. He quickly darted down another street as the officers were already finding it difficult to keep up.

"Damn it he's fast!" One of the officers grunted as he began to pull out his gun, but was stopped by one of the other officers who refuted in protest, "Nein! We were ordered not to shoot at him. He is to be unharmed. Also we can't allow other officers to get involved or it'll ruin everything!"

There wasn't much of anything that Ichigo to do however, he was ever so glad that he had glanced over the map of Munich he was given by Grimmjow as he began to touch basis on street names that looked familiar, strategizing the idea of leading the men in a giant circle hopefully, at some point losing them halfway through so by the time Ichigo circled back to the hotel Shawlong would be there to help him escape completely. It didn't take much however for random Nazi officers on the streets to notice Ichigo running by.

They didn't know who the orangenette was, but the commotion was beginning to stir unrest as the black uniformed men were not too far behind the boy. The men did not call out to other officers to stop the Sergeant, but nearby Nazis were extremely tempted to join in and see if the men needed help, but being neither called out to nor ordered to leave their post the Nazis instead watched as the boy and the black uniformed men ran by them.

The Sergeant was running like a chicken with its head cut off as he continued to bolt down various streets that were slowly connecting him into a circular pattern that would eventually lead him back to the hotel, but the running was soon taking a toll as his juice was beginning to run low since he once again found himself on an empty stomach with nothing for his body to burn as fuel for the chase. He was going to have to find a shortcut soon if he didn't want the men to gain speed on him. Cutting yet another corner, he was given only a few seconds of a moment to find a place to dodge into or at least blend in. The street he came on had quite a few businesses both outside and inside with various carts of goods being sold and it was then Ichigo caught sight of a restaurant on a corner.

"Bingo."

Taking a deep breath from running, Ichigo bolted to the restaurant, passing through multiple carted goods and vendors as he quickly made it inside only to be halted by the entrance serving attendee as the employee placed up a hand and stopped Ichigo in his tracks.

"Oh, excuse me Sergeant, I mean no disrespect but do you have a reservation?"

Breathing heavily Ichigo answered in gasps, "I…uh…no, but…" trailing off from his sentence as he looked behind him to see if the men had caught up to him, which they hadn't but he only had a few moments to spare before they would.

"Look…um…do you have a bathroom? I really need to go."

"Oh, well in that case yes. Just past this row of booths is the men's bathroom towards the back," the employee pointed as Ichigo quickly thanked the man and then hid within the bathroom in one of the stalls and locked the door behind him. His heart was pounding as he was finally able to catch a breath, but he had to do something fast, praying that the men did not follow him into the restaurant. He had to at least make himself a little less noticeable as he quickly took off his eye patch and shoved it in his pocket as he then began to tuck loose strands of his hair up into the back edging of the hat until he felt it was if not completely, at least mostly hidden so the men would not so easily recognize him.

Slowly opening the stall door Ichigo carefully peered out; listening for a ruckus of any kind, but all was silent. Taking a quick moment the boy bent over a sink and drank some cold water as it might be his only chance. Carefully making his way out of the bathroom Ichigo crept around the corner of the entrance as he looked into the main eating area of booths and tables all occupied with hungry patrons as he gazed through the large windows of the restaurant for a quick view on the street. Now able to look through both his eyes, his view was a lot more sensible as he didn't seem to notice any of the men chasing him in sight. He concluded then that maybe they had already ran by, lost sight of him, and decided to look elsewhere. This would be a one time advantage as Ichigo knew he had to make another break for it or they would eventually find him within the restaurant unless he wanted to risk waiting inside, which would probably be unwise.

Not wanting to take a chance, Ichigo carefully made his way back to the front, exiting out the entrance doors as he decided to backtrack the same way he just came, hoping to confuse the officers of his tracking. There happened to be a street clock as the boy looked at the time as it read _eleven thirty five_.

"Verdammt. I still have time that needs killing. How am I going to stall them twenty five more minutes? I can't run forever," the boy spoke under his breath in out loud thinking as he was nervously walking in a rather quick pace back the way he came hoping not to catch any attention since running would probably be more conspicuous. Making his way back down the street of vendors and carted goods, Ichigo made it to the end as he cut a corner, suddenly and accidentally bumping into a much taller man in a long tan coat, nearly falling on his ass before the man caught his arm to keep the boy from falling further.

"Oh god, I'm terribly sorry…I…" Ichigo quickly apologized as he hastily looked up to see if it was one of the men chasing him, his wording trailing off as he retook his ground, but instead he gasped as he realized the man he bumped into was…

"…Dordoni?"

The man gasped as his name was stated, not at all expecting to bump into Ichigo again anytime soon. "Nino? Well this is quite a surprise," he stated optimistically in a near Latin accent, but Ichigo was anything but happy or relaxed as he was turning his head side to side, looking near and everywhere.

"Is something wrong nino?"

"I'm being chased…I…I-I have to go!" The boy stammered as he quickly walked past Dordoni before the bartender grabbed Ichigo by the arm again, gently of course, but needing answers as he wanted to help the boy. "Wait, who is chasing you?"

"I-I don't know! Whatever they want with me I know it's not good. Let me go I need to keep moving. I d-don't have time to explain!" Ichigo frantically stammered as he tried to get out of Dordoni's grasp, but Dordoni refused to let go as he pulled Ichigo in another direction.

"No, nino, this way. I will help you."

"W-What?" Ichigo gasped as he was suddenly being pulled along with Dordoni before he finally gave in and decided to follow close behind the man.

"I know a place you can hide if you are being chased. It's not too far from here, but there is an old abandoned bakery that not many know of or even remember exists. It's boarded up, but there is a way in. You could hide out there until these men you mentioned stop chasing you. Where did they first give chase with you?"

"At the hotel Germania. I was supposed to meet up with Officer Shawlong at noon, but around eleven when I went to the front lobby to see if me and my friend could get something to eat, I was approached by a strange black uniformed man that said Shawlong couldn't meet me and was sent there to take me to the General instead, but I didn't believe him and made a run for it and soon enough found myself being chased by the guy as well as _two more._ I managed to lose them just a few minutes ago, but I'm trying to bide time until noon so I can get back to the hotel and meet up with Shawlong again and hopefully have time to tell him what's happening."

"That's a bad idea nino. If what you say is true, then that would be too predictable of a move. If they lost sight of you then the most obvious move for you to do would be going back to the hotel where they could capture you before setting foot on the grounds. They would be most likely waiting for you there."

"But if I don't do something they might take my friend instead."

Dordoni sighed as he continued to lead the boy down another side connecting street, knowing it was the worst time to be arguing strategies.

"Listen nino, I can't promise anything, but this is what I can do for you. I can take you to the abandoned bakery, let you hide there, and I will go to Shawlong myself and tell him of the situation at hand."

"You…you will? I…I don't know how I could ever repay you for helping me," Ichigo exclaimed in response to the bartender's offer as he continued to follow behind the much taller man. Ichigo appreciated Dordoni's help at the beer hall, but the last thing he expected was to run into the man again only to be receiving even _more_ help then before as he felt that the tables were maybe turning back to his favor.

"Of course nino. As I said before, you're not like these other men. You have _class_. And besides I know…you are _not_ an officer."

"Wh…what?"

Ichigo gasped in shock as he suddenly stopped, hesitant to follow Dordoni now, hesitant to trust the man even though this is the second time he was helping him, but simultaneously Ichigo couldn't help but doubt the man's intentions. He didn't know him after all and he began to question if it was Dordoni himself that sent the men to chase him? What if this was a trap he was walking into?

"Nino why are you stopping? We must go."

"How did you know? Answer me!" Ichigo demanded.

Dordoni looked Ichigo straight in the eyes as he answered in a lower softer whisper, "I knew the moment you walked in _nino_," causing Ichigo to gasp again as Dordoni continued in explanation, "You don't walk like them. Your attitude is not like them and you are not disrespectful like them. You do not hold your head high demanding respect and even the vibe you emit is different from them. I will not ask how you got that uniform nino, but the last thing I want to see is more _bloodshed._ I refuse to let these bastards get their way. Not on my watch nino. I do not care whether you are Jew, Polish, Norwegian, homosexual, heterosexual, or anything of that nature. All I know is that I was meant to run into you and now I must help you. So please nino, if you would but trust me one more time, I will get you the help you need, but we can no longer stand around here."

Getting over the initial small shock, Ichigo finally replied, "Alright Dordoni. I trust you."

Without further interruptions the bartender continued where he left off as they were nearly to the location of the abandoned bakery, but suddenly they were halted by yelling that came from a good distance behind them.

"Da druben!"

The two were spotted as Dordoni cut around down a shadowed thin alley way with Ichigo running beside him as they began to make way towards the other end that shined brightly with the afternoon sun like a beacon in the night leading the way, but just before they got to the end it was instantly blocked by two black uniformed officers that quickly got out their guns and aimed, ready to fire. Dordoni and Ichigo gasped as they quickly turned back the other way only to see that, that end was blocked as well by two more black uniformed men, a third one who seemed to be the leader and only but a rank above the others, started to come towards the two with a gun as well.

They were _trapped_.

Ichigo's heart seemed to stop as he felt an oncoming dread with each step the officer took towards them with nowhere to go. It was five guns against one and even if Ichigo _did_ take out his gun, there wouldn't be much of anything he could do let alone had he ever fired a gun or worst than that, killed a man before.

"Vell, vell, vell. D'u gave us quite a goose chase Mr. Johannes Friedmann."

The boy's heart dropped into his stomach as Dordoni stepped protectively in front of Ichigo with a hardened stare. "Dordoni wait, don't…" his sentence interrupted as Dordoni stuck an arm out to keep Ichigo from getting out from behind him. The black uniformed officer wasn't in the least bit amused as he frowned, but then grinned, lifting his gun a bit higher and aimed it directly at Dordoni.

"Foolish bartender. Do you really think you can stop a bullet?"

It was then Ichigo knew what the man was going to do as he cried out in protest, "Wait! I'll come with you! Just don't—"

_BANG_

The gun fired as a bullet blazed through Dordoni's right side, entering cleanly and exiting cleanly out the other side of his body as the bartender fell to the ground on his back, letting out a painful moan as Ichigo yelled in anger, "DORDONI!"

_BANG_

Another fire was shot as a blazing bullet grazed the side of Ichigo's left temple, knocking his hat off to the ground as he fell backwards, hitting the gravel with a hardened thud. The pain was immense as surges of stinging sensations overwhelmed Ichigo's head, his orange hair fully revealed in its bright colored essence as the officer approached the two with his gun lowered, almost smiling in a chuckling manner.

"It seems your luck has finally run out boy," the officer began to mock as the men that were with him started to come from the other ends of the alleyway, closing in as Ichigo and Dordoni were surrounded. Dordoni was going untouched, but Ichigo however was grabbed forcibly from the ground and held upright with his arms restrained by the other officers, his head bleeding profusely as he found it difficult to stand.

"I don't know what it is exactly about you that has struck the Captain's interest so fervently, but orders are orders. You're in _his_ hands now."

"C-Captain? Captain who?"

The officer smiled while putting his gun away nonchalantly, "Oh you'll see soon enough. I don't want to take the pleasure of introductions away from the Captain since I'm sure he'll want to introduce himself to you personally. So you'll just have to wait."

Walking past the other men, the officer began to walk down the alley way as Ichigo soon found himself being dragged along by force, his sights on Dordoni slowly fading as the bartender was being left for dead, bleeding to death in the alleyway.

"Dordoni! No! Dordoni! DORDONI!"

Ichigo continued to yell as the bartender's blood was seeping out from underneath him into a small puddle, painting the gravel a crimson red as Dordoni could only watch Ichigo being taken from him. To keep the boy from protesting further, one of the officers came up to him from behind and covered his mouth with a cloth that had a knockout fluid saturated within it as Ichigo soon fell unconscious, lady luck leaving his side.

_-Hotel Lobby-_

With Ichigo being gone for far too long, Uryuu finally decided to leave the hotel room and make his way towards the lobby to see what was keeping Ichigo, but the minute he got there and looked around, Ichigo was nowhere in sight. This was bad. This was _very bad_ as Uryuu couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong after all. After taking quick glances around the lobby, Uryuu approached the front counter to question the deskman.

"Well hello Sergeant Weiss. How can I—"

"…have you seen where my companion has gone? Sergeant Friedmann? He came up here to ask about breakfast, but has not returned to the room. He had an eye patch and orange hair."

"Hm. Yes I recall your companion, but I'm afraid he left and quite abruptly down the hallway where your room is located in the middle. If I recall right three officers in black uniforms followed after him. I hope he's not in trouble."

Uryuu gasped as a chill shivered up his spine in an unnerving type of way as he froze in place, asking his next question in a serious quiet yet shocked tone of voice, "How long ago was this?"

"Oh, maybe twenty or so minutes ago."

Almost in a frantic tone Uryuu further asked, "Has a tall officer named Shawlong arrived yet within the lobby? He's a tall man with black hair slicked back into a pony tail."

Before the employee could answer, a voice sounded from behind Uryuu in a low deep tone, "I am officer Shawlong."

Gasping further, Uryuu spun around as he was face to face with the officer. They hadn't seen each other since the day Uryuu appeared at Grimmjow's office in Nuremberg. It was an informal introduction, but an introduction nonetheless as it was nice to see a familiar face, but the moment for pleasantries was halted by a quickly growing worry over Shawlong's face as he realized Ichigo was not present.

"Where's the boy?" He asked in a serious tone as Uryuu answered, "He's gone and I think he's being chased, but I don't know if he's okay or not. According to the deskman, three black uniformed officers had gone after him and they exited through the back of the hallway around twenty minutes ago."

Shawlong clenched his teeth, letting out a hardened breath through his nostrils. This wasn't good in the least especially since he would have to immediately report this to the General who would _not_ be pleased to hear that Ichigo is missing or possibly captured.

"Since we don't know who these men are or their intentions, it's very likely that they could be back for you as well. It would be unwise for you to stay at this hotel any longer so grab your things as well as the boys. I'll find new accommodations for you later, but right now we need to concentrate on leaving and finding the boy. You still have the car the General provided for you correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright then we shall leave in your car. _I'll_ drive."

With haste, Shawlong accompanied Uryuu back to the hotel room as the Sergeant frantically started grabbing his and Ichigo's belongings, packing them with difficulty as he couldn't help but to be wracked with heartache. He feared the worst for Ichigo as images of what he saw at the camp flooded his mind and could only imagine what would happen if Ichigo got captured and most likely _is_ captured. Uryuu was in emotional conflict. He wanted to hope that things were okay and that Ichigo somehow found a place of hiding, but he couldn't shake a bad feeling that kept hitting his gut.

"Come we must hur—"

"…I know!" Uryuu interrupted Shawlong as he finally finished throwing things into his bag while grabbing Ichigo's. Although the boy was rational minded, Shawlong could feel the tension radiate off the Sergeant as he placed a firm hand upon the lad's shoulder as Uryuu turned towards Shawlong with bags in hand.

"We'll find him," he stated with firm encouraging reassurance.

Without a moment too soon, the two officers finally left the room while passing into the lobby as Uryuu quickly tossed the room key upon the front counter. "We're leaving sooner than expected, here's the key!"

The front deskman of course protested as he replied back audibly, "But sir, you paid for more than one night. We owe you a considerable amount of—"

"…consider it a tip! I must go!"

The deskman was left dumbfounded as he had no choice but to accept the left over amount as Shawlong and Uryuu quickly left the building and started to make their way towards the car that was but a block away.

"It won't be permanent, but I'm sure the General will not object for you to come with me temporarily and have you stay at one of the main offices he works at on occasion until I can find you a new location to occupy, which shouldn't take too much time or at least until this situation is put to rest. Having you out and about with the boy still missing not only puts you at risk but also could compromise what the General is doing with your friend since you're directly involved. So for the meantime whatever you've been doing or plan to do will be put on hold, understood?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good."

About halfway down the block before Shawlong and the boy reached in sight of the car, a still living and breathing presence lurked out from the shadows of an alleyway, leaving behind it a blood trail as it finally came out from the building's darkness and caught sight of the two as it called out in a hardened stammering breath, "S-Shaw…l-long!"

The man stopped in his tracks as he could have sworn he heard his name being called. "Did you hear that?" He asked Uryuu as the two began looking around. "Yes, I heard it too, but where is it coming from?" And it was then that the Sergeant spotted a man across the street, leaning against a wall within an alleyway and appeared to be bleeding all over his abdomen as the man finally collapsed to the ground.

"There! I see him!"

Waiting for cars to pass the two finally made it over to the other side to find a gruesome scene. The man had bleed a drip trail behind him that seemed to go for quite a distance like he had been walking for some time or in this case dragging himself while groping along walls with bloody handprints and now he was laying helplessly upon the ground, his life fading fast. Uryuu knelt down as he held the man upright in his arms, Shawlong immediately knowing who the man was.

"Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio."

Dordoni almost smiled as he replied, "Y-You remember me."

"Of course. How could I not? You are Munich's best bartender after all."

Dordoni chuckled as he coughed and gagged up blood, stammering in speech as he replied, "I-I don't have…m-much time. L-L-Listen. The boy you were to meet up with today…he…h-he has been captured by those men."

The two gasped as their worst fear had come true.

"I…k-know…w-where they're taking him. I recognized those men from before. T-They're…Captain Szayel's men."

Dread overtook both parties especially Shawlong as he was all too familiar with the Captain's reputation for medical butchery. This situation had turned a lot direr than originally thought as he now feared for the boy's life.

"D-Don't count on looking for the Captain in his usual l-l…l-lo…locations," Dordoni continued with what will he had left to live as he gagged and coughed further, spitting up blood.

"You must tell us where he is being taken," Shawlong demanded in urgency as Dordoni did his best to speak out his last remaining words.

"I-It's not within the confines of the city. It is outside of it. L-L-Lieutenant Nelliel should know. She is more familiar than…than…I…" and with faded words, Dordoni's body became a deadweight as his head slumped to the side within Uryuu's arms.

All there was was silence now as Uryuu brushed his hand over the man's face, closing the eyelids.

"So this was the man that helped Ichigo…"

"…and paid with his life. We shall not let his sacrifice go in vain. He was a good man until the end."


	19. Taken

**Taken**

Burning.

There was burning smoke coming from a rounded shape tower as the sky was blackened over with ashes and illuminated with raging furnace fires as lines of people awaited their death, their cries echoing throughout the area.

_Wake up_.

Ichigo mumbled and groaned from his nightmare as his face grimaced and his body twitched with discomfort.

_Wake up little Jew…wake up!_

What felt like a kick to his stomach with a ferocious impact, Ichgio's eyes suddenly burst open as he gasped with a forced cough, saliva flying from his mouth and upon the wooden floor boards he soon realized he was laying on, on his side. With a few moments to cringe and moan, the boy's senses soon became aware of his surroundings. He appeared to be in a small room that could easily be mistaken for a room inside a cabin, but a cabin's walls are usually entirely consisted of wooden boards. The room he was in however only had wooden boards for the floor.

The rest of the room was covered in broken down cheap white plaster that consisted of a small table, a chair and a small hanging ceiling light that was wired high above with very dim lighting so the only areas that were truly illuminated was the small circle of light Ichigo was laying in that shined down from the hanging lamp above him. Despite these features of the room however, the most prominent characteristic was the chilling temperature of the room.

It was _very cold_. Easily sixty degrees Fahrenheit or colder, but with no draft or wind within the room, it made the temperature tolerable.

It wasn't until Ichigo tried to move that he realized his wrists were tied in front of him as well as his ankles. His head was bandaged to keep his graze wound from bleeding further; his jacket was removed as well as his boots and socks, leaving only but his shirt and pants behind with the suspenders cut off. Upon his vision finally cleared, he also realized that he was _not alone_. There were five men standing in the room, two of which stood closer to the entrance while the other three surrounded Ichigo. The men by the door were uniformed, one with noticeably pink hair with white glasses while the other one next to him was a man with a bandaged head and face with no real distinguishable features other than the holes in the wrappings for his eyes to see through and his nose to breathe.

The three men surrounding him were ordinary colors of blonde, brown, and black for their hair of various styles and cuts, standing at varying heights while adorned with what appeared to be medical coats of pure white. They smiled down upon Ichigo in jeering grins, chuckling and appeared to be almost wetting themselves with anticipation. This wouldn't be the first time they had another of the Captain's experiments left in their hands for whatever they pleased.

"You're finally awake I see," the pink haired man spoke aloud in an uplifting yet nonchalant whimsical and almost cynical type of voice as Ichigo darted his gaze towards the sound.

"W-Who…who are you?" Ichigo implored with nervous question as the man answered, "I am Captain Szayel Aporro Granz, but you can just simply call me Captain. Nice to finally meet you Sergeant Friedmann."

Hearing the Captain's name rung bells as Ichigo remembered everything that had happened up until this point, his memory finally coming out from the foggy haze that overclouded it.

"H-How did you f-find me?"

"Well that's an easy one. The soldiers that guard the checkpoint junctions love to chatter when boredom strikes them and it wasn't long before I got wind of two Sergeants that had arrived, one of which was to be detained but instead was given access into the city. I couldn't help but be stricken with wild curiosity as to _why_ one of them was to be detained yet somehow got past the gate anyway. Being of a Captain's rank doesn't have much luxury however, it does provide me access to those who come into the city if I so wish to know and low and behold I find out that the General's _new_ pet comes waltzing right into my hands. I didn't know _where_ you had gone from there, but luckily my assistant, First Lt. Aaroniero just happened to be at the beer hall when you walked right in thinking you were just a blended soldier in the crowd when in reality you were a _sitting duck_. Aaroniero watched you up until you finished your conversation with officer Shawlong and then he came back to me and told me _everything_ giving me ample opportunity to set my plan in motion to bring you here to me."

"So…someone _was_ watching me," the boy commented as it was finally proved that his gut feeling at the time he was in the hall wasn't just a bad stomach ache.

"Of course. How far did you think your luck would go before someone would get wind of your arrival into the city, someone of _my_ ranking?"

Aaroniero butted in lightly as he commented in a ungodly damaged and disgruntled voice, "As much as I hate to admit, I would have easily lost sight of you…had you not called out Shawlong's name. After watching in the shadows while you two talked in the alley way, I got all the information I needed to report back to Szayel."

Ichigo gasped. At the time he thought he had lost sight of Shawlong, he could only admit to himself that he panicked within that moment. He couldn't let what might have easily been his only chance to get in touch with the General be lost for good. What choice did he really have? Officers blend so easily into the crowds amongst other officers. He had to call out. It was a necessary sacrifice whether it meant Ichigo getting caught or not because he still at least had Uryuu in the background to work things out. The orangenette felt the family's position was direr than his own so he didn't at all regret making a simple mistake of calling out Shawlong's name so audibly in public, which apparently pinpointed his location to Aaroniero outside of the beer hall.

"And now you're finally here, which you're probably wondering by now as to _why_ you are here and I'll gladly answer it. A man like Grimmjow is not one to simply reach out and help others. He needs very specific reasons to do so let alone even bother and although I don't particularly have much of any interest into what he does, it shocked me to find out he was taking in yet _another_ pet and low and behold that pet turned out to be a _male_."

It felt like the boy's chest had sunken inward upon hearing the Catpain's words. They froze him colder than the temperature in the room and nearly stopped his heart from beating.

"What do you mean…a…a-another?"

Suddenly all the men chuckled in a nauseating echo as Szayel simply answered nonchalantly in a mocking and almost fake sympathetic tone, "Oh I'm sorry. Did he not tell you? You're not the first pet to be _claimed_ by the General. You're simply second handed, another toy for him to play with. He may have gotten you this far but you will never be the _first_."

Ichigo didn't know if to feel hurt or simply shocked. Was it jealousy that gripped his heart or betrayal? He couldn't tell the difference as he just simply couldn't explain why it jabbed at him to know that Grimmjow had had yet a second personal plaything for lack of better words, but why would the General not have told him this? Thoughts and questions and mixed emotions raced through the boy's mind as he struggled to swallow the words the Captain was feeding him so carelessly as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Despite this new information however, Ichigo did his best not to judge it considering the information was coming from a second source and not from the General himself. He would wait to question Grimmjow personally upon the matter when given the next chance…

…if there would _be_ another chance.

"That's beside the point however. The point is, the situation intrigues me enough to simply step in and _have a little fun_ at the General's expense. It's nothing personal; I'm just simply bored and need something new. Maybe that's where the General and I have something in common, isn't that right Sergeant? Or should I say…_Ichigo Kurosaki_."

Ichigo gasped as the Captain finally addressed him by his _real_ name.

"Surprised? Don't be. I had to do a little _digging around_ not to mention a great deal of _bribery_ to find out who you really were, making it all the more intriguing, however all the more _predictable_ of the General taking in a personal pet since, as I've already stated, this isn't the first time he's done this. The first time I could have cared less, but now? Oh _my_."

The boy scowled, gritting his teeth as his body began to tremble lightly. He wasn't exactly warmly clothed as he was beginning to get a horrible sinking feeling as his gaze was locked with the Captain's, finding the ever sneering grin on the man's face to be terribly _unnerving_ and giving him a palpable sensation to punch the officer's face in.

"What are you going to do?"

The Captain cocked an eyebrow at the question as he replied with another, "Is that what you're going to ask next? Shouldn't you be asking me further useless questions to bide time or at least beg me to let you go? No? Or maybe…you already know the answer. You already know there is _no way_ to go about convincing me to let you go considering the effort it took just to bring you here just as much as you know there is no way…you'll go _untouched_."

As if on cue and with a physical motion of the Captain's body language, the three medical assistants standing around Ichigo began to hold the boy down as the third assistant took a pair of scissors and began cutting away every article of clothing left on the boy's body as he struggled and yelled, tensed and wiggled as the cold nipping air around him began to draft over his quickly revealing body, the clothes soon completely cut off as he was bare naked within these men's hands. Aaroniero left the room as he didn't have any particular interest to watch a boy be brutalized, but Szayel just simply stood and watched as the men then pulled a rope that was connected to the binding around the boy's wrists as it was then levied upward through a connecting spinning wheel on the ceiling, Ichigo now drawn up into the air with his body stretched out and his feet barely touching the floor beneath him, strung up bare skinned like a pork belly on a meat hook.

It was not only humiliating and nerve-racking, but it was _cold_ to the bone. After finishing messing with the boy they stepped away and left the room as the Captain then approached with steady footsteps, the sounds of his boots rather different then the sounds of the General's as Szayel began to encircle the now helpless Ichigo who hung mercilessly with his arms stretched high above him and bound closed. After circling the boy once he came back around to the front, engulfed in the small light as he looked Ichigo up and _down_, almost blushing as he slowly stroked his hand down the orangenette's side, feeling over the muscled curvature of the boy's hip.

"Well, no wonder the General took you under his wing, such a fine specimen. You have quite a built physique for a—"

"—GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!"

Szayel merely chuckled as he removed his hand away, "And quite an attitude as well. How ever did the General put up with that? No matter, I'll _adjust_ it for him."

Taking a few steps from the boy he continued to examine Ichigo's body, noticing a few distinct features. "Well it seems your journey hasn't left you completely unscathed. That marking on your leg is a gunshot wound. I've lost count at the number of those types of wounds I've seen. And it also seems the General left some of his marking as well. I guess you really are his pet."

"I'm not his property!"

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

The more the man talked the more aggravated Ichigo became not to mention he wasn't used to being tied up completely naked and held against his will. It was all the wrong moves in all the wrong places and it left him feeling violated even though he hadn't actually been really touched in any way just yet. He hated it. He hated it _so much_. He wanted out of this so badly and it was _so cold_.

"Do you know why it is that when you hurt your skin when it's cold that the pain is much more severe?"

The question made Ichigo tense as he stared down a death glare at the Captain, not at all wanting to hear him talk anymore let alone hear the answer.

"From some of the studies I've done it seems that most areas of the body have endless amounts of nerve endings. When the skin becomes cold the nerves ergo become more rigid. In turn this makes the skin less flexible and more prone to superficial injury. The closer you get to frost bite the more it seems that an impact of any kind is like getting hit with shards of glass due to the fact that the frosty temperature is vasoconstricting all the blood away from that area of skin resulting in the nerves being pressed upon by the less supple vascular tissues of the epidermis."

"So in other words?" Ichigo asked in angered frustration as he began to shiver lightly, seeing his own breath in front of him.

"In other words…" the doctor cut off mid way in his speech as he exited from out of the light and into the shadows "…it's the very reason _you're in this room_."

And without another word said, the Captain left as Ichigo was now alone, hanging in the silent room that was quickly beginning to take a toll on the warmth of his body.

_-The General's Office-_

After leaving the bloody scene where Dordoni gave his last breath, Uryuu and Shawlong got in the car to make their way to the General's office. The ride was quiet as neither one said a word. Shawlong occasionally looked at the much younger Sergeant in disguise as he could tell there was a strange discomfort on the boy's face, not from the situation at hand, but from something _else_ he suspected.

"I recognize that expression. That is not a look of a boy that is worried, but of a boy that is filled with _guilt_."

Uryuu looked over at the officer as the man concentrated on driving. He was surprised that Shawlong could read his face so easily, making him wonder even more about this right hand man of the General, but even though he could not speak to Ichigo on the matter, he at least felt inclined to talk to an unbiased third party to hopefully get some input. Also, it would be advantageous to get it out to relieve any building stress that was already wracking his mind. So he decided to lay all the cards on the table, placing a good amount of trust in the man and hoping that giving out this information would not be abused in any way.

"While Ichigo was waiting for me at the beer hall upon first arrival into the city, I went to camp Dachau to see if my father and Ichigo's family had arrived there yet. Parking in a secluded spot gave me a chance to walk around the area to get a feel of how big the camp was on the outside as well as the locations of guards, but when finally making it inside I…I saw things…things I didn't have the heart to repeat back to Ichigo."

Uryuu had to stop for a moment as the images in his head played out continuously like some sick nightmare that refused to leave him be.

"Walking through the camp some of the prisoners would chant in mindless repetition _Lieber Gott, mach mich dumm, damit ich nicht nach Dachau kumm._"

Shawlong let out a small sigh as he commented, "I've heard that chant before from prisoners being sent to the camp. It means _Dear God, make me dumb, that I may not to Dachau come._"

Uryuu looked out at the streets they were passing by as he saw the endless charade of Nazi propaganda and officers. It made it all seem that there really was no escape.

"There were so many prisoners not to mention Jews, but _especially Jews_. There were…piles…of bodies…that looked like they were starved to death and stripped naked and just left there within the pile to rot. They…"

Uryuu could not finish his sentence as he leaned over and rested his head within his hands.

"I know. I myself have visited quite a few camps, all of which display the same amount of treatment," Shawlong added.

Uryuu shook his head as it seemed too unreal, so horrible to be able to accept that this was going in behind the scenes of the Nazi rise.

"I first found Ichigo's father. He looked so sick, but was okay. I told him what I could and then he informed me of where I could find the sisters and my father. The sisters were on the other side of the camp where the women are kept. They sobbed in my arms when I approached them inside the cabin they were kept in. It smelled like death in there, but at least they were okay. The other women that stayed around them did what they could to help the girls out, to try to keep them nurtured like a mother would naturally do for their own child since most of the women in there had lost their children. I told them what I could, but I didn't have the heart to tell them that Ichigo had been captured. I'm not yet ready to believe that he's out of our hands just yet so I decided to stay silent on the matter."

"Wise decision," Shawlong agreed.

"My father was the last person I found. He looked about the same as the last time I saw him. He told me he found ways to bribe some of the guards to his advantage, teaching some of them different languages in exchange for food and water that he would on occasion bring to Ichigo's family if he had an opportunity to do so, but he had been tortured a few times, nothing major that would break him though to my ease of mind."

Talking about everything forced him to occasionally take a breath of air to regain his composure. Uryuu was a pretty strong minded fellow and able to usually overcloud his emotional reactions with logic and rationale, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw at the camps and seeing his father and Ichigo's family in those conditions made it heart wrenching.

"I'd give them at least a few more months in there or more to be able to survive if my father continues to do what he's doing with the guards, but I fear the worst for the sisters. They are the most likely to fall to malnutrition or worse, sickness, cold and disease. My father said that getting them all out of the camp was a fool's errand."

"He's right," Shawlong interrupted as Uryuu looked over at him as he listened intently. "I cannot lend a hand further than what the General allows me, but I can at least give some sound advice. The only way you're going to get them out of there is with very _specific_ paperwork in regards to deportation. However, even if you were to fake the paperwork, you would still need signatures of approval from much higher ranking officers that all of which would be checked before finalizing everything. You won't be able to get them out on your own and you know as well as I do that the General has no _intention_ of helping and for good reason. The risks involved in helping one Jew versus helping five people not to mention yourself, is a rather daunting task that the General is neither willing to risk nor care about and I don't blame him. The best thing you can do at this point is to take care of yourself after we retrieve the boy from Captain Szayel's hands before it's _too late_."

The name sent a shiver down Uryuu's spine as he ventured to asking, "Who is this man you speak of? Ichigo could only tell me so much."

Shawlong let out a deepened sigh as he answered reluctantly, "He is a physician that handles most of the experimentation done on Jews in order to help German soldiers in times of war under very specific conditions like gangrene, freezing temperatures and a few other conditions. He is nicknamed the _Angel of Death_ because of how he carries out these experimentations. The best way to describe what he does is _medical butchery_. He uses no anesthetics to give him the most accurate results possible, which means that practically everything he does is excruciatingly painful and almost always ends in _death_."

Uryuu gasped upon hearing this, making him fear all the more for his friend knowing now that the orangenette was in the Captain's hands, but the idea of no anesthetics sickened him deeper as he began to imagine the worst if they did not get to Ichigo in time.

"I can't imagine the Captain's intentions behind capturing Ichigo since neither the General nor the Captain are enemies of any kind let alone dislike each other in any way, however if we don't find the boy soon I can't guarantee he will be all in one piece, mentally…or _physically_."

It didn't take long before Shawlong had arrived at one of the main offices that Grimmjow would normally be assigned to when staying in Munich as he lead the boy inside with him. This office was a typical design and much more opened ended then the office in Nuremberg. The main entry area was full of tables and desks and typewriters and billboards within one giant room that was adorned with yet more portraits of high ranking officers, Nazi paraphernalia and of course the Fuhrer himself. It was rather busy inside with clerks running around, both male and female as they went about their clerical duties with typing up reports, answering phone calls, or being a gofer to fetch needed drinks and lunches. There was a main office in the back however that was closed off and acted as Grimmjow's main domain inside as Uryuu accompanied Shawlong to its location, following behind as they made their way through the noisy madness.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"It's Officer Shawlong."

The door soon opened as it was Nakeem who answered to the knock. Nakeem was a rather stalky man, very overweight and with a simple black hair style that hung just below the ears cut straight across all the way around at even length that accompanied bangs that hung in the same type of style just above the eyebrows.

"Sir. I'm sorry, but I'm almost done with that report—"

"—never mind that. We have a much more serious matter to attend to. Where is the General?"

"He just finished a meeting over an hour ago and should be arriving any moment now."

Shawlong looked over at Uryuu for a moment before looking back at Nakeem as he ordered, "Alright. If you could, finish the report in another room and when the General arrives tell him I'll be waiting here with the Sergeant."

"Yes sir," Nakeem obeyed as Shawlong and Uryuu closed the door behind them upon entering into Grimmjow's office. It wasn't as spacey as the one in Nuremberg considering that one had a fireplace, kitchen and its own sleeping area, but this one had its basic functions with around five hundred or more square footage, a few windows for natural lighting to escape the hum drum atmosphere for endless walling, and a small counter area for storing what was needed. The floors were typical wooden boarding, this one being of a shiny dark brown, the walls of typical white plaster, but smoothly painted over, various pictures from previous military life, a desk on the far right end with two chairs and a table on the far left end with various schematics and maps laid out. The two sat at the chairs and waited.

"I have no idea how the General is going to take the news so I suggest you brace yourself for any reaction he dishes out as I'm sure he won't be as welcoming to your presence and might even blame you for the boy's disappearance."

"What? But that's ludicro—"

"—I know. It's not your fault. I'm just giving a fair forewarning."

Uryuu sighed as he replied, "I understand."

_-Unknown Location-_

With no clock on the wall or watch on the wrist to be able to distinguish time, Ichigo felt like he had been hanging for an eternity, but the feeling was mutual as it was more of a hazing blur as the only thing Ichigo could concentrate on was the shivering of his body. The cold around him had begun to seep in beneath the first layers of skin that cast over his muscles, organs, and bones, but that too was beginning to lose warmth as his teeth chattered erratically in spurts and uncontrolled chills forced his muscles to convulse. The weight of his body mixed with the vertical upward hanging of his arms was causing him to lose feeling within them. His hands were almost completely numb, but he did his best to try to rub them together to keep warmth within them and to prevent frost bite. Of all the things however that could cross the boy's mind at this moment, a familiar blue haired devil appeared within his thoughts.

"G…G…G-Grimmjow."

The boy stammered silently to himself as the bluenette's image was the only comfort that came to mind. He could hear the General's voice in his head in the essence of its low tone that nearly sounded like a growl and his ever piercing gaze. The way he would clunk his boots upon the floor boards and how much safer he felt around the man. Indeed it was a comforting thought that helped the orangenette to deal with what was only just the beginning of his torment as he couldn't help but to wonder how much longer it would be before Grimmjow would come bursting through that door and release him from his hold, but no matter how much he stared at the door, waiting for it to open, it simply stayed silent and _cold_.


	20. Endure

**Endure**

Shortly after Shawlong and Uryuu had arrived, it was only moments later that the handle on the door clicked and then turned as it opened, revealing the person entering to be none other than the blue haired devil himself, General Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Despite the situation currently going on, Uryuu was still relieved to meet the General once again, hoping that he would soon find Ichigo in time before too much damage is done. Upon entering entirely within the office Shawlong immediately stood up out of respect for his General. Uryuu was going to do the same, but Shawlong simply placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder as he lightly shook his head, keeping him seated. It was then Uryuu realized this was also a signal to keep quiet unless directly spoken to.

Grimmjow flinched. He knew the boy's were in the city but was not expecting to come back from a lengthy meeting to find Uryuu and Shawlong in his office, however expression of surprise quickly faded to worry as a strange feeling hit him, a feeling that did not forebode good tidings as he immediately questioned Shawlong, "Where's Ichigo?"

His right hand man simply sighed as he stepped forward and answered accordingly, "There is no lighter way to put this so I'll speak bluntly. The boy has been taken."

The General gasped with clenched teeth grinding together as he further questioned in a low growl, "By _who_?"

Closing his eyes for a moment as he took in a deep breath, opening his eyes and then letting it out forcefully, "Captain Szayel Aporro Granz."

Grimmjow froze as it felt like his entire body refused to move. Of all the people that Ichigo could have ended up in the hands of upon a situation like this occurring, Szayel was the _last_ person he thought would get the hands on the boy, but what baffled him most was the reasons for this action. It took a lot for Szayel to take interest in something so Grimmjow could only assume that the Captain knows something. He was almost in denial, knowing full well of the Captain's reputation and the idea began to boil his blood as he barked aloud, "WHAT? How in the HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Taking a few steps more forward so as to avoid the General casting any blame on Uryuu, he began to explain the occurrences that took place from the meeting with Ichigo at the beer hall to the failed meeting attempt at the hotel and finding Uryuu to the last moment of details upon finding a shot and bloodied Dordoni. It was difficult…_very difficult_ to swallow this information especially upon the fact that the boys had made it so far and so _close_ to reaching him, only to get caught in the end anyway. It was aggravating…_infuriating_…to know that the one thing that brought him any sort of sanity in this hell hole was now in the hands of a well known _butcher_.

Grimmjow was beside himself with rage as he paced back and forth, trying to contain the anger until he finally spun around towards the wall and threw a punch with full force as it impact the plaster, causing both Shawlong and Uryuu to nearly jump at the sound as a portrait of Aizen fell and shattered its glass cover. Shawlong was not surprised however as this wasn't the first time he saw the General lash out, but such moments like this was very rare with the General as it took a lot to provoke him let alone get him _this riled_. After a moment had passed Grimmjow withdrew his fist vigorously as he stormed out of the office with a growling command, "Come on, we're leaving!"

Uryuu was going to stand to follow them, but Shawlong motioned him to stay.

"I don't know how long this will take, but for now you need to stay here. If you need food or drink just simply ask one of the female attendants and they'll get you what you need, but until then its best if you do not leave this office until one of us returns."

Shawlong soon left as Uryuu was now alone within the office, taking a good glance at the wall as there appeared to be a large dent within the plaster as well as a few tiny droplet stains of blood. Once again the General had inadvertently proven to Uryuu that he truly _did_ care about Ichigo and now was on a witch hunt for whoever was responsible for taking the boy out of his reach. Now all there was to do was but to sit and wait in the silence of the room.

The main office area immediately shifted from a dull roar to a hushed dread as the attendants within it could only stare at the enraged General storming through with heavy footsteps, thinking to themselves that they pitied the fools responsible for dare testing the patience of the bluenette.

"Nakeem, Di Roy, both of you are to be stationed here. Make sure that the Sergeant in my office is unseen from anyone outside."

"Yes Sir!" the two stated in unison.

"Shawlong, Edrad, and Yylfordt, you three are coming with _me_. We're going to take a _little trip_ to Lt. General Nelliel."

_-Unknown Location-_

Minutes…hours…who knows how long it had been as Ichigo hung mercilessly, shivering violently as his body was desperate to keep itself warm. What made it worse was his gunshot wound. Although it had healed mostly on the outside, it was still recovering just a bit on the inside and the exposure to the cold was making it throb. He no longer could feel his hands as they were the first to begin numbing, the sensation slowly making its way down his arms as the blood was being forced in the opposite direction of its flow. All he could think about was being warm as slipped thoughts of the General shot through his mind, wishing ever so fervently that Grimmjow would just burst through that door, but still the entrance stayed silent. Normally Ichigo would never give up on something like this, but there really was no way out of this. There was nothing in the room for him to swing his body to grab and cut himself free and no matter how much he could cry his lungs out, there would be no one to hear him.

He was _helpless._ He _hated_ feeling helpless more than anything.

He was a man of action, never one to stand around and just hope things would fix themselves. No, he was always the one to jump heads in first and take care of it himself. His pride however quickly faded through the chilling cold. This moment of time forced him to just _let it go_ and hope that someone…_anyone_… could get him out of this. He hated being helpless, but he simply wanted _out_. He didn't care anymore by what means that were necessary or that he couldn't do anything. He just wanted to be warm and then suddenly he heard the handle on the door turning. Tilting his head back so he could look over his shoulder past his arm, he watched the door in a dreadful silence, nearly holding his breath as he begged at the thought of Grimmjow being the one behind the door, but as it opened only the familiar striking image of pink hair walked into the room with a jeering smile and a tainted tone of voice.

"Well, you look like you're enjoying yourself. I hope it's not _too_ cold in here for you."

Ichigo didn't know what stung more, the cold or the man's words as Szayel entered further into the room along with another man behind him. The assistant was giggling like he had some form of retardation, but the retardation didn't seem like he was born with it naturally as Ichigo noticed surgical scars on the man's bald head like it had been cut open. In a stammered remark Ichigo asked, "S-So you e-experiment more than j-j-just on J-Jews? You experiment on your own a-assistants?"

Syazel merely chuckled as he replied, "Well aren't you the observant one? But to answer your question, yes, I've done some testing on him before. We were doing a procedure that was similar to that of a lobotomy and didn't quite work out the way I had hoped, but he still has some…_uses_. And no doubt does what he's told. He's become noticeably a lot more agitated and aggressive than he was before the procedure."

"So in other words, he's here to d-do your d-d-dirty work?"

"Well someone has to take down the notes. I'm here to merely _observe_ the reactions your body gives based upon the temperature it's now been placed under."

As the two approached Ichigo, Szayel pulled up a chair and placed it four to five feet from in front of Ichigo and out to the side as he sat down upon it with a clipboard and writing utensil while his assistant stood behind Ichigo, held what appeared to be a rather thick and heavy black riveted patterned tawse. The sight of it and how large it was sent an unpleasant chill down Ichigo's back, but the boy was quickly focused back on Szayel as the man spoke again in a hinted snobbish condescending tone that was neither pleasant nor comforting.

"The implement he's holding is what was normally used in corporal punishment in Scotland. It is called a tawse. Under normal circumstances, although painful, it is still bearable when hit with it more or less, but you're not under normal conditions _are you?_ You look like you could handle quite a lot, but with your body being forced to temperatures that are nearly perfect conditions for frost bite, it should only take ¼ of the amount of work for your nociceptors to send signals to your brain that you're in pain."

Ichigo tensed, still shaking and still cold as it was hard enough to keep his thoughts sane, but what was going to happen next was inevitable and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"How long h-have you been working in—"

"—no offense to you dear boy, but I have no interest in striking up conversation with a _Jew_. Besides, I'm on a tight schedule and it's a bit too late for simple chatter. You had your chance to bide some time when you first arrived, but you blew it. Congratulations."

And then with a simple eye contact, Syazel gave a visual signal as his assistant jeered with a grotesque smile, gripping the tawse in his hands, swung out to the side and then abruptly swung it forward as it impact against Ichigo's right hip area. The pain was so sharp and so immense that it caused Ichigo to immediately cry out in an echoing moan as he gritted his teeth. Just as Szayel had described before, it felt like he was getting hit with shards of glass, painful tingles prickling all over the area that was struck.

"_Oh_, that sounded _painful_, but as every scientist knows, the conclusion of an experiment is never evaluated by a onetime result. In order to obtain near or complete accuracy, the test must be done various times and in various environments."

And as if on cue the doctor's assistant swung the tawse again as it struck against the back of Ichigo's thighs, a much more sensitive area than most as Ichigo cried out in a painful yell, his body tensing and shaking from the impact. The assistant didn't wait to give the boy another breather as he, in a continuous string of swings, struck the tawse upon Ichigo in various locations of his body from the back of the shoulders to the buttocks and one final swing upon the area of the entry mark where Ichigo had been shot before. Each continuous hit was followed by relentless screaming, the room filled with the boy's heartfelt cries with no mercy shown, leaving him to only plead and beg at the thought that somehow, somewhere the General would get info of his wearabouts and get him out.

_-First General Military Hospital-_

It didn't take long before the General arrived where Nelliel was usually found working as a nurse if not pulled in by other business outside of the hospital. Upon entry inside, the atmosphere was well lit with the outside sunlight, the walls painted in a double neutral coloring of pure white on the top and a pale green on the bottom. The floors were a mix of white tiling with brown polka dots that stopped at the main entrances to the hallways that were tiled with a dark brown. Nurses and visiting patrons were everywhere, bustling about as Grimmjow approached the front desk with his two men. The nurse attendant immediately stood and saluted.

"General! Heil—"

"—I'm looking for Lt. General Nelliel. Where is she?"

The General asked in a low growl with a hint of rushing that was masked in worry. He had no time for pleasantries or introductions. The desk nurse easily caught onto his tension as she immediately lowered her arm from the salute and answered frankly. It wasn't the first time the General had come to the hospital seeking Nelliel's attention.

"She's in the main hall where all the soldiers are kept. Is there anything else I can—"

Before the nurse could finish her sentence, the General reached over the counter and left a good _tip_ of money for the nurse as he stated in a near harsh warning tone, "For your _silence_."

Reaching an understanding, the nurse nodded and swallowed a knot in her throat as Grimmjow made his way down the hallway, leaving the nurse to only wonder what it was _this time_ that brought Grimmjow's presence to the hospital and in such an immediate rush, but despite her curiosity she wouldn't _dare_ ask or say anything. Grimmjow was not one to meddle with especially with the stories she had heard before of the General's interrogation methods let alone his ways of dealing with _insubordination_. So her mouth stayed silent and her curiosity at bay. Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway as Shawlong, Edrad and Yylfordt followed their General, keeping a short distance behind him to give him room. Entering into the main hall they were met with a peaceful quiet as there were two rows of beds on each side of the hall, nearly filled up completely with soldiers that were wounded from battle. Some of them were asleep but most of them awake as they were a bit alarmed by the General's sudden appearance into the hall, watching the blue haired devil silently as he approached with abruptness towards Nelliel who was attending to a soldier.

She was wearing an apron, but was not wearing the usual nursing outfits as she was decked out in full military uniform due to being called away again and would be leaving soon. Grimmjow approached the end of the bedside as he addressed firmly, "Lieutenant." Despite the deep tone, Nelliel did not need to look to see who it was as she addressed back accordingly in a calm voice while wrapping her patient's arm with a bandage, "General."

"You will face me when you're spoken to," Grimmjow warned as Nelliel merely ignored the command with a simple reply, "You may be a rank higher than me _General_, but this is a hospital meant for healing, not a marching ground that is built around your whims and needs for you to just waltz in here and—"

Her words were cut off as Grimmjow was quickly losing a patience he rarely lost as he approached her directly and grabbed her by the arm, forcedly pulling her in so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Lieutenant, they have him. They _have_ Ichigo."

At first, Nelliel was ready to strike the General in the face for grabbing her in such a manner, but the minute she heard his words, the sentiment died along with an outward gasp. Slowly turning her head towards Grimmjow as the General let go of her arm she asked, "Who? Who has caught him?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth with the name, "Szayel."

Nelliel further gasped as a small chill went down her back. This wasn't good. This wasn't good _at all_.

"The main bartender from the beer hall tried to help him, but paid with his life. He said that Szayel would not be found at his usual locations and that you knew where to find him."

Nelliel thought for a moment before answering, looking down at the bed in a disheartened tone, "He's in a hidden bunker that's built into the ground. It was used during World War I for interrogations as well as keeping soldiers alive. I used to help him with the wounded soldiers until I found out about the experimentations he was doing on them. From then on I refused to help him and reported him to Nnoitra, but _I_ was punished instead for accused treason and insubordination even though I was ranks higher than Szayel. Apparently he was given permission to carry out these experiments and since then has been allowed to do whatever he deemed right as he's now been experimenting on Jews. And of course no one has an issue with that," finishing her sentence with a distained sarcasm.

"Where's the bunker?" Grimmjow asked in a continued low growl as Nelliel answered, "I'll show you myself. It would be my pleasure."

Quickly walking past the General, Nelliel ordered one of the nurses that were in the hall to attend to her patient that she could no longer help, taking off her apron and laying it over the edge of a random bed as she continued down the hallway with Grimmjow and his men following behind her. Quickly entering his car, they made haste towards the underground bunker that was somewhere outside of Munich. The car ride itself however was anything but pleasant, tensions risen all around as the General and Lt. General could only wonder what condition Ichigo would be in upon finally arriving, but most importantly both Grimmjow's men _and_ Nelliel could only imagine what the General will do once Szayel is in his hands. The two sat in the back while being chauffeured; sitting next to each other while Yylfordt sat on Grimmjow's left side. Nelliel could feel the discomfort from Grimmjow as he simply sat quietly, out breathing through his nostrils with agitation while clenching his teeth together that made his temples pop on occasion. His arms were crossed and his fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket.

"I won't bullshit you _General_. It's unlikely we'll find him to be untouched, but I also must implore the fact that Szayel has no personal beef with you."

And in a near quiet yet aggravated response Grimmjow replied coarsely, "Then why the _fuck_ would he take the boy?"

"Because he plays games, just like you. Besides, the one man he _does_ contend with is Nnoitra. He dislikes the man almost as much as I do. In that regard we actually have something in common. It is very likely that Szayel has an actual _reasoning_ for taking Ichigo. So I would greatly _appreciate_ it if you didn't kill him off the second we touch ground so we can get some answers from him."

"Oh I'll make sure we _get answers_."

"Grimmjow—"

"—don't patronize me Lieutenant."

"I'm not. I want to help this boy just as much as you do. I haven't seen him since kindergarten, but I know it's him and I will never forget the kindness he showed me as a child in comparison to the other children."

As agitated as Grimmjow was, he couldn't help but to take into consideration the small connection Nelliel has with Ichigo even if it was so many years ago. It reminded him that she was indeed one of the few officers he could trust. Turning his gaze back to the front of the car he spoke in a near mutter, "Danke."

Nelliel looked at him as she nodded, lightly smiled and replied, "Bitte."

_-An Hour Later-_

Thick red welts were all over Ichigo's body both front and back, some that bled, others that bruised over. His body was wracked with chills and was wracked with cold sweats from the excruciating pain he had undergone as he could only wonder when the doctor would finally leave him alone, but all Szayel could do was sit there silently with a half assed smile while taking down notes of what areas of the body seemed more sensitive under such cold conditions. It wasn't necessarily that important of an experiment, but it brought him amusement nonetheless. The only saving grace that Ichigo had was his will to live not just for himself, but for his family and also the fact he was being beaten in intervals, sometimes continuous, sometimes paused so that Szayel could observe. Those small intervals gave Ichigo's body a chance to pump its natural endorphins as he was slowly going into shock. His thoughts were mingled and his emotions distraught, tears welling up in his eyes.

"The General must not care for you as much as you originally had thought if he's waited this long to come for you. Of course then again, you _are_ only the second and _not_ the first. _First_ come, first serve. Isn't that what they say? Oh, how I love my play on words."

The doctor further chuckled as he signaled his assistant, the beatings continuing as they were much more severe with force and impact and just when Ichigo felt he could not cry out any longer, his lungs seemed to burst out on their own with each unforgiving strike. The welts now seemed to be building upon themselves from previous welts as the assistant moved back to the front of the boy and struck along the groin area. The impact hit a nerve, a very _deep_ throbbing nerve as it felt like the skin around his shaft had exploded. The pain was so immense that it caused the boy to nearly faint as a name escaped the bowels of his throat in utter agony.

"GRIMMJOOOOW!"

The cry was so incredible that it seemed to make the room shake as it caused the assistant to stop in his tracks. The cry soon faded to deep moans as the moans then slipped to whimpering and the whimpering teasing into hopelessness. Ichigo felt like he was fading.

"Well, so you _do_ have feelings for the General. How _intriguing_. I was beginning to wonder how long it would be before you finally cried out his name."

The pain was maddening as the orangenette cried out again in a long agonized howl that seemed to fill the underground bunker, reeking of heartache, helplessness and pleas for this all to stop. A darkness formed in his vision as it felt like he would faint any second now, but the darkness was interrupted by strange sounds that emanated from behind the door. At first Ichigo thought he was just hearing things, but then the sounds got louder as a ruckus was building outside of the room, causing the doctor's smile to fade into a strange worry as he slowly stood up from his chair. Seconds later…

_BANG_

A gun had been fired as the handle to the door seemingly fell off from both sides and with one swift kick of a boot, the heavy door slammed open and there, standing in the entranceway was a sheep in wolf's clothing.

_Grimmjow_.


	21. Refuge

**Refuge**

It was deathly quiet as the General stood in the entranceway, forced to look upon the damage that was inflicted on Ichigo.

On _his_ Ichigo.

A rage boiled inside as he found it nearly impossible to contain. Words could not describe the moment as Nelliel entered in from behind Grimmjow and gasped at the scene. The General quickly took notice of the assistant holding the implement that nearly battered the orangenette's skin as he quickly grasped upon his gun and fired a shot into the man's head, the assistant falling instantly to the ground dead.

"Detain that bastard," he further ordered as the General's men quickly went over and roughed up Szayel a bit before he was forced to kneel upon the ground, his arms held behind him. Meanwhile the two General's quickly went up to Ichigo as Nelliel cut him loose from the top, letting the boy fall into Grimmjow's arms with a near dead weight. Kneeling upon the ground, Grimmjow held Ichigo gently in his arms. The boy was shivering and winced and moaned with each movement, barely conscious.

"G-Grim—"

"—don't talk. It'll zap your strength."

Nelliel left momentarily as she quickly returned with a blanket, helping the General wrap the boy within the soft and much warmer fabric, finally giving his body the warmth it needed, but it would still take a considerable amount of time before his body would return to normal temperature and it would have to be done slowly otherwise anything warmer then the room's temperature itself would burn like fire on the boy's skin. Grimmjow gently shifted Ichigo over into Nelliel's arms as he commanded in a low growl.

"Take him."

Nelliel did as told without question as she now held the young orangenette within her arms. There was no doubt now in the Lieutenant's mind. Ichigo was indeed the same boy she knew so many years ago when they went to school together for a short period of time. He protected her from the bullying when the kids would make fun of the strange mark on her face. She held him close to herself, feeling the boy's shivers that made him shake relentlessly. Grimmjow stood to his feet as he turned and faced Szayel who seemed to be grinning with a mild chuckle.

"What the _hell_ is so _funny?_"

"It seems you care for the boy after all. _How touching._"

With clenched fists, Grimmjow approached the doctor, pulled back his arm and swung it so hard that it nearly cracked the man's jaw out of its joint, hitting a few teeth as Szayel spat them out, mixed with a glob of blood as it splattered upon the ground. Despite the throbbing in his face, the doctor still continued to smile a devious grin as he slowly turned his head back towards the General, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Heh, heh, I meant no offense General. I simply find it fascinating with this turn of events."

With a near matching grin the General replied, "You know what's also fascinating…" aiming his gun as he held it at Szayel's head, point blank range and ready to fire "…watching your blood splatter on the walls."

"D-DON'T KILL HIM!"

Grimmjow paused in shock as everyone seemed to be in awe of the voice that cried out. It was Ichigo, pleading to the General in shivering stammers. The General turned slightly towards the direction of the plight, his gun still aimed and ready to fire, but his heart open to anything the boy had to say no matter how badly he wanted to just shoot the doctor dead. However, he knew that if he kept the doctor alive that it would only mean trouble for them all.

"You have no idea what kind of sick freak this guy is—"

"—actually I-I do. When I was at the b-bar I heard a group of officers t-t-talking about someone nicknamed the _Angel of Death_. They talked a-about the kind of experiments he would do on countless Jews, but he did none of these things to me. What he did to me in comparison to the others was n-n-nnngh…_n-nothing._ It was almost as if he…h-h-he was waiting for you…t-to come find me, k-k-knowing that you would."

Grimmjow gasped lightly as he turned his attention back to the doctor who continued to smile even with a gun at his head. "Is this true?" He demanded to know with little patience in his tone.

"You should know by now General that my subjects are left in _much_ worse condition than that boy over there not to mention that boy is still _alive_."

A paused silence fell upon the stale cold air as Grimmjow contemplated his decision. He wasn't ready just yet to just let this go. He wanted retribution...no…he wanted _vengeance_ for what the doctor did, but shooting the man could cause him just as much trouble. Even if he bribed or killed the rest of the assistants in the bunker, that still wouldn't take him off the hook.

"I'll cut you some slack General since I have no personal beef with you—"

"—bullshit! If you have no issue with me then why the hell did you take him? What the fuck has you so interested?"

"Well firstly, if I hadn't made a move then Ulquiorra would have gotten to him first."

"Ul…quiorra? What are you _talking about_?"

"He was at the beer hall the night that boy entered in."

"You're lying."

"Oh he was there. You can ask him yourself. Most of the higher ranking officers go into the beer hall for a cool drink, including Ulquiorra, but he was sitting all the way on the other side and didn't notice the boy until the last second just before Ichigo left the hall and naturally Ulquiorra wanted to follow him. Aaroniero caught sight of Ichigo first however and followed him as well, but keeping his distance so that Ulquiorra would not notice. Both parties listened in on your officer's conversation with the boy so I had to set up a plan that would intercept the meeting before Ulquiorra had a chance to step in and of course the plan worked perfectly. _Secondly_, you think the boy would have been in better hands had Ulquiorra got a hold of him?"

"Honestly? Jah. He might have been detained, but Ulquiorra doesn't have the same sickening tastes that _you do_. He simply follows orders without taking _liberties_."

"Oh come now, General. If Ulquiorra had gotten a hold of him he would have immediately taken the boy to the Fuhrer and probably shot dead. Besides, you think I would have kept him here under good pretenses? Everything comes at a price; isn't that what you usually say?"

Grimmjow nearly let out a hissing growl as he cocked the trigger back into its full position, only but a hair trigger away from killing the doctor out of rage.

"I tell you what. Since both you _and_ the boy have been such a good sport about all this, I'll do you a favor—"

"—last time you did a favor was when Nnoitra asked for your help to set Nelliel up for a fake treason that nearly got her killed. So why the _hell_ would I accept help from you now?"

"Because Nnoitra is _exactly_ the reason. Ironically enough you and him are nearly in the exact same position, only he gets to reap the higher benefits without ramifications to his actions since he's the highest rank to the Fuhrer with no one to question what he does let alone stand in his way. Consider it payback for his arrogant cheekiness of turning me down after practically handing Nelliel into his hands. He refuses to share equally since I did most of the work so I'll simply return the same sentiment."

"Yeah? And how are you going to _do that_?"

"It's simple. Are you aware of the younger Nazi that follows him around?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed, his anger calming just a notch as he replied, "Tesra? Jah, what of him?"

"Well it seems that boy is a lot more than meets the eye, just like your dear Sergeant in disguise. Tesra is indeed Jewish, about a little over half way in his blood, but enough to get him killed especially if anyone found out. Nnoitra didn't know this about Tesra at first since the boy didn't know himself, having been orphaned at a young age. He beat the boy senseless of course when discovering this tid bit of information, but for whatever reason he decided to keep Tesra around probably for the same reasons I could imagine that you keep that _Jew_ around yourself."

"And you have proof of this?"

"Yes. Written proof that was supposed to be thrown away and burned from existence so that intruding eyes, _like my own_, do not fall upon it, but thanks to a little digging around, I managed to get my hands on those papers. I can give it to you if you so wish to use it as a shield. It may not be enough to stop everyone from questioning your intentions with the boy, but it will more or less keep Nnoitra off your back; a big advantage for you considering you'll be meeting him any day now since he's coming for a visit to Munich again. He'll get wind of that boy eventually so I suggest maybe posing him off as a Nazi collaborator and a traitor to his own kind, or better yet have him working in the Jewish Police since posing him as a Sergeant isn't going to work for long in this city, but you already knew this, am I right?"

As much as Grimmjow hated making a fine lined decision, he couldn't deny the information Szayel had given him, but at what costs? What catch was there that was hidden behind smooth words?

Still, he wondered himself for a while about Tesra, but didn't give much thought on the matter. And it was true; posing Ichigo as a Sergeant would only work as long as he was outside the main cities, but now that he's directly in Nazi territory he'd have to reinvent everything he's been doing to keep the boy safe and mostly out of the _wrong hands_. He also knew that he _would_ have to answer to Aizen eventually so it was only natural that everything would boil down to this. In a strange turn of events, it was good that Szayel got to the boy before Ulquiorra or everything would have been let out of the bag too soon. Now that he has the boy finally back in his hands, he can prepare new plans for the next stepping stones; surviving the Nazi take over.

However, despite everything, he didn't once regret meeting Ichigo at the store in Nuremberg. He didn't regret the pleasures he had sought and was still seeking and he most of all did not regret growing fond of the boy and becoming closer to him than he himself could imagine let alone actually admitting it. The only thing he _did_ regret was subjecting Ichigo to these risks, but that was the boy's decision to get involved, so he didn't blame himself. It was probably the most difficult decision he had to make, but the General decided to draw back his weapon, placing it reluctantly in its holster.

"What will this cost me?"

The doctor smiled as he was finally released from his hold, standing up slowly as he dusted himself off, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"No cost really. In a way the boy already _paid_ your cost."

"You _son of a_—"

"—I would hate for the information I gave you to go to _waste_. Please do use it wisely and don't worry, I won't reveal your little _secret_, not that it really matters. Our dear Fuhrer will find out eventually, not from my mouth of course, but it will happen and you _will_ have to explain yourself to _him_. Knowing you, you could probably weasel your way out of this, I mean it's not like you're plotting to assassinate the Fuhrer since so many have already tried and _failed_. You're simply playing around with curious desires—"

"—Halt's Maul. That may be what it would appear at face value to someone _like you_, but it's a lot more than you could ever understand, so don't even try!"

Ichigo's eyes were shut, his head nuzzled into Nelliel's chest, but he heard every word being spoken and he couldn't help but to be awe struck by Grimmjow's statement. When he first met the man he could have easily agreed that what Grimmjow was doing with him would appear as some misplaced, misunderstood lustful action, but now…_now_ it was different. It had turned into something so much more and knowing how far they had both made it, knowing the sacrifices Grimmjow made and went out of his way to help him, it would be wrong to say that all of this was just for _curious desires_. It wasn't just curious desires, it was a longing void that needed to be filled with something to keep sane, something to hold on to when there was nothing else left, but this something couldn't just be _anything._ It had to be something very specific and meaningful that could last more than just a simple moment in time.

"The papers you mentioned?"

"Locked away and kept safe. I'll get them to you first thing in the morning to your main office. Until then I suggest keeping the boy blanketed and hydrated. He's gone a very long time without food or water, but make sure the water is room temperature before letting him drink."

As informative as the doctor's words were, he spoke like the slithering of a snake, not truly able to tell if the information could be trusted, but Grimmjow had no choice.

"Noted," Grimmojw replied in a gruff manner.

He didn't want to spend another second looking at the doctor's face. It sickened him, but now he could focus on Ichigo, walking over to Nelliel as he kneeled down and picked the boy up in his arms. He stood for a moment, looking down at the orangenette. At first the boy had his eyes shut, exhausted and tired, fading in and out of consciousness, but then he opened them ever so slightly as a blurry faded visual of the General cleared to a crisp refreshing sight for sore eyes. Opening his mouth just a gap he spoke in a near whisper.

"Uryuu—"

"—he's fine, waiting at my office until my men are given orders to move him."

"A-And…you?"

The General's breathing flinched. Of all the things the boy could be asking, the orangenette could only think of to ask if Grimmjow himself was _okay._ The General didn't quite understand _why_ the boy was asking in this moment as he felt _he_ was the one that should be asking Ichigo that very question, but the question struck a chord as he knew it was Ichigo's way of saying that he too worried about the General's well being. Without long winded explanations, it was the boy's way of showing that he understood the amount of stress and worry Grimmjow was under upon waiting to hear news of the Sergeant's return to him. One could only imagine what it must have been like for the General; a day never going by without thinking about the boy, memories flashing in his mind that he had shared with the orangenette, sleepless nights, wondering if he had prepared the boy enough to make it back to him, wondering if the boy would be alive upon arrival into the city or if he would be forever lost.

It was a _maddening._

The moment however was cut short by painful bodily convulsions. Ichigo was dehydrated and starving, both of which added to the discomfort he was still undergoing from trying to recover from horrible beatings in such cold temperatures. His hand clenched upon the General's jacket as he dug his face into the man's chest, the General's scent bringing at least a small shred of console to him. Without further interruptions, Grimmjow began to carry Ichigo out of the bunker, followed by Nelliel and then his men as they exited outside into the evening dim light.

They had to pile into the back, but nothing that was too big of a deal. Yylfordt went first, sitting on the far left seat as Grimmjow eased his way into the middle, careful to not move Ichigo too much since it seemed that every jerk or unintended budge brought pain to the orangenette from freshly made welts and bruises that were all over his body, not to mention very delicate areas, minus the face. Nelliel went in last as she gently lifted Ichigo's legs and placed them on top of her thighs so that Grimmjow could hold him comfortably in the back seating as they were driven away from the hidden lab.

"It would probably be best for now if you kept the boy at my house to avoid anymore unwanted attention from the other officers that could very likely still get involved with this situation. You're welcome anytime you wish since I'm rarely there to begin with. An extra key is hidden inside a fake rock that sits on the top part of the soil to a potted plant I have sitting by the front entrance. It's the third rock from the right."

There was a moment of silence as Grimmjow let out a long sigh through his nostrils, but then he turned his head slightly in Nelliel's direction as he stated yet again like before, "Danke." It was extremely rare that Grimmjow ever _thanked_ anyone for really anything seeing as he wasn't exactly a man that dripped of gratitude or appreciation, but this was one of those rare times where he truly was thankful for the extra bit of help especially since he was rather disliking of the idea of taking the boy to his own personal estate.

"Bitte. It's the least I can do. Besides I've never told anyone of the location of my home, for obvious reasons so you will be the first to see it amongst the other officers."

"Gut. It'll be ideal for now until we can get this all sorted out."

_-Odelschwanck Estate-_

The home was a good distance outside of Munich and sat idly in an open country like plain. Just like the General, Nelliel had no family of any kind aside from a mother and father so she only needed a home to accommodate as such. However, her two officers under her command; Pesche and Dondochakka, lived in the home along with her. The house was a three bedroom, two bath, one kitchen, one dining room, and one living room sized home. It was a basic square shaped floor plan on the outside except for the entrance way that started out triangular at the top and ended vertically in a rectangular fashion. The top had a single window that could be viewed into the attic while below it sat a row of 4 windows; all of which were paneled with a row of two small square shaped windows in each row of 6 that were sectioned off by white lining. The doors were painted a dark green while the rest of the house was a dark brown brick, the roof being of reed that appeared in a dark grey that surrounded a small chimney at the top.

It sat upon a green fine cut lawn with a pathway to the entrance that was lined with cobblestone and pavement and out in front of the house was a small patio area with wooden chairs that surrounded a table for eating and or chatting outside. The atmosphere of the home was nothing short of _cozy_ and _welcoming_ as the car was parked and the officers piled out; first the Generals and then Grimmjow's men. Pesche and Dondochakka were sitting at the patio table as they saw the officers approach. They quickly stood to their feet and saluted their Lieutenant.

"Sir Nelliel! Welcome home!"

They chanted in near playful unison, always happy to see their Lieutenant returning home in one piece. They were both Grenadiers, or known as Privates, neither with much talent to give and only really useful to Nelliel, but nonetheless they were good men with good intentions like their Lieutenant and unlike other Nazi officers they had a gentle respect to all human beings. Pesche stood at an easy 5 foot 1 inch with a thin slender body adorned with medium length blonde hair while Dondochakka stood at a daunting 6 foot 3 inch with a broad large body that was neither fat nor form fitting as it was just big boned and adorned with slicked back red hair.

"Privates, please stay out here along with Grimmjow's men until given further notice," Nelliel commanded as they nodded their heads without question.

Grimmjow's men did as told as it was only the two Generals that now entered inside the home. When first entering you stepped foot inside a small hallway that ended as a T-section of another hallway, facing directly to a wall that had a full body mirror with a fancy silver metal frame. This made it more welcoming so that when you stepped inside, you could see right behind you but also to reflect the outside light to give a calm illumination to the small hallway. There was a closet door on the left and an entrance to the kitchen on the right. Further down the small hall was another entrance on the right that led into the large living room, accommodated with many paneled windows that let in natural light. Curving around further on the right side was connected to the dining room that led in a circular fashion back into the kitchen. However, on the left side of the living room entrance at the T-section was the connecting hallway that led to the other rooms.

Going down the connecting hallway you were met with various portraits on the wall, both of family and also of won awards for military performance and or medical performance considering Nelliel was a nurse. The hallway was much wider than the other so it didn't give as much of a claustrophobic feeling. On the right side was two corresponding entrance ways to two small rooms that were connected to each other at the same size and same length and only separated by a simple wall. These rooms were for Pesche and Dondachakka. On the right side of the hallway was an entrance to a small bathroom that the two soldiers also shared, but at the end of the hallway was an entrance to the master bedroom and upon opening the door revealed a rather large and spacious area. In the middle of the room was a king size bed with beautifully hand crafted dark wooden framing with pastel sheets and covers in the colors of gold and light pale green striping, matched with floral embroidery on the pillows.

On both sides of the bed sat night stands in identical wooden coloring topped with a sheen surface as well as a rectangular foot rest in front of the bed. Three pictures sat on the wall above the bed; the middle picture of Nelliel as a young teen, the right picture of her mother and the left picture of her father. She was the only child. On the far right side of the room was the entrance to its personal bathroom that was lavished in white marble interior with a bathtub that could easily fit two people and a stand in shower with crystal see through door and walling, the faucets layered in a metallic gold accompanied by a few small curved shaped windows that sat at the top to let in natural light, but high enough so that outsiders could not peep in.

On the far left side of the room was a cushioned sitting area built into the wall and connected to a very large paneled window, covered by dark gold curtains that touched basis with a pale cream colored carpeted flooring. It was a gorgeous home, handed down to her and filled with nick knacks from years of collecting. This was far more than what the General had for himself since he was just a single man and only filled his home with what was needed. This all made Grimmjow feel more at ease with having the boy here to be surrounded by a comforting atmosphere while he healed.

Nelliel quickly led the two to the master bedroom as she tossed aside the decorative pillows and pulled back the clean cover and sheets out from under the mattress as she moved aside to allow the General to lay the boy upon the bed. Doing so however made the boy yelp since some of the areas he was struck in were still highly sensitive to movement or touch, but Grimmjow did his best to not further discomfort Ichigo as the orangenette was finally able to start recuperating.

"Do you have anything he could wear?" the General asked, knowing a man needs at least a little coverage for his pride, not to mention modesty, and Ichigo was _very_ prideful.

"He might be able to fit in my father's clothing. They seem about the same size, but right now we need to get him into a lukewarm bath. Ice is usually used to reduce swelling of any kind, but since he was already in a cold environment, the welts he has are quickly beginning to size down so now we need to concentrate on heat to increase circulation as well as to get him warm."

"What about something to kill the pain?"

"No. Pain relievers thin the blood and if we want the welts and bruises to fade fast we have to avoid pain relievers, but that's for Ichigo to deci—"

"—j-j-just…g-g…g-get the bath going…_please._"

Ichigo interrupted in a stammer from his body still shaking either from shock or from still feeling like his insides were frozen even though his skin had gained back a good amount of warmth from the blanket and the car ride. A lukewarm bath sounded more enticing to him at this moment than anything else, but the pain he was still feeling was a never ending reminder of what he had just experienced. Not only that, but the images of Dordoni being shot and left to die in the alleyway was still fresh in his mind. He twisted over on his right side as he leaned upon the bed with his forearms planted and his head leaned over downwards into the sheets, his upper body showing while his lower body was still covered. He tensed in anger, clutching the sheets in his hands as a mix of various emotions swirled in him. He didn't blame himself for Dordoni's death, but part of him still felt at fault. He kept wondering the different scenarios of what he could have done that might have avoided getting caught or getting Dordoni shot, but no matter what thoughts came into his mind, the images refused to vanish. Most of all he could not get the visual of Szayel's jeering grin out of his head.

As Nelliel was preparing the bath, she nearly dropped the box of Epsom salt when hearing a sudden yell, filled with rage and wracked with distraught that was muffled as she looked up towards the bedroom. At first she thought something was horribly wrong, but upon looking at the bedside where Grimmjow sat next to the boy, she realized it was just Ichigo releasing his inner frustration that had built up over time and escalated by recent events. The boy didn't know how else to release it as it rang from his lungs and into the bed with his face buried and his fists clenching. Grimmjow didn't say a word however. He understood _exactly_ what the boy was going through and he knew that it was best to just say _nothing_. He watched the boy in silence as he leaned over Ichigo and rested on one hand as the other was placed gently upon Ichigo's shoulder. He could feel the trembles and the muscle tension, but it only took a moment before Ichigo turned his head towards the General, revealing that a few tears had _indeed_ been shed.

The orangenette had not been broken, but he had definitely been _fractured._

"Ichigo…what do you want me to do?"

The boy nearly gasped at the question. The General was asking _permission_ to do something? This notion of genuine respect for Ichigo's space proved yet again that he really was more to the General then just a play thing for pass time. He was a connection that had boundaries that the General was more than willing to respect in circumstances such as this. However, he had also remembered that Grimmjow too had been tortured before with a nasty scar to prove it and now the two had another way to relate to each other. Wiping the fresh tears he had shed, Ichigo looked away as he answered in confusion, "I…I d-don't know. Just…just…" but his words trailed off, not being able to truly answer or collect his thoughts rationally.

"The bath is ready. It has Epsom salt in it to help relax the muscles and also reduce the pain. I'll prepare some clothes and leave it on the bedside. When he's done with the bath, come get me so we can get some food in his system. There's a clean glass on the sink by a pitcher of water. Make sure he drinks at least a full glass. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

And without further interruption Nelliel left the master bedroom to respect the two's space.

[[_Once again I've underestimated the length of moments that I had the ideas fleshed out for, but extended longer than expected, but that just leaves the next chapter to have ALL THE ROOM IMAGINABLE for GrimmIchi times. So yes, another cliff hanger, but every chapter has a cliffhanger if you think about it XD lol :P Poor Ichigo :( Also for really technical Bleach fans, just so you know, in my story I've cut out the brother relationship of Szayel and Yylfordt. I know they're brothers in the Bleach universe, but I don't see the point of that in my story so they're unrelated in my story._]]


	22. Cope

**Cope**

The two were now left alone in the comforts of Nelliel's master bedroom. Grimmjow did not express it openly, but he could not thank her enough for allowing himself and Ichigo time alone. He didn't know if she did it out of pure kindness and respect for the nature of their…_affiliation_ or if it was out of courtesy to Ichigo's health. Either way he was thankful. However, although it seemed the worst of this was over, they had only just begun to climb out of the mouth of madness that laid ahead of them now that the _beans had been spilt_. Grimmjow knew he would have to face Aizen eventually, but for now he was going to focus on Ichigo and Ichigo _only_.

"Could you…c-could you grab me a towel…p-please?"

"Sure."

The General was quick to the bathroom and back with a large softened white body towel as he stood at the edge of the bedside with his back turned, but his hand held out with the towel within its grasp. He wanted to respect the boy's privacy as Ichigo pulled away the blanket and gently took the towel from Grimmjow's hand. He looked up for a moment as the General stood heights above him since he was just sitting downward and he couldn't help but feel a sense of _safe_ from him. He felt this from the General before, but now more than ever. Taking his attention away, he draped the towel over his nether regions and thighs as he tried to stand so he could wrap the towel around his backside, but as he attempted to get to his feet, his body would not respond in the way it usually would. He almost panicked as he reached out and grasp upon the bottom of Grimmjow's jacket.

"I-I…I can't stand!"

Grimmjow gasped slightly as he turned to face the boy.

"What do you mean you _can't stand_?"

The boy trembled as he struggled to describe his situation, "I…I-I can…_feel_ sensation a-and I can…m-move my legs slightly, but I...I can't—"

Letting out a sigh of relief Grimmjow responded in interruption, "—it's nothing to worry about. I've seen this happen before to soldiers who become nutritionally deprived. Their bodies get exhausted to the point that they don't have the strength to stand let alone hold up their rifle, which is understandable in your current condition. You can feel sensation and have a little muscle movement so with a little healing time you should be able to recover your str—"

Grimmjow's words got cut off when he saw the expression on the boy's face that was pointed downward at the floor. Although the General's explanation was acceptable, it still frustrated Ichigo. Not being able to even do something as simple as walking, tore him apart on the inside. This made him feel more helpless than anything. The orangenette's fists were clenched upon the sheets as he struggled to get up, but simply could not. Grimmjow was all too familiar with this type of struggle. He too once had to deal with feelings of helplessness and so to keep the boy from further frustrating himself, he simply scooped Ichigo up into his arms gently, but mindful that the towel still covered the boy's privacy so as not to embarrass him. This movement indeed distracted the boy as he was being carried to the bathroom until the General carefully knelt down and sat the boy on the edge of the bath. The bath itself was built into the wall so it was much easier to get in and out of let alone sit on the edge since the edging of it was five inches in width and flat upon the surface.

Grimmjow began to remove his jacket, hanging it on a hanger that was built into the back of the door, closing the door softly. He then went about washing his hands so that anything he was going to do beyond this point, especially with Ichigo's body full of injuries that had yet to close up, he wanted to make sure his hands were nice and sanitized. While the bluenette was going about his business, Ichigo slowly dipped his fingers into the water to test out the temperature. It felt rather warm to him, but wasn't too unbearable as he slowly turned his body towards the water side of the bath. With careful movements he lifted one leg and managed to get it into the water. He moaned slightly as his skin, welts, and bruises burned lightly from the sensation of the water's warmth, but at the same time it was soothing. Once adjusted, he slowly made his way into putting his right leg over the edge of the bath and into the water alongside his left leg. Again he moaned slightly, but nothing he couldn't deal with. Then with careful inching and careful placing, he removed the towel and began to dip his lower body into the bath water.

Grimmjow began to fill a glass with water from the pitcher as he listened to the boy's vocal groaning.

"How's the bath?"

"It's kind o-of hot, but…f-feels really nice."

"Gut."

After filing a glass with eight ounces of water, the General returned to the boy's side as he found Ichigo sitting within the middle of the bathtub, his knees propped and his upper body leaned over with his arms resting on his knees, his head buried within them. The orangenette didn't say a word as he let the soothing essence of the bath quietly relax his wounds let alone his mind.

"Drink this," Grimmjow lightly commanded as he held out the glass of water to the boy.

Ichigo slowly lifted his head up as he looked weakly at the glass of water. He reached out and tried to grab it, but as soon as the General let the glass go into the boy's hand, Ichigo dropped it as it clunked to the floor. Luckily most of the flooring was carpeted except around the edging of the bathtub. Ichigo gasped as he profusely apologized, "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"—it's okay Ichigo. It's just a glass of water. I'll get you some more."

Even though it was just a glass of water, Ichigo couldn't help but to stare at the glass that sat idly on its side with the water poured mostly out of it. He just couldn't help but become more frustrated with the idea that not only could he not stand, but now he couldn't even take a glass of water from someone's hand. He gritted his teeth as he tore his attention away from the glass and back at the water that surrounded him.

"Damn it!" he yelled out of anger, swinging his arm sideways as his fist struck against the wall next to him.

Grimmjow didn't say a word as he simply picked the glass up and took it back over to the sink again. He didn't have to ask the boy to know exactly what was going through his head, but furthermore the boy's condition would naturally make anyone edgier and more agitated. With exhaustion and hunger in place, it made Ichigo react to things abnormally in comparison to how he usually acted. Yes it was just a glass, but in Ichigo's exasperated mind and body, it was just yet another example of how helpless this was all making him feel. When the General finished filling the glass a second time, he went over to the boy only to find him in the same huddled position, hands grasping upon the arms and head buried even further in frustration. Ichigo's body looked tense as he wasn't able to fully relax under the circumstances he suffered that were still fresh in his mind leaving Grimmjow to only imagine what would have happened to Ichigo if Szayel had done even remotely what he does to his other victims.

That was it.

Grimmjow wasn't going to allow himself _or_ Ichigo to dwell on this further, but most of all he wasn't going to allow the boy to feed into this feeling of helplessness. He placed the glass down upon the upper edging that sat at the back of the tub that is usually used for sitting upon for easier bathing rituals. He then went about removing every article of clothing, laying his clothes in a neat pile by his boots. Ichigo didn't seem to notice or even look up as he was wracked with anxiety, his head still buried and lost in thought, but these thoughts were quickly interrupted from the motion and shift in the bath water around him as suddenly he felt a pair of legs slide past him on both sides of his hips until he realized that Grimmjow had slipped into the water and sat behind him.

_Naked_.

Before the boy could mutter in shocked question _what are you doing_, Grimmjow had wrapped an arm around the boy's waist gently as he wrapped the other around so that his hand could cover over the boy's mouth. In a pulling motion, Grimmjow drew the boy closer to himself as Ichigo's back was pressed against his scared chest, the orangenette's head arched backwards into the General's shoulder. The boy squirmed with one hand grasped upon the arm that covered over his mouth while the other hand was grasped upon Grimmjow's left thigh. Of all the things to do, now was _not_ the time or place for what the boy assumed the General was going to do as he wiggled beneath the water.

"Relax Ichigo, I'm not going to do _anything_."

Grimmjow then began to slowly rub his hand back and forth upon the boy's stomach, feeling the orangenette's trembles and tense muscles under his touch. A dog's favorite pass time is to be rubbed upon the belly and although Ichigo was not a dog, this physical motioning touch could be just as _soothing_ to a human being as the General continued to rub over the muscular contour of the boy's abdominal area in circular massaging like motions as he could feel Ichigo's muscles slowly beginning to relax under his touch, the orangenette's wiggling calming down to a stillness against his body. Seeing as the boy wasn't struggling any further, he released his hand from Ichigo's mouth, lowering it until it was met with his other hand on the boy's stomach and then slipping along the boy's right thigh, rubbing gently.

Of all the times Ichigo had ever been with the General, this was the _most gentle_ he had ever been and it helped to ease his mind, however there were questions Ichigo wanted to badly ask Grimmjow but didn't feel that this was the time to, neither did he have the energy to discuss anything controversial and so just this once he allowed Grimmjow to take control without any struggle against him, putting complete trust in the bluenette. His eyes were kept shut as his head continued to lay back upon the bluenette's shoulder as a blush flushed over his face from the sensations he was feeling. Grimmjow continued to study the boy's reactions while also keeping an eye on the injuries. The bruises would take time before they would ultimately disappear and most of the welts Ichigo had received were barely visible. However, there were a few that were more prominent than the others, one in particular that was along the boy's groin area where he had been struck predominantly harder than everywhere else. The bluenette could only imagine the pain the boy felt upon being struck there as the thought of it made even _him_ wince.

Keeping his word, Grimmjow wasn't going to do anything that Ichigo didn't want him to do, but that didn't stop him from seeing how far he could go before being stopped. Subtly lowering his hand to the boy's top part of the shaft, he stroked his fingers along the path in a pressuring manner against the skin that was neither too rough nor too ticklish, but Ichigo immediately reacted as a sore dull two second pain hit within his nether regions as he immediately sat upright with his right hand now planted against the side walling and his left hand grasped upon Grimmjow's wandering touch, gripping his forearm.

"Nngh…d-don't…do that!"

Grimmjow of course immediately raised his hand back up and kept it rested upon the boy's chest as he sat more upright and began to gently stroke Ichigo's back with his free hand.

"He must have hit you pretty hard if its _that_ sensitive to touch. The warm water is good, but we'll put some ice on it later since it's a bit swollen."

Ichigo gritted his teeth slightly as he shot Grimmjow a disapproving yet forlorn gaze over his shoulder for a small moment. Of course he was naked…in a bath…with _another_ naked man and naturally Grimmjow would be seeing _every_ aspect of his body, but he didn't particularly liked the fact that everything could be seen let alone sharing a bath with another man and Ichigo also knew that if he was to heal as fast as possible he _had_ to let certain things be examined. However, he couldn't help but admit to himself the idea that he was much more comfortable with Grimmjow taking care of things then to let Nelliel medically cater to him especially since he hadn't seen her since they were kids and only to turn around and let her see him naked? It was just too weird of a thought for him. However, he also couldn't help but to admit to himself how much more _comfortable_ he had become with the General. Normally the idea of _anyone_ being in the same bath with him would be utterly appalling, but not this time.

Or maybe he was just _too exhausted to care._

"If you had the choice…between you and that other Sergeant…would you have let him be captured in your place?" the General asked out of plain curiosity.

Ichigo took in a deep breath, relaxing a bit more under the gentle stroking upon his back as he answered, "I would have gone."

"Even knowing the pain it would bring you?"

Ichigo only hesitated for a moment before answering a simple, "Yes."

The General never got the impression that Ichigo was spineless or a coward, but he was still a bit surprised to hear that even after what the boy had been through, he still would have chosen to go instead of Uryuu.

"Why?"

Ichigo had to think for a moment since this wasn't exactly an easy answer to explain, but he finally replied in tired thought, "He's my _friend_. But, it's not just that. It's because…listening to people suffering or screaming out like that…just…hurts more than if I would just take it on myself…so that…they wouldn't have to."

The boy's words sat upon the bluenette's mind. Friendship…was _not_ a concept that Grimmjow particularly cared for let alone actively wanted from others. He was a loner and did things _his_ way unless otherwise contained by an outside force such as the Fuhrer he couldn't necessarily fight against. He never had a need for friendship before as he didn't necessarily need it now. Even though he had his own personal small squad of men that were loyal to him, he never specifically requested those men to follow him. They followed on their own accord and only because Grimmjow had proven his strength and worth that appealed to them enough to want to seek him out on their own. They didn't seek him out, out of friendship or because they saw eye to eye on most things. They simply did it out of _instinct_, instinct to survive under the rule of someone that could lead them. However, it intrigued him nonetheless to see what else ticked within the mind of the younger orangenette.

Taking a break from _pampering_ Ichigo since it wasn't exactly his style to help someone heal, he leaned back into the backing of the tub with his arms resting on the edgings.

"Would you have done it for _me_?" He asked in a near nonchalant tone.

The question gripped Ichigo as the boy sat silently for moment until he twisted part of his body in Grimmjow's direction so that he could look the General in the eyes, leaning on his left hand for support. He couldn't help but to notice that, although the General's tone sounded causal, it still had a strange sense of searching in it that wasn't just out of the blue from a striking of curiosity, but out of a genuine desire to know what he would say in response. Ichigo was not one to bullshit someone so he simply answered with what he genuinely felt.

"Y-Yes. I…I would've."

Again, the General wasn't much for facial expressions except in specific circumstances, but despite Ichigo's exhaustion, he still noticed a small flinching on Grimmjow's face that indicated that his answer did indeed have an impact of some kind, even if it was small. The General tilted his head slightly in silence, still looking at the boy before he turned and grabbed the glass of water and gave it to Ichigo who managed to take it from the man's hand without dropping it, twisting his body back around so that he could drink from the glass with ease.

It wasn't until Ichigo began to drink that he realized just how _thirsty_ he truly was as he gulped down the water, letting out a gasp and taking in a deep breath when he had reached the last drop. It was just simple water, but it was so _refreshing_ after having been deprived of it for quite a few hours and it was then his stomach gurgled a hunger pain that was audible enough for the General to hear, causing the boy to blush a deep red. Without saying anything, Grimmjow let himself out of the bath as Ichigo kept his gaze turned away, until the General had covered himself with a bath robe.

"I'll get the Lieutenant to fix you something to eat. Until then, finish up your bath so we can get some ice to get that _swelling_ down."

The thought or even the mention of his private area being touched made the boy squirm inside with a chill. It wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable thought as it was more of a shy modest emotional reaction that caused him to flinch. And it was then that Ichigo looked up to see the General in a short lengthened robe that covered down to the knees. It wasn't revealing, but it still caused the orangenette to blush again as he looked upon the General's physique that was well built with lean muscle and very light battle scars in various areas.

"I'll be back shortly to get you out of that tub."

As much as Grimmjow got a satisfaction out of sharing the bath with Ichigo, he also wanted to give the young man some space to properly bathe himself and figured he could do it on his own without his assistance. Making sure the robe was snuggly taut around his waist with the belt, he grabbed the pitcher of water and put it in reach for Ichigo just in case the boy wanted more to drink, which he was sure he would and then without word he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him, but not without leaving it open just a crack for easy entry just in case he was needed. Coming out from the bathroom Grimmjow noticed some clothing that was laid nicely upon the bed; one set of sleeping clothes for Ichigo and another set that was most likely for him. Drying himself off with the robe, he went about slipping into the clothes that was provided. It was a simple pair of white silk pants with a matching silk long sleeved pull over sweater. They were a bit snug for his size, but nothing that wasn't too uncomfortable as he rolled up the sleeves until they sat just above his elbow.

He wasn't a big fan of long sleeves.

Making his way down the hallway he finally entered into the kitchen where he found Nelliel sitting at the table side in the dining room with various papers spread out. She didn't look up when the General entered within the room, but she was fully aware of his presence, immediately informing him, "I ordered your men to return to the office and try to find a place for the other Sergeant to stay without putting him in further danger. I've also ordered my own men to stay at a nearby hotel. Later tonight I'll be joining up with them after I'm done making sure that I've done all I can to help Ichigo. Speaking of which, how is he?"

Pulling a chair out and sitting down at the table with her, crossing his legs and resting his right arm upon the table he answered accordingly with his gaze tossed towards the living room, "He'll live."

A bit annoyed with his answer she finally looked up to study upon the General's body language. He appeared rather relaxed at first sight, but upon closer look he was actually a bit _tense_, for many reasons she could easily guess upon.

"Well, that's quite an _informative_ answer," she replied in gentle sarcasm with a nonchalant expression.

Letting out an exhale through his nostrils, the General turned his attention towards the Lieutenant and answered in better detail, "He's _coping_ in the best way he knows to."

Crossing his arms and turning his attention back to the living room he continued, "He's much younger than me and not as experienced with these kinds of situations. He isn't bred for war or racism let alone torture so naturally it's going to take a bit of time before he recuperates even remotely. Despite his age however, he's managing this better than I thought he would. He's a strong willed, stubborn as all hell, young man. His nature to protect others is probably what's keeping him together. Most surprisingly, he would rather suffer than to watch someone go through something like that. He's got balls."

Nelliel smiled. It was warming to hear the General talk with a hidden tone of sympathy, a sympathy she had never seen from the man before. The General had a knack for analyzing situations from a more practical standpoint, but inadvertently this allows him to analyze people as well in the same way without even realizing it. However, the key point to all this was the General's attachment to Ichigo, allowing the bluenette to be able to understand the boy better than the boy probably understands himself. Ironically Ichigo is undergoing a lot of situations that Grimmjow himself had been through before so it made it a lot easier for the General to be able to help Ichigo in ways that no one else could do. What started as a simple fling had now twisted into a perfect match. Only time can tell where this match would be led however let alone if any of them can make it out of this alive.

Grimmjow did a doubletalk before realizing Nelliel was smiling at him as he barked lightly, "What are _you_ smiling at?"

Nelliel chuckled as she returned her eyes to the paper in her hand, "Nothing."

"By the way, the boy's hungry. I'd fix him something myself but I'm not the nurse here. Think you could put something together for him?"

Smiling again with her eyes still on the paper in her hand she replied, "Only if you say _please._"

Cocking an eyebrow with a disapproving blinking flinch, Grimmjow huffed up in an almost childish manner, as she cast his gaze away again and replied, "_Fine_. Would you _please_ fix the boy something to eat so he doesn't pass out in the tub and drown? That's an _order_ by the way, just so we're _clear._"

It didn't happen often, but the General also had a tendency to overdramatize his replies to people in the form of sarcasm that matched his bite, not to mention on rather fond occasion Grimmjow liked to remind people of lower rank that his word should never be questioned when he gives a command and his actions are never necessary to explain. Nelliel just merely chuckled again since Grimmjow's childish body language was almost as cute as the man's expression on his face. She didn't think it would be possible for him to have such a solemn look, but she was proven wrong as she merely got up from the table and went to the kitchen to prepare something for Ichigo to eat.

As she was busy preparing food, Grimmjow couldn't help but admit to himself that out of all the women he's ever had to deal with within the Nazi class, Nelliel was easily tolerable to be around. She was calm, rational, and not overly feminine; traits he could easily surround himself with without wanting to grind his brain against a cheese grater. But most of all, she didn't blindly follow Aizen. He could trust her much more than he could probably trust any other member of the Nazi class.

"Why _did_ you choose him?" she finally got the nerve to ask, now that it was confirmed how he truly was attached to the boy. However, she knew very well that when humans are attracted to another, there isn't always a logical explanation as its more based on an emotional reaction, but she wanted to ask anyway to see how the General would answer.

"That's none of your _business_."

"Alright, then when did you actually meet him?"

A little irritated, Grimmjow tossed his gaze towards the kitchen, answering back with another question, "Why the hell do you want to know so badly?"

Nelliel looked up from the counter, meeting his gaze with a very calm smile, "Because I'm simply curious. It's extremely rare that a Nazi General such as yourself will do the things that you're doing so it makes me even more curious as to _why_ you're so fervent towards this boy and taking such a tremendous risk not just for you, but for him as well."

Grimmjow was silent for a moment before tossing his gaze away. What was he to say? How was he to explain the reasons to his actions? Normally he could easily explain the reasons for anything he ever did, but this was one of those rare times that he fumbled for words.

"By the way, you don't have to answer. You're right, it's your own business, but do know I'm not here to judge you. In fact, I admire you for what you're doing, especially since this isn't the first time. However, the first time you helped someone, the risk wasn't nearly as great. This time around it was completely unexpected not to mention the nature of the situation so naturally I had my doubts when I first found out, but if there's anyone that can help this boy, I believe it's you. Regardless of the reasons, this was _meant_ to be."

The General flinched at the Lieutenant's words. She was the first to ever look at the situation as _meant to be_, giving him one more reason to enjoy being around her.

"As much as I hate the bastard, Szayel was right about _one thing_; it _was_ just a simple desire I was exploring, but…but only at first and it happened out of nowhere. The first time I entered into that Nuremberg shop was the first time I met Ichigo. I had spent that entire day trying to find the brand of sardines I like and I was told his shop was the only one that sold them so I went in and there he was. He was stocking some inventory on a lower shelf and didn't notice I was behind him so when he stood up and turned around, he bumped into me with a small crate. The crate dropped and he got all huffy and irritated. He must have had a bad day or something, but then he finally looked me in the eyes and simply blushed…" chuckling at the recollection of the memory "…heh, heh, heh, I guess he wasn't expecting a high ranking General to be standing right behind him. He nearly froze in place. I'll never forget the look of innocent surprise on his face. And it was then it just…just…" pausing in thought, but not being able to finish.

She didn't interrupt, but listening to the General recall the memory of meeting the boy for the first time was the most endearing moment she had ever seen from the General. She couldn't help but to be ever so glad to see that someone like Ichigo could just waltz into the General's life under the simplest of circumstances and finally bring the General a peace that he would never be able to find on his own. Being an orphan from a young age takes its toll on most children, especially if they've been surviving on their own since the day they were born.

"This should help him for now. I made enough for you as well," Nelliel finally stated as she placed a silver platter on the table that has two plates, both of which had the same equal display of food; slices of orange, slices of cheese on top of buttered soft bread, a dabble of jam, and some grapes. Grimmjow stood up as he nearly forgot to mention, "I also need one bag of ice. He has penile swelling that needs to be taken care of. I looked over the rest of his body and there doesn't seem to be anything else that needs attention."

"Alright. When he's done with the bath, I have some ointment in the cabinet above the sink. You can use that for the bruises, but it also works on welts as well. I'll be here for a couple of more hours, but after that I have to return to my office for half an hour, then I'll come back here."

"Gut, because I have to leave in the morning. I have to retouch basis with my men, take care of that other boy Uryuu, as well as pick up the paperwork Szayel said he'd have for me. So while I'm gone just do what you can. I should be done some time in the afternoon."

"Understood."


	23. The First

_[[Man, I have been out of it. I work a lot more hours now 30-34 a week to be exact on top of getting Bronchitis for a second time and it took two weeks to get over it so I haven't felt up to par on working on really anything. But I managed to get this chapter out of the way as its just another bridging chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Shows a tad bit more about Grimmjow's past and now you guys know who the mystery "first" is._

_On the plus side! I now have a Tumblr account. Since FF doesn't let me post links you'll have to visit Tumblr under the account name "dragonkeeper333" Unlike deviantart, you do not need an account to view anything or any adult content that I post. It makes it a lot easier to follow me for updates on drawings and or fanfiction alerts, but I mainly use Tumblr for posting uncensored versions of my artwork (which includes anything related to GrimmIchi) or any other adult imagery. So if you wish to see my adult art or GrimIchi art without the restrictions on deviantart, then visit my Tumblr instead. The only downsie is that Tumblr has image size restrictions so if you want to see the full size version of an image posted you'll have to visit my deviantart. I know it's a bit annoying but I try my best to appeal to both sides of the coin. Also when you view an image on my Tumblr, links are provided to its location on deviantart for easier web surfing. ]]_

**The First**

Taking the silver platter with him, Grimmjow returned to the master bedroom, gently bumping the door back open to find Ichigo leaning on one forearm against the bathroom entrance. The General stood silently for a moment as Ichigo caught his quiet gaze, panting slightly and leaned over a bit with his free hand resting on his thigh, his knees shaking just a little. He had managed to not only finish bathing, but get himself out of the bath and into a robe.

"So the strength has come back into your legs. That's a start," he stated simply as he placed the silver platter on the bench at the foot of the bed.

"If…you…y-you say so. I can barely stand…a…a-as is."

"Like I said, _it's a start_. I'm sure you'll get more feeling in your legs by morning."

Naturally Grimmjow went over to the boy to at least be physically present on the chance Ichigo needed assistance to the bed, even though the distance was only a few feet. Knowing the stubbornness of the boy however, Grimmjow made no attempts to reach his hands out for the boy the grab. Instead he simply stood a few inches by him with his hands in his pockets and let Ichigo do what he felt like without agitating the situation. Ichigo's face flushed over slightly as Grimmjow simply watched him, again with those piercing blue eyes. It was a tad bit unnerving, but it was only natural. Ichigo never could quite find a way to get past that gaze as he diverted his sight away and concentrated on taking some steps forward. Inch by inch he moved his feet, gently alternating the weight upon each leg as he managed to finally, on his own, make it to the bed, plopping down upon it with panted breathes.

"Heh, you'll manage just fine. Seems like your body is just as stubborn as you are on wanting to heal as fast as possible, but don't be an idiot and push yourself too much or I'll tie you down to the bed and _force_ you to rest. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Ichigo replied almost in a pout as he adjusted himself so that his back was propped up against the frame of the bed with a pillow to support it, leaving enough room on the edge of the bed so he wouldn't accidentally fall off of it. He then pulled the cover and sheet over himself, stopping at the waist as he rested his head back and let out a deepened exhale. Grimmjow in the mean time took the extra clothes and placed it onto the bench along with gathering the rest of his uniform from the bathroom and piling it into a corner by the night stand so that his belongings wasn't scattered about the place. When finished he grabbed the silver platter and sat on the edge of the bed next to Ichigo, handing the boy a plate, but as Ichigo reached out to grab the plate, he nearly dropped it in reaction to a sharp shooting pain that suddenly hit his groin area for a mere few seconds. He winced with a silent moan as Grimmjow stared intently, studying Ichigo's reactions as the orangenette continued to wince as he placed the plate upon his legs with one hand, but had his other beneath the sheets until the pain finally died off.

"Do you want to get rid of the swelling now or eat first?"

Ichigo hesitated to reply, "I…" but then his stomach growled loudly once more, causing him to blush "…think my stomach has waited long enough."

The two then began to eat the food that was prepared for them. Although it had only been a short time since Ichigo had a decent meal, it still tasted so deliciously succulent with each fragment of food he placed within his mouth, the subtle juices and flavors making him feel like he was in heaven. And it wasn't until he took a bite to eat that he realized just how horribly hungry he truly was as he quickly began to devour the things upon his plate. Grimmjow wasn't nearly as hungry as Ichigo, watching the boy eat so quickly so he decided to not eat all of his food on the chance Ichigo wanted more, which he did, so he merely handed Ichigo his plate while eating upon the buttered bread that was laced with cheese. Swallowing the food would need drink however, as Grimmjow went to the bathroom to get them both a glass of water to drink.

While the General was attending to such basic needs, Ichigo nearly belched up a breath as he allowed himself to breathe a little before eating more, but it was then questions pondered on his mind that he could no longer hold back. Returning from the bathroom Grimmjow handed Ichigo a glass of water as the boy took it gently from his hands, placing it down upon the near empty plates of food that sat stacked on his legs. Grimmjow just merely sat on the edge of the bed with his right leg crossed over his left, his right arm resting at the elbow on the knee while his left rested against it with the glass in his hand.

Ichigo finally took a sip of water as he thought upon what he wanted to ask, placing the glass back down before he finally spoke up in a near saddened innocent tone, "Szayel said there was someone before me...that there was a first. What did he mean?"

Grimmjow was lifting the glass to take another drink, but the question caused him to stop in mid action as his parted lips closed again and he lowered the glass, letting out an irritated sigh.

"Heh, figures. On top of torturing you he just _had_ to mention _that_."

Ichigo flinched. The General wasn't denying the claim? The boy's heart began to flutter, but not in a good way.

"You're…you're not denying it?"

Grimmjow finally looked over at the boy, almost irritated that Ichigo was questioning this type of matter to begin with, but could he really blame him?

"Of course I'm going to _deny_ it. He's just messing with your head."

"Grimmjow don't do this to me. What was he talking about? Answer me!"

The boy's plight was nearly a plea for information as Grimmjow could see the fret in his eyes let alone feel the sting from the boy's heartfelt tone as Ichigo clutched the sheets between his hands, fearing that maybe he _had_ been played all along, that he was just strung this entire way just to be a pleasure toy. However, in a deeper reassuring tone, Grimmjow spoke up once more.

"Ichigo, there wasn't a first, at least not in the way that _you're_ thinking. It's a rather pointless and easily forgettable story, but there was one other that I have helped long before you came into the picture of things."

Ichigo's concerning eyes faded to surprise. The orangenette always wondered if the General had helped others like himself, but had no verbal proof of it till now.

"So you _have_ helped others?"

Letting out another sigh through his nostrils, "I wouldn't exactly put it in the _plural_ sense, but yes I've helped one other like yourself. It was some girl named Orihime, but it was nothing like _that_."

Ichigo gasped, nearly toppling over the plate upon his lap as he was quick to reposition it to the side so that it would not have chance of being spilt, but the mention of Orihime gave him shudders as he quickly belted in question, "Is she okay? Did she make it out or…i-is she somewhere safe?"

Grimmjow was a bit alarmed by the boy's sudden reaction, but he was at least glad to see that Ichigo was no longer questioning the bond between them, that his aid to the girl was no longer in question of its _nature_.

"I take it you know her?"

"Yes, she's a close friend of mine that went to school with me along with a few others and Uryuu. I've been wondering for a while if the others made it out."

"Well it should ease your mind then to know that she's fine and out of the country, far from the reach of the Nazis."

Ichigo sighed of relief as he smiled warmly at the thought, finally feeling a bit of peace within him return, but he was still curious as to how the General ended up helping her.

"So…wh…what happened? How did you get her out? I mean…you said it was before I came into the picture. That must have been quite a few years ago then. At least four or five."

Grimmjow stayed silent for a moment. It had been so long since he had thought about the girl that he needed a minute to recollect his interactions with her and what transpired to her ultimate escape out of the country. While thinking on it Grimmjow began to clean up the empty dishes as well as deciding to put his uniform on some hangers to avoid wrinkles while telling his story.

"I don't remember what year it was, but it was when Nazism was first arising and the tip of the iceberg of Jewish hatred was just beginning to surface. It was the first time I was stationed in Nuremberg to finalize where my main routines would be placed in regards to patrolling the area and taking care of politics within the region. This was before I had that office that you came to visit in those few times and instead I was given a much smaller office that was located closer to the marketplace and I guess closer to where that girl lived."

As the General mentioned the marketplace, images of its scenery automatically popped into Ichigo's head as his memories with him and Grimmjow floated about in his mind in mild distraction, but still listening intently to the bluenette's story.

"I saw that girl nearly everyday in the marketplace. I'd be doing my routinely patrols while she would, I guess, be making bakery deliveries. On rare occasion I would order something from the bakery and she would be the one that brought it to me; always on time and right on the dot. She was a nice counterbalance to the usual bullshit I had to deal with. I wasn't a General, but I was a Gruppenfhurer or what you know as a Major General, so I was stuck with the lower end of work. It wasn't long before the new recruits for the Nazis arrived and became the brown shirt thugs, strutting about like they owned the place, drunk with Nazism and arrogant with their blind love for the Fuhrer and his _views_. They were no older than you are now, but that didn't stop them from stretching the limits of what they were allowed to do."

Ichigo sat silently as he watched the General move about the room, finishing up with the tidying.

"Although I was just a Major General, I was still tasked with not only evaluating new recruits but also keeping them under my command for training so unfortunately I was forced to babysit these _boys_. One day I was running late for a routine patrol and coming down the street to the marketplace, at the last second I saw a small group of these recruits verbally confronting the girl. I don't know what it is they were saying, but I could _easily_ imagine what was on their minds when I saw her drop her basket of goods and ran down a nearby alley way as the boys chased her. Normally I would watch from the sidelines to see how the recruits did under pressured surveillance and just let them go about their way and correct anything that needed attention, but this was _not_ part of their routine. So naturally I followed them, knowing what they were going to do, but hoping they weren't stupid enough to do it."

Ichigo gulped lightly, imaging the description of the words in his head as he could only imagine what was next in the story.

_-The Alleyway-_

Orihime ran as fast as her legs could carry her, running down the nearest alleyway in a panic as the four Nazi brown shirts chased her mercilessly until there was no more road to run upon, Orihime hitting a dead end with no way out.

"Oh no…p-please…someone help me!"

"D'er ist no one to help you now _little Jew_."

"Wh…What?" Orihime questioned in baffled shock, the boys now surrounding her only exit as she backed up against the wall.

"You may not have no'tissed lately but things ar' go'eeng to change around heer'."

"Jah, das ist right! From what I hear, you _Jews_ won't be allowed to buy or sell _anyth'ang_. You'll have to sit at home and _starve_!"

"I-I don't understand. What are you saying? I'm not even Jewish! I'm _Irish_."

"Oh, ist das so? Well you might as v'ell be Jewish since you hang with your little Jewish friends all Die time."

"Jah! You might as v'ell be the same as them! You're not even from the same country! You're as irritating as the Pollocks!"

The boys continued to tease and taunt Orihime as they closed in on her. One grabbed at her as she tried to run past through a slight opening on the side, wrapping their arms around her as she struggled. Stomping down with one of her heels, she dug it into the boy's shoe as it pinched against his foot, causing him to let out a yelp. In anger he pushed Orihime to the ground as another boy got on top of her, pinning her arms down by the wrists as she began to scream out for help, but no one came.

"Halt's Maul you stupid bitch!"

With a strong swing, the boy back handed Orihime as another of the boys knelt down and held the girl's arms for him while a third boy held down her legs, the fourth covering Orihime's mouth.

"I'm going to make you regret ever coming here! You _will_ learn respect for the Fuhrer!"

The topping boy began to get his _feel_ of a woman's body as he began to grope Orihime, causing her to cry louder in a muffled manner under the other soldiers hand covering her mouth, tears running down her cheeks.

_BANG!_

Suddenly a warning shot rang out into the sky as the boys looked up with violent shock as they turned towards the sound to find their leading officer standing behind him.

"M-M-Major General!"

The boys holding her wrists and legs down as well as covering the girl's mouth immediately stood up and saluted, pissing their pants that they got caught in the act by none other than Major General Grimmjow himself, quickly regretting having followed the lead of the main thug in their group who refused to get off of Orihime as he scowled at the General, angry that he was being interrupted. The girly could only watch in shocked silence that she was being saved by the man she would nearly see everyday patrolling the marketplace.

"Get off of the girl soldier. That's an _order_!"

The boy still refused as he retorted, "Why? She's just a fucking _Jew_ anyway!"

The other boys became nervous as they were _quite_ familiar with the General's temper if provoked and without hesitation Grimmjow lifted his gun and fired another warning shot that blazed right by the boy's head, only touching but a hair. The boy felt it fly by as he reluctantly stood up from the girl, about-facing with irritated hesitation.

"She's not Jewish you _Idiot_. She's Irish. Secondly, why the fuck does it matter if she was a Jew? That doesn't justify _raping_ a woman that was going to bring me my damn lunch!"

With confirmed verbal acknowledgement that Orihime didn't do anything wrong, she quickly got herself up from the ground and ran over to Grimmjow, standing behind him mostly.

"If I _ever_ catch you four doing something like this again, I'll make sure to personally get your ranks removed _permanently_ so that you can never enter the military again and instead you can waste your life away working…_in a bakery_."

Grimmjow meant no offense to the job Orihime had, but he knew it was words that would strike the boys' pride down for being so stupid.

"For taking _liberties_ of your position _without_ my permission, you four will be individually _dealt_ with at my office."

The boys shuddered under the Major General's words, knowing full well of what was coming to them for their misdemeanor and were already regretting doing anything. However, the lead thug didn't seem to get it through his head as he yelled in anger, not at all being able to believe that a Nazi Gruppenfuhrer would defend the girl.

"Why are you on _their_ side?"

Grimmjow scowled at the boy, glaring with a piercing gaze at his orders being questioned.

"We are of the Aryan Race!"

"Shut up Lucas. You're just making it worst!"

The boy would not listen as he continued to rant ignorantly and arrogantly in anger, "We are the ultimate pure bloods that will wipe this country clean and lead it to prosperity! Yet you stand here and defend that…that bitch that dirties our way of living, that steals our jobs and spread their _filth_!"

The boy's words were spiteful as it stung Orihime's heart, but Grimmjow would put up with it no longer as he approached the boy, the other soldiers quickly clearing the way for their Major as the bluenette threw back his arm and swung it full force with a clenched fist into the boy's face as Lucas hit the ground with an unforgiving thud, a tooth being spit out as blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

"Look _moron_, no one here is asking you to _love_ Jews or anyone else for that matter that isn't of your precious _Aryan race_. To use your position of power to justify an action that will gain you no glory or medal of honor let alone experience is just simply pointless. This girl has done _nothing_ to provoke you to go after her so from this day forth leave her the _fuck alone_. That's an _order_ just in case you were wondering. And since you're so _keen_ on defying my command I'll deal you with _myself_. You are _dismissed_. Be at my office within the hour while I report this _incident_ to my commanding officer."

When Grimmjow's back was finally turned as he was walking away with Orihime, Lucas simply could not have enough, the rage within him not being able to cool itself down as he got to his feet, grabbed one of the boy's guns and fired a shot. Orihime however, had her head turned towards the boys at the last second when she saw Lucas grab for the gun.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed, pushing Grimmjow out of the way as the shot blazed by, only grazing her along her back. The Major General caught Orihime in his arms as blood began to quickly seep out from her back, Lucas approaching them with an intent to _kill_.

"Lucas, v'hat are you doing?"

"HALT'S MAUL!"

But before the boy could pull the trigger again, another shot rang out from the other end of the alleyway as a bullet blazed by, grazing the boy's hand as the gun was knocked out of it and clinked to the ground. The figure in the distance quickly approached with two other officers, revealing herself to be Captain Nelliel.

"Major General…"

"…Captain. You're timing is…_convenient_."

"It would be more appropriate to say it was _impeccable_, but convenient nonetheless. I wasn't here to see what started, but I heard the commotion and decided to investigate since you were late to our meeting."

"Well I got _held up_ by boys that thought themselves to be _men_," Grimmjow answered in metaphorical sarcasm as he shot a death glare at Lucas. The boy would pay _dearly_ for his mistake.

"Let me guess, the girl said no and they pursued her?"

"More or less."

"I'll take care of the rest. Get the girl to a hospital."

"The boys are off the hook except for Lucas. He's to be sent to my office and wait for me there, the other's I'll chat with personally later."

"WHAT? But they helped me!"

"SILENCE! You are their leading Sergeant, therefore their actions are _your_ responsibility, and it will be dealt with _accordingly_!"

The General wasn't necessarily letting the other boys off the hook as he planned on giving them a lengthy lecture about following specific commands as well as giving them back breaking labor to do for a week. However, above anything he was rather familiar with the pressures of following the orders of your leading commander and considering they obeyed him immediately in comparison to Lucas, it would be Lucas that would take the main responsibility for the boys' actions. Nelliel was quick to get the boys out of there, leaving the girl alone with Grimmjow.

"Why did you do that? Why did you take a bullet for me?"

Orihime was bleeding and needed attention, but it was just a graze wound and she had enough strength in her to at least answer the man's question as he picked her up and carried her out from the alleyway.

"Because…you're…not like the others. I've watched you before on the streets. You've done things…but…you don't take pride in it. You don't take joy in things that have no point to them. So please, no matter how times change, continue to be who you are."

_-Back in the Bedroom-_

Ichigo was dumbfounded by the story as Grimmjow finalized on the last bit of it.

"It wasn't long after that, that I knew what was going to become of the country. She was going to become a target regardless who or what she is so I wanted to return the favor to her for my arm."

"Your…your arm? What do you mean?"

"From judging the short distance and angle that the boy shot the gun, if the girl hadn't pushed me out of the way it would have shredded the inside of my arm apart beyond repair and would have been amputated. So, in exchange I got her out of the country before things went drastically worse. It was a lot easier to get out of the country back then, but now it's nearly impossible."

It was quite a story to think about, leaving no doubt in Ichigo's mind of the General's intentions, but it also brought him more respect of Grimmjow seeing that even before he came into the picture, the man had enough sense to not let the brutality of the Nazi class get out of hand under his watch. He felt almost proud to have been chosen by Grimmjow in a sense. It was a warm feeling, however it also brought about another curiosity as Ichigo couldn't help but now to ask.

"So…what happened to the boy…Lucas…the one that shot at you? What did you do to him?"

"Oh he got what he _deserved_, a similar treatment to what you got but completely on his bare backside. Like a child that needed to be severely taught a lesson, I personally gave him the beating of his life until his skin bled and bruised with a metal riveted belt. He never again questioned my orders. Today he's in charge of some unit in some far out district in another city. I doubt we'll meet again."

A shudder went up Ichigo's spine at the thought of the severe punishment by Grimmjow himself. It made him feel flustered as a blush flushed over his face, diverting his eyes away. But then another throbbing pain hit his groin area as he clutched it beneath the sheets.

"It's hitting you again huh? It's about time we took the swelling down."


	24. Debts Repaid

**Debts Repaid**

With the bedside clear of the dishes and extra clothes, it left room for Grimmjow to sit closer beside the boy after returning from the bathroom with the ointment Nelliel mentioned as well as the bag of ice that was wrapped first in a thin plastic as well as surrounded by a thin wash cloth so the temperature wouldn't be so severe against the skin. He first handed Ichigo the bag of ice as the orangenette took it from his hand. The temperature nearly caused an emotional trigger as the cold touch reminded Ichigo immediately of the cold in that bunker room and being watched by Szayel. The thought caused him a discomforting shiver up his spine as he immediately put the bag upon the bed beside his leg, tossing his gaze to the side uncomfortably.

"Do you want me to do it?" the General asked casually seeing as how this would probably be a bit difficult for the boy, even if the task itself was simplistic.

Normally Ichigo would automatically say no to the idea of anyone helping him with such _private_ matters, but for a first time Ichigo hesitated. He was _actually_ considering just letting Grimmjow do it, but at the same time…

"…how about this; I know it's extremely sensitive down there right now so the only person that should be in control of the pain level should be _you_ since you're the only one feeling it. You'll know how much pressure to apply and for how long. I'll get you more ice if need be if you have to do it in spurts. In the mean time I'll take care of the ointment."

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow with an almost shocked childlike expression. That was a very _sound_ plan to him as well as a respectful one. He was so used to Grimmjow barking orders that he wasn't expecting the General to even give him an open option. Maybe with so much exposure to each other and better understandings, Grimmjow was finally loosening up a bit, becoming more relaxed and not so rigid around the edges like his uniform. It was a nice change of pace and allowed the orangenette to unwind. The same could be said about the other side of the coin. The stubbornness and hotheadedness that Ichigo usually displayed was dimmed down. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo relax around him with each encounter they had, even if the encounters were brief and sometimes separated by months on end. It was reassuring that the boy trusted him and was a rare occasion that he ever had such a connection with someone. At first he didn't like the idea at all. At first he just wanted an outlet for his frustrations of the daily bullshit of being a Nazi, but over time with it becoming so much more, he was beginning to see just how much he was missing out on.

With years of being an orphan and surviving on his own, he was so used to being alone, doing things alone, and making his own paths in _his_ way, but now he didn't have to do it alone anymore. He didn't have to face the horrors of these times by himself. He had his men that followed sure enough, and the occasional help from Nelliel sure enough, but nothing could level to what he had with Ichigo; this simple Jewish boy from a simple German town. Nothing could compare to what he had gained and he refused to let anything take that away, even if it meant his _life_.

"I can't get all the areas at once while you're applying the ice so we'll just worry about your back for now. Lay on your side."

Ichigo was rather silent and _exhausted_ with the whole ordeal on top of taking a warm bath that made him even sleepier after completely relaxing his body. It felt so _good_ to be surrounded by _warmth_…

…to be around _Grimmjow's warmth_.

Scooting back down within the sheets, Ichigo adjusted his pillow so that he could rest his head upon it. With unhesitating help from Grimmjow, the General knew intuitively that the boy's robe would have to be removed from his shoulders as he was quick to help the orangenette slip it off over his arms and let it sit around his waist side. When slipping the robe off, the General could now see a close up encounter of the still left over remaining welts and bruises, letting out an exhale of irritation through his nostrils at the thought of what Syazel did to Ichigo. It would be a while before the scars would finally be gone, but he would do whatever it takes to get rid of the scars as fast as possible even if he had to apply ointment every night. Ichigo was finally laying on his side with the sheets only covering from his waist down, as well as the robe still tied around that area as he rested his head upon the pillow, his hands _below the belt_ with the bag of ice as he began to attempt at applying the cold temperature to the swelling.

Grimmjow was sitting on the edge of the bed as he began to squeeze out the ointment upon the tip of his fingers. He was going to use a rag, but he felt the rougher material of a rag would be detrimental instead of helpful so he used his bare skin to be the contact. He didn't exactly have the softest of hands from the wars he had fought in and the jobs he was given, but he still took care of himself with professional hygienic habits and washing his hands to get off the dirt and grime every day, so in comparison to most other men, Grimmjow's skin was nearly as soft as Ichigo's, making his physical contact more soothing. The General watched as the boy tensed and winced from applying the cold temperature to his throbbing shaft. Swelling heat mixed with icy cold was never a good blend and it brought about an almost intolerable discomfort.

With the ointment upon his fingers, Grimmjow began to massage the cream upon the boy's back, adding as a calming distraction. He could feel the intensity in Ichigo's muscles since the welts and bruises on Ichigo's back were sensitive to touch as well, but the boy did his best to put up with it as Grimmjow did his best to be gentle. Taking his time, the General made sure to cover inch by inch over Ichigo's bare back as the orangenette gritted his teeth and kept his eyes shut the entire time, letting out small puffs of exhales through his mouth and occasionally the nostrils. The torture alone was bad enough, but trying to heal at a quickened pace was just as discomforting in its own way. However, if there was anyone that was determined to get back on their feet and continue where they left off, it was Ichigo. The boy's body trembled lightly as the ice was beginning to take a bit of the swelling down, but it was still pretty cold.

"Where's Nell?" He asked out of the blue.

"She had to go to the office for a couple of hours. She'll be back. Tomorrow I'll be gone in the morning though. Gotta talk with my men, re-inform your friend of the situation, and pick up paperwork."

The orangenette flinched lightly as he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the General. "You'll be back right?" He asked in needed reassurance.

Grimmjow merely grinned his usual cocky smile as he replied, "Don't get sentimental on me Kurosaki. I'll be back in the afternoon. The Lieutenant can take care of anything you need in the mean time."

At first there were simple words…

…then there was _silence._

Neither really knew what to say beyond this point as both could only think of the next action to take, the next action that was needed to progress in the situation. However, being in the presence of each other helped to alleviate these thoughts with distraction and mere light hearted sounds of each other's breathing, of each other's warmth and movement. The General was done rubbing down Ichigo's back with ointment as he moved onto the next area without hesitation, his finger tips gliding along the boy's buttocks as Ichigo flinched with intensity, tossing a sharp bewildered tired gaze over his shoulder only for his gaze to be matched with the General's. Placing more ointment upon his fingers, Grimmjow repositioned himself so he could lean more on his right side so that the boy's back was against his chest, his right arm placed above the orangenette's head as his left hand continued to press against the young man's skin.

Gentle yet firm motions circled around each of Ichigo's cheeks as he murmured. The sensation was more calming and soothing then he thought it would be as he pressed backwards against Grimmjow's pelvis and into the man's hand while it massaged around professionally. The orangenette clenched his eyes shut, heavy breathes escaping his mouth. Leaning in closer the General let out a hot exhale upon Ichigo's neck, causing the lad to flush over from the sensation. It felt so nice to feel _warmth_ versus the unforgiving _sting_ of the bitter cold. Not only did ointment act as a soothing agent for bruises and welts, it also acted as an oiling _lubricant_. With his fingers nicely coated, he slowly slipped them between the boy's cheeks as Ichigo let out a hardened gasp, his hands immediately removed from under his robe as his left hand quickly grabbed the General's wrist, his right grasped upon the bed. Despite his grip however, that didn't stop the General was slipping his fingers in _further_ but not so far as to hit the lad's sweet spot. Afterall, they were trying to get the boy's swelling down, not _build it back up._

With strong yet slow motions, the General slid his fingers along the boy's crevasse to and fro, leaning in even further as he bit lightly upon Ichigo's neck. It was one of the rare few areas that went untouched by the torture and allowed Grimmjow to distract Ichigo further from anything that might have been plaguing the orangenette's mind.

"N-N-No'wait…please…" Ichigo pleaded slightly as Grimmjow stopped, removing his fingers from the boy's cheeks as he simply rested his hand upon Ichigo's hip, letting out a small frustrated sigh through his nostrils after lifting his head back up. The boy needed a moment as emotions shifted through him both of negative and positive reaction, but Ichigo was too tired to stop and think. He was too exhausted to even really care at all as he struggled to flip himself _towards_ Grimmjow as he turned on his left side as he then nuzzled into the General's chest. Shifting his position a last time, Grimmjow got his lower body fully into the bed, holding the boy close to himself. Before the man could make another move however, Ichigo, within his own will, lifted his head as he pressed his lips into the General's. Grimmjow flinched. This was the last thing he expected the orangenette to do considering everything, but not wanting to question it he pressed his lips back as their tongues mingled forcedly, saliva mixing and moist hot breaths combining together as the boy then pulled away and moved inward so that he could bite upon Grimmjow's neck.

Again…

…this took the General by _surprise_.

Ichigo was making moves on him either out of mixed erotic heated exhaustion or finally giving into base desires. Either way it didn't matter as Grimmjow thoroughly enjoyed a long deserved pleasuring chill up his spine. He was usually the one doing all the work out of some form of authoritative dominance, but giving into a little submission never hurt, neither did he want to deny the boy from exploring more of these impulses. In the end, Grimmjow was satisfied as he felt the boy's teeth bite along the exterior of his neck, feeling the rigid edges of the teeth scrape and or dig into his flesh. The boy didn't do it for long however as he finally gave into fatigue, lowering his head and upper body so that he rested upon the General's chest, almost hugging it as his right arm wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. His orange soft head rested upon the pectorals, his eyes closed gently as a heavy induced sleep easily seeped in, causing him to pass out rather quickly within Grimmjow's arms.

_Silence_

Grimmjow held the boy close, pulling the covers over himself and the boy halfway. This was all so surreal. He never in his life imagined that something like this would happen, but it did and he didn't regret a _thing_. He refused to stop and was determined to continue to the bitter end, whatever that may be. He didn't know if they would make it out alive, but he was going to give it everything he's got. He and Ichigo have made it too far to turn back now.

_-Morning-_

The sun slipped through the window curtains as it always has, gleaming its brightened light through the dense fabric, giving off a dimming glow to the entire bedroom as it touched gently upon Ichigo with its warmth. At first a deepened sleep and now a tired consciousness as it took quite a few moments before Ichigo finally opened his chocolate colored eyes. He found himself laying upon his stomach with his head and face planted into the soft feather pillow. It only took a few seconds before the orangenette realized he was the only one within the bed as he quickly lifted his head and looked around. Grimmjow was gone, taking care of business as usual. Ichigo felt slightly saddened by the empty space in the bed next to him and found it odd enough that he felt that way. He normally never had a problem waking up in a bed with him being the only one in it, but this was the first time he actually felt reminiscent of another's presence next to him. It was a new feeling, an oddly _comforting_ feeling.

Slowly shifting about so that he could sit up in bed, Ichigo noticed that the pains and aches of yesterday are not as severe as they are today. The stiffened soreness and swelling aches faded to a lower degree, of course it probably was in due part to having the bath, ointment, and food and it will still take some time before his wounds would ultimately heal, but nonetheless he definitely felt a bit better. With careful movements he slipped his robe back on and over his shoulders, wrapping it around the front so he was more presentable to anyone that might be in the house. Being surrounded by the quiet atmosphere of the room allowed the orangenette's mind to wander as images from last night quickly ricocheted through his mind; the gentle stroking of the General's fingers upon his cheeks, the warmth of his body next to his, the sensation of his hot moist breath upon his neck, and of course the kiss he gave back to Grimmjow. The thoughts fluttered his heart as he shuddered lightly until suddenly his thoughts were gently interrupted.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Ichigo beckoned as the door opened slowly.

"Hello," a voice greeted ever so gently in a wispy voice.

"N-Nell?" Ichigo gasped lightly at the appearance of a face from the past. It had been so long since he last saw her and it was so strange to see her as a full grown adult. He blushed lightly at her strong yet gentle gaze.

It almost brought tears to her eyes upon hearing Ichigo call her that nickname. Slowly coming into the room, she entered with a silver platter with breakfast sitting upon it, its scent filling the air, but then she stopped at the doorway, holding the silver tray with steady hands as she took a moment to look upon Ichigo. Despite his battered body, he was still the same Ichigo, the still same brightly colored orange hair and still the same strong willed warmth.

"Nell…I…I-I haven't heard that name since…since—"

"—kindergarten?" He finished her sentence as she smiled.

He smiled back.

"So many years…"

"…yeah."

Only distracted for a moment, Nelliel's head came back down to earth as she walked towards the bed and placed the tray upon Ichigo's lap.

"Hope you're hungry."

"Definitely. Thank you."

She sat next to him on the edge of the bed as he began to consume the food prepared for him. It tasted _so_ good as the flavors and warmth filled his mouth, letting out satisfied murmurs through each bite.

"This is really good. Didn't know you could—" and then his compliments were interrupted as he noticed Nelliel's head turned to the side, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Ne—"

"—I'm sorry. I…I just can't forgive Szayel for what he did to you. Are you…are you…okay?" She asked in heartfelt, turning her gaze back towards Ichigo, revealing more of her tears.

"Nell…I…" pausing for a moment as he wasn't sure what to say to her or how to react, but then he felt a spark of his old self determination light from the moment as he replied with a strong sense of feeling in a much more deepened tone "…_I'm fine_."

Seeing him smile like that with those strong fierce eyes and that unbending will, it brought a peace to Nelliel's heart as she wiped away her tears and continued to smile. Ichigo continued to eat, appreciating having a hot meal more then he normally would. Under the circumstances, he was grateful. Nelliel watched him in silence until he finished everything on his plate, including the glass of water provided. Placing the tray aside the young man let out a deepened exhale, clearing his throat lightly and continued to sit in silence, catching Nell's gaze again.

"Nell, I want to ask you the same question that I asked Grimmjow."

"Ask away."

"The Nazis. How did you end up with them?"

Taking in a breath, Nelliel crossed her legs and then crossed her arms as she tossed her gaze towards the bathroom, thinking about the question.

"I joined most likely for the same reasons Grimmjow did. He had skills and a natural talent for combat, I have skills in nursing. However, I also have a knack for tactics and combat and seeing as the military was in need of nurses, I naturally joined, following the footsteps of both my mother and father. My mother was a nurse but died from catching a disease from one of her patients. My father died from cancer in the previous wars."

"I'm sorry—"

"—it's quite alright. If it weren't for joining the military, I would have never met Dondochakka and Pesche. "

"You mean those…odd soldiers that follow you around?"

Nelliel chuckled as she replied, "Yes. I know they seem a bit odd, but they've been with me since I joined the military. They've helped me through a lot."

"Kind of like the General's men?"

"Yes."

"So after you joined—"

" —everything went downhill. At first it was fine. Aizen brought Germany back to its former glory and I wanted to be apart of it. I wanted to support something greater that would help our country in the long run, but then Aizen became obsessed with hunting down the Jews. Now, the few of us that want out are simply trapped and trying to find a way to escape. I had a chance to leave. I had a chance to get out of the country and be free, but then the General came to me for help. He came to me about _you_. He told me everything that had happened thus far and I knew then that I could not leave. I couldn't bare the thought of you becoming a victim and so I gave up my only chance to make sure you would be okay."

Ichigo was dumbfounded. They only knew each other when they were kids and now she had given up her chance to leave to save his life? Words could not express what he was feeling at this moment in knowing that yet another Nazi class member had risked themselves to save _him_. When the Nazi takeover began, himself and his family being terrorized, not to mention his friends, he thought that all the Nazis were the same. However, now he was being proven wrong, that maybe not all Nazis wanted the Jews to suffer, that not all Nazis wanted what Aizen wanted for Germany.

"Nell I—"

"—you helped me, more than you could imagine. The children were so abusive at school, but you defended me. You kept me safe. Ever since then I've wished…prayed even…for the chance to repay you for your kindness and your protection. I just never would imagine that it would be in this way, but I regret nothing. So please…don't feel bad or blame yourself. I may have lost the opportunity then, but that doesn't mean another opportunity won't come along and if I can be a part of getting you out of this country, then I will do so to the very end."

Under normal circumstances, something like this would make Ichigo feel like he was a helpless child being pulled from safety, but he had quickly grown beyond that pride. He had quickly learned to accept the fact that sometimes things are beyond our control and the only thing we _can_ do is ask for help and there is nothing wrong in doing so. Besides, this wasn't just any normal circumstance. This was a fight for survival in what would seem like impossible odds. It was a fight against Germany itself.

"What was your plan? What were you going to do to get out of the country?"

Nelliel sighed lightly before replying, "I had some inside contacts that were planning to leave in their own transport, but it was a one time meet up with a one way ticket. They're gone now. There was no way for them to wait for me and so I told them to take someone else that needed help more than I did."

Another silence fell between the two before Ichigo spoke up again, "The checkpoint…how did you…how did you know we had arrived?"

"Grimmjow had informed me of the situation and that you and your companion were coming so I did my best to try to keep tabs on every outpost within the gates of the city. I just so happened to be in one of the main reporting offices when I heard over radio chatter that two Sergeants had arrived to the gates and that Ulquiorra had given an order to have one of them detained. I knew then it had to be you so I intercepted the order immediately. My rank was of advantage since they couldn't refuse me and then allowed you to enter. However, I _did_ have to report to Ulquiorra and explain my actions."

Ichigo shuddered slightly at the mention of the name.

"What did you say to him? How did you convince him?"

"It wasn't easy. Ulquiorra wanted to bring you in for simple questioning after seeing you with the General at the Nazi party in Nuremberg."

"What? But why? New recruits are drafted all the time. Why would I be any different?"

"Call it intuition or gut instinct. Either way he felt the need to bring you in. So I decided to play along with your story about the grenade incident. Grimmjow might not have explained this to you, but along with nursing, I'm also in charge of some of the artillery outposts. I told Ulquiorra about your story and informed him that I wanted to bring you in myself for questioning about your incident and that I was interested in having someone that had a _keen eye_ for artillery inspections. I further emphasized that it wasn't often that talent is found in artillery specialists. I wanted to bring you in for further testing of your abilities and knowledge. I also as a last information bit informed Ulquiorra that I was unaware of him sending an order to detain you and apologized for the order conflictions. He almost didn't believe me. I still fear that he didn't entirely buy my story, but he also has no reason to believe otherwise as I have proven several times over that I am a trusted member of the Nazi party and as far as he's concerned, a supporter of Aizen. He hasn't said a word about you since."

Ichigo was simply amazed at the well thought out actions of Nelliel. She was one smart lady and glad she was on his side.

"That…must have been nerve wrecking."

"It was, but it was _worth it_," she further encouraged with a warm smile.

Before another word could be spoken, the phone began to ring in the living room.

"I better answer that. I'll be back shortly."

Standing up from the bed, Nelliel then leaned over as she picked up the silver tray with the empty plate and glass as she then took a silent moment to kiss Ichigo upon his forehead, causing him to blush lightly as she began to make her way towards the bedroom entrance.

"Wait…Nell?"

Stopping for a moment to turn towards him as she replied, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Smiling she replied once more, "You're welcome."


	25. What Goes Around Comes Around

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

After talking quite a bit of time over the phone with an officer reporting in, Nelliel hung up and returned to the bedroom. The boy was not in sight.

"Ichigo?"

"In here," he answered from the bathroom as Nelliel stood at its entranceway.

The orangenette was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, fully clothed in the same outfit he wore the first time Grimmjow took him to his office in Nuremberg; same blue shirt given from his father, same brown pants and on top of the shirt sitting right above his heart sat his Jewish badge. He was leaning over with his arms resting upon his thighs, his head hung low as he stared at the ground.

"Thanks for the ointment. That stuff is doing _wonders_. Quite a few of the bruises and welts are already fading."

"I'm glad to hear," she smiled warmly.

After leaning on his arms for so long he finally sat up, resting his hands upon the edge of the bath.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, a bit unsure of Ichigo's stature.

"I was just putting on the ointment where it was needed and as far as I could reach. Then I started thinking about my sisters and dad."

Nelliel flinched lightly at the mention as she replied, "You must miss them. Are they…out of the country?"

"No, they're in the camps but…wait…didn't you say before that Grimmjow told you everything?"

She gasped, a bit surprised at hearing the news.

"No, I guess he didn't."

Ichigo stayed silent for a moment before letting out a sighed breath while shaking his head.

"Figures. _Figures_ he wouldn't bother to tell you that."

"So I'm guessing you didn't come all this way just for the General's sake?"

"Yes…and no. Things got heated in Nuremberg, family got captured, but Uryuu and I escaped. Later Uryuu went in disguise to one of the gathering locations and made sure that his father and my family were sent to Dauchau, the closest camp to where Grimmjow would be stationed and so we plotted our next move to get into the city. And now here we are. Regardless of what happens I'm sticking with Grimmjow until the end…_but_…my family is first priority. He knows this and Uryuu is doing what he can to find a way to get them out. Grimmjow has made it clear on multiple occasions that he won't help, so we're on our own."

"I see. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That's just how the General is. It's a miracle he's even helping someone to the extent that he's gone to just to keep you alive, but for an entire family?"

"Yeah, that's why I've kind of given up on asking persuading him for help."

"You shouldn't."

Lifting his head in surprise he responded, "What?"

"You shouldn't give up on persuading him."

"Nell, he's made it pretty clear—"

"—I know, but its different now. The way he talks about you…its much more than it seems on the surface."

"Well…he wouldn't have gone this far if—"

"—no, I don't think you understand. Look, things have changed. I didn't know about your family before. I mean I assumed you had family, but that was back in kindergarten. Anything could have happened since then so I assumed you and Grimmjow were alone in this, but now I can help. I can help get your family out."

"Wh…What?! Really?!"

Ichigo's heart jumped with a spark of hope he thought had long since faded, seeing as the situation wasn't exactly getting anywhere other than with himself and he was beginning to fear the worst. His heart was beginning to fade into doubt, until now at this very moment.

"You really will help?"

"Yes, but—"

"—but what?"

"I…I can't do it alone…Ichigo."

"Well Uryuu can—"

"—no, your friend can't help where I need it. I _need_ an inside man that knows how to work around the kinks and slivers. I need _Grimmjow's_ help."

And the hope he felt as a spark suddenly died and flew out the window.

"I can't persuade him by my words or actions alone."

The orangenette tensed at the thought. After making it so far, it still came down to this? It still came down to _persuading_ the General?

"And what the hell am I supposed to do? Beg him to death?"

"No, I believe you know what I'm referring to when I say _persuade_."

And then a raw nerve popped inside the orangenette as he nearly belted in anger, "No…NO! Are you KIDDING ME?! I can't believe that you would even suggest—"

"—LISTEN to me…Ichigo."

After pacing back in forth in angry steps, the orangenette paused for a moment as he gave Nelliel eye contact.

"I don't know how else to explain this to you. You might even be too young to understand the concept, and it might even sound stupid, but hear me out."

Letting out a huffed breath, Ichigo folded his arms, casting his gaze to the side as his teeth clenched. His typical brash nature was _brashly_ poking out at the topic of conversation.

"I've known the General for years in ways that he probably doesn't know himself but that's because I was able to watch from the sidelines and observe. He's helping you for the same reasons he helped that girl years ago."

"You mean…Orihime?"

"Yes. He says, he helped her out of a favor for his arm, but I know that wasn't the _entire_ reason. He'll never tell you this but, she did much more than just bring him his lunch from the bakery. She treated him like a _human being_. Being a Nazi may have its perks and may be able to get its angles around sharp corners, but it has a downside as well. I don't know about other officers, but its not easy walking down the streets and see common citizens look at me in utter _fear_. It's not easy, associating with the public when all they can think about is if I'm going to shoot them dead. It makes the job very lonely, but the girl? She greeted the General every time he came around. She gave him a smile and serviced him like any other customer. She gave him a sense of peace I hadn't seen in him since he first entered into the military."

Ichigo's anger calmed as Nelliel continued to explain other sides to Grimmjow he had no idea even existed. Of course being around such a hardened man, it was nearly _impossible_ to see all these sides without it being brushed over by uniform and stature and the times they were in.

"You have done the same for him, but _even more_. He's actually grown fond of you. I don't know what's gone on between you two, but whatever it is you're doing, it's working. However, there's still more that you can do, one final step that will completely have him on your side."

"Wait…are you suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting? You've got to be kidding me. How the hell is that going to change anything, except maybe ultra boost his damn ego?"

"Because when a human being completely gives themselves to another, then it acts as an ultimate test of trust."

"WHAT?! That's…._no_….but…he already trusts me!"

"Yes, he does Ichigo, but not _completely_. For him, this would be the last test. Trust me, if he didn't give a damn, he would have taken it from you already."

Ichigo blushed ferociously, gasping in near embarrassment that they were even having this conversation.

"N-Nell!"

"Ichigo, do you not understand what that means? He needs to see that you really aren't just in this for your family."

"But I've already told him that I I'm here for him even after I get my family out. I'll stay to help him escape even if it _takes my life_."

Nell was almost in awe of Ichigo's pure intentions. She believed every word he said without a doubt in her heart and it was incredible to see just how far this boy would go.

"Words…can only go so far. He's not an 22 year old boy like you are. He's a _man_ in his mid thirties. Excuse the choice of words, but this isn't just a simple pinkie swear and off you go. He's done with words. He's looking for you to prove those words with _action_. _Show him_ that your word is true. _Show him_ what he means to you."

Clenching his teeth further, Ichigo shook his head again and paced about a few more times before stopping with his back turned, one hand on his hip while the other rubbed the back of his neck in attempts to get the tension out. He just didn't get it. Giving up his virginity let alone having sex just for the sake of helping his family? It was ludicrous. It almost seemed like a trap just to appease Grimmjow's needs and nothing else.

"Okay let me ask you this. Has he shown any sign or doubt before of your integrity? Has he ever _once_ verbally questioned your intentions?"

The orangenette's thoughts paused at the question before he finally put his hand down from his neck and turned his head towards Nell's direction.

"Yes, but what the hell does that have to do with it?"

"It means…he cares. He _wants_ you to come to him. He _needs_ you to act upon your words in a genuine fashion. You're men. Men aren't…very good at expressing their emotions. They look to action to be their guide, even if its really the heart that's guiding them, because the _action_ just makes more sense. I know to you it may seem like a lot to ask—"

"—damn straight it is!" The boy replied in irritation as he turned to face Nell once more.

Nell sighed. She didn't know how to explain the concept to a much younger man. She didn't know how to get across to him that having sex with the General is much more than just an empty act of lust to appease Grimmjow. She knew the General long enough to know it would mean much more than that for him. It was something he personally _needed_, not just for the act, but to know Ichigo truly was in this all the way, that he would stay with Grimmjow beyond just this time of trouble, that he would stay for the long haul. Being in her thirties herself, the act of sex was not such a big deal. The act of sex has been used as _many_forms of persuasion in times of desperation, but she, like Ichigo, still upholds the ideal that sex is still a form of connecting two beings into one as cliché as it sounds and feels. Sex is not just an object of passion, but a connection of mind and body…

_…an act of trust._

"Look, I wouldn't be pleading you to do this if there was any other way. I'm sorry it's come to this, but you either will do whatever it takes to save your family, or you won't. That's what it really boils down to."

"Damn it Nell! So I'm to _whore_ myself out to a General?"

Sighing she simply replied, "No. You're giving yourself _completely_ to someone you trust…and care about enough to give up your life for. You love him…and he loves you. It's just a matter of time before you both admit it to each other verbally. This isn't _just_ about you though. In return he will reveal sides of himself to you that he shares with _no one else._ I don't even know if he _has_ shared anything like this with another. It just may very well be his first time as well."

Ichigo simply shook his head, rolling his eyes in disbelief, "Yeah _right_. There's no way in hell I would be his first."

"You don't know that. You don't know him like I do. He's a loner and has been since the orphanage. He has no family and he doesn't exactly have friends. He'd rather be just left alone…until he met that girl. It…changed him. It started with her, and now it's ending with you."

"Nell, could you at least _try_ to convince him?"

"I know for a fact he wouldn't listen."

"Why? How would you even know unless you asked?"

"Because what you're asking him to do is _huge_. Even with my help, it's been hell just to keep you alive, but to take care of what…three more people? It would be a suicide mission."

Ichigo knew beforehand that asking the General to help his family would be a big task, but it wasn't until Nelliel said it in a more realistic perspective that he realized just how much he truly was asking. He only knew the situation from _his_ side of the fence. But if Nelliel says it's nearly impossible, even with her help, then it must be so. In knowing this, Ichigo didn't feel so wracked over the idea of just giving himself to Grimmjow, but naturally he was still repulsed by the idea. It was just too soon.

"I'll level with you on one thing. He'll use the situation as leverage, yes. It'd be silly to think otherwise. In fact, I think he _knows_ that's what you're going to do in the end. I think…he knows you well enough to realize you won't give up on the idea of getting your family out…_ever_. It's just a matter of time before you finally come to him, but he won't ever force this upon you. It will be your decision alone and he will go down either road with you."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Just when Ichigo thought a conversation couldn't get any more uncomfortable then having _the talk_ with his dad, their conversation suddenly came to a halting stop as the sound of knocking on the front door interrupted them. Nelliel was quick to attend to the entranceway, leaving Ichigo alone in the bathroom to think to himself, wondering who it is that had come to the house. He then came out into the bedroom as he peered down the hallway, a sharp shiver going up his spine as he saw a patch of familiar blue hair suddenly appear under the shade of a military hat.

"Lieutenant, we have to go, there's not much time to explain."

"W-What?"

Then the blue patch of hair turned his way, Ichigo's gaze matching with the General's as a strange nostalgic déjà vu occurred. With the General decked out in full uniform and Ichigo back in his Jewish clothes, it was like they were meeting for a first time, just like in the marketplace. It was a strange sensation, but the moment was cut short as Grimmjow quickly walked down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"You have your badge and clothes on, good. We need to go."

Slightly in shock with a bad feeling hitting his gut Ichigo replied, "Why?"

"Long story short, word got around. I don't know what exactly was said, but Reichsfuhrer Nnoitra got wind of it and now he's coming into the district today. He's _anxious_. I was given orders to bring you in so that he could speak to both of us."

Ichigo and Nelliel gasped. This was _too soon._ Thoughts of what could happen was already firing across the orangenette's mind. The look on Grimmjow's face was enough to scare him. The General was unsettled and not displaying his usual hardened posture.

"Come on—"

"—wait!" Nelliel urged as she quickly went past the boys and into the bathroom, grabbing the small tube of ointment, and then handed it to Ichigo.

"Keep this just in case."

Ichigo looked at it in his hand, his breathing quickly becoming uneasy from the tension he could feel from both Generals. He then stuck it in his pocket.

"Danke."

"There's no time. We need to head out. You too Lieutenant," the General commanded as he grabbed Ichigo gently upon the arm, tugging him along down the hallway.

Soon enough they were out of the home and into the car again, being driven by two of Grimmjow's men while Ichigo and the General's sat in the back. Ichigo hadn't felt this uneasy in a car ride since Uryuu and him came to the checkpoints just before heading into the city.

"Is this…because of Szayel?"

Grimmjow let out a heavy sigh through his nostrils as he answered, "No. Even if it was I don't think it really matters. Don't take this the wrong way, but if you hadn't gotten caught, all of this could have easily been hushed over. We've made too much _noise_ and now its getting attention." Letting out another exhale of breath he continued, "Then again with the way the country is heading, this was inevitable. I don't think we could have avoided this anyway."

"You said he wanted to _talk_, but what does he want to talk about?"

"Anything he feels like. This isn't the first time we've butted heads. I hate his guts and he knows it. This is just his way of screwing with me, but this time around it isn't a normal meetup. He was probably stent in most likely to give a report on you to the Fuhrer. So, first we go through him and then we go through the Fuhrer himself."

"W-What?! You mean what Szayel was saying before…we really have to face the Fuhrer?! Oh god."

A heavy dread hit the boy's heart. This was all going very downhill and _very fast_. He wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't ready to face someone like the Fuhrer. What was he to do? What was he to say? His mind and body raced with building anxiety. Butterflies formed within the pit of his stomach as he felt his jaw ever so slightly shake with trembles.

"Ichigo."

The orangenette's mind then snapped back to reality at the calm sound of the General's voice stating his name, looking over at the man with fear in his eyes.

"There's only one way we're going to get out of this, but it'll only work if you play your part because if you don't…we'll _both_ end up dead or worse…you'll be sent to the camps and there won't be a _damn thing_ I could do about it."

"Wh…What do I have to do?"

The General let out a heavy sigh, knowing that this would not be easy on the boy but there really was no other choice as he finally replied, "We're going to try to pass you off as a Nazi sympathizer. If we can convince Nnoitra then we'll most likely convince the Fuhrer. Even if we can't convince him, he won't say _shit_to Aizen if we have proof that his whelp assistant is Jewish."

The boy slightly gasped at the idea.

"But...I don't even have the mindset for something like that."

"You'll _have_ to if you want to live. There is _no other choice._ It's the only reason they will have to keep you alive either out of actually using your help or simple mockery of the idea of watching a Jew beating down on another Jew. Either way, we have to convince them that's what you are."

Ichigo let the thought sit on his mind for a moment. Of all the possibilities he could have imagined coming down the road, he never would have imagined something like _this_. Even if he did try to play the part, what if he was asked to hurt someone or worse _kill_ someone? Would he be able to just follows orders? Would he be able to sacrifice one life so that he could save another? And what would other Jews think of him? He could be an outcast…hated…treated with contempt. The idea crawled inside his heart like a cockroach squirming around on the wall. It festered inside like a virus striving to take over. It almost got him sick to the stomach.

"Ichigo…" Nell spoke to him as her charming soothing voice drew his attention as the boy cast his gaze upon her with doubt and fear "…the worst they'll have you do is work in the concentration camps, but you'll most likely be placed on the Jewish police force."

The orangenette gasped, "Wait, they have a Jewish police force? I thought they wanted them all dead."

"Like I said before…" Grimmjow interrupted "…nowadays the only reason some of these Jews are kept alive are for the sake of sympathizers who help them locate Jews that have yet to come out of hiding, or out of simple mockery of watching them beat up on each other and practically turning into a Nazi themselves. It's a sick type of pleasure most of the officers get and acts as their only form of entertainment. You'll see what I'm talking about once we cross that road."

"_If_ we cross that road—"

"—_hey_. Don't you _dare_ talk with such a defeated tone. Sometimes you don't always get to choose the _right path_. Sometimes…you have to make a wrong decision in order to get to the right one. So _suck it up._"

The General's words were harsh and unsympathetic, but it was a tone Ichigo understood. This could very well be a life or death situation. There was no other choice.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

_-God I hope what I had Nell say to Ichigo doesn't sound super cheesy. Does it sound cheesy to you guys? lol. I mean I know that sort of scenario for a story element wouldn't work in__every__GrimmIchi fanfic, but I think for this particular story it__does__fit based upon the characters developments thus far. Don't you guys think so?___

_I also believe I have the finalizing ideas finally fleshed out for this story's finalizing chapters. It'll make it a lot easier to finish from here on out since it has once again hit another major climax. God this story has so many climaxes, no pun intended-_ :P


	26. The Snake's Pit

**The Snake's Pit**

They drove to the far side of the city as Ichigo and Grimmjow discussed during their car ride of the various scenarios of what they will say until they finally arrived at their destination. Before Ichigo got out of the car however, Grimmjow pulled him back in as he instructed, "Put your badge away. Most of the occupants inside _detest_ the Jews and would draw unnecessary attention and would just feed fuel to the fire. No one here should see you enter or leave with the badge unless told to do so otherwise. What happens in my office _stays_ in my office. "

Doing as told, Ichigo took his badge off and stuck it inside his pocket. Normally doing something like this would get them in trouble, but the last thing the General needed was common low ranking Nazi citizens staring and gawking, let alone _gossiping_ especially in such a location as this. Getting out of the car they approached a rather _elongated_ building that seemed to be of hundreds of windows and two main entrances. The building itself towered over its occupants when approaching and at the top of each entrance, that were supported by pillars, was the Nazi eagle statues that hung over with watchful eyes like a vulture waiting to feast upon a meal. The feeling was overbearing as Ichigo stayed close to Grimmjow.

"What is this place?" He asked nervously.

"It's the Fuhrerbau, a major party office building where many of the high ranking officers come to meet or go about their business. The Fuhrer himself has a personal office inside, but he's not here. In fact it should be rather empty since there is another Nazi Elite party going on in a separate part of the city, except for the lower ranking officials that help run the place."

"You said…you had an office here?"

"Yes, so does the Lieutenant. We'll be waiting in mine until Nnoitra arrives while the Lieutenant will be waiting in hers. My men will stay seated outside of the office until given further instruction. It'll just be us and Nnoitra in there."

Nothing further was said as they finally entered within the building. Grimmjow was right as it seemed rather empty, but there were still quite a few low ranking officers hustling about with orders and paperwork. Some of them took notice of Grimmjow and Nelliel's presence, especially _Ichigo's_, but none of which gave much care or attention. Some of the officers that were standing by and keeping watch saluted as the General's walked by until they first came to Nelliel's office, stopping at the entrance as she faced the two with a serious saddened expression.

"I'll be waiting."

Ichigo sighed before responding, "If anything happens—"

"—you're more than welcome," she interrupted, knowing what it was that Ichigo wanted to say, but didn't want to take up too much of their time with farewells.

"Lieutenant," Grimmjow finally spoke out, only stating her ranking position.

"General," she responded with the same courtesy.

Although he wasn't verbally thanking her, it was Grimmjow's way of showing appreciation to Nelliel through a respectful military tone as it was Nelliel's way of welcoming back under the same respect. Nelliel had known the General long enough to be able to read his body language, tone of voice, and signals to understand he didn't need to say anything further beyond simply stating of her rank. However, it was also the look on his face and the expression in his _eyes_ that spoke what was needed to be said. Without further interruption, Grimmjow continued towards his office that was much further down the hall, Ichigo following behind as he gave a final glance at Nelliel. Upon approaching Grimmjow's station he ordered his men, "Stay here," as they replied with a simple "Yes sir."

Once inside the General was alone with Ichigo in the solemn quietness of the room. It was your basic set up that was not that much different than any other office setting; a finely crafted desk with a finely crafted chair that would be suitable and comfortable for any higher ranking General, sitting towards the back of the office in front of a large paneled window, covered over by a blue curtain. And to the left of the desk sitting against the back wall was a large wooden crafted cabinet. Above it was a simple clock and to the right of the clock was a Nazi propaganda poster and just to the right of _that_ was a small picture of the Fuhrer. And below, next to the cabinet was a much smaller type of desk drawer where the radio on top of it sat along with various paper work, books and business addendum. Grimmjow took off his hat and placed it upon the coat standing hanger that was near the entrance while Ichigo put his badge back on as he leaned against the edge of the desk.

"You said…he was anxious in talking to us…but what about Uryuu?"

"To be honest, I don't think anyone even _gives a damn_. All the attention has been circled around you and me and since your friend is rather good at concealing himself, not to mention he's simply Polish, I don't think there's any need to worry. I have him occupying an unused office at my personal station in the city. He sleeps there, eats there, does whatever he needs to do whatever it is he's doing. From what he's told me so far, no one has questioned him or stopped him for identification. Regardless of what happens, he could be an ace up the sleeve. Just hope his luck doesn't run out as quickly as ours does."

"Well at least that's one bit of good news—"

"—and should be the _least of your worries._"

"I know…I guess I just needed to hear something positive for once."

A small silence broke between the two as Grimmjow approached the young lad with an almost expressionless gesture.

"Look…about what we discussed in the car ride…about what's to be expected of you if you joined the Jewish Police Force?"

Ichigo looked up into those blue piercing eyes. He never could find a comforting solace in them, at least not before, but now…nowadays looking into them had changed. They weren't as cold or hardened as they used to be. Looking into them gave him strength, like there was nothing to fear.

"I wouldn't worry so much about what they would have you doing. They've only recently started with this police service and haven't done much with it since its mainly used for securing the deportation of other Jews to the concentration camps. Hell they're not even allowed to carry guns for _obvious reasons_. It's ironic really; that the Fuhrer would rely on what he's deemed to be the enemy, to be a trusted guiding force to keep things intact. I don't know if he's crazy…or a military genius. It's like he's working off of some reverse psychological bullshit. That's beside the point though. The point is, if I claim to take responsibility for you, then technically I might be able to keep you under _my_ orders directly."

"So…I won't be expected to line up a group of people and just shoot them?"

"Like I said, they aren't even allowed to carry guns. So no, it's very unlikely a Nazi would have you do that as they would probably rather do it _themselves_."

"Securing the deportation of other Jews. So that means…I could technically go inside the camps freely?"

Grimmjow's gaze narrowed, his eyebrows furrowing as he replied accordingly, "Perhaps. Let me guess…to see your _family_?"

Ichigo swallowed a knot as his eyes lowered almost in a shameful fashion of admittance, "Yes."

"If you want to see them, that's your business…" he stated with surprising sympathy as Ichigo raised his head again, astonished that Grimmjow wasn't barking up a storm at the mention of his family "…but going to the camps isn't some class _field trip_. I don't think you're prepared to see what goes on in those camps."

"Then what the hell goes on in them? You and Uryuu keep talking about them but neither of you actually tell me anything in detail."

"The reason neither I or your little _friend_ says anything is because for someone like you, going into the camps will mentally _break you_. You're a stubborn strong willed boy, but the camps even _get to me._ They're not for the light of heart. This is desperate society at its sickest form under the rule of a tyrannical beast."

The more Grimmjow spoke, the quicker Ichigo's heart raced. Just what exactly was in these camps that would be labeled so horrifically? What wasn't Grimmjow or Uryuu telling him? But most of all, what the hell would happen to his family?

"Grimmjow please…tell me…at least _tell me_ what goes on. I deserve to know _that_ much."

The General didn't need to hear the words spoken to know that Ichigo's eyes spoke of desperation about his family. He knew the boy was biting his tongue from simply begging for help again, but still the boy stayed silent either out of fear or out of respect for the General.

"I'll make you a deal. If you play your part and we get out of the hole we just fell in, then I'll get you into the police force and then escort you to camp Dachau _myself._ Going alone would be ill advised so I'll just go with you."

A small glimmer of wander sparkled in the boy's eyes, his expression widening in surprise. He wasn't yet prepared to do what it took to get the General on his side, but he was shocked to see that the General would even suggest such an offer. If the camps are what the General stated they were, it must have been difficult to consider escorting him to see his family when all along Grimmjow had been _so against_ the idea of just helping them. Maybe Nell was right. Maybe the General was finally coming around. Having a moment of silence, Grimmjow went around to the back of his desk as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a simple match. Ichigo watched him in fluttered silence as the light of the cig lit up the General's electric blue eyes. They were dazzling under the firelight and almost ominous under the first puff of smoke.

"You would…do that for me?"

"Consider it a favor _paid_."

"A…favor paid? What do you mean?"

Coming back around from the desk the General then stood right in front of Ichigo, the smell of tobacco just a tad bit repulsive, but nothing the boy couldn't tolerate. He only really tolerated it around the General and no one else.

"Remember when I asked you if you had the choice between you or your friend being taken by Szayel?"

"Yes."

"And then I asked you if you would have done the same for me? Remember what you said to me?"

Ichigo didn't need to reply to the General's statement to know where he was going with this as once again Grimmjow had surprised him. Just when he thought he had the General figured out, the man would seemingly change his perspective at every angle and turn. There seemed to never be a dull moment with this man.

"I haven't forgotten that. So in return, just this once, I will—"

"—_well_…it has been quite a _while_ hasn't it Grimmjow?"

A voice suddenly echoed through the room as a man stood at the entrance way, causing Ichigo and Grimmjow to nearly jump at its bellowing loudness that seemed to swallow them up. It was Reichsfuhrer Nnoitra Gilga in the flesh. Like a slithering snake, he grinned jeeringly at the General in a sickeningly sweet fashion while his assistant Tesra grabbed his things and set them aside. Tesra then went about helping Nnoitra out of his trench coat. Grimmjow tensed as he gripped Ichigo by the left arm, pulling him in _very close_ as he whispered in a dead serious tone, "_Don't_…say a word unless you have to. I'll do most of the talking. We don't know what he's been told or what he hasn't so just play ignorant."

The General's grip was rather uncomfortable, but it was strange more or less as it wasn't a grip of anger or tension. It was a grip of _fear_, something the boy thought he would never feel emanate from Grimmjow, causing Ichigo to tense more than ever. It takes a lot for something to provoke the General let alone get _under his skin_ as Ichigo could only watch the snide and towering manner of the Reichsfuhrer.

Nnoitra had long straight black hair that seemed to hang over the left side of his face, his height towering, even more so than Grimmjow's, his body lanky and thin and his teeth a near perfect white. Above all the obvious features that Ichigo was able to make out from the other side of the room, he couldn't ignore the shiver inducing gaze from this man's eyes. They were cold and almost empty. Everything about this man made him distrust Nnoitra. There was no comfort he could feel or peace he could gain from the aura that followed this man. It made Ichigo ever more curious as to how Nnoitra's assistant could stand to be _so close_. In fact the assistant seemed the _complete opposite_ in stature. His name was Tesra Lindocruz, a much shorter man with blond sideways spiked hair, hazel eyes, and a patch that covered his right eye. His composure was very calm, but also strangely gentle. Not to mention he looked nearly the same age as Ichigo.

Letting go of his grip on Ichigo, the General took a small step in front of the boy as he replied back to Nnoitra, "Commander. You're looking…_well_."

The Commander merely scoffed in a snide snicker as he responded, "You can skip the fake pleasantries General. You know why I'm here."

Grimmjow's expression flinched ever so lightly as he continued in reply, "I know you've _summoned_ me here."

Nnoitra still continued to chuckle, "_You_, pretending to _play dumb_? That's not your style."

"And being _vague_ isn't quite your style either."

"Don't get koi with me, especially after I keep hearing rumors of the General's pet. You know…the one standing directly behind you?"

The tension boiled in the air as Ichigo's stomach dropped, the Commander taking a few steps to the side so he could get a closer look at the boy. He tilted his head ever so lightly in curiosity like a cat staring down at a mouse, ready to strike at any given time.

"You've built up quite a ruckus lately, haven't you Mr. Johannes Friedmann…or should I say…_Ichigo Kurosaki_."

Despite the ongoing pressure of the situation, Ichigo kept his cool as he kept a stern stare into Nnoitra's eyes.

"Care to explain yourself, why you've been _parading around_ in officer clothing? Seems unlikely that a _Jew_ would have the guts let alone the _brains_ to fool those around him, but I guess it didn't quite work out for you _did it_? I'm surprised you're even _still alive_."

"I…wanted to see what it was like to be a Nazi," Ichigo answered calmly.

"Oh? Ist das so?"

"I was afraid that if I had approached an officer directly about becoming one, that I would have just been shot on site so I decided to try it from the inside out."

Nnoitra laughed as the idea seemed to amuse him greatly, responding positively in response, "Well you're right about that. You would have most likely been shot. Hell I probably would have shot you too if you had come to me and asked how to join the Nazis. However, you're not the first Jewish sympathizer I've dealt with. _Their_ motivations were either out of fear or blind backwards hatred towards their own kind, but _your_ motivation is not so clear. Then again, I think I can guess what the motivational factor was…" trailing off in thought as he cast his gaze upon the General.

Ichigo turned to look at the General as well, finding the man to be just as statuesque as ever.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Grimmjow asked in an unamused tone.

"Oh I think you _know_."

"And I believe _I don't_. Just what is it exactly you want to know _Commander_? Certainly you didn't come all this way _just_ for a curious chat, pulling both me _and_ my men from our duties."

Nnoitra narrowed his gaze, but continued to grin as he replied coarsely, "The Fuhrer wants a _report_ on his higher ranking officers. With all the assassination attempts going around, he's sent me in to do a little _house cleaning_. You know, to make sure his officers are kept _in place._"

"What does that have to do with the boy?"

"That's none of your concern. I'm the one asking the questions here. You either answer or I'll spill the boy's blood on your overly expensive carpet."

"Noted," Grimmjow responded robotically, after letting out an irritated sigh through his nostrils.

"Now then, tell me about this boy."

"As you _already know_, I'm in charge of most of the military evaluations of new recruits. Not that long ago I came upon this boy amongst the other new recruits. He showed great potential and a keen eye for artillery so I decided off a whim to supervise him. It wasn't until sometime later that I was evaluating him for the position of a Sergeant for the Waffen SS. Took him to the Elite SS party where we had a brief encounter with Stark. It wasn't until sometime after that I found out he was a Jew posing in the guise of an officer."

"Heh, I see."

A moment of silence passed as Nnoitra paced a few steps back and forth as his thoughts ticked about in his mind upon the General's words until he stopped again and continued to question.

"You know, it seems highly unlikely that such a matter could pass right under your nose or really any other officer that's close in rank to yours. Did you not check his background? His information? There's no way he could have done this alone."

"That's because he didn't. He had help."

Ichigo's stomach dropped. Surely the General wasn't going to tell Nnoitra about Uryuu.

"Oh?"

"A Pole who was previously in the military. You should know him, Bronek Kowalski?"

"Hmm, yes, quite an _aggravating_ man to deal with. I always suspected he was two faced, but never had proof for it. Shot him down not that long ago."

"Yes, so as you could imagine with him being dead, the boy didn't have anywhere else to go. I took him to Szayel to interrogate him. If you don't believe me you can strip his clothes and see the damage _yourself_. Or you can talk to Szayel directly," Grimmjow finished with a nearly showing grin.

Nnotira's grin faded at the mention of Szayel. Most of the higher officers knew of the debacle Nnoitra has had with Szayel and acted as a thorn in his side.

"His secret got uncovered rather quickly. It didn't take much for him to see things from _our point of view_. In fact he seemed rather positive on the matter so I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Within a matter of days he's revealed to me locations of hideouts where Jews have kept themselves buried within nearby ghettos. This has kept uprisings at bay."

"I see."

Another silent moment passed as Nnoitra kept his gaze upon Grimmjow, then switched it to Ichigo and then back to Grimmjow again.

"A Nazi sympathizer…_you_ seeking help from another? Details in your story all seems rather _convenient_. It's not like you to seek out help even if its freely given."

Grimmjow's stare faded into a glare as he brought up his cig to take a single puff from it, the tips of the ashes illuminating like a defiant fire that refused to be put out, and then lowered it to his side while letting out an insolent type of smoke cloud. Once satisfied with the nicotine flowing into him to calm a bit of his nerves, he then placed the cigarette upon the edge of the ash tray that sat idly upon his desk.

"In times of war, a General would be an _idiot_ to turn down the _willing_ submission of an enemy sympathizer to gain the advantage in field. Not to mention I have five years experience _on top_ of yours so don't you _dare_ question my motives."

Nnoitra matched the General's quip with his own clever back lash as he approached Ichigo, grabbed the top part of his shirt and brashly pulled it to the side, revealing the Maltese marking.

"Really? The willing submission of an enemy sympathizer…or…_maybe_…the willing submission of a personal _pet?_. Don't bullshit me Grimmjow. You never accept help from _anyone_. Not even your own men."

The slight interrogation quickly got heated as Grimmjow brazenly stepped between the two, taking Nnoitra by surprise as he took a few steps back, revealing a snide grin. Ichigo trusted the General knew what he was doing, but he was still surprised that the bluenette would take on such defensive tones and stances. However, if they were to pull this off right without getting killed, Grimmjow had to constantly display his usual hardened defiant composure as he always did so that hints of his hidden nervousness and fear didn't surface. He didn't want to give Nnoitra any reason of doubt or wander by backing down or cowering in silence. It wasn't like him to back down from anything, so to do so now would comprise everything.

"And neither do you, _Nnoitra_! I find it revolting that you would even _suggest_ I have some boy brown nosing me, not to mention hypocritical, but to go as far as saying he's a pet of mine? What a _fucking joke._ I could accuse you of the very same _bullshit_ with that boy that follows you around like some damned lost puppy."

Tesra tensed at the General's words as Nnoitra looked back at him with a scowl for a brief moment before bringing his attention reluctantly back to Grimmjow.

"From what I hear that boy is of half Jewish decent."

Tesra gasped.

Nnoitra _glared._

"Really? Well you heard _wrong_."

"Yeah? Well maybe you've _forgotten_. My sources are quite _thorough_."

Nnoitra was silenced by the General's words. There was no way Grimmjow could have known that type of information unless given proof to show even a _hint_ of it. This wasn't a bluff, neither could Nnoitra risk pushing this further so he decided to leave the matter alone. It seems the two were now at a draw.

"Well played…_General_."

_Knock. Knock._

The door was suddenly opened as another man entered into the room. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow gasped, not at all expecting another General to be accompanying Nnoitra.

"Ul…quiorra," the bluenette stated under his breath.

"Ah, Lieutenant, so _nice_ of you to join us."

Ulquiorra's face was expressionless as usual, neither flinching with emotion nor shaped with thought of mind. He simply stared blankly at the occupants in the room as he stated, "Upon order from the Fuhrer I am to detain this boy until further notice."

"I'm already _aware_ of that, but I'm not _done yet_."

"It doesn't matter…" Ulquiorra insisted in a solemn monotone voice "…he's to be brought in as soon as possible. Your meeting with the Major will also be occurring within a short period of time."

"_Thank you_ for the _briefing_ Lieutenant. I will be out _shortly_, and then you can do whatever you want with the boy. It'll be _just a moment._"

Not wanting to argue, Ulquiorra gave Nnoitra the allotted time he specified and stayed outside the door. With no further interruptions the Commander starred down Ichigo with a conniving expression upon his face, surfacing a dark dread within Ichigo's heart. This couldn't be good.

"_You_…have caused quite a bit a trouble…a bit more than your _worth_."

And then without warning Nnoitra withdrew his gun and pointed it at the boy, deciding on where he should injure him without killing him. Both Ichigo, Grimmjow _and_ Tesra tensed with trepidation at the sound of the gun's trigger clicking, but without another moment too soon, Grimmjow burst forward with a grasping hand as he gripped upon Nnoitra's wrist and flung the man's arm upward, nearly causing the Commander to fire the gun.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?! Are you going to risk getting us screwed over by the Fuhrer because you can't control your _fucking impulses?!_"

Nnoitra jeered with a snake like smile as he replied in a near whisper, "I want to hear that pet _screaming in pain._"

The General's eyes widened in disgust. Nnoitra wasn't going to back down, but he couldn't just let him shoot Ichigo, even if it was just a flesh wound. The fury in his heart calmed to a reluctant submissive tone in his voice as he asked hesitantly, "Then what would you have me do…_Commander?_"

"I don't care, just so long as he _screams._"

Although Tesra belonged to Nnoitra, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Ichigo, wondering that maybe the Commander was taking this a bit too far, but with a heavy heart and a hardened logical forced decision, Grimmjow thought of _one way_ he could appease Nnoitra, but without greatly harming Ichigo. And so with quick heavy strides he went over to his desk, picked up the cigarette and stuck it in his mouth while he then took his arm and abruptly pushed everything on top of the desk off and onto the floor, clattering and banging about. Then his gaze shot over to the boy as Ichigo nearly panicked as the General could see it in his eyes, but Ichigo too could see the look on Grimmjow's face as it spoke of a heavy remorse for what he was about to do.

Without any further hesitation the General then grasped the back of Ichigo's shirt with his right hand, spinning him so that he could force him onto his desk. The orangenette's upper body laid flatly upon the surface while his lower hung loosely over the edge, his back pushed down by the General as the man sat atop the desk next to the boy, keeping him pinned down for a moment before taking the shirt that was tucked in the boy's pants and untucked them, pushing it up so that most of Ichigo's back could be seen, but still keeping the boy pinned down.

A lot of the left over welts and bruises were now revealed as Nnoitra grinned sheepishly, wondering what the General was going to. Then, taking a heavy puff of his cigarette, the bluenette took it with his free hand, pointing it downward and burned it into one of the welts on Ichigo's back. The orangenette cried out with intense pain from the welt being burned upon. The area was so much more sensitive than if the burn had touched a regular part of his skin. Nerve endings fired off quickly as the cries faded to moans when the General removed the cigarette and gave a glance over at Nnoitra, waiting for response.

"Not good enough."

The General gritted his teeth, but didn't bare them as he sighed and took another puff of his cigarette, bringing it down once again upon relatively the same area of a welt, causing Ichigo to cry out harder, the boy's anguish scratching up his spine in a regretful shiver. He hated doing this. He hated doing this more than anything, but it was better than letting the boy get shot. It was the lesser choice of two evils. Taking the cigarette up once again, he sucked it in, not hesitating to bring it down upon Ichigo for a third time as his cries echoed from the room and into the hallways, getting Nelliel's attention, nearly in tears from the screaming. She feared the worst as her heart sunk. However, this couldn't hurt anyone more than it hurt Grimmjow, but he couldn't emotionally display his angst. He couldn't risk losing his composure and making it out to seem that Nnoitra was right with his suspicions.

The cigarette was at the end of its bud now as the bluenette gave one glance at Nnoitra and asked snidely, "Is that enough _screaming_ for you?"

Nnoitra chuckled as he answered, "No…_but_…we've wasted enough of the Fuhrer's time."

And without another word said the Commander motioned Tesra to help him into his trench coat as he gathered his things, giving Grimmjow only a short moment to let up his grip from Ichigo's back, the boy shaking and cringing upon the desk, drool nearly coming out from the edge of his mouth as his hand grasped upon the side of the General's pants. With the last remainder of the cig, the bluenette dug it into the desk and flicked it away. A rage was burning inside him at what just transpired and hoped Ichigo understood this wasn't of choice.

"I'll give my report to the Fuhrer. Until then I suggest you think about what you're going to say to him," Nnoitra mocked with his back turned as he went out the door and past Ulquiorra.

"I'm finished here. He's all yours."


	27. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**For Whom the Bell Tolls**

With Nnoitra finally gone from the scene, Grimmjow was quick to shuffle through the drawers of his desk as he pulled out some bandages. Ichigo couldn't stop trembling from the pain still shooting all over his back as the General quickly came back around with strong yet gentle hands on the side of the boy's waist.

"I know it hurts, but you've got to scoot back and stand on your feet so I can quickly wrap the wound."

Ichigo moaned and winced from the movement as he did what he could with the help of Grimmjow's hands placed upon his sides to steady his balance so he could lean on his hands upon the edge of the desk. The General made sure to stand close behind the boy's legs just in case they decided to give out as he began to quickly wrap Ichigo's waist with the medical bandaging. Sweat droplets could be seen on the boy's back and the back of his neck from the stress. With this constant subjection to pain, even with time gaps between each event, it still exhausted him from the pumping of his body's natural endorphins. First the beating in the marketplace, then Grimmjow branding him, getting shot by the officer, getting tortured by Szayel, and now _this_. It made him wonder how he didn't go insane by now.

"I'm sorry Ichigo."

The boy said nothing in return as he was still wracked from the overall shock of the extreme burning sensations. He could handle an hour of blunt beating, but having a small fire literally _melt_ your skin was an entirely different experience. It was nerve wrecking, but Ichigo understood it had to be done and was simply glad Grimmjow was quick on his feet and came up with a solution to the situation that didn't harm him drastically in comparison to what the Commander might have done. It was only a moment later that Ulquiorra finally entered the room just as Grimmjow finished wrapping the boy's waist and tugging down his shirt as Ichigo began to tuck it back in. The General's gaze entangled with Ulquiorra's as the man approached, getting a closer look at Ichigo as he realized it was the drunk Sergeant from the Elite party, however he wasn't at all surprised at the outcome of this debacle not to mention his order was intercepted upon trying to retrieve the boy the _first time_. Despite the nasty undertones of Szayel and Nnoitra, Ulquiorra was much more pleasant to deal with even though he could be _just as aggravating_ in his own monotone way.

"You have the Fuhrer's order. Why didn't you just stop Nnoitra from taking this further than it needed to go?!" Grimmjow barked as the Lieutenant showed no emotion.

"Your frustration is understandable, however I strongly disagree. I may have the Fuhrer's orders, but the Commander is two ranks above me. If he demands a few extra minutes he is in every position to do so."

"_Bullshit._ That's bullshit and you know it!"

"No, it is not. I was given orders to detain the boy until given further notice. I did not urge the Commander to hurry for the Fuhrer's sake. The Fuhrer is not currently present in the city at this time. I simply urged the Commander to hurry because he has a meeting with Major Baraggan. The boy is obviously to be brought alive, but if the Commander feels it in his power to rough the boy up a bit then that is solely his decision. What he does may personally not be to either of our liking, but his word is final over mine."

"_Fine_. Just leave us be for a moment and I'll bring him to you promptly."

"No. I will take him _now._"

Ulquiorra continued to answer in near calm unshakeable robotic tones. It was an aspect that Grimmjow was not too particularly fond of, but at least the Lieutenant wasn't jeering at him with a snide grin.

"That's an _order_ Lieutenant—"

"—that is currently not in your position to give. The Commander informed me to do with the boy as I please and so I'm detaining him _now_."

Seconds later some officers entered into the room, quickly approaching Ichigo as they grabbed the boy by the arms and began to pull him along. Ichigo moaned and ached from the rough movements as he nearly called out the General's name, but he wasn't given a chance to react let alone deal with the remaining pain as he was taken out of the room, leaving Grimmjow to stand idly as he watched the boy be taken away. Ulquiorra soon followed as he began to leave the room.

"Lieutenant!" The General barked in a low growl.

Ulquiorra merely stopped and turned to face the General, staring blankly as he waited for a response.

"You _will_ at least tell me where you're taking him."

"Why are you asking?"

"It's none of your _business_."

"I see. Then I guess it must be true. You really do care for the sympathizer. How strange these feelings are that you display. I never understand the intentions behind officers such as you."

Grimmjow gasped lightly, gritting his teeth as he was on the brink of breaking into a rage. He had had about all he could take of Ichigo getting caught in the fire.

"You can think whatever the hell you like, but I don't need to justify my reasons to _you_. So you _will_ tell me where he's to be detained. _That_ is an order."

"So, you do not _deny_ my accusation?"

"Of course I _deny it_. Now tell me what I want to know or I'll have you turned in for _insubordination_ to a _higher ranking officer_."

"Very well, _General_. My apologies. He's to be kept in the lower cellars in one of the air raid bunkers. Since the Fuhrer's main office is here, he is not to be moved from this location and when the Fuhrer is ready to speak with both of you, then you will be summoned. Until then you are not to see him."

"What?!"

"_That_ is the final order from the Fuhrer himself. You will stay away from the boy until given further notice. I have told you what you wanted to know and now I must attend to business."

Without another word stated, Ulquiorra left as Grimmjow stood in the idle unforgiving quietness of the room. He didn't know if he was angry or simply broken by the moment. They made it past Nnoitra, but there was no way to predict what the Fuhrer would say to them or do. This was all happening so fast that he didn't have time to comprehend what the hell just happened. First Nnoitra barges in without warning and then Ulquiorra appears out of _nowhere_. In one moment the orangenette was right beside him and in an instant he's _taken._ Feeling that he needed some air, the General grabbed his hat, placing it upon his head in a rough gesture as he finally left his office.

"Sir?" His men approached, wondering what was going on.

They awaited orders but Grimmjow could only stare them blankly in the eyes. For the first time, he didn't know what to say.

"Just…stay here."

Without question they sat back down upon the chairs that sat idly outside the office, watching their General nearly storm down the long hallway. It didn't take too much of a distance before Nelliel poked her head out just as Grimmjow passed right by her.

"General?" she called out but he didn't respond as he continued down the hallways of the building with abrupt fast paced strides, other officers starring as he stormed by, not daring to say a word to him or question what happened in the office, although they could only imagine.

Going on a hunch, Nelliel decided to follow the General until she was lead to one of the main hallways on the other side of the building that was completely empty and unoccupied, except by _one patron._ Nelliel watched Grimmjow in silence from the entranceway as he stood alone in solitude in the middle of the hallway. It was so long and bare with nothing but the light shining in from the various paneled windows as it reflected upon the tiled flooring. The General stood at one of the windows with his left hand within his pocket while his right covered his face, breathing a heavy sigh within its palm as he then placed it within his right pocket, staring out the window. Watching him was so strange and one of the saddest moments she had ever seen with the General. Although she had never seen the General cry, this was the first time he ever showed signs of _sorrow_. His body language reeked of it and the image of him standing alone in such an endless empty hallway nearly brought tears to the Lieutenant's eyes. She slowly began to approach as he either didn't take notice of her or simply didn't _care_.

"Grimmjow," she spoke his name again as he finally turned his head towards her, revealing the true quiet yet grieved emotion in his eyes. It sent a shiver down Nelliel's spine. The moment was just so surreal as she just simply felt compelled…_to embrace him._ He flinched, neither repelled nor repulsed by the gesture, a bit surprised and not sure as of what to do, but then slowly he placed his arms back around her, Nelliel's warmth mingling with his own. The moment didn't last too long however as Grimmjow respectfully drew back from her embrace. She took no offense as they stood idly staring into each other's eyes, the General placing his hands within his pockets again as he usually did.

"Did you—"

"—yes..I saw him…being taken away," she answered while lowering her gaze to the side as the two then looked out the windows.

"What the hell…am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to say? How am I to convince the _Fuhrer_ to keep Ichigo alive?"

"You do what you've always done…place your words _carefully._"

"That's not good enough," Grimmjow replied pessimistically as he took a few steps past Nelliel, a bit lost as he then stopped a few feet away, but Nelliel quickly walked to the front of the General as she urged, "Or maybe it is. Just…appeal to the fact that you've been trustworthy so far or ask if he's ever been given reason to question your intentions. With the recent assassination attempts, I'm sure he'll care more about that than anything with Ichigo. If he had any cause for concern I'm sure Aizen would have summoned you a lot sooner. A ruckus was made and Nnoitra was sent in to do reports so naturally it would have come to this."

"Or maybe he's just looking for a punching bag from one of his officers. Either way…" looking her back in the eyes once again "…he can do whatever the hell he wants with me just as long as he leaves the boy alone. "

And then without further words spoken, Grimmjow began to stroll off.

"Where are you going?"

"Giving a report to that Uryuu boy before it's too late. Until then just stay here."

_-Camp Dachau-_

Uryuu did his part in trying to at least keep Ichigo's family as well as his father _alive_ while still trying to figure out a plan to retrieve them from the camp, all of which so far was unsuccessful. He'd visit at random periods of time so as to avoid suspicion of any type of _routine_. Each visit would contain nourishment of some kind like fresh food and water. It wasn't much, but it helped quite a bit considering the circumstances and of course each trip proved the condition of the camp to become worse than before. This time around the occupants had _grown_ like an infection of a wound, making it more difficult to distinguish between Jews and military prisoners, all of which on occasion fed upon each other like dogs. The guards were just as cruel and the treatment of the prisoners just as inhumane.

One would assume that with the frequent visits, it would desensitize a visitor to its atmosphere, but one could not simply _desensitize_ to the stench of death let alone malnutrition and lack of personal hygiene. This wasn't your typical road trip to a penitentiary or sanitarium. It was a visit to a hell hole of humanity. It leaves a bitter taste in your mouth and a sick swirling feeling in your stomach, but Uryuu did his best to bear with it for the sake of his father and Ichigo's family. Doing his usual check in, they allowed him inside with ease, never once questioning him or asking what was inside the briefcase he would bring as the guards assumed it was paper work and lists for the camp's occupants. The Sergeant would always pay a trip to the girls first. They were the most difficult to visit and the hardest to leave, but the more he visited, the easier it made it on them to cling to hope that seemed very dim in such a camp. And as always, they appeared sicker and _sicker_ each time he saw them, but if it hadn't been for the food and drink Uryuu would bring, they might have not made it this far.

"Uryuu!" Karin cried out as she embraced him upon entering into one of the bunkers.

As always, he allowed either of the girls to bear their sorrow upon his shoulder, although it was usually just with Yuzu. Karin never cried, even in the darkest of matters. She was always like that since her mother died.

"Where's Yuzu?" Uryuu asked since Yuzu was usually there to greet him alongside Karin.

After letting go from the embrace Karin looked Uryuu in the eyes, hesitating to answer as she then lowered her gaze and replied, "She's sick."

Uryuu gasped, "What?"

"Mainly from heartache. She misses dad and Ichigo so badly. If only Ichigo could be here maybe she would feel better."

Uryuu sighed, not knowing what to say as he thought about the orangenette, seeing as how it had also been some time since he had seen Ichigo.

"Uryuu, look…I know…you're not telling us…_everything_. You may be able to fool Yuzu, but I _know_ something's not right. You seem to be able to visit us in disguise and I know Ichigo also has a disguise. So why hasn't he visited us? Why are you always the one to come here instead? Is he okay?"

Catching each other's gaze once again, Uryuu didn't have it in his heart to lie further. If it were anyone else, he would continue to lie for the sake of their mental health, but Karin was much more perceptive and she could handle delicate matters better than her sister. So in knowing this, Uryuu finally decided to tell her the truth.

"I don't have much time, but I'll tell you what I can. In short, it was difficult just getting into the city, but once we got in things quickly became complicated. Higher ranked officials got involved and Ichigo got taken. That's why he hasn't been able to see you."

Karin gasped at the news as dread flushed over her face.

"But, he got out. Thanks to some…_friends_…he was able to escape and brought to a safe house, but that's about as far as I've been updated. I haven't personally talked to him since the day he went missing, but I know he's currently in good hands and made it out alive. He's okay, I promise."

And the dread that first appeared, now passed on as Karin felt that Uryuu was telling him the truth.

"Did…did they hurt him?"

Uryuu paused in thought as it wasn't an easy thing to discuss over.

"It's okay Uryuu. You can tell _me_ at least. I want to know."

Sighing again Uryuu finally answered, "Yes. They did."

"I see," she replied, tossing her eyes to the side.

"But, he's fine. What they did to him could have been much worse than I guess…what they normally do. He toughed it through…for your sake…and mine."

Karin then looked back at him, finding strength in his words and knowing that her brother was a strong young man and could tough out nearly anything. It brought a small peace of mind to her in knowing that if her brother can make it through this, then so can her sister and father.

"Thank you…for telling me the truth. And thank you…for helping us, even though we're not your family."

"Karin…considering everything's that's happened, I kind of consider you like you _are_ my family. It would have been nice to have a little sister. It's not easy being the only child. I also made a vow to Ichigo that I'd stick with him to the end, no matter _what_ happens. I don't know how, but I will get you out of this camp and somehow I'll get Ichigo to visit you guys at least once so you can see for yourself he's the same brother as you saw him last."

Then Karin smiled lightly. It was rare she ever smiled, but a moment like this was hard to pass. She was grateful for the truth about her brother, and she was grateful that someone not of her own blood was helping herself and her family.

"Give some of this to your sister, okay?" Uryuu asked as he handed Karin a loaf of bread and a canister of water. "And if you can, try to give some to anyone who helps you."

"I will."

Without anything further said, Uryuu bid his farewell as he made it over to the men's side of the camp to try to track down his father, but no matter where he looked, Ryuken could not be found. A small dread of fear hit the pit of his stomach as he started asking fellow prisoners of the white haired doctor, but none could answer him. Uryuu found it detrimental to ask any of the guards so he continued to search around until finally he came upon Isshin. He was not in good shape and seemed to have lost a lot more weight since the last time they met, but he was a tough old man. It took a lot to take him down, not to mention there were perks to being a doctor, giving him knowledge of how to take shortcuts to one's health and keeping himself alive even in the toughest of conditions. He was inside one of the bunker houses as Uryuu approached him.

"Ishida…" Isshin smiled upon greeting, chuckled, and then coughed a bit "…you look well."

Uryuu sat down next to him, and almost chuckled back in a sympathetic manner as he replied, "Playful sarcasm in times like this?"

"Heh, times like these are the perfect times for playful sarcasm."

Uryuu smiled lightly, but the expression quickly faded as he asked earnestly, "My father…I can't find him…I—"

"—heh, heh, no need to speak further. Here, take this…" as he handed Uryuu a folded up piece of paper he had kept inside a slit in the mattress "…this will tell you _everything_. It's not in code so I would suggest burning it the second you get a chance to."

Uryuu quickly opened it as he began reading loud enough so that only he and Isshin could hear.

_My son, if you are receiving this message, then you know that I am no longer behind hell's gate. I am free thanks to careful planning, endurance, and knowledge I could barter with when dealing with the guards. In exchange for my freedom I give you the knowledge of how to get Isshin's family out of the camp, not through the same way I did. It would be too risky for more than two occupants, but there is a man you can reach by the name of Shinji Hirako. He is an information broker normally seen at the beer hall and will have knowledge on getting the family out. As for myself, I am making my way to Shanghai, China. They are accepting Jewish refugees and I will remain here for a short period of time and then will attempt to make my way to the United States. I will do my best to reach you with news, but until then stay alive. Don't take any unnecessary risks._

Uryuu sat silently for a moment as his father's letter floated about in his mind. He was relieved more or less that his father was one less person he had to worry about getting out alive, but at the same time he could have very much _used_ his father's help. Nonetheless he trusted the information he was given and grateful to have anything at all, but what he _didn't_ trust was the idea of an information broker. Information brokers were notorious for taking _no one's side_ no matter what was going on in society. They take whoever pays the highest bid for valuable information and Uryuu wasn't exactly rich in terms of payment he could offer.

"Shinji Hirako…that sounds _highly familiar_," Isshin commented.

"It does? Do you know the man?"

"No, not personally, but he's been in Nuremberg a few times. He has short blonde hair that stops at the jaw line, cut evenly all the way across just like his bangs, wears a light grey trench coat usually with white pants with white shoes and a black shirt with a white tie. Pretty skinny and with a height nearly the same as Ichigo's."

"Sounds like a strange kind of man."

"Well he's not German, at least not completely. If I remember right he's actually half American."

"Well _that's_ interesting."

"Yes, it is. I would follow the lead and see where it takes you, not that there's really any other choice, unless you've found a way to get us out?"

Uryuu shook his head regrettably and answered, "No. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I know you're doing what you can so thank you."

"You're welcome."

_-General's Office-_

It wasn't long before Uryuu left the camp again and returned to Grimmjow's office only to quickly find that the General had been waiting for him _impatiently_ as the bluenette was quick to drag him into his office to question him, closing the door behind him with a thud.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

Uryuu was a bit alarmed with the General's tone, wondering that either he had done something wrong, or maybe something _else_ was amidst.

"I…w-was at the camp, checking up on my father and the…t-the family."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth at the mention of them, but didn't particularly care as he was just glad the Sergeant continued to stay out of trouble.

"I see. Well whatever it is you're currently doing, all activities are to stop as of _now_."

"Why?"

"The situation has been compromised."

"What?!"

"Look, long story short, there has been numerous assassination attempts on the Fuhrer, so in turn the Fuhrer has been cracking down on his closest officials, _I_ being one of them and he's been sending in the Military Commander to do _interrogations_ on all of us. The Commander got wind of Ichigo, but I managed to _appease_ his curiosity with a story I came up with and will explain to you some other time. It probably doesn't matter at this point though. We managed to get past Nnoitra, but now the boy and I are to be brought to the Fuhrer himself for further questioning."

Uryuu was simply shocked at the news. First Szayel and now the _Fuhrer?_ This felt like it was all going downhill _very quickly_ and now had hit a dead end.

"The Lieutenant had an interesting point. She mentioned the idea that Aizen is more focused on assassination attempts then he is with any concern involving the boy so I might be able to use that to my advantage."

"I see…" Uryuu replied as he stayed silent for a moment as the situation at hand sat upon the air like a burdening dead weight.

"Until the final result of this situation surfaces, you are under _no_ circumstances to leave or go do _anything_. The last thing I need is for this can of worms to be completely opened. Is that _clear?_"

Uryuu nodded his head and answered promptly, "Yes, General."

"There's one more thing I'm going to say before I leave, so I suggest you listen _well_ because I won't repeat myself twice. If something happens to the boy, all associations you have with me are to be cut _completely._ I don't want them to be given _any_ reason to come after me _or_ my men and _especially_ the Lieutenant. You'll have to find help on your own and stay _away_ from my office. You seem capable enough on your own. Is _that_ understood _Sergeant_?"

"I understand," Uryuu answered as he nodded once more.

"_Gut_," the General replied on a final statement as he simply left the office to return to Fuhrerbau.


	28. Tainted Mercy

**Tainted Mercy**

_Time_

Now was just a matter of time of when the Fuhrer would show his face. Would it be one day…four days…a week?

It felt like waiting for a bomb to go off as Grimmjow stayed put within his office in the Fuhrerbau with what little comforts it brought him. He refused to go home and sleep, not that he would be able to. Nelliel stayed within her office as well, using the desk as a means of resting her head upon it if she felt so inclined to get some shut eye.

Minutes passed…

_…hours._

Neither General actually kept track of time since time was completely irrelevant to the situation at hand. It was like waiting for the judgment of an executioner, wondering if there truly was any hope left to hang onto, any hope to actually _hope_ for. Religions would find solace in their gods, artists would find solace in their paintings, musicians in their music, lawyers in their fine print, but military folk? They found solace in _duty_, in knowing that they did everything they could to avoid surrender or retreat. They were about as well prepared as they would ever be and neither had any fear of being accused of treason against the Fuhrer.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door sounded upon the General's office as he quickly faced the direction of the door, the handle slowly turning as it gently opened. A small shiver went up Grimmjow's spine before the room's newest occupant finally graced itself upon entering, only to reveal that it was simply Lieutenant Nelliel. A choked nervousness faded to a silent _irritation_ as Grimmjow let out a huffed sighed, followed by a _clearly_ frustrated tone of voice.

"_Lieutenant._"

"My apologies General, I know this isn't a good time."

Grimmjow just merely shook his head as he directed his irritation towards the window beside him, "When is it ever?"

She approached with sympathy as she stated, "They said you were ordered to stay away from the boy, _I_ however was not. I'm going to give him a visit while I still can. Is there anything…you…want to say to him?"

The irritation then fell to a solemn silence as Grimmjow pondered upon her question. If this _were_ to be his last moments with Ichigo, what _would_ he say? It wasn't his style to give condolences let alone give a shit about much of anything, but everything had changed and so drastically within a matter of a few years that he never really had a chance to _catch up_. The three years he didn't get to see Ichigo merely acted as a blur more than it did anything else. He wasn't one to dwell on heartache or sorrow. He wasn't one to let his mind wander on _last moments_ because the only thing he's ever done is to _keep going_. Giving up wasn't an option to him…_ever_. It didn't matter what the circumstance was.

"Do you…want me to try to think of the words myself? I believe I could come up with something that…you might say…that would bring him comfort either way."

Grimmjow merely shook his head, "No…" as he then faced Nelliel, approaching her with a few steps "…tell him…" pausing once more before answering "…Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit."

It only took a moment before Nelliel understood the meaning behind the General's words as she then smiled gently.

"Understood…General."

_-Air Raid Bunker-_

With no way to tell what time it was, Ichigo was left in the dim lighting of the bunker, a similar light setting to the cabin-esque atmosphere of Szayel's underground keep. However, at least he was left alone to the solitude of the room, neither being beaten nor bothered by any outside source or even tied up for that matter. Unlike Nnoitra, Ulquiorra had no taste for senseless violence or torture. He didn't see a point in it so he merely just stood guard at the door, leaving Ichigo free to basically romp around the bunker, giving him a chance to take the ointment Nelliel gave to him to treat over the welts and bruises and reapply it to his skin. It was the only thing that brought him comfort while waiting for a verdict of some kind or some type of news to let him know that he and Grimmjow weren't just sitting ducks ready to be stripped bare and cooked, but he wasn't going to hold his breath. This was it, but he didn't want to come to terms with it. He didn't want to believe there was no way out of this. There just…_had_ to be…_some_ way to…

…_knock, knock_.

The door sounded as Ichigo looked up from sitting upon the floor as the heavy raid proof door creaked open, a voice speaking to an unknown visitor outside the door, "You have five minutes." And then out from the entranceway came Nelliel, causing Ichigo to immediately stand to his feet, wincing a bit from the soreness of the burns.

"Nell…I…" his words cut short as she immediately embraced him.

"Ichigo," she spoke his name in near heartache.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," he assured her as she let go of her embrace.

She did her best to smile at him, despite the circumstances.

"Thanks for coming to visit. I didn't think anyone would be allowed to."

"I am, but Grimmjow isn't."

Ichigo lowered his eyes as he answered, "I see. I'm not surprised though."

"I…brought something for you," Nelliel interrupted the awkward silence as she pulled out a small package of candy from her pocket.

Ichigo's eyes widened as it was revealed to be a special type of German chocolate.

"I know your family eats Kosher, but if I'm not mistaken chocolate is alright?"

"No, its fine. Our family isn't super strict on Kosher anyway, but wow. I haven't had chocolate in forever. Thank you."

"I haven't either," Nelliel commented as she split the candy into two portions, one that was one-third and the other that was two-thirds, giving the bigger portion to Ichigo as he gladly took the candy from her. Munching upon the delicious morsel, the two let out delighted murmurs as the sweet candy melted instantly in their mouths.

"Mmm, man this is good. The Germans sure know their chocolate."

After finishing the candy, Ichigo finally nerved up enough to ask Nelliel, "Are they going to bring you in as well?"

Nelliel shook her head and answered, "No, at least I doubt they will. The main focus is around you and Grimmjow and I'm not _nearly_ as involved as Grimmjow is. The only thing that might become a problem is if Ulquiorra says anything, but he'll probably only say something if he feels it necessary, which it isn't or if he's directly asked. I wouldn't worry about it."

The two were suddenly interrupted as a lower ranking officer came in as he stood at the entranceway saluting to Nelliel, "Lieutenant. It's been four minutes."

"I'll be out in one. Thank you."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

The man then clicked his boots systematically and closed the door, leaving Nelliel and Ichigo with their supposed final moments, the two gazing each other in the eyes.

"Ichigo, this may very well be our last moment together so there's a few things I'd like to say. First thing is, your family…if anything happens to you I want you to know that I'll do what I can for your family with…or _without_ Grimmjow's help."

The orangenette was silent. He couldn't thank her anymore than he already has for everything she had done for him thus far. He was just simply…_grateful_.

"Thank you," he said with endearment in his tone.

She smiled and nodded.

"Finally, I'd just like to say thank _you_, for all the times you helped me when we were young. Thank you, for being the man you are today, but most of all, thank you for bringing some peace to the General."

Ichigo was a bit speechless, especially with the sentence she spoke as another reminder of how much he had brought into the equation for Grimmjow. She stood silently as the mention of the man led him to naturally ask, "Is there anything…he wanted to say…to me?"

"Yes. He wanted to tell you… Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit."

Ichigo was naturally a bit puzzled as Nell explained, "It's the beginning of the third stanza of the German national anthem. It means _Unity and Justice and Freedom_. Grimmjow isn't one for final words let alone accepting that this might be a final moment for you _or_ him. So as you could imagine, it was difficult for him to figure out what he wanted to say _just in case_ this really is it. It would be foolish to not consider it a possibility. And so when he said those words to me, naturally I was a bit puzzled, but then I realized _exactly_ what he was trying to say."

The boy stayed silent as he did his best to absorb Grimmjow's words to him.

"What he was really trying to say is, _never_ stop believing in your _unity_…with him. _Never_ stop fighting for the _justice_ both of you deserve. And _never_ give up on the _freedom_…you both seek from the Nazi reign."

_-The Fuhrer's Arrival-_

It would be exactly one day and ten hours later that Aizen had finally arrived upon the grounds of the Fuhrerbau, being accompanied to his office by Obergruppenfuhrer Gin Ichimaru, Oberstgruppenfuhrer Tosen Kaname, and Reichsfuhrer Nnoitra Gilga. This was quite a sight to behold to have Aizen himself stepping upon the stairway that led to the entrance with his main Lieutenant General, his closest General, and his Military Commander by his side as they were greeted by his main commander of the Reichssicherheitsdienst, Ulquiorra Cifer.

Ulquiorra saluted while clicking his boots together, "Heil Aizen!" as Aizen simply stated, "At _ease_ Lieutenant."

"Mein Fuhrer."

"Are our subjects _detained_?"

"Jah."

"Gut."

The Fuhrer then led his group all the way to his office on the south entrance of the building. Upon entering one would be greeted by the vast size of its space. Above the entranceway sat a golden eagle, to the right a finely crafted wooden cabinet with candlesticks and flowers sitting upon it. In front of it was a beautiful furniture set of a couch and various chairs for his company to sit at. And further to the side of that on the wall was a fancy constructed fireplace with a portrait that hung above it of Otto von Bismarck, by Lenbach. The wall opposite the entrance was subdivided into three main tall windows covered by a thin curtain of white cloth while other various portraits were strewn about the room. To the left side of the room sat a dark marble table and further onward the Fuhrer's personal wooden desk with two more chairs to sit in, all of which sat upon a finely fibered carpet. The colors of the office were bland and not too over extravagant as the Fuhrer and his men finally entered within.

"Heil Aizen," Tesra saluted upon seeing his Fuhrer within the office. He was then relieved of his salutation as Aizen simply stated, "Wait for us outside," upon which Tesra answered, "Yes, Mein Fuhrer."

"Lieutenant Cifer, if you could be so kind as to bring in the General and the sympathizer."

"Yes, sir."

With just Aizen, Gin, Nnoitra and Tosen left in the room, they further discussed their final thoughts on the matter.

"Nnoitra, what was it you were saying in the car?"

"This is no different than when he helped that girl, only now he's taking it a step _further_."

"Yes, it would seem that way," Aizen agreed.

"But he's doing it right under your nose and hasn't done a damn thing to even ask permission let alone inform you of his actions! It's insubordination…treason even," Tosen interrupted under a strong sentiment of justice _needing to be served._

"Perhaps, and perhaps not. What do you think Gin?"

"I say we have _plenty of room_ for sympathizers. According to Nnoitra's report, the General stated that the boy has significantly helped in the location of hidden outposts for the Jews. And as also reported, this has prevented quite a few surprised uprisings within the ghettos, not just here, but in other cities as well. His intentions may be strange, but they have more or less proved their usefulness. I don't think we have any reason to believe he has used this boy in any way to attempt a coup d'état. Not to mention that the more sympathizers we have, the less encouraged the Jews would be to rise up against you in any shape or form because if they see that their own kind is against them, what hope is there left?"

"Interesting deduction, and one I had concluded as well, but nonetheless I will question them _myself_. There is nothing more revealing than seeing their reactions and expressions _in person_. The General is rather well fashioned with pulling a mask over his emotions, but everyone has a weak point. It's just a matter of patience to unveil the _point_. "

"Most definitely," Gin agreed through a fox like smile.

A few knocks sounded at the door as Ulquiorra poked his head inside, "I've brought them here as you've requested, Mein Fuhrer."

"Very well. Tosen, Gin, Ulquiorra…please wait outside."

"Yes, sir," they answered simultaneously and did as told.

"What of me, Mein Fuhrer?" Nnoitra asked.

"Remain here by the chimney side," Aizen further instructed as he went over to his desk to sit down, his legs crossed and his elbows resting upon the arms of the chair while interlocking his fingers. Nnoitra just simply stood in a military stance by the cabinet behind the couch.

Moments later, Grimmjow and Ichigo finally entered within the office, first passing by Nnoitra as the Commander stated in whisper to the General, "_Good luck_," to which the bluenette fired him a glare before turning his attention to the Fuhrer, both him and the boy approaching until they stopped halfway to the desk and then saluted in unison, "Heil Aizen!"

Aizen just simply grinned as he stated, "At ease," but he did not give them permission to sit down as they were forced to stand.

"General," the Fuhrer stated the bluenette's rank with a low respect, more or less.

"Mein Fuhrer," Grimmjow answered emotionless although he particularly hated stating that phrase.

Before saying anything further, Aizen shot a glance at Ichigo. The Fuhrer's gaze was unnerving at best causing Ichigo to flinch. By the displayed grin on the man's face, he couldn't tell if the Fuhrer looked at him in mild curiosity, or if the expression hid some inner _disgust_ that the Fuhrer simply cared not to display.

"It's been quite a while. You've been _busy_ no doubt?" Aizen directed his question at Grimmjow.

"Yes."

"Hmm. So, I guess first questions first…why did you let the Jew live after discovering he was in the guise of an officer?"

Grimmjow was a bit puzzled as he answered with a question of his own, "Did…Nnoitra not hand in his report to you? I'd hate to waste your time repeating words that have already been spoken."

"He did, more or less. Captain Szayel gave in his report as well. He went into extensive detail of the session he had with the boy that undoubtedly you were there to witness yourself?"

The General only hesitated for a second. He wasn't sure if Aizen was volunteering information, or if he was testing the validity of the reports given. So he simply went with a hunch as he answered, "Yes, I was there."

"And after the session?"

"I concluded with Szayel that the boy would be an excellent collaborator. He's made a significant contribution in helping uncover the locations of Jews."

"I see. I tend to agree with Nnoitra's assessment however in the fact that you've never before sought help, even if it's freely given."

The General didn't hesitate to answer as he put it simply, "You're right. I normally don't, but opportunities have a shelf life. It knocked…I decided for once to answer. Even I would have to admit it would be foolish not to take advantage of the opportunity."

"Agreed. As the Fuhrer, I have an insurmountable amount of followers, most of which are more than willing to lend a hand to our cause and it would be thoughtless of me to turn them down," the Fuhrer commented in a casual low tone, both slithering and snide in a calm fashion of speech. He practically never showed any emotion other than a silent contempt towards the Jews, hidden behind a tranquil grin, but at the same time he obtains a strange pleasure from watching the actions of his highest officers whether he condones the actions or _condemns_ them.

Taking a moment to shuffle through papers and documents on his desk, it allowed the Fuhrer to let the moment of the situation stew upon the two, leaving Grimmjow and the boy in a _gnawing_ silence. Although this situation still had the potential to go drastically downhill, Grimmjow felt that maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he originally hoped. Then again, he wasn't going to hold his breath and neither was Ichigo.

"It seems the number of sympathizers grows with each day, to my delight. However, what either you or Nnoitra have failed to report in is that the boy's family is in camp Dachau."

Grimmjow and Ichigo flinched at the mention, but neither gave into emotion.

"Is there something you'd like to comment on, Mr. Sympathizer?"

Ichigo didn't hesitate to answer in a cold tone, "I want nothing to do with them. They deserve to die in the camps."

Grimmjow simply looked over in the boy's direction, showing no emotion of his reaction of course, but he couldn't help but to be a bit surprised Ichigo would muster up the strength to say something like that and with such a hardened tone. It must've not been easy to express such thoughts. However, to their dismay Aizen was not fooled. There was a lot more he was aware of than he was letting on.

"_Really?_ So, if I brought them here right now…tortured…and killed them in front of you…it would please you? It would…wipe a burden from your shoulders?"

The Fuhrer spoke in dark sarcasms as he could tell that it changed the boy's disposition as Ichigo answered hesitantly, "Yes."

It wasn't easy playing the role of a double agent especially for one as young as Ichigo and barely familiar with such situations. He wasn't used to masking over his emotions like Grimmjow was, and displaying his answers in such a way that they left no room for doubt. The boy's heart was nearly racing and sweat formed on his palms as he did his best to play his part, but even if this didn't fall through, Grimmjow would never blame the boy. He knows Ichigo is doing his best to oblige to his role. He knew that at this point, with the way Aizen phrased his questions, it would probably take a miracle to get them out of this.

"There's no need to fake your sentiments boy. I know it would be difficult, even for a sympathizer, to have their family in the camps with nothing they can do about it. Besides, killing them here would simply stain my carpet and would be quite a mess to clean up. It would be much _easier_ to just let them rot, acting as a constant reminder to both of you of what will happen if either of you so much as step out of line. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mein Fuhrer," they both answered simultaneously.

"Now, for another matter we must discuss. _General_…"

"…yes…"

"…this is the second time you've helped an outsider."

Grimmjow clenched his teeth, causing the muscles in his temples to bulge ever so slightly, allowing Aizen to read right through the General like an open book. Body language alone, even in smallest amounts, can reveal the biggest of secrets. Nnoitra could only grin in the background as he could imagine the look on Grimmjow's face, taking a sick pleasure from the moment.

"You're not of the benevolent kind so there's no denying the truth here. However, your intentions behind helping both parties have more or less displayed an _intriguing_ set of dispositions. You don't enjoy owing someone a debt, so you'll immediately go out of your way to get rid of it. With the girl, the payment was for your arm."

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed as he could only wonder how the Fuhrer obtained such information, even about his arm.

"As given in Lieutenant Nelliel's medical reports, had the gunshot been fired in any other angle, it would have left your arm to be amputated. So in return for pushing you out of harm's way, you helped the girl out of the country. No matter, she wasn't even Jewish so I hardly take this as a call for concern."

The General let out a deep exhale through his nostrils. He knew Nelliel would never volunteer information of any kind, but he noted how far Aizen's reach truly was in obtaining information. He wasn't surprised. He was the Fuhrer after all with thousands upon thousands of followers, both citizen and officer alike. It would take very little persuasion let alone effort for the Fuhrer to collect information on anything and everything he wanted.

"As for the boy…your reasons are tremendously different. The first time was for payment of a debt and now? The second time…it seems for _personal pleasure._"

Grimmjow continued to clench his teeth. The direction of the conversation was leading to the highest of discomforts.

"Of all things to seek pleasure from…not just a Jew…but a _boy_. How…_revolting_."

Ichigo tensed. This was the finalizing moment of what would be decided, but Aizen continued to display the same unshakeable _calm_ in his voice. Although it seemed the very idea of one of his higher ranking officers fooling around with a Jewish citizen of the same sex was beginning to twist his facial expression to a hint of disgust.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Grimmjow stayed silent for a moment before answering, "No…_Mein Fuhrer_."

Nnoitra couldn't help but to chuckle aloud as he abruptly commented, "So the cat is finally out of the bag, and I must admit I never saw _this one_ coming; the General in bed with a Jewish boy? I don't know how you can stand to look at them Mein Fuhrer."

Aizen _frowned._ He was not a man to easily frown.

Grimmjow merely barked in a low growl while casting a deathly glare at Nnoitra, "Halt's Maul! Just for your _information_, the boy is a _virgin_. I've never _once_ laid in bed with him so _fuck off._"

"General, watch your language and tone, especially to a _superior officer._ I will not tolerate such behavior in my presence, is that understood?"

Grimmjow immediately bit his tongue from further lashing out as he faced back towards the Fuhrer like a child being scolded as he answered, "Jah, Mein Fuhrer."

"And Commander…" getting Nnoitra's attention "…from now in and in the future, you will _not_ interrupt my conversations unless spoken to directly especially since you speak out of _ignorance_. Not only that, but you're the _last_ person to be in the position to criticize the General on having a _personal assistant._"

Nnoitra flinched as his grin easily faded. He knew what it was the Fuhrer was referring to.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. I find this equally sickening as it is _intriguing_. You have neither attempted an assassination on my life nor have disappointed me with your overall performance. You have on more than one occasion proved your usefulness with a rather large scar on your chest as proof of that. Not to mention you have an extensive history of military field work both in tactics and strategy that have come of use in times of war. My sources are rather thorough and the bottom line is, I have no real reason to question your loyalties even if what you're doing is for the sake of a Jew being your personal cunt, as how they _should_ be."

Ichigo nearly blushed from the conversation and where it had been directed. It was the most awkward discussion he had ever been a part of in his life, even more so than the one Nelliel had had with him from the previous few days. Not only that, but he was shocked to see that the situation was beginning to go uphill or at least it would seem so as the Fuhrer began to speak a bit more optimistically.

"You wouldn't be the first officer to be doing as such," Aizen further pointed out as he tossed his gaze to Nnoitra.

Grimmjow and Ichigo took a moment to look back at the Commander as well, the attention causing the man's grin to quickly fade into nervousness as Nnoitra swallowed a knot in his throat. Grimmjow and Ichigo then turned their attention back towards the Fuhrer's as he commented, "You…you knew."

"Of course I did. It's my _business_ to know my officer's military life as well as their _personal_ life. I simply condoned his actions because, like you, I was given no reason to assume that he had any intention on ending my life."

Grimmjow was a bit surprised by the Fuhrer's reasoning. Nelliel was right when she informed the General to play his cards on the idea that he was just as loyal of a Nazi as any other, neither was it a lie. Grimmjow, as much as he hated being under Aizen's rule, truly had no intentions to take Aizen out personally. He wasn't the type to become a martyr let alone become a hero for the Jewish people. He was just simply walking down his own path, taking with him whomever he wished, nothing more nothing less.

"I find this rather ironic of you General, and surprisingly _cruel_ that you would help get the girl out of the country without a moment's notice, but instead keep the boy here where he's clearly put in harm's way? I can't help but wonder if you know what you're even doing. Nonetheless, the boy paid for his mistakes."

Grimmjow wasn't keen on the way Aizen twisted the presentation of his intentions. Aizen made it out to seem like Grimmjow purposely kept the boy in the country just for a pleasure of watching him suffer, but Ichigo knew better than to see it like it. Ichigo was well aware of the dangers he would embark on in pursuing to help both his family _and_ the General.

"Nnoitra informed me that your request is to put the boy in the Jewish Police I've recently started."

"Yes."

Aizen paused for a moment as he shuffled out a few more papers and began to sign them, "Very well. I…accept your request. I think it's quite fitting since the job isn't exactly based on moral thought or action. Should prove an interesting _experience_ for him. I'll send these papers to your main office and you should receive them by tomorrow morning."

While Aizen was still signing papers, Grimmjow took this opportunity as a moment to present the evidence stacked against Nnoitra, all thanks to Szayel.

"Did the Commander happen to inform you on his assistant's origin?"

Nnoitra tensed, his teeth clenching as he realized Grimmjow truly was not bluffing when confronting him in the office.

"Origin?"

"I had Lieutenant Nelliel prepare the documentation I wanted to present to you. It should be within in a brown envelope."

"Hmm," Aizen commented in a low mumble as he picked up the brown envelope that was sitting upon his desk, unraveling the string to open it as he peered over the papers inside.

Grimmjow watched as the Fuhrer's eyes lead from one end of the papers to the other, a shift in Aizen's expression showing as it seemed that this was a onetime rare occurrence that not _all_ his sources were correct. It was a minor setback no less and didn't in any way stop Aizen's plans for the country, it _did_ however displease the Fuhrer to discover such news that Tesra was indeed of Jewish decent.

"I see. I admittedly was not aware of this. Vielen Dank fur das Information."

Grimmjow grinned for a split second as he could only playfully imagine the rage Nnoitra must be feeling right about now and the regret for ever crossing with the General. Upon finishing up paper work, Aizen then placed all the papers within a neat organized pile, but upon standing up from his desk, his hands searched around in one of the desk's drawers as he then pulled out a gun.

Grimmjow, Ichigo and Nnoitra tensed at the sight of it, as they prepared for the worst. Just when the bluenette thought things were finally going to go their way, the feeling quickly flew out the window as he watched Aizen take a few steps out from his desk and casually stood to the side of it, left hand in his pocket while the right held the gun in hand, pointed at the ground.

"Regardless of the decisions I have made today, it is still noted of the fact that you went behind the back of your superior officers, both at the time you helped the girl, and now with the boy. And as you're well aware of, if you go behind the back of your superiors, then it's no different than going behind…_my back_."

Then, without a moment too soon, Aizen lifted his gun and pointed it at Ichigo. The boy gasped as Grimmjow heard the trigger click. And then at the last second, just as Aizen fired the gun behind his usual serene grin, Grimmjow quickly stepped in front of the boy as his arms flung out to the sides in a protective manner, the bullet _grazing_ along his left side. Grimmjow let out a grunted yell as the impact from the bullet caused him to fall backwards, right into Ichigo's arms as the boy collapsed to the floor. The General's side immediately began to bleed as he kept a hand covering over it, blood staining his uniform a dark crimson as Ichigo could only bark in worry, "General. General!"

Aizen could only grin as he lowered his gun and placed it within his belt holster.

"How…_predictable._ I figured you'd jump in the way for the sake of the boy, which only proves the points I've made today. Consider this a test of your resolve a lesson for your _insolence_. Besides, it's better to have your blood on my carpet then a Jew's."

Grimmjow bared his teeth as the pain seared up his side, blood coming out between his fingers as Ichigo held him gently in his arms. It didn't matter though. Grimmjow was more than willing to take the pain then for Ichigo to receive yet another form of Nazi tyranny. Ichigo had been scarred enough as is and they had made it too far for the boy to just be shot down again or worse, killed. If there was anyone that was going to endure the punishment, it would be Grimmjow.

"I can only hope that you would take a bullet just as earnestly for me as you did the boy so let this act as a _constant reminder_. You're free to go."

With tense, shaking movements, Ichigo managed to get the General to his feet as he rested Grimmjow's right arm around his neck to help support him while the boy used his other free arm to wrap around the man's back. With careful steps the two then began to leave the office.

"Commander—"

"—yes, Mein Fuhrer?"

"If you could be so kind as to summon Tesra. I'd like to have a word with him."

Nnoitra swallowed another knot down his throat. This wasn't going to end well as he waited for Ichigo and Grimmjow to clear from the entrance, but the General simply could not resist using this last moment to speak a final word to Nnoitra as he simply whispered while hobbling by, "Good luck…_Commander_."

Nnoitra scowled as Grimmjow merely grinned through jeering teeth. When the two had finally passed on by, Nnoitra brought Tesra into the room as the door was shut behind them. Gin, Tosen, and Ulquiorra continued to wait silently until their Fuhrer needed them as they watched Grimmjow and Ichigo hobbling down the hallway, only curious as to what had transpired within the office. It was only moments later when Ichigo and Grimmjow had made it quite a bit of a ways down the hallway that they suddenly heard a single loud explosion emit from the Fuhrer's office.

_BANG_

The two stopped for a moment as they turned slightly towards the direction of the gunshot, looking over their shoulders as Grimmjow panted out snidely, "In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt."

_-"In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt." means "All is fair in love and war." A fitting final phrase from the General if I do say so myself and nice __justice is served__ type of ending for this chapter._

_But finally...FINALLY I have reached to the main climatic chapter of the meeting with Aizen. I tell you what, it is __not easy__ trying to implement Aizen's personality, intelligence, __and__ somehow put in there a distaste for Jews without taking Aizen out of character. But I hope this chapter appeases you guys for now :P I know the moment is nail biting, and now has concluded itself. This is what...the third chapter I've updated within the same week? Yeah that sounds about right. Time to give some of my other fan fictions some loving before my readers for __those stories__ start bricking me xD And yes, the long deserved GrimmIchi moments that you have long since been waiting for (including myself) is finally going to happen, but you'll have to wait for next week ;) (like usual) before I update this story again. Gotta lot going on that I need to get done outside of my hobbies.-_


	29. In the Same Boat

_-Finally…finally after a long wait I have finished this chapter. For reasons given in journal updates that can be viewed both on tumblr and deviantart, been hard to lately get to stuff due to being sick a lot, tired a lot, holiday season madness, and overall loss of mood for artistic things. So again, apologize for the wait, but life is life yes? Anyway, enjoy!-_

**In the Same Boat**

As Ichigo and Grimmjow meandered their way down the hallways, nearby officers of low rank as well as simple clerical assistants could only stare in astonishment, wondering what the hell had occurred within the Fuhrer's office confines. Not only did a Jew walk out of there _alive_, a Jew was now assisting a high ranking officer down the hall while bleeding along his left side. This was quite a scene as one could imagine as the blood now began to slowly go down Grimmjow's pant leg, soaking into his sock. They didn't know if to be _disgusted _or simply shocked, but none would _dare_ question the decisions of the Fuhrer so they simply stayed silent and kept to themselves. However, incidents like this always proved to be the best subjects of gossip as Grimmjow would probably never heard the end of it, but he didn't care. He simply…did not…_care_.

This was _victory_.

They had made it so far and now it seems they had finally crawled out of the last remaining pit. It didn't matter the pain he was feeling. It didn't matter if he would be the topic of conversation for quite some time. Grimmjow could only chuckle to himself, not just with what they had accomplished, but with how _well_ Ichigo did his part. He knew the boy had it in him if pushed in the right way and under the right circumstances, but the orangenette took it a few steps _further_ than what he expected. Aizen saw right through it unfortunately, but considering the circumstances, that also was to be _expected_.

"General!" a voice cried out from the other end of the hallway as they were approaching near Nelliel's office, seeing her standing outside its entrance as she gasped at the sight. At first she dreadfully feared something had happened to Ichigo after hearing two gunshots emanate from the Fuhrer's office, but now she sees that it was _Grimmjow_ that was injured. This both relieved her and worried her as she couldn't tell how badly the wound was since the General's hand was covering over it. As Ichigo finally got Grimmjow to her, she immediately helped them inside her office and closed the door shut, locking it behind them.

"What happened?!" She nearly shrieked as she began to wipe her desk clear of everything, knocking all occupying items to the floor so Grimmjow could lie down upon it.

"I...the Fuhrer…he..." the boy's words trailing off, shambled in broken thought as to what just happened.

"Never mind, just explain it to me later," Nelliel interrupted as she took the General out from Ichigo's arm and had him sit within an armless chair. Grimmjow grunted from the movement as the Lieutenant began to strip him of his hat and then his jacket, gently taking it off of him so as not to cause him anymore discomfort. Ichigo may appear remotely calm, but inside he was still _shaking_, both in his body and in his head. Everything happened so relatively fast that he didn't really have a chance to register his thoughts let alone feelings. All he could really do is stand and stare as he watched Nelliel attend to Grimmjow's wound.

"Ichigo, I need the first aid kit in the top right cabinet on the wall," Nelliel commanded lightly, but she was getting no response as she turned around to see Ichigo still in a shocked state of mind. Just from the look on his face, she could tell he was nearly frozen.

Standing up for a moment she placed her hands upon his shoulders, catching his gaze with hers as she said in a light yet stern tone, "Ichigo…I know this is all very sudden, but I _need_ your help. When we get the bleeding to stop, then you can have all the time in the world to say and or do whatever it is you need to do with the General, but _right now_ I need those bandages."

Snapping back to reality Ichigo just simply nodded his head while letting out a deepened breath as he replied, "Jah…Es tut mir leid."

"Bitte," she smiled lightly as the orangenette quickly went over to the cabinet on the wall behind the desk and grabbed the first aid kit that was in a military olive green metallic case with a Red Cross shaped pattern on the side. After getting the General out of his jacket Nelliel then helped him to the desk, laying him down upon it as he let out a few more light moans. Ichigo stood on the left side of the desk while Nelliel stood on the right, stripping herself of her jacket so that it didn't get in the way let alone stained. She then went over to the small sink and began to wash her hands to avoid infecting the wound with any foreign pathogens. While doing so Ichigo quickly looked around the room as he realized that it wasn't just a mere office as it seemed more like a doctor's clinic. It had the basic layout of a regular office, but it also had amenities to accommodate what a nurse. Aside from the typical wooden crafted desk, chairs, and drawers for filing, it also had a small sink area with cabinets built above it where Nelliel kept most of her basic first aid supplies.

The lad's attention on the room however was quickly broken as Nelliel requested for the first aid kit again, the orangenette handing it over to her as she began to unbutton the General's white shirt and slipping down the suspenders after rolling up her sleeves. The young man could only watch in silence as Grimmjow's chest scar was slowly revealed once again, only this time under brighter lighting as the details of the scar could be more easily seen in comparison to the last time he saw it in dimmer firelight. Ichigo tensed as the shirt was then completely unbuttoned, Nelliel pushing the panels of the shirt out to the side to give her a much better surveillance of the wound. Since he was standing on the left side of the desk, Ichigo couldn't see what Nelliel was seeing, but the sight of all the _smeared blood_ on the General's abdomen area was enough to make him cringe. Flashes of the incident kept reeling through his head as he couldn't help but still be shocked that someone would actually take a bullet for him…

…that the _General_ would take a bullet for him.

Finally opening his eyes, Grimmjow looked over at the orangenette to see that the young man's head was off in la-la-land, either from shock or just not being able to comprehend the events. He couldn't quite tell what was on the lad's mind, but once again he couldn't help but to chuckle in a tired weary manner as he muttered, "Y-You did good. You did…nnngh…_really_ g-good."

The words caught Ichigo's attention as he looked over into those electric blue eyes. The General was _complimenting_ him?

"Wh…What?" Ichigo stammered, not sure if he heard quite right.

"Those things you said…about your family to the Fuhrer? I didn't think you'd be able to go that far. Aizen saw right through it…b-but…you…" amused with the thought "…you hid your emotions like a trained soldier. T-The coldness in your tone…w-was almost _chilling_."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, his heart gripped with emotions he couldn't really explain as they felt in a mix of sorts, thoughts both scattered and torn.

"_Hey,_ what the hell is with that defeated look on your face? You should be proud of yourself, not to mention the fact we actually _won_ this battle."

Tears nearly welled up in Ichigo's eyes as he replied back, "You didn't…have to take that bullet."

Grimmjow's expression of victory faded, the orangenette's eyes lowering to the side.

"I…could have handled it! You didn't…you didn't have to—"

"—Ichigo," the General spoke his name in a low tone, catching the young man's attention once more.

"_I'm fine_. It's just a graze wound. Besides, you've been through enough. It's about time I took up some of the burden."

Ichigo was speechless. He was also _exhausted_ from the entire ordeal they've dealt with since Nuremberg and it wasn't until now that Ichigo realized that he never had a chance to truly _rest_ from everything that had happened. With all the physical, emotional, and mental stress he had undergone in a continuous flow, for every reason imaginable, it wasn't until now that it all had caught up with him and began to _take a toll_ on his body and mind.

"This is going to sting," Nelliel suddenly interrupted as she began to wipe down some of the wound with rubbing alcohol.

Grimmjow didn't scream, but he definitely let out audible grunts, the wound feeling like acid upon being touched with such a strong cleansing chemical. Most of the blood was wiped off, but the rest would have to be cleaned within a bath not to mention his uniform needing some fixing.

"Alright, now to just wrap the wound. Ichigo, I need you to help keep him sitting upright as I wrap the wound."

Ichigo didn't say anything in reply, but he did as told, placing one hand behind Grimmjow's neck while the other placed upon the bluenette's chest. Then with gentle motions the orangenette slowly helped Grimmjow sit upright, grunting a bit as the injury was a little scrunched. The pain was bearable enough as his body went into shock, pumping endorphins while simultaneously tiring him out. Sweat was formed lightly upon his brow as Ichigo wiped it away with the corner of his sleeve. The two then caught each other's gaze once again while Nelliel began covering the wound with a gauze pad and bandages.

"We'll take a day or two to rest up. I'm sure your burns are going to need a little bit more attention than what I could give."

"That goes without saying…" Nelliel interrupted again "…just stay at my place again. I can attend to both of you there, but it'll also give a chance for things to die down a little."

"Sounds reasonable," Grimmjow commented, continuing to stare into the eyes of the orangenette. It was like they were peering into each other's soul as a moment of silence fell upon the air. There wasn't much to say beyond this point in time as Nelliel finished off the remainder of the bandaging. "All done," she said as Grimmjow managed to take care of himself from this point, Ichigo removing his hands from the General while the bluenette kept himself sat upright as he began to button his shirt back up. "I'll take it from here," he insisted, sliding his legs from the edge of the desk and planting his boots back upon the floor, grimacing as he attempted to stand himself up with the help of the desk for support.

"That's not advised. You didn't lose too much blood, but you lost enough to—"

"—_I said_—" the General began to interrupt in slight irritation, but then Ichigo was quick to intervene between the two with a double intermission "—_I'll_ take care of him."

Both Generals then looked at the young man as Ichigo came out from the left side of the desk and then, without given permission, simply took the General's right arm and placed it over his neck and shoulder.

"You don't have a choice in the matter so just suck it up and _deal with it_," the lad spoke stubbornly, leaving Grimmjow to cock an eyebrow in surprise as he then simply chuckled lightly and replied, "_Fine_, vhat'ever."

Nelliel could only smile as she went to the door to open it, finding the General's men standing outside the door, awaiting command.

"Get the car ready. We're going to my place, but the General sits in the front passenger seat. It has more room and it's more comfortable."

"Yes mam!" Both men said as they quickly left the building to attend to the car.

Ichigo, step by step, helped Grimmjow hobble out of the office as Nelliel followed while carrying her jacket, the General's jacket and hat.

"I don't have any strong pain medication here, but there's some back at the house so once we get there, I can give you a dose."

"Does that include a bath?" Grimmjow asked in a near crude sarcasm, causing Ichigo to blush as the orangenette realized that comment was meant _for him_.

Finally making it out of the building, Ichigo was careful to get the General down the long flight of stairs from the entrance to be greeted by Grimmjow's men at the bottom with the car ready to go. Upon approach, everyone took their positions within the car as the orangenette carefully helped Grimmjow into the front passenger seat. The bluenette let out a heavy breath as he positioned himself in his seat. Seeing that he was ready to go, Ichigo then took steps towards the back, but suddenly his right forearm was grabbed as he was held back by Grimmjow, the bluenette bringing him to his side again as they looked each other in the eyes. There was a paused silence before Grimmjow asked in a low tone, "You alright?"

It seemed Grimmjow was becoming more astute at reading the boy's facial expressions since it was becoming a bit apparent that Ichigo was weighed down by something on his mind. The orangenette looked back at him with tired eyes as he hesitated to reply, "I…I'm uh…I'm okay."

The young man didn't look away when giving his answer, letting Grimmjow stare straight into those golden brown eyes of his as he responded, "Alright. We'll deal with it later."

Letting go of his grip, Ichigo was free to move to the back seat as all doors were closed, allowing Grimmjow's men to finally drive back to their previous destination.

-Odelschwanck Estate-

Finally arriving at the Lieutenant's home, the General's men were quick to get out of the car as they attended to opening the doors and clearing a path for the other three to make it into the house with ease. Once Grimmjow and Ichigo were inside Nelliel ordered them to keep watch outside just in case any _unexpected visitors_ decided to show face and doing as told, they waited outside until given further instruction. By the time Nelliel finally entered into the house, Ichigo was already halfway down the hallway with Grimmjow leaning on him for support, making their way into the master bedroom. Nelliel waited for them to enter before going around them so she could make way towards the bathroom to prepare additional medical treatment.

"I need you both to strip down so I can have easy access to the wounds. That includes your boots and socks, but you can leave your pants on."

Grimmjow merely did as told while sitting on the edge of the bed and began to remove articles of clothing. Ichigo on the other hand simply blushed while sitting on the foot stool in front of the bed, removing his shirt and then his boots and socks. He wasn't sure why he was blushing, but for some odd reason the moment felt a bit awkward. He was a bit flustered with clouded thoughts on his mind, leaving him in a weary drone like state. The General looked over his shoulder at the orangenette for a moment before removing his shoes, noticing Ichigo's strange temperament that was neither positive nor negative. If nothing else, at least the welts and bruises were fading rather quickly thanks to the continuing application of the ointment and overall needed rest.

"It's a lot to take in," Grimmjow commented openly, catching the lad off guard as Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see the General taking off his boots with careful movements that minded his injury.

"W-What?"

"Everything that's happened since Nuremberg…it's a burden that's finally caught up with you. _I can tell_. "

Ichigo was a bit amazed at just how far the bluenette's perception could go.

"Am I wrong?" the General further asked, finally stripping off one boot and moving on to the next, cringing a bit from the scrunching of his injury from the folding in his skin on the side when leaning over.

Ichigo simply stared off in a daze before looking back over in front of him at the floor as he answered in an almost saddened solemn response, "No. Its…it's like a brick that hits you out of nowhere when things finally calm down. I don't know why but…only now for some reason…everything is just…I…" he stammered, leaning over with his head hung low while his forearms rested on his thighs. His muscles tensed, feeling like his stomach was turning. He couldn't finish his sentence. He could only just _feel_.

"Alright, I have everything I need. Oh good, you two are ready as well," Nelliel interrupted as she entered in from the bathroom, silver tray in hands with various bandages, ointment, pain killers and more. Ichigo immediately sat up when Nelliel came over to his side and placed the tray next to him on his right side upon the elongated footstool. With her hands free she then went to Grimmjow's end, asking him to stand for a moment so she could pull back the thickest part of the covers all the way, revealing that the sheets were already clean since the last time it was used by Ichigo. Meanwhile, the lad was staring at the morphine bottle upon that tray that glimmered from the lighting around it. He shuddered a bit, thinking that he could never look at a morphine bottle the same way again ever since those nights spent in Grimmjow's office in Nuremberg. The not so distant past has a funny way of haunting us.

"Alright, Grimmjow you can lay on the right side and Ichigo you can lay on the left. Would best to lay on your stomach though so I can take a look at the burns after I take care of the General."

Ichigo simply nodded as he went over to his side of the bed and laid upon his stomach. The bed was so soft and cool to the touch especially since it was nearly December.

_…December…Christmas…_

With so much that has occurred he couldn't believe that he had forgotten about Christmas let alone Hanukkah. Was the year really that close to coming to an end? Did it really matter?

No.

_Not really._

Ichigo buried his face into the pillow with his arms folded underneath, but he then turned his head towards the right ever so slightly to allow his right eye to view what was going on as he watched Nelliel patching up the remaining of Grimmjow's injury. For some reason Ichigo found it a bit comical to watch the General wincing and cringing to the pinch of a needle as Nelliel gave him a subtle dose of morphine and then a dose of an anesthetic since stitches would be needed to keep the wound closed. Grimmjow might have been too stubborn to man up to the admittance of his pain, but he couldn't fool the Lieutenant into believing he was _just fine_. In fact he _wasn't_. Now having plenty of time to examine the injury in detail the Lieutenant noticed that the bullet had grazed a bit deeper then upon first realization when examining the wound the first time. With a closer look using a small magnifying glass, bits of bone were showing in a few patches under the flesh.

"Oh dear—"

"—nngh…oh dear _what?_" Grimmjow barked lightly from Nelliel's reaction.

"Well it seems the bullet grazed along a rib line. Some of the bone is showing, but nothing too serious that stitches can't fix."

The effects of the morphine began to seep into the General's blood stream as his squirming calmed to a heavy relaxation, his tensed reactions fading to a peaceful state. Ichigo continued to watch more intently as it seemed to help him focus off of his scattered brain. Grimmjow's upper torso, aside from the large marking on his chest, had various tiny nicks and scars scattered about revealing a history of experience and combat, something to be expected of a military brat. The General's chest moved in and out from deep breaths, its muscular structure perfectly defined under the illumination of the outside light that dimly shined in from the window from its remaining hour. It was starting to get late into the evening as it seemed the ordeal of the day's event was already fading out of existence.

Taking one last final breath, Grimmjow closed his eyes under the hypnotic affects of the morphine, helping him to be distracted from the strange numbing pressure of the needle going in and out of his skin as Nelliel was finishing off with the finalizing stitch. Her hands were quick, but steady, professional, but gentle as she eased the needle out from the epidermis, cutting it loose from the thread as she then tied a final knot. Then with a small clean cloth she moistened it with rubbing alcohol, removing the remainder of the blood from the General's side, being mindful of any hint or motion that her touch was being too rough, but Grimmjow just laid silently with his left arm and hand resting upon his chest while his right laid flat upon the bed. Covering the wound with new bandaging, Grimmjow was free to rest as much as was needed.

"Alright Ichigo, your turn."

The orangenette snapped out of a daze that was halfway between sleep and awake as his head tossed to his left when Nelliel came over to his side. Moving over a bit more Ichigo gave her some room to sit down as he readjusted himself, now a bit closer to Grimmjow with the General's arm nearly touching upon his right side. Still laying on his stomach, Ichigo kept his face halfway buried, but his gaze focused on Nelliel as her feminine softer features brought about a warming comfort to him, almost reminding him of the gentle nature of his mother as it brought back a strange memory of his mom taking care of him when he was sick as a child. Bringing an ease to his mind, he nearly smiled while Nelliel began to remove the bandages that Grimmjow had previously put on the lad's cigarette burns. The three burns were more or less coagulated over with a hardened layer, but with slight puss packets that had formed from small infections probably from the chemicals within the cigarette itself. Nelliel wasn't concerned however. This too could easily be remedied.

"How d-does…it look?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"Well it seems the welts and bruises are healing up nicely and the burns are—"

"—I meant…the…General," he stammered again in a softer type of whisper hoping not to stir the General's attention.

Nelliel smiled as she went about adding ointment to the burns as well as some of the welts and bruises as she answered, "Well as you could imagine it's not _good_, but it's not _bad_ either. The morphine it seems has knocked him out pretty quick…" enter a simultaneous small snore from the bluenette "…as you can see," she further chuckled.

The boy sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked naturally.

"Everything," he answered in a saddened tone.

"Thinking about your family?" she asked again.

"Always…but not at this moment," he further stated.

"Then…what?" she encouraged him.

He took a moment of a pause before answering, "I was thinking about…you and Grimmjow."

Nelliel's hands stopped for a moment in mid application of ointment, a silent breath leaving her mouth as she looked over at Ichigo, almost blushing. His statement took her by surprise and she wasn't quite sure how to respond, but then Ichigo continued, "Grimmjow told me before how he joined the military and then everything crumbled without any way out. And it wasn't until I met Aizen face to face that I got a taste of how terrifying it must be to be in your shoes…or Grimmjow's shoes."

Nelliel withdrew her hands back slowly, resting them on her thighs, swallowing a bit of saliva that had formed in her mouth. She knew Ichigo under some form or fashion understood the predicament that she and Grimmjow and any other German soldier were in, but this was the first time he vocalized his understanding. The orangenette seemed to be maturing at such a fast rate, but there was so still so much more he needed to learn if he was to survive, so much more he needed to understand if he was to _endure_.

"I think…I'm beginning to understand just how deep the sacrifices Grimmjow…and you have made to help get me _and_ my family this far. I just…had no idea. I—"

"—How could you? I mean yes…if you don't take this the wrong way…you know it from a Jew's perspective, but from a German officer's perspective it's on a completely different level, almost the same level of suffering, but from a different aspect. There are so many lies and deceit, traitors and manipulators, torture and threats, barbarism and high class bigots. There's not really an escape. Camp Dachau was first built for war prisoners and any German that dares to defy Aizen, but now its being used for both that and for Jews. It's one giant trap both for the Jews and for the German people. It's either conform…or be tortured and die, death to yourself or to you and your family."

Nelliel then continued to apply gauze pads and bandaging to the burn marks.

"Nell…" Ichigo's voice spoke out in its familiar strong and gentle tone as Nelliel looked at him with her hazel glowing eyes "…I don't know what's going to happen from here, but I'll find a way to get you out. I promise."

And then tears formed in her eyes.

Sparkling hazel eyes.


	30. Another Part of Me

_Oh my god people...we've hit the 30th chapter and with such a lovely way to hit it ;) Damn...just...wow. My longest running fanfiction ever written and also my first AU (alternative universe). I definitely feel accomplished as this story is in its finalizing stages, but it still has quite a few chapters to go, probably 10+ more before it hits the final chapter. So don't worry there's still plenty to cover over not to mention more moments between Ichigo and Grimmjow. _

_I'd like to take this moment and thank each and every one of you who has given the story a chance, left incredible continuing reviews, and has stuck with it since the beginning. The reviews mean all the world to me, so thank you! Also I'd like to welcome any newcomer to the story! The more love the merrier!_

**Another Part of Me**

After Nelliel had finished patching the boys up she left the room to attend to Grimmjow's  
>men to make sure that they were fed and had a chance to use the facilities. It was also to give the boys a chance to rest and have time alone together. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow to find the man still passed out thanks to the morphine. Who would have thought that such a stiff hardened general could look so peaceful. It helped the orangenette to be calm knowing the General was finally at a well deserved peace. Finally closing his eyes, the lad too soon fell asleep.<p>

_Blood curdling screams... smoke in the air...burning, burning goes the tower...bang, bang the guns sang in unison...running...must get away...can't escape...cornered and trapped...then suddenly..._

"...Ah!" Ichigo blurted out lightly as his eyes shot open, his breath a little unsteady, his heart beat a little raced and his body a little flustered. A sudden soothing warmth could be felt, stroking gently yet firmly back and forth as the motion calmed him down.

"G-Grimmjow?" He stammered lightly as his gaze was caught within those electric blue eyes that stared back at him with a solemn emotionless expression. The General was laying on his right side, facing Ichigo's way with his head propped up by his hand.

"Are...a-are you alright?" the orangenette asked as Grimmjow answered back simply in a low tone, "I'm fine."

"D...Does it hurt?"

Grimmjow paused again as he took in a slow deep breath, casting his gaze away for a moment before bringing them back upon Ichigo as he answered, "Stiff, sore and sensitive to movement, but I'll live."

It was so quiet in the room as well as the house itself. Light outside shone in through the window, making Ichigo wonder how long they had been asleep. "What time is it?" he asked as Grimmjow answered, "Nearly noon. We slept a good while."

"Is Nell here?" Ichigo continued to ask more questions out of curiosity as if trying to get a bearing on things around him. He had gotten sleep, but his mind was still in a heavy fog that made it difficult to touch basis with reality. Grimmjow was no stranger to these symptoms that Ichigo displayed as he too had felt such things in his lifetime, either through great moments of suffering or simply trying to survive. So it didn't really bother him that the lad was asking so many trivial questions at once, of course Ichigo was an exception to this as this would normally on a general basis _annoy_ the General.

"She's at my office, probably filling in your friend on what's happened as well as doing some paperwork."

"I see..." the orangenette paused off in thought before finishing with "...so what now?"

Grimmjow took in another deep breath as he tossed his gaze away, thinking of what to say before he answered, "Well...the most difficult parts are over. So now it's just a matter of establishing your job, title and various paperwork. Then somewhere along the line we'll find a way to get out of the country."

"What about Uryuu?"

"What _about_ him?"

"Are you going to put him in the same job as me?"

"No. Since no one has stopped him or brought him in for interrogation, I think it's safe to say that he can keep parading around in disguise doing whatever it is he needs to do. If the public already recognizes him as an officer, then it would only lead to suspicion if he's suddenly seen in Jewish attire."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just a bit tired and..." suddenly interrupted by his stomach growling quite audibly "...and...hungry...I-I uh...I'll get us something to eat," he stated as Ichigo began to get out of bed.

"Don't worry abo—"

"—no, no I got it. You shouldn't be moving around until that wound heals up at least for another day. I'll be right back okay?"

Grimmjow just merely smirked as he watched the carrot top slowly get up from the bed in slight body ache. "Nngh...man I guess I'm a little sore myself," he commented, looking down at his officer pants that were the only article of clothing covering his body. "This is going to sound strange, but I'm going to kind of miss wearing this uniform."

The bluenette cocked an eyebrow as he commented back, "Now _there's_ something you don't hear everyday."

"Well, I guess because, even as a disguise I didn't feel as _vulnerable._ People would look at me without staring like I'm some piece of trash. They actually were respectful and didn't question anything I did. It was...almost liberating and made me feel free."

It wasn't until Ichigo had stated those words that Grimmjow was reminded of how much freedom his uniform actually gave him. He didn't have to worry about being stopped randomly and asked for papers. He didn't have to answer to anyone but himself. So yes, in a sense, being a Nazi was liberating in many ways and provided interesting freedoms that any regular citizen didn't get the privilege to have. However, it was only a privilege and nothing more. The uniform and title was equally liberating as it was _restricting_, stuck under the constant watch and rule of a tyrant. There truly was no middle ground to walk on. It was a trap no matter how you looked at it. With his stomach growling again, Ichigo quickly made his way to the kitchen as the General watched him walk away, eyeballing the young man's physique that was ever so tasteful and had yet to be fully _explored._ And then a silent smirk creased across the General's face.

Rummaging through the kitchen, Ichigo picked up various things he thought both him and Grimmjow could enjoy; some bread and butter, fruit, slices of meat for the General, a few crackers, and various other knick knacks. The lad was _rather hungry_ as he now had a full tray of lunch prepared, but just as he was going to pick up the tray and bring it to the bedroom, he suddenly felt strong warm hands reach from behind and wrap around to his front as his chest was caressed within them.

"Nnn," he shuddered, taken by surprise as the hands pulled him back into a muscularly defined chest. Then without hesitation Ichigo felt a hot breath upon the left side of his neck followed by the moist licking of a tongue.

"N...N-No! You should be laying down damn it!" Ichigo blurted in a frustrated fluster as he quickly got out of Grimmjow's grasp, turning rapidly around as he looked up into those blue defiant eyes, but then his eyes looked down upon the patched up injury that covered most of the General's left side, signs of blood slightly bled through the bandaging.

"You...You're bleeding through."

Grimmjow smirked again, "Just from moving around last night while sleeping. The blood is dried."

"Yeah, but it still needs to be changed otherwise the bandaging will stick too much to the dried blood."

And without given permission, Ichigo gently grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and tugged him along down the hallway. He didn't even really realize he was doing it as his mind was stuck on just changing the bandaging. Grimmjow smirked again as he remarked, "Since when did _you_ become a nurse?" as Ichigo replied informatively, "My dad's a doctor so over the years I learned a few things."

The General could only gain amusement from this, allowing Ichigo to be more physical with him whether the notions were sexual intentions or not. The more he allowed the orangenette to do, the more he hoped it would naturally help the young man to become more comfortable. Pulled back into the bedroom, Ichigo had Grimmjow lay on his back again as the orangenette went to the bathroom for medical supplies to conveniently find fresh bandaging and ointment ready to be used and sitting in an organized fashion by the sink on the counter. It seems Nelliel had preplanned the fact that Ichigo and especially Grimmjow would need new bandages. She knew she would be gone for a long while and wouldn't be able to be there to take care of it, so she left the supplies out ready to go just in case. Putting all the items within his hands, he carried it over to the bedside, placing them on the nearby night stand. Grimmjow seemed rather relaxed with his arms reached up and crossed behind his head, smirking at the carrot top. The expression didn't amuse Ichigo in the least, leaving the boy with a slight scowl as he cocked an eyebrow at the General with his hands on his hips.

"And what the hell are you smirking at?"

Grimmjow chuckled in reply, "Well what do _you_ think."

Cocking his eyebrow further Ichigo retorted, "I'm not your _personal maid_ just so we're clear. I'm just going to re-bandage you and _that's it_."

The General's chuckle deepened as he replied, "Well you're no fun."

Ignoring the bluenette for the moment, Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed as he took the medical scissors and cut part of the wrappings so he could pull it away for now. Just as he thought, the blood had dried onto the bandaging overnight and he couldn't pull it away. Leaving momentarily, Ichigo grabbed a wash cloth and ran it through warm water in the sink until it was fully soaked. Then he rang it out to get rid of the excess water, returning to Grimmjow who was still smirking. Ichigo just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he knelt upon his knees so he could be at eye level when dealing with the wound. Carefully the orangenette dabbed the warm cloth upon the areas that were sticking, causing the General's smirk to fade as he winced.

"Sorry, is the rag too hot to the touch?"

"No, its fine," the General replied.

The orangenette then continued to dab the rag gently until the wrappings finally began to loosen from the dried coagulated blood until they were fully removable. Once the wrappings were pulled to the side, it allowed Ichigo to then remove the gauze pad, revealing the freshly stitched up flesh wound. Normally Ichigo wasn't the queasy type, but seeing the wound in the fresh condition it was in, it triggered memories…_unpleasant_ memories. Ichigo quickly turned his head away as he shuddered, taking in a deep breath.

"Heh, I didn't take you for the queasy type."

"That's not it..." Ichigo began in reply as he brought his attention back over to the bedside "...it's just...I keep hearing the gunshots in my head. First my leg, then Dordoni, and now _you._ I can't get the images out. It just keeps playing over and over. I...I should have been more convincing to Aizen."

"_Hey_..." getting the boy's attention as their eyes locked gazes "...this is the Fuhrer we're talking about. It takes a miracle to fool a guy like that. He can practically see through _anything_. There's nothing you could have said in any other way that would have made a difference."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So _stop_ worrying about it. What's done is done. It's time to move on."

There it was, that same familiar coldness in Grimmjow's attitude. Normally it would rub others the wrong way, but it was actually refreshing to Ichigo to hear that hardened resolve, that unrelenting tone. It was one of many qualities that helped Ichigo to not worry about the man, knowing that he could just take care of himself without much of any help.

"Alright...thanks. I guess...I just needed to hear that."

Continuing where he left off, the orangenette took the cloth and began to attempt at wiping the dried blood away. On rarest of occasion, Isshin would ask for Ichigo's help at the clinic, so Ichigo had actually seen worse than this, making it a bit easier to deal with when looking straight at the wound. The only thing that made it difficult was knowing that this wound wasn't just on any stranger's body, it was on someone he cared about. This very thought made Ichigo pause for a moment. Grimmjow watched the lad intently, obviously something on Ichigo's mind.

"I don't think...I've ever _properly_ thanked you."

The two then locked gazes again, Grimmjow's expression solemn and calm, but still piercing with a quiet solidarity.

"Thank you...for risking your life for me...for…for _everything_."

There was a silent pause between the two as Grimmjow stared into those stubborn yet soft golden brown eyes before he replied, "You're welcome."

Turning his attention back to the wound, the lad began to place ointment and then a new gauze pad.

"Okay I need you to sit up so I can wrap your sides."

With careful movement, Grimmjow slowly sat up with his legs over the edge of the bed as his feet planted upon the floor. Ichigo was still kneeling upon the ground as he realized that the easiest way to wrap that wound was if he knelt between Grimmjow's legs at eye level versus sitting on the bed next to him and wrapping it like that. Not saying anything, Ichigo lightly spread the General's legs to give him some space to move in as Grimmjow sarcastically remarked, "Well now aren't _we_ ambitious."

Giving Grimmjow a glare the lad replied in a low growl, "Just _hold still_" moving in a bit closer now as his face became a bit flushed with red in his cheeks. Grimmjow grinned, finding the boy's dissonance entertaining as Ichigo began to wrap his wound. It didn't take long before he finished.

"Alright, that should do it," Ichigo exclaimed as he stood to his feet and was going to put the remaining supplies back into the bathroom, but the General grabbed the orangenette's left forearm before the carrot top could grab the supplies, refusing to let him move as Ichigo looked back down at the bluenette, gritting his teeth a little, wondering what Grimmjow was going to do next.

"Komm her," he commanded in a German low growl, but Ichigo hesitated as he tugged back a bit with his arm. Feeling the resistance in the pull, Grimmjow took the opportunity to then yank the boy forward between his legs and over his right thigh as the boy's upper torso laid upon the bed while the lower parts hung over the General's lap. The lad's right arm stretched forward freely, but he quickly found his left arm being pinned behind him against his back, nowhere near his burn wounds of course. The General was always mindful of such things, but not too mindful or caring to ask for _permission._

"Nngh…wha…HEY!" the orangenette belted as he looked over his shoulder to find an ever jeering expression on the General's face looking back down at him. The second Ichigo tried to struggle Grimmjow seemingly maneuvered his left hand around the lad's buttocks. He felt Ichigo's gluteal muscles twitch as he then trailed his fingers along the back lining in the middle of the pants as they followed downward until slipping into the _deeper crevasse_ that touched upon the back end of the orangenette's manhood. The bluenette's hand cupped perfectly underneath between the boy's thighs, fondling lightly as Ichigo let out frustrated defiant moans while his right hand clenched upon the bed sheets.

"Nnn…no…damn it come on! You need to…ah!"

Ichigo's words were cut short under a pressured squeeze upon his under bulge, sending a shiver up his spine.

"I need to _what_?" the General asked in a commanding tone to know what the boy was going to say.

"You…nnnnn…st…you need to _rest_!"

Narrowing his gaze upon the lad the General raised his free hand and brought it down with an unforgiving smack upon Ichigo's buttocks.

"_You_…" _smack_ "…need to stop…" _smack_ "…giving a high ranking General orders!" _SMACK_

"Ah!" the orangenette yelped with the final smack upon his bottom, feeling an ever slight stinging sensation mixed with the fierce warmth of the General's hand resting upon his buttocks. Then with soothing motions, Grimmjow gently but firmly caressed, circled and teased his hand around the bottom he struck consecutively with playful discipline. He had been waiting _quite a while_ for another moment like this and he wasn't going to let it go to waste with simple bed rest. The beating of Ichigo's heart quickened as he felt an ever familiar _throb_ in his nether regions. His mouth stayed open with light yet heavy pants as his arm struggled against the General's hold. Grimmjow chuckled lightly, pleased with his _work in progress_.

With no belt attached and the fabric rather loosened more than usual, it gave easier access for the General to then tug at the top part of the pants as he began to pull them slowly downward with each pull, the fabric inch by inch slipping over the curve of the boy's hips and then the top curve of the buttocks.

"No plea...sto…s-sto…" the boy stammered through pants from the building pressure between his legs. Grimmjow stopped for a moment, the pants still elevated a bit in a mid tug as he looked over at his captive.

"You know…" continuing to finally manage the pants past the buttocks "…you have a habit…" and then pulling them along with the underwear all the way downward until they crumpled around the lad's ankles "…of denying yourself from what you _really want_."

The thought sat upon Ichigo's mind as he gasped lightly, biting his lip as he felt the coolness in the air hit his now bare lower side with a tingling draft. Grimmjow was right, he couldn't deny it the fact that he truly _did_ deny certain things from himself. There were aspects of this so called joint venture that he wanted to explore, but actively pushed himself to hold back. Maybe it was because he was vastly inexperienced and didn't want to be judged or laughed at for being a virgin. Maybe it was because he wasn't quite sure of what he honestly wanted to do and preferred someone else to just take the lead. Or maybe…

…he was afraid it would go _too far_…father than he was ready for it to. Once that line is crossed, there's no going back.

There was already so many other things on his mind…that clouded his mind…that he simply just didn't want to add more to his plate than was already there. He didn't want to bite off more than he could chew, and so he was stuck within a strange duality within himself; venture forward on his own terms…_or_…allow someone he trusted to start the journey and then just drag him along through it, hesitantly and sometimes even defiantly…but never _unwillingly._

"I…I'm sorry," Ichigo murmured in mid pant without really realizing it.

Grimmjow's caressing hand stopped for a moment, resting upon the orangenette's buttocks again as he looked over at the lad that laid almost helplessly across his thigh.

"For _what_?" the General asked out of light irritation, wondering what the heck the lad was bugged about now, not that it bothered him too greatly especially knowing that recent events were still fresh upon his captive's mind.

"I just…" he started, clenching his fist upon the sheets with a tightened grip "…I…I don't know what to do...I…" his stammering trailing off as the orangenette dug his face into the bed.

A smirk creased across the General's face as he replied, "It's simple…" licking his fingers and moistening them with his saliva as he then slipped them between the orangenette's cheeks, seemingly _digging in_, causing the boy to yelp with near shock from the sensation "…you stop letting your mind focus on the rationale and instead…" digging his fingers in further as audible moans could be heard "…you let your body take over. Focus on the _feeling_ instead of the _logic_ of what's going on, because the more you try to think about it, the more you're going to want to forever reject it."

The lad's buttocks tensed and pressed together upon the General's hand as its fingers moved in and out, circling in a professional manner as Ichigo breathed heavily into the bed, his entire body tensing with a pleasuring throb.

"Besides, what the hell are you apologizing for? I don't give a shit on how new you are to this. Just _stop_ trying focus on what you don't understand and just _let go_."

And with an even deeper fingering, Grimmjow touched upon the lad's prostate.

"AH!" Ichigo belted out a heated passionate cry, his body curling a big tighter into a fetal position as his throbbing cock hardened and rubbed against the General's thigh.

"This will never be about conscious thought of who has the upper hand. It's about breaking free from your comfort zones and discovering other aspects about yourself that you never knew was there. It's both enlightening…" inserting and pulling out his fingers in a driven motion "…and _liberating,_" speeding up the rhythm as Ichigo arched his back, digging harder against Grimmjow's thigh as it felt like he was going to _explode._

Upon letting up his grip on the boy, Grimmjow leaned over on his right side, resting upon his bent arm as his left continued to dig in and out. With both arms free, Ichigo gripped the sheets tightly, his eyes glued shut as he panted and moaned between pleasured chokes. It was then he felt a hot breath upon his back followed by a rigid sensation of teeth that nicked at his left shoulder blade, the General's hair tickling along his skin as his right hand was cupped under Grimmjow's right hand. And upon a final bite on his back with teeth nearly piercing the first layer, Ichigo let out one final groan as he released himself.

"Nnngh….ahhhhh," the lad breathed out as he felt his throbbing pressure quickly leave him, cuming against the General's thigh, part of his stomach, and part of the bed. Quickly after release, Ichigo felt his strength leaving him as well as his body giving him a satisfied sleepy haze, his clenched fists relaxed and muscles calmed. Grimmjow lightly smirked in the form of a smile as he removed his hand from the boy and then began to stroke his back with a tender movement.

"Nothing great in the world has ever been accomplished without passion," the General whispered into his ear."


End file.
